


Embrace the Night

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Violence, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Verbal Abuse, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 149,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Sarah Evans thought she had everything she could want working for the LaCroix Foundation. But will she feel the same way when the CEO himself offers her not only a promotion, but immortality along with it?
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 87





	1. Los Angeles After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Like most in this fanbase I've been waiting ever impatiently for Bloodlines 2's release and as such recently did a replay through of the first game. 
> 
> Without shoving too much exposition into the story, I am trying to make this readable for both veterans and virgins to the VTM fandom for those unfamiliar and some that just want a quick refresher. This does not follow much of the gameplays plot or ending until much later and I will try to avoid most spoilers to the videogame.

Crystal was loud, as usual. Her voice always seemed to grow high and shrill when she attempted to shmoos her bosses at these parties. Especially when alcohol was served. 

Sarah wisely kept her distance from the obnoxious, blond peacock. 

If she made a scene like that-Crystal continued giggling with a slurred apology after sloppily spilling her drink at Jacobson’s feet-she’d never hear the end of it. But somehow her office nemesis always got out of it with a simple slap on the wrist. If that!

In all honesty she hated these parties. Not to say Sarah didn’t enjoy a get together, or free refreshments for that matter. But not when she knew her bosses were all watching, lurking, laying in wait for some excuse to reem her out in front of her jealous peers.

Anyone else would say the thirty-year-old woman was just paranoid or overreacting, but she’d endured her fair share of backlash since she started out as a simple intern. 

While the job certainly paid a substantial sum, it was a cut throat position to work for the LaCroix Foundation, especially L.A’s head office. Everyone always trying to outdo their neighbor in the next cubicle or aspiring for their own office by whatever mean necessary-usually the naïve interns were the latter, as she had been four years back.

Not all was doom and gloom, but unfortunately the only decent people Sarah knew or so much as spoke to were absent this evening. Clara had said she wouldn’t risk coming even if it meant a swanky, air-conditioned private office. And Peter was far too mousy to even imagine attending a gathering like this, how he’d survived two years in the company with his wallflower mannerisms was a mystery. 

Sarah wasn’t in the mood to get smashed here of all places, but her glass was empty and in need of a refill. She’d only had one drink and had shown her face tonight, that was good enough. She could easily nurse a second glass for half an hour before ducking out just before eleven o’clock struck.

She nodded her thanks for the refilled gin and tonic, only to have the worst luck when she turned nearly bumping into somebody. 

“Shit!” She grumbled. “I mean… sorry! Didn’t see you, I should be more careful.”

The woman in the olive green pantsuit scoffed, “Yes you should.”

Sarah scowled at the middle age brunette’s back as she was relieved to see no one noticed that rude exchange, and that she’d not spilled her drink all over herself or the prickly woman. 

Maybe she’d just accidentally set her drink on the table, ‘forget’ where she left it, and head home now. It wasn’t like anyone was paying her so much as a second glance at any rate.

Sarah slinked out of the lounge, leaving said gin and tonic untouched and neglected. She just needed her coat and then she’d be on her way. 

\--

Sarah grumbled in the dark, unable to find the light switch as she clawed her hand along the wall blindly. She was going to be stubborn and squint for her jacket, but it was much too dark and there were too many similar colors and tones to find her burgundy jacket. 

She flinched feeling a chill as something came into contact with her fingers. 

The lights snapped on and she felt once again slightly awkward, realizing it was a hand just grazing over her own in an attempt to turn the light on.

“I assumed that was what you were searching for.” A man answered from just inside the doorway of the coatroom, bringing his outstretched arm to his side. How long had he been standing there while she’d been stumbling about like this? She didn’t even hear the door open.

“Yeah. Thanks for that.” She said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact. 

Though the look at him she did steal was not an unpleasant by any means, almost a sight for sore eyes. He was young-at least young enough to be about her age-blond, alabaster complexion with not a blemish or imperfection seemingly in sight. 

Sarah wasn’t Ms. Popularity-Crystal could confirm this-but she was very good with faces and the usual color and clothing she ran into everyday. She knew just about each tier of staff-save for the nightly janitorial crew maybe-but this man she didn’t recognize at all. Perhaps he was new or more likely a transfer from another branch.

“Don’t mention it,” He casually shrugged at her quiet thanks and reached for a vacant hanger to place a fine black overcoat on it. She couldn’t help but notice the impeccable dark suit and tie he fashioned beneath, definitely must be a branch transfer with how expensive just his blazer looked. 

Her fingers fidgeted through hangers before now finally being able to see the leather burgundy she had sought after, quietly ducking out of the coat room.

She was in much of a personal fuss and rut to get away from the corporate shindig that she hadn’t noticed the man’s grey eyes linger at her before she was out of sight around a corner. 

\--

‘Fun time out?’ The text read from Clara when she woke up the next morning. Thankfully the party fell on a Friday so she had the remainder of the weekend off. 

‘The usual, people talk, they drink and talk. Blah blah blah.’ She texted back, setting up her morning coffee.

Sarah smirked when her phone immediately buzzed again.

‘Then why’d you go?’ I don’t get you sometimes Sare.’

She sighed to herself, it wasn’t an out of place question. She’d been passed up too many times to count for promotion. The money she earned now wasn’t poor or unreasonable by any means. But the feeling of failure and rejection just scorned her at every pass up. 

Maybe she hoped showing her face for the evening at these company led soirees might give her some sort of social edge if that made any sense whatsoever? 

Maybe she was just delusional or in denial.

Sarah didn’t make mention of the handsome blond she’d passed before leaving. The incident would have went right over her head if it weren’t for… She couldn’t really explain it. Something that just felt different. Perhaps because she’d never seen the man before at their branch, something about his sturdy bored demeanor?

Now Sarah knew she was delusional! 

Over analyzing a simple run in for sixty seconds in the coat room, she had to get out of her own head today. 

‘Wanna grab a drink tonight? It’s on me,’ She texted Clara back,

‘Thought you’d never ask! :)' Her friend replied.

And with dire need of a shower and a late breakfast, thoughts of the party, Crystal’s vulgar drunkenness, and the mysterious man in the coat room were lost at the sound of the shower tap.

\--

Several shots later, and it was actually beginning to feel like a proper party.

She and Clara had met at the bar and by now well into a buzz, letting their senses be all the more dulled by the dancefloor. Sarah loved to dance, but you’d never know it taking one look at her in her day to day routine. 

Her ebony hair was long but almost always tied into a bun, except for tonight that is. While she dressed very formal and conservatively at work, tonight she not only let her hair down-literally in this case. Sarah hadn’t been out for dancing in what felt like weeks, and decided to commemorate the occasion had chosen her favorite little black dress, strapless with a plunging neckline ending just before it exposed too much cleavage. 

Clara was also dressed to the nines but still modest tonight in a violet dress with sleeves reaching down to her wrists, but sporting her new heels from Chanel, thanks to that bonus she received a few weeks ago.

Sarah was having much more fun than she had the previous night. But despite the dancing and the vast amounts of alcohol in her system, something still didn’t sit well for some reason. It was like that feeling she had whenever her supervisors were out of their offices snooping about. 

But this thought barely stuck with her throughout the evening. An hour later she nudged Clara, whom was chatting up a rather attractive partner she’d dragged away from the dancefloor and to the nearest barstool. 

“I need a smoke!” Sarah called through the music, pointing at the side door.

Clara nodded with a wave of her hand, still starstruck by her new acquaintance. “I’ll wait up!” 

Pulling the compact case out of her purse, Sarah tapped the cigarette against the tiny red case. 

The door closed behind her as she let the flame of her lighter ignite the end. 

She’d only had two puffs when it happened. 

If Sarah’s mouth wasn’t covered she would have shrieked upon being grabbed from behind. Another set of meaty hands pulled her back into the dark ally by her waist, her feet kicking and flailing. 

“Fuckin’ fussy this one! Hate when they do that.” A scratchy voice hissed as Sarah futilely tried to wriggle free. 

“Quit your bitching already.” Another voice argued, 

“You wanna drain it first? Or have a little fun before we get started?” The throaty man-she assumed it was a man-chuckled with sinister delight to his companion. 

“Stop screwing around!”

“Pfft, the Prince will get the message loud and clear either way! At least let me play with it before we’re done. They get cold so quick…” 

Cold fingers were pulling head back, tugging her hair away from her throat. Sarah bit down on the hand covering her mouth. 

“Fu- Fucking bit me!” One howled in annoyance rather than pain. 

“HELP! HEL-!” She had tried screaming before being thrown against the side door, music still drumming loudly from the other side. Sarah groaned, her shoulder felt like it was on fire and it hurt to try and stand.

“Just kill her already, we’ve got another hunt tonight!”

But whether her senses were dulled by the painful ringing in her ears or the swirling black building up in her vision, an answer wasn’t heard. 

If she were coherent, Sarah would have noticed the struggle the brutish attackers faced, the glint of silver in the pale light, feet shuffling. It all ended and fell silent with a sickening crunch and what sounded like burning cinders on a fire. 

A hand pulled on her good arm, rolling Sarah onto her back. She flinched painfully at the disturbance.

“…Looks dislocated.” A new voice explained. “Easy fix.”

“She’s fragile, very fragile…” Another unfamiliar tone concluded.

“Aren’t they all?”

“Is she awake?”

Again that freezing cold met her cheek, as fingers much more gentle and slow pushed the hair out of her face.

Sarah couldn’t remember anymore after that until someone else was shaking her violently. 

“Sarah! Sarah wake up!” Hey blue eyes peeked open to see Clara worriedly pulling her up to sit on the step. 

“What…what’s going on?” Sarah asked, she flinched a little to nurse her arm. Both seemed perfectly fine, but for some reason her right shoulder felt a little tender to the touch. 

“I just found you out here, you didn’t come back for half an hour I was worried.” Clara said with concern, giving her and up and down glance. “Are you alright? Just keep talking to me.” 

It all felt so weird. 

Sarah had come outside for a cigarette, she knew that much. But after that things became hazy, she hadn’t had that much to drink had she? She’d only ever gotten black out drunk twice and it never felt so foggy and disjointed like this.

Why couldn’t she remember anything beyond the moment she stepped outside?


	2. The Ventrue's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaCroix is informed of the Sabbat attack and Sarah gets some good news of her own.

Venture tower was prominent, and as such stuck out for this elegance in the downtown streets of Los Angeles. 

And while the Camarilla had seized ruling reign over the city, Sebastian LaCroix was also quite an out of place figure head in the once Anarch state.

He stared out the window down upon what was rightfully his domain, his property, his city. 

So many hated him and the presence he held here, but did that matter or interest the Ventrue? Not in the slightest. A Prince did not get by playing nice and making friends, most certainly not with the Anarchs of all people. The current status quo was uneven, without any structure whatsoever. Nines liked to think he had full control over his little Anarch army and attempting to-rather crassly-insist Camarilla intervention was unwanted and unnecessary.

But with the Sabbat also enclosing and attempting to make claim on L.A territory, one thing was clear to LaCroix; never allow a Brujah to do a Ventrue’s job. 

This was not to say the Camarilla were short on numbers, he had agents assigned and placed all throughout the city, both Kindred and a various number of Ghoul’s enlisted to assist in affairs after sunrise. 

Still, the latest series of Kine slaughtered in the last three weeks was unprecedented. Mercurio had been sending the Prince various updates on the development since the killings began, on top of the Kindred’s own investigation. One thing was certain, these attacks were a threat to the Masquerade with how many humans had been killed. But these murders were also a challenge, and least of all a warning to anyone opposing the rebels. 

The Sabbat were animals, nearly all Kindred even Camarilla and Anarch alike could agree on this. And it seemed no coincidence that the six Kine found drained of blood and ripped to shreds had some sort of affiliation to the LaCroix Foundation-even a minor one-and therefore connected to the Prince. 

While being quite stupid, the Sabbat were also very painfully obvious in their intent.

But if this was meant to frighten LaCroix, it was a very feeble attempt. Though that wasn’t to say it was a series of events to take lightly by any means. The utmost sensitivity and secrecy in silencing these rabid creatures was essential to uphold law and order within the Camarilla and to avoid exposure of the Kindred’s world to the humans.

The doors opened to the extravagant office. Silently, Sebastian’s gaze was brought away from the window. His grey eyes lazily glanced over the pair of Camarilla agents that stepped in. 

“Why have you disturbed me?” He asked, rather annoyed the Ventrue agents had not so much as announced themselves. 

“Apologies my Prince,” The female said, “But we have some news.”

“Proceed.”

Her male counterpart straightened his blazer coat, “We intercepted another Sabbat attack.”

Sebastian shook his head with a groan of protest.

“Very well, have you come to tell me you ID’d the deceased?”

The female Venture shook her head, “No. The Kine is alive, she was damaged in the assault, but we intervened before any permanent damage could be done.”

This was news for LaCroix, for once good news on the matter. Every single attack the Camarilla had arrived only to bare witness to the gruesome aftermath. 

“I see,” The blond Ventrue Prince nodded. “And did the Kine witness any of the assault?”

“We took to that already,” The male agent answered. “Her memory has been modified and the Masquerade upheld. She should not recall anything.”

“Should not or will not?” The Prince scowled but dropped the matter. Very few Kine were insusceptible to the Dominating affects. “Nevermind that. Do get me the records on her, assuming she has another connection to the company?”

The woman nodded, “She does. You’ll find the contents of her file already emailed.”

“Good. Now, if you would.”

The two Ventrue gave a respective bow of their heads to the Prince before making their leave.

Now back within the confides of solitude-with the exception of the hulking Sheriff by his side-Sebastian took a seat behind his desk, typing a series of discreet codes into the computer. Opening the attached file as promised by his agents, the Prince was very intrigued. 

“Hmm, quite an extensive record.” His eyes perked up opening up her company ID photo. The Ventrue glanced over at the stationary bodyguard. “This seems like what Kine would call ‘a happy coincidence’.”

The Sheriff did not speak.

Sebastian clasped his hands together, glancing at the woman’s attached headshot.

“Happy coincidence indeed…”

\--

It was three nights after Sarah had her cloudy blackout when she received the email. It was odd to say the least at first glance. 

Sarah had just been about to close her laptop and sleep off the remainder of the night that was salvageable. So the ping caught her sleepy eyes off guard when she received a new email from work. 

Two things made this message strange. 

One, was how late at night it was sent. She had just happened to be pulling an all nighter on the addendum for the company’s biyearly financial records. She’d been a bit behind as this was the big one for this year’s term, so on occasions like this she took work home. But she was never disturbed by the office at such a late hour. The green letters on her alarm clock read ‘2:08 AM’. Who would even be awake, let alone working at this hour? 

But she dismissed it almost immediately after questioning it. Given that it would not seem out of place for it to be an automated email sent, and the thought was long forgotten reading said message to which confusion gave way to shock.

‘Ms. Evans,

Your long, studious work is being considered for promotion by the board. Along with several other candidates, Mr. Lacroix requests for an interview with you at the earliest convenience. 

There is no obligation to say yes or no, but it would be in the best interest of furthering your career to consider this offer carefully. A reply to this email with your approval or refusal is expected no later than the 11th of August. 

Best regards, 

Jonas Freeman, Executive Vice President  
Board of Directors, The LaCroix Foundation'

…Wait, what?!

That certainly woke her up! Glancing down at the electronic signature, Sarah could see clear as day this wasn’t some kind of twisted joke by James or Crystal across from her office. Often her frenemy power duo tried playing these trivial pranks of upselling a false promotion in front of her face. 

But unless either one of them suddenly gained the skill or mental capacity to hack the higher ups accounts-which she sincerely doubted seeing how many more times James got passed up on promotions than she had-this was actually real.

And the section that drew most of her attention. Mr. LaCroix requested an interview. As in CEO LaCroix of the Foundation’s namesake? The CEO wanted an interview with her? Of all people she was actually included in this inner circle of applicants!

She wondered what Mr. LaCroix was like. She knew next to nothing other than he was the head of the company and the one that signed off on their salaries. 

Aside from that, very little was known about the man, not even what he looked like. As far as Sarah had understood, he had very rarely if ever been seen by the other employees. Save perhaps the board of directors that is, and that was only an assumption.

Sarah didn’t have to think twice on what her answer was to this email. This was exactly what she’d been working so many verbally abusing years for. And despite hitting send on the reply she couldn’t sleep in the slightest all night, even when everything was all said and done over the addendum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those unfamiliar or fairly new to the VTM lore;
> 
> There are many vampire clans, the one of which LaCroix and his agents belong to are Ventrue. This clan is predominantly considered vampires of the reigning higher class, often politicians, businessmen/women, CEOs, etc.
> 
> The Camarilla being a sophisticated order within Kindred society that want to uphold rules and law among the clans. Anarchs are similar to the Camarilla but don't hold themselves on such a high pedestal as the "Cammies" do. 
> 
> A Prince/Baron is considered the final word and reigning authority of their respective territory/city. Prince being the Camarilla equivalent, a Baron being an Anarch sympathizer.


	3. Mr. LaCroix Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has her interview, and couldn't be more nervous for it. But Mr LaCroix was just one man, there was nothing to be scared of, he wouldn't bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I had no idea how active or quiet this fandom is so I was pleasently surprised to see feedback so quickly. Thank you guys for the kudos so much and especially BAT, HeleneDeNothing, and completetheory for the comments! :)

Sarah fidgeted as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. 

None of this felt real to be honest. It felt like any moment now she’d wake up and find herself getting ready for yet another eight-and-a-half-hour day behind her desk, up to her elbows in reports and avoiding Crystal’s nasty side eye. 

Instead she was indeed at work but much later in the evening well after most employees had already gone home for the night. Stepping into the now open elevator doors, heading to the very top floor. 

She ran a hand down her skirt for the twentieth time in the last five minutes, when she wasn’t doing this she was fiddling around with the papers in her blue binder. Sarah could just feel how warm and sweaty her palms were. God, she could not be this scared! It’s one interview, not a death sentence. She needed to get a grip and just take a breath. 

This could very well be the interview to make or break where her career and life went from this point on. It was not a common occurrence to receive an interview with the CEO himself after all.

Sarah ran a hand across her dark hair, fixing any loose strands in the updo. She could still remember when her office computer pinged with a new message. 

‘Ms. Evans,

I was pleased to be informed that you have accepted the interview request. I am sure this will be quite beneficial to us both, as well as the company.

You are to arrive no later than 8:30 PM on the 21st of August. Unfortunately, my busy schedule will not permit me to conduct this interview during the work day and as such we will be having this meeting in the evening. 

If you have any further inquiries prior to the interview, please direct them to Mr. Freeman. 

Sebastian LaCroix, Chief Executive Officer  
Head Office, LaCroix Foundation’

Sarah was still trying to wrap her head around this all. And now she had a first name to go off, not that that had made much difference. Aside from the generic online information about the Foundation, she could find next to nothing on Sebastian LaCroix. He must really respect having his privacy, with barely an online footprint it was as if he didn't exist.

Either way, she would be coming face to face with him in just under fifteen minutes.

The elevator dinged, signalling to its lone occupant she had arrived on the top floor. 

While the building was no different to any other sophisticated office setup, it did have a slightly spooky atmosphere with most of the lights off and next to no people walking about. Come to think about it, the only other person Sarah had crossed paths with in the building tonight was the large man behind the security desk in the lobby. 

But it must be just as the email read, LaCroix just simply had no time in the day to pencil in the interview. She would much rather this than have him tell her there would be no interview at all. 

Sarah walked down a darkly tiled hallway, her heels clacking with each step. She had been at work earlier today but she immediately went home afterward, had another shower, and put on a fresh pair of clothes for tonight’s meeting. She settled on a cream colored blouse, over that a black blazer and matching skirt, she hoped it didn’t look to be too much or too little.

Standing in front of the double doors with ten minutes to spare-always one to arrive early-the ebony haired businesswoman sucked in a breath. This was it, no turning back.

She exhaled before knocking three times.

“Come in.” A young, masculine voice called from the other side.

Sarah nodded to herself, ‘You can do this, you can do this, you can do…’

Opening one of the double doors just enough to slip inside, and she was rather taken back.

She assumed the head of the company had a fancy office, but nothing to this scale. The walls were lined with intricate oil paintings, even if they were replicas-though something told her they most certainly were not-the artwork must be worth hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars. 

Sarah could see out of the corner of her eye two display cases to her right and a tall grandfather clock, hearing the ominous tick as the pendulum swung. To the left was a huge fireplace, the flicker of yellow and orange flames danced against the ember coals. Large open drapes revealed windows overlooking the downtown streets, several feet below. The contents in his office alone costed probably three times that than Sarah’s entire apartment!

And in front of the windows was a just as elegant desk to match the office’s décor, and she could see a man bent over in his seat. She couldn’t see his face, as he was in the midst of typing something on his laptop. 

“I’ll be with you in just a moment.” He answered before Sarah could even say a word.

She just nodded, continuing to glance about the room. Judging by the accent in his voice he didn’t sound like he was native to America. Then again, this wasn’t exactly a very educated guess in hindsight on her part. After all, how many American born families carried the surname LaCroix? 

A moment later her attention was drawn back to him hearing the laptop be pulled shut.

“I do apologize for that, a few loose ends that needed to be tied up.” 

‘Oh shit.’ Sarah was mildly startled to see a face that looked vaguely familiar. 

She had met him before, now recalling the night of the company party. The mystery man in the coat room, she never imagined that that was her boss! 

She wondered just how long he'd been managing the Foundation for, he seemed no older than she was. And still so finely dressed and as handsome as she last recalled

Sarah scolded herself for focusing on that of all things right now! She had to get her head out of the clouds if she expected the interview to go well 

He did not seem to remember however-or likely hadn’t bothered to notice her in that short encounter-as he simply walked around the desk with a hand outstretched.

“A pleasure Ms. Evans,” Sebastian greeted her.

She reached to grasp his outstretched hand, “Thank you for agreeing to see me, Mr. LaCroix.”

Sarah withheld a shudder that seemed to go right down her spine. Shaking his hand she felt as though she just stuck her arm in a bucket of ice water. 

Letting go, he gestured to the vacant chair, “Please.”

Sarah took a seat, as he resumed his spot behind the desk. 

She cleared her throat, trying to withhold her nervousness. 

“The email didn’t specify, but I have my portfolio if there’s anything you needed to look over.”

She began sliding the binder over the desk, but LaCroix shook his head.

“As admirable as your perseverance is, that won’t be necessary. I already have details regarding your career history and progress with us here.” He nodded interlocking his hands together. “Quite a promising asset you’ve been.”

“Really?” Sarah asked in disbelief but tried to cover her slip up with a cough. “I mean I have been doing all I can to put my skills and knowledge into helping the company succeed.”

Sebastian hummed, “So I see.”

“Sir, if I might ask… I’m honestly curious why you asked for me? I know Mr. Freeman’s email mentioned other candidates being interviewed as well, and I’m sure they’re just as capable, but I’ve just never…”

Oh no, now she was rambling. Just great. She tended to babble on when she felt overwhelmed or nervous. 

“…I just mean I don’t know what I’ve done that’s gained your interest.”

The blond nodded, but had an answer for her long, drawn out question.

"You'd rather I not have asked for you?" LaCroix asked.

Sarah quickly backtracked. "No! I was just... surprised to receive such a prestigious offer so suddenly."

“Well, I’ll make things very simple. While this organization has been prospering it does require some fresh faces and new talent. Your work speaks for itself and is quite impressive. And it has been becoming difficult and rather overbearing having few responsible resources to assist me further.”

Sarah tucked a dark stray strand behind her ear. 

“No one else at all?” She asked, finding this hard to comprehend.

Sebastian shook his head, “I have my resources. But… This matter calls for a more trusted associate that I know for a fact I can count on.”

Sarah could understand that, nowadays it was hard to know just who you could trust. And maybe that could be her! He hadn’t sent her packing yet, so that was a good sign, right?

“I’m quite satisfied from what I’ve read and seen from you, Ms. Evans. Though I must ask you just a few questions before we proceed any further.”

She sat up straighter in her seat, feeling just a little bit confident. “Yes, of course!” 

“This position will be demanding and would require you to work under my own schedule, more specifically from the early evening hours until just before the sun rises. I will of course send you proper timings, but this is just to give you an idea of what your new workday shall look like.”

So he was busy during the day, and then worked all night? Did this man ever sleep?

But Sarah nodded, “I don’t think that would be much of an issue, I am kind of a night owl myself.”

LaCroix’s grey eyes glanced up to stare into her blue irises, they reminded her of the coming clouds just before a rain storm. But for some reason she just felt much calmer, answering his questions staring back at him. “And you have no outside commitments that this would interfere with?”

“Outside commitments, Sir?”

“Forgive the intrusion but anyone that would miss your daytime absence. Spouse, children, close relatives?”

Sarah shook her head her hands held up. “Oh no, nothing like that. I mean not anymore. I mean I did have something going on a few months ago, but I just wanted to get away from all of that. This might actually be the kind of change I need right now.”

Though he briefly paused, Sebastian seemed unfazed by the inner turmoil Sarah seemed to be trying to hide. 

“And no children I presume?”

“No, I don’t hate them really. But I’m just not very good with little kids.”

Reaching into his desk drawer, LaCroix began scribbling something down. 

“Is the mobile number listed on file the best to reach you?” He asked,

Sarah nodded, “It is.”

“Good. You should be expecting something from me before the end of the week.”

She couldn’t help but smile, now feeling ever the more confident hearing this. “T-Thank you Sir! I’ll be waiting for your call, I do appreciate the opportunity to work with you.”

The businesswoman couldn’t help but feel her ears grow warm seeing his lips perk up with a smile. He really was quite handsome.

“As I said in our last correspondence, this shall benefit both you and I I’m sure.” 

Sarah collected her binder and stood to shake hands and part. And just as she had felt earlier there was that icy chill again, she wondered if Mr. LaCroix was falling ill? That could explain why his touch felt so cold, she hoped it wasn’t anything too serious.

“Have a nice night, Sir.” She nodded.

“Good evening.” 

Sebastian watched as the door closed behind her. 

This was all excellent news. No relatively close family coming to call on her, no bothersome relationship or ties to sever, and thankfully no meddlesome brats calling on her at home.  
It would make the transition after her Embrace much easier should she accept his true offer when the time came about. The Camarilla were quite adamant that turning Kine to Kindred was strictly a consensual act, otherwise vampires would have outnumbered the human race centuries ago. 

The mere business proposition they’d discussed was in part a ruse. A means to acquire information not listed on a company record or that he could easily pry from her mind. But while she was nervous, and had run wild with some of her words she did have a strong and clever mind.

But there was no need to frighten the poor thing on day one. The Ventrue was not lost on how far fetched telling a human that vampires really do exist would sound. He’d let her ease into her new ‘promotion’ and become comfortable before offering her his true proposition. 

All good things come to those who wait.


	4. Don't Call Us, We'll Call You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview had come and gone. Now Sarah just had to wait by the phone.

Of course Sarah had a text the following morning. 

‘How did it go?? Get the promotion? Details plz!’ -Clara

The ebony haired woman waited until she was seated on the couch with a coffee in hand before she began typing back.

‘I think it went well! He said he would call sometime this week.’

Sarah realized her mistake because it was only after leaving the interview did she realize she had no contact number for Lacroix if he called. Now every mystery number calling was going to put her on edge-she had already been spooked an hour before her alarm went off when she received another robocall. 

Clara’s next message dropped down on the screen.

‘Lucky you Sare! Was the boss nice?’ 

Sarah considered her words carefully as she typed, erased, and retyped her message. She took another sip of her coffee.

‘He was alright, polite but very forward. I didn’t expect him to be so young, must be a family business.’

She didn’t receive a message for nearly five minutes before her phone buzzed again.

‘How young? …Is he cute? ;)’ 

Sarah shook her head with a smirk. Of course she walked right into that one. Neither were ones for water-cooler gossip. But they weren’t at work right now, and Clara had always been the hopeless romantic between the two of them. 

‘Well he’s taller than me, very pale, blond. Must be from Europe he had this accent, French?’ 

Now she’d gone and done it. Upon hitting send her phone lit up not even thirty seconds later, Clara’s contact photo popped up. She hit ‘accept’ on the call.

“You know I’m not awake before my first coffee,” Sarah whined, but smiled knowing exactly what to expect on the other end.

“Um tall, blond, and FRENCH! Excuse me?!” Clara squealed into her ear. 

Sarah giggled with her friend, “Okay okay.”

“So when is Monsieur CEO suppose to be ringing you back?” She half asked half teased.

She shrugged, swallowing the last mouthful of her morning brew. “Not sure when, just sometime before the weekend I guess. I don’t even know what time to expect it, guess he stays up at night for work.”

“Who else is he interviewing?”

“No idea, Sebastian didn’t say, and neither did the email.”

“Oh so it’s Sebastian now!” Clara’s grin could practically be heard-along with the sound of a hungry cat in the background noise. “You have to tell me how it goes when you see him again!”

Sarah got up to put her mug in the sink, “Come on Clara, he’s my boss. Nothing is going to happen. I don’t even know if I have the job yet.”

“Hey if he gives you the spot, maybe you’ll get your own private office up there. I’d be so jealous of just moving to a new floor.”

“Your desk isn’t in a bad spot, can’t be worse than mine.”

“You’d think that, but you’re not sitting across from Tobey. I swear that creep never takes a shower…” 

\--

On Thursday, just after the sun had gone down over the horizon, Sarah was stepping out of the cab. There was no point in owning a car living this deep in the heart of Los Angeles. She was too far to walk to work from her apartment, but she was too close that paying for a vehicle and gas just wasn't practical. And every other place she frequented was the same, too far to walk, but close enough to avoid using a vehicle of her own. 

Stepping out, the ebony haired businesswoman had nearly tripped over her own feet in the panicked commotion of hearing her phone ring. She juggled between carrying her thermos and stack of binders in the crook of one arm before blindly fishing the device out of her purse.

Sarah hadn't been as fidgety or stir crazy every time the phone rang. But as the end of the week soon approached, she began to worry if LaCroix had already called and she missed it. Or worse, if he changed his mind about her, and wasn't about to bother giving a rejection phone call. 

She checked the number on the illuminated screen, but it was unlisted. 

This must be it! It had to be she was almost certain!

The ebony haired woman wasn’t too sure which was more frightening, if LaCroix said yes or no. Obviously she wanted him to say yes, but this was going to be a big step if she had managed to get the job.

She took a deep breath and answered. “Hello!”

There was a pause.

She paid the driver and holding the phone against her shoulder she tried again. “Hello?”

“Sarah?”

The excitement and anxiousness she had felt immediately faded hearing that voice. Now it boiled down to bitterness and anger.

“Just how the hell did you get this number? I thought I told you to stop calling me.” She gritted with clenched teeth, one of her binders slipping out from her arms hold.

“Please, I just wanted to talk. Just five minutes, that’s it.” 

“Why so you can make up another excuse that what I saw wasn’t really what I saw?!” 

Sarah wanted to whip her phone across the street.

“Listen…” 

“No you listen Mark, I blocked you, changed my number and then blocked you again for a reason. Maybe that was unclear since you couldn’t call, so how about I give you a message instead. Why don’t you just go ahead and leave me the fuck alone, it’s been over for months!”

“Please, I screwed up. But I still-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” She exclaimed into the phone. “You wouldn’t have ‘screwed up’ if you loved me. So just piss off! And don’t you ever call this number again, or the next number I call will be the police!”

She hit ‘end’ before Mark could muster another word. Sarah’s eyes felt heavy and her face warm, wanting to scream or cry or possibly both. And she only just realized the entirety of her contents had spilled all over the sidewalk. She jumped down to grab any loose papers before they became lost in the wind. The remnants of her half drank chai tea had emptied out the drink hole of her travel mug and left the container empty. 

Sarah groaned, picking up her things-praying she hadn’t caused that much of a scene- walked ahead of her and buzzed herself into the apartment complex. 

Her phone rang again just as she set her keys on the kitchen table. Unlisted again.

Sarah was absolutely fuming.

Mark couldn’t even give up for ten minutes, how she’d gone out with the slime for so long was lost on her. 

She had every right to ignore it but she snatched the device up and had full intent to tell him what for. 

“What did I just say?! I’ll call the cops if you keep playing with my feelings like this Mark!” She all but shouted. "Do you understand me?!"

“…Ms. Evans?”

Sara's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, her heart in absolute free fall in her chest.

Oh. Oh no. OH HELL NO. 

She had all but forgotten in her anger what phone call she’d been waiting for!

And now Sarah had just screamed at her boss from the other end of the phone. Or former boss depending on what Sebastian's next words were.

“Oh my God, Mr. LaCroix! I’m so sorry about that! I thought you were someone else, I’m really sorry I shouted at you, I wouldn't have if I knew it was you.” Her once loud and fierce tone became quiet and mousy. Now she was terrified of this phone call for another reason. 

“I assumed as much, is this a bad time?” He asked calm and as though he hadn’t just heard her angry outburst.

“No not at all.” 

“Excellent! As promised I wished to inform you of my decision regarding our interview.”

She nodded, holding the glowing rectangle with two hands and shaking nerves. “Yes?”

“As of Monday, the job is yours. Congratulations are in order.”

Her blue eyes were still wide, and the stunned shock on her face seemed to have frozen that way. She… She did it? She had just screamed into LaCroix’s ear like a fuming teenager and somehow she still had the position?

“I… I don’t know what- Thank you so much Sir! I don’t know what to say!” She breathed, the widest smile she’d had on in a long while crossing her face.

“No need to say anything, your last day as financial analyst shall be tomorrow and your supervisor will be well aware. Wrap up whatever you must there and clear your belongings as you’ll be relocating to the top floor in general management and consultation. You’ll find an email with all of this information in your inbox when you arrive in the morning.”

This felt unbelievable! Sarah would quite literally be going to the top, never since the LaCroix Foundation had hired her had she imagined this.

Suddenly all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend were miles away. 

“Thank you so much Mr. LaCroix. You won’t regret this!” She was absolutely grinning, practically vibrating with excitement and unable to sit still.

“I’m quite sure of that.” She wasn’t sure but he sounded as though he too was in a pleasant mood. “I shall see you on Monday. Good evening, Ms. Evans.”

“Good evening,” She said hearing the phone click, the dial tone dead. She hit ‘end’ and couldn’t help the shrill squeal of excitement as she chucked the empty thermos and binders on the table. Sarah flopped on the couch kicking her feet-still with her heels on-as though she’d just won the lottery. 

Only four years, that’s all it had took. For once she could hardly wait for the weekend to come and go. Just a few days more and Sarah Evans would be an official head office employee! 

And working at night wouldn’t be so bad, it just meant she’d have to sleep during the day. It could be much worse than this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much vampirey-ness this chapter but way more angst and interaction between Sarah and Sebastian coming up with the next update!


	5. I Want to Show You Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a matter of the utmost importance to discuss with Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice! I appreciate the kudos and comments so much!

Not once since taking control of Los Angeles had LaCroix ever doubted his decisions. That still held true since Sarah Evans had arrived eager to get started in her new position.

She had much more potential than just staring at numbers from behind a tiny desk for hours on end. Her talents would be wasted staying at such a menial tier on the corporate ladder. 

And someone with that drive and natural talent was exactly what the Prince was looking for and altogether why he had sought her out. A need far greater than she could even imagine. 

The Ventrue had many pleasures and luxuries they were entitled to in Kindred society. What humans considered high esteemed privileges were accustom to them. Vast amounts of wealth, positions of high influence and power, their choice of pleasurable company-although most Kindred used said companionship for willing donors rather than for sexual favors. 

But respect they deemed the most essential of these rightful privileges. In particular, the Clan of Kings were one of the most well respected by the Camarilla, LaCroix included. But he was not deaf to the occasional whispers in the air when his name traveled around, even in his own inner circle. Ventrue were always known to take pride in their selective taste, not necessarily the prestigious blood they favored and fed upon. 

But rather fresh blood among their ranks. 

Every clan was entitled to create fledglings-with the reigning Prince or Baron’s approval of course-the blue blood race of vampires being the most prideful of their progeny. The only means of reproducing, Embracing was their means of assuring their clan’s legacy and survival.

And despite his two centuries of immortality, the Prince had yet to Sire a protégé of his own. This while not necessarily frowned upon, was looked on as a missed opportunity to not take a fledgling and pass along the bloodline to a new generation. 

Sebastian had never considered the task worth his time, being much too busy with other matters to coddle a newborn vampire. But the whispers were becoming louder and much harder to simply ignore.

But being both Ventrue and Prince, Sebastian could not simply draw a name out of a hat. To preserve his reputation and that of his noble bloodline he had to properly and carefully choose a worthy successor.

And he had now finally come to a decision. Someone young and full of aspiring potential. That someone was currently unpacking a cardboard box of belongings she'd lugged up the elevator. 

\--

It felt weird to be starting her day at 8 o’clock at night, but it was an easy enough switch after the first week of moving into top floor management. 

There were very few employees up and about, but no less Sarah could see some employees going about their nightly routine from her office-she actually had an office at last! But never once did any of them try to engage with her. Unless it was for work related matters she was barely disturbed and while Sarah welcomed some peace and quiet from the constant commotion and the annoying ring of desk phones she felt like some kind of outcast. 

Sure she hadn’t expected a basket of muffins but at least a simple ‘hello’ in the hall would have been kind. At times like this she really missed seeing Clara during the workday.

It was almost a relief when her phone finally did ring.

Sarah pushed the receiver up to her ear, “LaCroix Foundation, Management Consultation. Sarah Evans speaking.” She answered. 

“Good evening Ms. Evans.” Sebastian greeted on the other end. “Might I speak to you in my office for a moment?”

“Of course Sir, I’m on my way.”

She set the receiver back down, and locked her laptop login before making her way over. 

Sarah scampered down the hall, a woman slightly older than her shrugged past her without so much as a second glance. 

"Hi!" Sarah chirped with a welcoming smile. But the woman didn't so much as acknowledge her greeting. Sarah frowned, staring down at her shoes. 

She hoped it wasn’t going to always be like this. Time would pass and she’d no longer be the new girl, and then things would improve she was sure. Things would be normal again.

Fixing one of the bobby pins in her dark black hair, she approached the doors. Straightening her posture, Sarah knocked. 

“Enter,” Sebastian called.

She opened one of the doors, stepping in. 

“Good evening, Mr. LaCroix.” Sarah greeted.

“Good evening,” He said, sitting at his desk. “If you wouldn’t mind shutting the door, please.”

She did so, discreetly tugging at a loose thread on her jacket as she walked over. He gestured to the same vacant chair as her interview.

“Can I offer you anything? Water perhaps?” The blond suggested.

Sarah shook her head with a kind smile, “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Very well. I called you here to get an assessment. You’re adjusting well here?”

She nodded, “I am. I mean it is much quieter and it's a lot cooler at night I noticed.”

Sebastian straightened a loose set of papers scattered on the desk. “Excellent. And has anyone approached you with the exception of myself?” 

“To be quite honest,” Sarah stammered, twirling a loose strand of hair around her index finger. “No. It actually kind of feels like anyone working at this time of night has purposely been avoiding me. But I guess I just figured it’s because of the whole new girl on the floor thing.”

Standing from his desk, LaCroix sauntered over to the window, his hands clasped behind his back looking out over the L.A streets below.

“This is going to be a strange series of questions I have for you. But if you would humor me, Ms. Evans?”

Sarah stopped playing with the strands and placed her hands back in her lap. 

“Of course Mr LaCroix, anything.”

The Frenchman seemed to be considering his words carefully. “Have you by chance ever heard of Kindred? Or the Camarilla for that matter?”

The businesswoman blinked in confusion, Camawhat?

“Sorry Sir, I’ve never heard of that. Is this something that was mentioned in one of your last emails?” Had she missed a report from him? Was this Camarilla a new client? 

Though his back was to her, Sebastian smirked. 

“No, but I’m satisfied to know you’ve been seemingly oblivious to it up to this point. Though this will make our conversation difficult for you to understand.”

He wasn’t joking when he said strange questions, that was certain.

“I’ll explain, the Camarilla is a rather prestigious society among Kindred. One that ensures Kindred’s secrecy and safety.”

“And…what exactly are Kindred?” She asked slowly. Now this was getting weird, was LaCroix in league with some sort of Illuminati cult club? Maybe this was some kind of practical joke, a little head office hazing they pulled on newbies. But he sounded so serious about whatever this was all about.

“Well this may be a more familiar term to you. What do you know about vampires, Ms. Evans?” LaCroix asked stoic and unmoving from the window.

Sarah nervously laughed, “Not much I guess. I mean I’ve seen movies but I’m not much of a horror fanatic. But what does all that have to do with this?”

Sebastian finally turned about to face her, “There’s no easy way for me to say this to you, but vampires and Kindred are very much one and the same.”

She was at a loss for words, her train of thought grinding to a halt. What was happening?

“I’m sorry?”

The blond chuckled, “You don’t believe a word I’m saying.”

It wasn’t a question, but Sarah shook her head with an answer regardless.

“Absolutely not. Listen Sir, I’m very grateful and flattered that you’re giving me this opportunity to work with you, I really am. But to be frank this is a strange and ridiculous joke, and I really don’t see what vampires have to do with anything relevant. You can’t honestly expect me to believe any of this, or that you believe this too.”

“But I do. You never found it at all strange that I only have ever asked to see you in the evening? Or why my handshake felt as though you were placing it in the hand of a dead man?”

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh, “I suppose you’re going to say that you’re a vampire too? Sir, this is-”

But her laugh caught in her throat, with the close proximity that Lacroix had suddenly appeared before her. 

He was just across the room! How-?

“I assure you, Ms. Evans this is no joke nor a laughing matter.” The blond’s tone became serious. “Just revealing this to you runs a high risk.”

Sarah was halfway out of her seat, this was crazy! What had she gotten herself roped into? She’d have never accepted if she knew how ridiculous LaCroix would really be!

“Excuse me,” She dismissed herself, sprinting for the door only to already find the Frenchman standing in front of the doors with his arms crossed. 

Then she noticed the glint of a knife. She assumed it to be a letter opener, but if it was it was a rather large one. 

“M-Mr. LaCroix? What is all this?” She stammered, but she yelped feeling his icy hand wrap around her wrist. “Please don’t! I-!”

He seemed unfazed or concerned by her obvious distress. 

“Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be. It will only take a moment.”

She was going to get stabbed. Her now truly insane boss who believed vampires were a real thing was going to stab her with a rather expensive looking letter opener. What a way to go indeed. 

“Please don't!” She pleaded. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch herself be murdered. 

But rather than bracing herself for blinding hot pain, she felt something cool being placed in her open palm. 

Her crystal blue eyes opened, glancing down at the knife in her hand, Sebastian closed her fingers around it, his other hand still holding her wrist in place. 

Before she could ask just what LaCroix was playing at, the hand grasping hers-and that meekly held the letter opener-was brought down to slice into his own open hand. LaCroix didn't even flinch.

He let her arm go once the damage had been done. Sarah immediately gasped, dropping the knife and kicking it away.

“Oh my god! I didn’t do that! I'm sorry I-I swear I didn’t mean to do that! Why would you-?!” She babbled, staggering away from him, her eyes darting between the letter opener and his open wound.

“Come here.” LaCroix beckoned. 

She stared at him appalled, he really must be crazy if he thought she would...

But somehow staring into those grey cloudy eyes, and the way he asked... 

Something inside her head told her to step forward, a persistent nagging to do what he said...

He held up the bleeding palm for her to see. But staring at the wound, her eyes were playing tricks on her. 

Or this very well had to be the case surely, as before her eyes the skin had already begun stitching itself back together. The blood no longer dribbling out of his open hand, in fact his palm looked unscathed as if a blade had not been slit through it at all. 

Sarah felt like she was going crazy, but couldn’t help reaching her hands out to grasp his.

“How the hell did you do that?” She whispered, her voice felt tight and constricted in her throat. She ran her index finger down his cold skin. No cut, no wound, no blood. 

Sebastian chuckled, “I did try to explain it to you. Though I expected as much that you wouldn’t believe a word I said until you saw clear proof of my nature. In fact I'd be more surprised if you believed me almost immediately.”

Only now, just inches away from his face did Sarah notice the abnormally long eyeteeth as LaCroix laughed. He really was telling the truth. While yes a person could have their teeth surgically modified, or be able to sprint abnormally fast. But no one could make fresh wounds that would require time and stitches to miraculously heal within seconds like that. No one human that is.

The realization at what was happening as she stared at those fangs hit her like a freight train. She let go of his hand backing away, nearly tripping over a crease in the rug she had made during the scuffle. The chair however was her downfall, sweeping her off her feet and onto her backside as she gave a panicked yelp. She crawled backward as far as she could before her back connected with the desk.

“A-Are you going to kill me?” Sarah whimpered, her chest heaving and her eyes welling up with fear stricken tears.

Sebastian gave a bored sigh, “No, if I was I wouldn’t go to this much trouble.”

Her shoulders sagged, was that suppose to make her feel better? She was still alone on the floor in a room with an honest to god vampire! 

“Ok…” Sarah slowly nodded, still pressed against the desk, trying to keep as much distance from LaCroix as he approached. “If you don’t want to kill me, then why are you telling me that you’re… Kindred?”

The blond nodded, “Yes very good. And the reason I’m telling you all of this is not for my own amusement.”

Amusement?! Did he really just say that!

LaCroix continued, “The true reason why I asked you to accept this promotion, was to ask you accept my offer to join the Camarilla.”

Sarah blinked, staring at the vampire as if he’d now suddenly sprouted a second head. “J-Join? Like… be a vampire too?”

“Precisely.” 

There was so much that her head was trying to wrap around all at once. First this big promotion to head office, and now the realization that her rather attractive boss was really a vampire. 

But that he was asking to make her into one as well? The urge to pass out was tempting but did she really want to fall unconscious in the room with a man that could easily suck out her blood with those rather intimidating teeth?

“I…I’m…” Sarah with all her babbling was absolutely tongue tied. “I’m just… scared. And just really confused.”

Sebastian stood in front of her now, offering his hand. “Most Kine usually are upon finding out the truth.”

Hesitantly she took the extended arm, as he helped the ebony haired woman to her feet. “Kine?”

“Humans who remain unaware of our existence. We do not reveal ourselves unless it’s absolutely necessary, as to do so would violate what we call the Masquerade.”

At least the questions were calming her down, giving her mind something else to think about. 

“What’s the Masquerade?” Sarah asked. 

“It is the very core of why the Camarilla exists, to uphold secrecy of our world from your world.” LaCroix explained. “But there’s no need to rush into this so suddenly. I’m asking you to consider this offer, no need to make a decision now.”

Sarah felt like she was suddenly looking at a whole new person than the man that had interviewed her just over a week ago. And yet he had still been a vampire a week ago as well. 

“Will it hurt?” She asked meekly.

LaCroix seemed to be studying her response, “It shouldn’t. To drink from a willing Kine is known to be very… pleasurable.”

She flinched as his hand drew back loose strands of hair that had come loose from her bobby pins. Sarah sucked in a breath feeling those cold fingers graze against her cheek as they pulled back the black locks to reveal her exposed throat.

“If you like I can show you,” Sebastian spoke softly into her ear, putting her mind into a hazy mist of calm confusion.

She gripped the lapels of his suit, feeling his head lean into the crook of her neck. She nearly lost herself to the haze and the faint traces of a sweet cologne she could smell. 

“Wait!” She croaked, “I… I want to think about it first. Please...?”

The Ventrue pulled away, somewhat disappointed but compliant with her request. He wasn't about to force himself upon her like those Sabbat savages would without hesitance. 

“Very well, and I trust it goes without saying that you will not tell anyone of what you now know.”

She nodded, “I understand…”

“No friends, family, or anyone else if you are questioned on the subject. The Camarilla is already aware that I am having this conversation with you and will be made aware if you so much as say a word of this to anybody.”

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. “Ok.”

“Good, now I trust you are in no state to focus on the rest of your work tonight. So you are dismissed for the rest of the evening until tomorrow. I should expect you to still perform your duties as we previously agreed.”

What else could she say? Her mind was reeling, spinning, and screaming all at the same time. Yet only two words left her mouth after taking in all of this information that left her feeling both scared and hollow. 

“Yes Sir…”


	6. Collaborating with the Clan of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah considers the pros and cons if she decides to take LaCroix up on his final offer.

Of course Sarah didn’t say anything, she couldn't. How could she? There was no way a word of it would be believed, even if she wanted to say something. Especially given what LaCroix had said to her just before she left. 

Were these Camarilla people watching? Possibly right now as she stepped out of the taxi? Hurriedly buzzing in, Sarah shoved her bag and binder on the kitchen table and curled up on the couch, her legs brought up to her chest.

While she had been absolutely terrified of LaCroix back there in his office, the night off and quiet ride back to her apartment had given Sarah some time to calm down. Her head was no longer swirling with a million wild ideas like a typhoon. 

She was still scared, no question of that! But she was at least of sound mind to take a breath and evaluate the bullet points of what just happened today:

-Vampires are a real thing and call themselves Kindred.  
-LaCroix was also a vampire.  
-He asked if she would consider being turned into a vampire as well. 

On paper not much to look at but in reality that was a hard pill to swallow.

Sarah was glad LaCroix sent her home when he did, obviously she was in no fit state to properly talk about this let alone make any on the spot decisions. But now with a clear head she had absolutely nothing but questions! 

If she became a vampire could she fly? Turn into bats? She assumed maybe even for a vampire that seemed far fetched, but then again so had the idea of said creatures of the night being a very real thing. 

LaCroix had mention this was why he conducted their meetings at night, does that mean she could never walk out into daylight? Would she crumble to dust like in those old Dracula movies? Was Dracula and all that stuff real too??

She’d been so caught up in the fear of it all that she had no time to really soak in just what this could mean. It must not be so bad, right? He wouldn’t offer such a deal if there was nothing for her to gain from this surely. He had said it himself that their arrangement would benefit the both of them, now she realized just what he had actually meant by that, how he wasn’t referring to her transfer. 

But Sarah also considered what else she might become. Would she have to drink blood every night? Even kill people? The worst thing she’d ever done to a living thing was drown the occasional spider that found its way into her bathtub. Would she really have it in her to murder human beings to survive?

This was all speculation and assumptions. If she wanted a proper explanation for all these queries, she’d have to speak to LaCroix again. 

After the night she had Sarah desperately needed a cigarette. But no way was she going outside if these Camarilla vampires were watching her. Could they really be out there, or did LaCroix say that just to make sure she kept her mouth shut?

Regardless she didn’t feel like walking down three flights of stairs either and opened the window in her kitchen. It was a chilly night, September soon approaching as she hopped up on the counter. 

She took an exhale of nicotine, watching the grey swirl disappear into the air. Could vampires smoke? It didn’t seem to be an illogical thought; it’s not they could die from cancer or anything. 

The young woman listened to the sounds of the evening hustle and bustle of L.A traffic. 

LaCroix told her to think on it, but she couldn’t make such a decision until he told her the whole story. 

She could gather for herself that if she said yes there was no going back. So she wanted to know just where this train would be taking her before she eagerly hopped aboard. 

\--

Unfortunately the following night, LaCroix was nowhere to be seen. His office was empty and locked, no calls to him could be reached going right to an automated voicemail. 

Sarah tapped her pen against the pen pad. She tried to focus on the three new emails regarding a merger with a lesser branch the Foundation had recently bought out. But she kept staring at her list of crudely scribbled questions. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. What if LaCroix didn’t like the berating of questions and scrapped the offer altogether? What if he planned to kill her to keep her quiet about his secrets?

Good God it was the interview process all over again. 

But then again, that was just it, wasn't it? 

Whether he was a vampire or not, Sebastian LaCroix was clearly a businessman. And such a person would have a professional strategy for every outcome. Perhaps in that line of thinking, her becoming a vampire was something like an investment deal? And no proper businessman would let such a hefty investment slip through his fingers or go to just anyone, surely he’d want to find some way to secure the arrangement. 

Sarah had to consider this as a professional, just as LaCroix seemed to carry himself. There was another hour until sunrise now and the CEO still had yet to make an appearance in the building. It looked like she would have to seek him out tomorrow. 

He expected results but so did she.

\--

In hindsight she should have called LaCroix’s extension first before hightailing it over. But in the rush of not excitement but anxiousness Sarah hadn’t thought to call ahead. She hadn’t even reached her office and instead made a beeline for his the second the elevator doors opened.

If she had maybe she wouldn’t have received such a fright staring up at the hulking beast of a man outside the double doors.

Sarah held back a shriek, this man-she assumed it was a man-was absolutely gigantic! He looked more like a clothed gorilla if anything. His face was a permanent scowl, his skin chalky and grey, and eyes that seemed to hold nothing but glassy emptiness. 

He didn’t seem to so much as acknowledge her presence, Sarah tried to speak to him.

“I… I wish to see Mr. LaCroix. Please?” She said, trying her very best to keep a brave face. “It’s important.”

“You won’t get anything out of him.” Sarah turned about at the new voice. 

She had seen this man before on her first night here, in all the excitement and confusion of being promoted she’d gotten lost. But when she asked him for directions, he merely gave a tired shrug and pointed her down the right hallway.

“You’re trying to see LaCroix about the offer then?” The stranger asked. He was just a few inches taller than her, with brown hair and an equally dark complexion, dull green eyes and a straight nose. 

“His offer?” Sarah asked playing coy, not entirely sure if he knew what she knew. “You must mean about the branch merger, right?”

He smirked, “I don’t think the Camarilla is too concerned about that.”

Her blue eyes widened a little as her bluff was called out. So much for that little ruse, Sarah had next to no poker face. 

“You know about that?” She asked, 

“Let’s just say there’s always eyes and ears watching and listening up here. Don’t worry, you’re not in any Masquerade breach talking to me. I’m Kennedy by the way.” He introduced himself.

She smiled, despite the hulking behemoth standing silently before them. 

“Sarah, Sarah Evans.” She greeted. “Other than LaCroix you’re the only other one here that’s actually talked to me.”

Kennedy nodded, “Just keep your chin up love, that’ll change soon. Anyway, you wanted to see the boss right?”

She nodded. “If he’s in.”

“Sure he is, otherwise the Sheriff wouldn’t be.” 

Sheriff? Was that who this giant mound of muscles and legs was?

Regardless, Kennedy slipped past the silent watchdog and knocked before entering.

She could hear muffled voices inside before the brunette man stepped out, holding the door for her.

“Allow me to draw back the curtain.” He smiled

Sarah nodded, hesitantly stepping around the Sheriff. “Thanks a lot.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

Kennedy left her as she slipped inside.

“While I can only guess what this is regarding, I do ask to be given notice next time before you make a means of barging in uninvited.” Sebastian said, sounding somewhat annoyed. She could see an open spread of files on his desk.

“I’m sorry, I should have sent an email, or a phone call.” Sarah apologized, remembering that he was still her boss even if he wasn’t human. “I just had some questions. It's about the offer you gave me the other night. About joining the Camarilla...”

“I expected you would. What is it exactly you wish to know, Ms. Evans?” He asked patiently, as though preparing himself for the bombardment of inquiries she had. She wondered if they could read minds too or if he was just very observant that she was anxious for answers.

“Well… I mean when it happens. What can I do if I’m a vampire I mean?” She corrected herself. “Sorry err, Kindred.”

Sebastian seemed to consider her crude question. “As in, any new aspects or capabilities you will have?”

“Yes.” 

He clasped his hands together, propping his elbows up on the desk. 

“There are several things about Kindred that you have yet to understand, far more than I can explain in a single evening.” He sighed trying to think of a short version of what was a very long history lesson. “There are many groups or as we refer to them Clans among vampires. Each with their own unique powers and abilities. I come from the Ventrue Clan, as would yourself if you accept my proposition.”

“The Ven..troo?” Sarah slowly pronounced. 

“We are the blue blood’s of our race, the ruling class and those of high influence and prestige.” LaCroix explained.

“And, can Ventrue hypnotize people? Turn into bats or wolves?” Sarah asked, hoping the question didn’t sound so asinine as it had in her head. 

“While there is a Clan that can change shape at will known as the Gangrel, that is not one of our capabilities. However we do carry a very powerful gift that does allow us to invade the minds of most Kine and even lesser Kindred to bend them to our will. How powerful this gift is does very with each Kindred, but all of the Ventrue do possess it.”

“And the sunlight, can it… does it hurt you?” She asked, not sure which questions she asked might cross some sort of line. 

The blond nodded, “I am not as susceptible to direct exposure for an instant or to being set ablaze but yes it would. No Kindred can stand directly in the light of day without eventually meeting their Final Death.”

“Ok. But does that mean, I would…” She mumbled, trying to find her words.

“I beg your pardon?” Sebastian asked.

“Would I have to kill people? I mean if vampires have to drink blood, does that mean people would have to die?” She blurted out louder than she wanted to. 

This must have been a common misconception as he gave a rather bored sigh as though she’d just asked if the grass was green. 

“No, indeed it is frowned upon to drain humans completely unless one means to Embrace them. Kine can be fed upon without murdering them. Only when it’s absolutely necessary does the Camarilla condone the loss of human life at the hands of Kindred. As while we transcend them, we still have very much use for them.” 

It was still so much information to absorb and she was sure they had only scratched the surface. But she would get no more out of LaCroix.

“I’m afraid I cannot continue entertaining your questions further unless I know what your decision is, Ms. Evans.” Sebastian’s words were mercilessly truthful. “As I would rather not waste your time, or more importantly mine.”

Sarah took into consideration just where this conversation was going.

“And I trust you realize what this means if you accept. I won’t dance around the matter, you would have to die to be reborn as Kindred, and this will mean the process is irreversible. You cannot go back to whom you once were once it is done. You’ll never grow old, unless Final Death were to claim you then you would essentially live forever as you are now.”

Could she deal with that? Truly?

One day she might outlive everyone she knew. Clara could be an old greying woman with children and grandchildren, but she would forever be frozen in the body of a fit thirty-year-old. Sarah knew her parents were already easing into the comfortable age of retirement, but to know for a fact she would never reach that point herself or pass on and join them once they too were gone?

But maybe… maybe she could find a way to live with it. There must be many more vampires out there than just LaCroix, somehow they must cope with immortality. 

Surely she could too. Life was too short, but now it didn't have to be.

“Yes.” Her voice caught in her throat, that single word all she could utter.

“Yes?” Sebastian asked, staring at her for further clarification. 

Sarah nodded, exhaled a long hard breath. “I accept your offer.”

The words having just left her mouth and already she was shaking. 

The Frenchman tilted his head in what could be skepticism or understanding.

“That is your final decision?” He asked again, as if expecting the young woman to take her words back. 

“It is,” She tugged at a hangnail nervously with her thumb. 

LaCroix nodded, leaning back in his seat. “This is very good then, I had hoped you would be smart enough to seize this opportunity. I'm pleased you made the right decision.”

He rose a brow noticing how she seemed to fidget more in her seat, goosebumps running down her arms. 

“Are you… Are you going to do it now?” Sarah asked, trying hard to meet his gaze without revealing how scared she was. 

The Ventrue shook his head, “Shortly yes, but not at this particular moment. Now that I finally have your answer, preparations need to be done and certain calls have to be made before we can move forward with your Embrace.”

Sarah hadn’t expected that. Here she was shaking like a leaf, half expecting him to all but pounce on her and drain her blood. Just what exactly did LaCroix have to plan to do this? Was it really like some sort of big ceremony?

“What day works best for you?” The blond asked, “You’ll need to wrap up loose ends with your old life before transitioning into a new one. Do what you must in your final Kine days, prepare yourself as needed.”

She hadn’t imagined that being turned into a vampire would require an appointment. But it did give her a window of time to savor what she could as a human for the last time. 

“Saturday night?” She asked hesitantly. Three days to do what she had to would be enough, right? 

“Very well. You’ll still come to work that has not changed, and outside of work act as though all is normal. As we discussed you are not to breathe a word of this to anyone or draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. You’ve cooperated so far, you need only do so for a few days more.”

The ebony haired woman nodded, “I understand. I won’t say anything. And when you say ‘prepare myself’ what does that mean?”

LaCroix looked as though he was becoming bored with her questions. “As I said you’ll never age or be able to change your appearance after the Embrace. So choose what you do if anything to your body carefully these next three days as it cannot be reversed.”

“So… If I cut my hair after I change, it’ll just grow back to what it was before I was turned?”

“Yes, though any abrasions, cuts, burns shall heal with the transition. But I would not be too careless with that either if I were you.”

Sarah nodded. “Ok, I think I get it.”

“If that will be all then Ms. Evans I’m afraid I have much work that I must attend to that I am already behind on. I will send you further details the night before your Embrace will take place.”

Three days. It was as simple as that.

Only three days alive is what Sarah had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie. Just another couple notes here for those unfamiliar with the game:
> 
> Of the (playable) vampire clans that exist in VTM there are seven: Ventrue, Toreador, Gangrel, Malkavian, Tremere, Brujah, and Nosferatu. I'd recommend briefly glancing over the Vampire the Masquerade wiki but as Ventrue and Gangrel were made more mention of this chapter here's a blurb. The "Disciplines"/powers Ventrue possess are Dominate, Presence, and Fortitude. The first two are mind manipulation, presence can also affect more than one person at once and in some cases instill vulnerability and fear into humans and some low level vampires. Fortitude is resistance against sunlight and fire, not immunity but makes one not as susceptible to being charred to Final Death.  
> And while I didn't mention Gangrel much, this clan in particular has the ability to shift into a wolf like creature/full on wolf in the game, this can occur when they player loses control and frenzies. 
> 
> Also I feel like I should have mentioned this a few chapters ago, the Sheriff that so rudely terrified Sarah is a scary looking behemoth of a vampire that in the game never speaks and is positioned as Lacroix's personal bodyguard as, well...what's a Prince without a scary bodyguard when needs be eh?


	7. Embrace Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's final preparations, and the last night she walks into LaCroix's office as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter we (or at least I) have been long anticipating!
> 
> Ch. 6 HeleneDeNothing: Oh yes! Leave it to the Ventrue to be especially bureaucratic and take such a thing this seriously. They're definitely the business officials of the Kindred world.

How does someone feel when they know they’re living on borrowed time? Sarah still couldn’t describe this feeling as she woke up on her second to last day as a human. 

The first day after arriving home she couldn’t sleep at all but found herself in the kitchen with her long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail on her hands and knees with a scrub brush. A strange habit she had had ever since university, whenever she couldn’t sleep and her head was buzzing with worry Sarah was stress cleaning. She wanted to rest but tossing and turning she tried and couldn’t do it. So instead she stayed up, making a list of things she would need to do with only two more days to go.

But what exactly does one do to prepare themselves for becoming a vampire?

If the sun was going to be an issue, she should buy blackout curtains for when she needed to sleep. She had already considered this once she had started working nights. 

Sarah during her stress cleaning had already started clearing out things in her fridge she would no longer need. Not that it held a wide scale menu inside to begin with, but she assumed things like bread and yogurt would no longer be in her diet. 

LaCroix had said anything she did to her body in this last stretch of days would be permanent. So the second day was devoted entirely to appointments.

Sarah wanted to keep her hair long. Ever since her mother gave her the worst haircut in the seventh grade, she detested having short hair, loathing the school pictures proving said botched haircut existed. But she did book her regular hairdresser to have her ebony locks trimmed and layered, the last thing she wanted was thick hair for all of eternity. She had also had her brows plucked, her nails filed as well as cleaned, and the worst for last was a body waxing. 

While all of this was short notice, it took only the wave of her credit card to convince the beauty salon to make a humble exception. 

The third day was probably the hardest. 

In the handful of hours before she went to work the Friday evening with only one day to go, she made two phone calls. The first was to Clara, but it went straight to voicemail. Probably out at the market buying dinner for herself or her orange tabby.

The second call was to her parents. Her mother had been a nurse, and her father a construction contractor. He’d retired three years past, her mother just hitting sixty five a few months ago. Currently they were celebrating their free and newly retired lifestyle with a trip to Florida. 

Sarah mentioned nothing of Sebastian, Kindred, or Camarilla during her conversation. She acted as though everything was perfectly fine, asked how the weather was in Florida, if they took lots of pictures, bought any souvenirs or knick knacks. 

“We’ll be heartbroken to leave the resort!” Her mother raved, “We should all go together one year, you would not believe how much sun your father’s gotten.” 

A pity she’d no longer know what having a sunburn was like. 

“Sounds great mom, works just been really crazy lately,” Sarah said with a sad smile. That wasn’t technically a lie. “Anyway I got to go pretty soon but I love you guys. Tell dad I said so too?”

“Sure thing sweetie, we love you too! Don’t work too hard now.”

“I won’t.” 

She hit ‘end’ on the phone call, staring at the contact photo. She’d left it on a picture of she and her parents the day she graduated from university. That was taken at least a year before she was hired by the LaCroix Foundation. 

Sarah was mildly startled when her phone began to ring as she was getting ready for work later. She was happy to see who was calling.

“Hey,” She greeted, “Hold on let me put you on speaker, I’m just getting ready.”

She hit the speaker button as she set the phone down on the dresser. 

“I saw you phoned!” Clara called happily. “Sorry ‘bout that! Felix was out of food.”

“With how much you feed that thing I’m not surprised.” Sarah giggled, sticking a set of bobby pins in her ebony black hair. 

“Nothing wrong with treating my baby from time to time.” She cooed, likely playing with the cat on the other end of the line. 

“’From time to time’?” She quoted Clara skeptically. “At this rate you should have named him Garfield!”

“There’s just more to love!”

The girls laughed, “Sure sure.”

“Soooo how are things on your end, night owl? You and Sebastian get anywhere yet, other than a first name basis?” Clara pried, putting flirtatious emphasis on his name.

Sarah sighed, “Not what you think, and it’s just complicated… Uh y’know the whole he’s my boss thing I mean!”

Close call on that one.

“Well I guess you can always look, just don’t touch right?” Clara teased.

“Right.” Sarah answered quietly, the smile she had on was falling down. Of all the people she knew, Sarah wished she could tell her best friend about everything that was about to happen to her. Clara had always been her rock, they’d applied as interns at the same time, and though it was for separate departments at the time they instantly clicked and became friends.

“So everything’s good?” Clara asked.

Sarah exhaled, giving her hair a once over in the mirror. “Yeah! Yeah everything’s great, I got an office upstairs.”

“Lucky! See, didn’t I say you would? So jealous of you right now Sare!” 

“Thanks. Anyway, I need to call a cab for work soon. So I’ll chat you up later, okay?”

“Sure thing! Catch you later.”

“Bye…” 

She reached over and ended the call, dialing her usual cab company for a lift. 

With less than twenty four hours until her Embrace, Sarah finally understood the emotion she’d been feeling these last couple days. She felt alone, more alone than she ever had been. 

It only took her final goodbyes to realize that.

\--

LaCroix’s instructions were short and concise on Friday evening. 

Sarah would show up to his office on Saturday night as they agreed, no later than nine o’clock. She was not obligated to bring anything, and to just enter the building as per normal, and to take no detours but to his office. 

Despite the same elevator ride as every work night, this one felt painfully slow. 

This was it. There was no going back, in just a few more minutes she’ll have past the point of no return. 

The email had said act as if all was normal, so despite not entering the building officially for work, she was still dressed accordingly in formal business dress as though it was yet another night on the job. Sarah adjusted the collar on her blouse. In hindsight white was a poor choice to wear, she should have chosen the black one in case it were stained with blood.

The rumbling of the elevator finally stopped; the doors automatically opened just the same as they did last night. 

Five minutes. Five minutes is what it would take to reach LaCroix’s office. 

For once she didn’t see anyone walking around. Not that there were a large crowd of employees at this time of night, but at least some people should be here. 

Despite the isolation, Sarah couldn’t help but feel as though she were being watched. This was more unsettling than just being ignored in the halls as she had been use to. 

Of course fear and doubt began to resurface and settle as she approached the familiar double doors. Would it hurt to be Embraced? How long would the change take, minutes? Hours? What if something went wrong?

For a split second she wanted to turn around, call the elevator back and run right out of the building. But only for a split second did this cowardice thought come to mind. 

She made a commitment, all sorts of special arrangements. She hadn’t come this far to back out now.

Sarah knocked, waiting for a response.

“Come in,” LaCroix called.

Sarah sighed, ‘Here we go…’

She pushed open the doors to reveal the prestigious office. The blond Ventrue was seated at his desk but stood upon her arrival. Sarah tried to avoid looking at the Sheriff that silently stood by LaCroix’s side.

“Ah perfect, you’re on time.” Sebastian smiled. 

Sarah nodded, “Yes, just as you asked.” 

He turned to the Sheriff, “Leave us. No one is to enter this room under any circumstances.”

The giant beast of a bodyguard said not a word as he walked past the young woman and the door shut behind him. 

“So you’ve tied up all your loose ends in these last few days I presume?” Sebastian asked politely.

“I have. I took care of things at home, called my best friend and my parents-they don’t know anything by the way-and did all I had to with my appearance.”

“Good.” 

The blond gestured to the elegant red velvet sofa. Sarah’s heels clicked against the floor as she walked over and took a seat. She tensed up noticing LaCroix walk over and sit beside her. 

“So… this is it?” She asked, “How long does the Embrace take?” 

Sebastian shook his head, “There’s no telling that, it might take a few minutes or several hours. Each Kindred is unique.”

Sarah sighed uneasily, “Okay…”

The Ventrue scrutinized her, “Why are you shaking? I haven’t done anything to you yet.”

She rubbed her hands up along the sleeves of her blazer. “I’m scared obviously! You were human once, weren’t you at all nervous?”

His grey eyes stared ahead at the other side of the room, avoiding hers for that brief moment of recollection. 

“I have not been human for a very long time, as if I could recall what I felt during the Embrace. I’m afraid my memory of that night is cloudy.”

Sarah never actually considered that LaCroix was older than he appeared. Sure he looked no older than twenty five, maybe thirty being generous. But he could be decades maybe hundreds of years older than her! Would it be rude to ask a vampire his age?

Sarah felt herself shudder, realizing just how much closer the Frenchman was seated. 

Sebastian brushed back a loose strand of hair that had escaped her updo. 

“I…I’m just…” She whimpered, but he quietly shushed her.

“Just stay calm, you’ll feel much better in a moment. Just relax…” He whispered soothingly into her ear.

There was that familiar smell again, as she could feel LaCroix press his lips against her neck. She shuddered at the sensation of cool lips on warm skin, instead she tried focusing on the scent that radiated of citrus, possibly aqua. 

She gripped the cashmere material of his suit jacket when his arms wrapped her, bracing for the inevitable as he craned her back against the sofa.

And then it happened all at once. Sarah gasped, her body arching forward as she felt the Ventrue’s fangs sink into her neck.

But the pain was momentary and not dissimilar to ripping off a band aid. The sharp sting of Sebastian’s teeth impaling her throat faded and she suddenly didn’t feel scared, not even nervous. She felt as though she were in complete bliss. A euphoric moan escaped her lips, everything about this suddenly felt so right and so good. Sarah felt absolute pleasure beyond what she had ever felt in her life.

One of the hands that had been gripping LaCroix’s suit lapels lay limp at her side, the other arm blindly reached for him. Sarah’s hand could feel short, clean cut blond hair, her fingers weaving through the smooth strands, pulling him ever closer to her throat as he continued to literally suck the life out of her body.

Sarah was mewling in protest when the Ventrue vampire pulled away. What almost sounded like a desperate pant escaped LaCroix’s lips. This was a new experience but not an unknown fact to him just what had happened. There was always risk of allowing the Beast to take control when draining a human to the brink of death, regardless of a vampire's Clan or age. This was the dice of chance Kindred played with when creating fledglings, especially their first Childe.

“Please…” Sarah moaned, half collapsed on her side on the sofa. “Don’t… Don’t stop…”

If Sebastian left her like this she’d surely die, having drank so much of her blood that the human body could not recover. It was now or never. 

Perhaps he was the one that was nervous-though of course he would never admit such a thing.

Pulling up the sleeve of his suit and undoing the cuff-link on his shirt sleeve, LaCroix brought his bloodstained mouth to his own wrist. 

He knelt down to where Sarah was half in and out of consciousness, tilting her head up so as to guide the bleeding wound to her agape mouth. 

“Drink,” He whispered soothingly to her ear as she shifted in her laying down position. And like Eve, tempted by the serpent to partake in the forbidden fruit Eden offered, she did as he asked.

Her lips latched onto his wrist as the blood seeped into her mouth and down her throat. Both her hands held his arm so as she could greedily drink every drop she could. It didn’t taste like she thought blood would or really should. Sarah had had her fair share of paper cuts or pin pricks to her hand, and licking the wound clean would always taste unpleasant and metallic. But as she drank more of Sebastian’s blood, it had a heat and rich sweetness she’d never before tasted.

“Enough,” LaCroix murmured through gritted teeth, but Sarah refused to let his arm go, gripping it tighter. 

“I said no more!” He pulled his arm away, staggering to his feet before sinking down to the floor poised up against the wall. 

The wound had already begun healing as Sebastian panted for unnecessary breath, unused to being on the other end of the spectrum. Clutching his arm, he watched Sarah’s chest begin rising and falling briskly.

“I… I don’t feel right…” She mumbled as if awaking from a long slumber. In an instant however, she shot up with a pained gasp. 

Her hands clutched the velvet lining of the sofa as she suddenly cried out. Sarah tried tugging at her blouse-damaging some of the buttons in the process of her struggle, as if trying to reach in her chest and calm her erratically beating heart. 

LaCroix’s blood smeared along her chin and down her front-as she had unfortunately assumed earlier staining the blouse a deep crimson-as she bent her head back with another scream, flopping off the sofa and unceremoniously on the floor. Her fingernails dug painfully into her scalp, ruining the updo and letting her ebony hair come tumbling down into her face. 

“Help!” She cried, trying to crawl to her feet only to fail and end up on her back. “Something’s wrong! Please!”

“No…” LaCroix slowly pulled himself back up to his feet, his accented voice still unsteady. “Your body is just dying. It happens in different ways as I said, but it’s normal. It can’t be helped; you have to endure.”

It was as though someone had set a fire inside her abdomen and it began rising up into her chest, and up her throat. Her hands clenched at nothing as she clawed for something and her head reared back continuing to scream. All LaCroix could do was simply watch, there was nothing he could do for her, this was Sarah’s own battle inside herself to fight. 

During the midst of her screaming and flailing, she had thought she could feel something stroking through her now surely messy hair of tangles and loose bobby pins. She could have been crying too, it was hard to say what was real or imaginary through the sickening agony. 

Sarah could only recall the sweet smell of LaCroix’s cologne before she saw nothing but blackness.


	8. Life After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's first night as Kindred and figuring out just what sort of world she's gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh off the press! And by press I mean Microsoft Word. Either way, new chapter!
> 
> Ch. 7 HeleneDeNothing: Oh you caught that huh? ;) Oh how amazing that would be to never have to worry about leg stubble or eyebrow maintenance lol. Welp, you gotta smell your best when you plan to turn someone into a vampire, what a gentleman.

Heated voices, the smell of gunpowder, the rush of adrenaline. From what this flood of energy stemmed from though, she wasn’t entirely sure. It was all so hazy; Sarah could barely focus on her surroundings as though someone had clubbed her in the head. 

She felt something whiz past her head, was that a bullet? Why was she being shot at?! Who was shooting??

The blurry shapes and colors revealed a scavenged field of green that now ran red with blood.

Line of fire rained down from both sides, plumes of smoke plaguing the air. There were men running, more gunfire, and the sight of blood and bodies scattered across the battlefield. 

Just what the hell was happening?!

Sarah didn’t realize she’d stood up, but rather than run from the sight of war, she found herself sprinting instead right towards it. 

Sarah tried to speak, but was unable to do so, and just continued running as fast as boot clad feet could carry. The sound of a faint boom in the distance and she was suddenly ducking down to the ground, disturbed dirt and debris rising in the air from the cannon strike but she remained unscathed. 

This wasn’t her battle to fight, she had no place being in the middle of a warzone! And yet she could do nothing to stop the events before her unfolding as she could see her hands clawing desperately for a rifle…

\--

Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to sit upright. The gunfire and explosions replaced by eerie silence. Sarah realized she was in a bed and released a sigh of relief that she was no longer in the dirt, surrounded by the carnage of battle. 

What a freaky nightmare, just where had that all even come from? She didn’t even like watching war movies, let alone saw herself fighting in one.

She dismissed the dream and instead tried to remember just what she had been doing before going to bed. Come to think of it, she didn't remember even getting into bed at all. 

Sarah tried to recall just what she DID remember last; LaCroix’s office, the Sheriff being asked to wait outside, she and Sebastian seated together on the sofa, his fangs burying themselves in her neck.

Pulling the sheets aside, Sarah frantically glanced about. Obviously, she was no longer in the extravagant office, but neither was she in her bedroom as she had originally assumed. 

“Hello?” She called, wobbly legged as she stood up. Glancing down she realized she was still in the clothes she had had on during her Embrace-save for her absent blazer. The blood staining her blouse had turned a deep red, likely it’d never come out now even if she washed it with bleach. 

“Hel-?” She called again, but paused hearing a door open. 

A man she didn’t recognize peeked in, “Oh good, you’re up!”

Sarah tilted her head in confusion, did she know this guy? “Sorry?”

The man looked like he was in his late thirties, but his sense of style was something out of a mafioso movie from the seventies. He wore an open dapper don style suit and purple paisley shirt with a silver chained necklace on.

“LaCroix told me to bring you here after I dropped off your stuff, the name’s Mercurio.” He said, stepping in the bedroom. 

“Oh, I’m Sarah. Nice to meet… wait. What do you mean you dropped my stuff off?” She asked slowly. “And where are we exactly?”

Mercurio rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “Shit, he didn’t mention any of that to ya huh? Well I mean now that you are what you are, you can’t stay at your old place anymore.”

This was news!

“What?!” She asked in a panic, “So I’m just suppose to find a brand new apartment like that? Do you know how hard it was to secure the lease I had set up in the first place?”

“Well, that’s kind of what all this is. It’s yours,” The man explained. “You didn’t think the Prince would leave you homeless after just being turned did you?”

Prince??? What Prince? Vampires had royal families in their society too?

All of this was overwhelming, and she’d only just gotten out of bed not but ten minutes ago. 

But then she let what Mercurio said sink in, about being turned. Sarah reached up to her mouth and could feel her finger graze against a much sharper and longer canine tooth. 

She was awake enough to know last night really had happened, despite it seeming like a wild fever dream. But the reality of it only now seemed to occur to her as she ran her digit down her new fangs. 

“You probably need a drink by now, right?” 

Sarah blinked, staring back at Mercurio. He wasn’t wrong, since she awoke her throat had felt dry and scratchy as though someone had taken sandpaper to her esophagus. 

“Yeah I… I guess.” 

“C’mon then, I stocked up your fridge for when you got up.” He called heading for what she assumed would be a kitchen. In hindsight glancing around, it wasn’t a bad apartment. It definitely needed a woman's touch but the lodgings were nothing unsightly. Not to mention it was a lot larger of a floor plan than her old place.

“Are you, well… Are you a vampire too…?” She asked, following him down the hall of what was now her new home.

Mercurio shook his head with a smirk, “Nope, still human. Ghouls only serve Kindred.”

Sarah had two more questions for every one answer he gave. “Ghouls?” 

“Humans that receive vampire blood, you wouldn’t know it lookin' at me but I’m almost eighty. The vampire blood slows my aging and gives me more strength. LaCroix gives me my fix about once a month.”

Sarah took a seat at the kitchen table as the man opened the fridge door. She groaned, slouching in her seat, “There’s so much I don’t understand.”

Mercurio glanced over at her, “I wouldn’t worry about that. With the Prince on your side, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

She wanted to ask more about this vampire Prince, but her words caught in her throat as Sarah’s eyes froze on the red bag Mercurio pulled out of the fridge. 

“Here,” The ghoul said, setting the blood pack down on the table she sat at. 

It wasn’t in front of her for more than a minute before Sarah found herself instantly tearing into the bag with her newly elongated eyeteeth. She hummed happily, savoring the sweet taste. It hadn’t been anywhere near as wondrous as Sebastian’s blood had been, but the cold crimson still left her feeling satisfied and refreshed, nevertheless. 

In her thirst she had been a little messy and grimaced at the red dribble on the table as she set the now empty blood bag down. 

“So… this Prince, why did he help me? Do he and LaCroix know each other?” She asked, wiping her mouth as best she could from what was technically her breakfast.

Sarah hadn’t expected the sideways glance of confusion Mercurio gave her.

“You’re joking right?” He asked in disbelief.

“Joking about what?” She asked with a frown, how the hell was she supposed to know who this Prince was when she hadn’t even been a vampire for a whole day yet? Kindred, Ghouls, Princes, she had barely scratched the surface of this new world she’d been hurled head first into. 

“Ah man you really are fresh off the bus.” The ghoul fidgeted with one of his suit sleeves.

“What exactly am I missing?” While Sarah appreciated this man’s help, she was annoyed how he treated these new facts as common knowledge that she should already know. 

Mercurio leaned against the counter, “LaCroix is the reigning Prince, your Sire? He really didn’t mention any of that?”

The ebony haired woman’s expression was akin to a fish out of water, with her mouth agape and blue eyes full of bewilderment. 

Prince. Prince Sebastian LaCroix? 

So not only was Sarah a newly Embraced vampire, but her Sire or Master or whatever he was supposed to be was moreover a Prince?!

This was not turning out quite like the fairytale stories she had read when she was a little girl. The Princes and Princesses in those books never drank fresh blood. 

\--

After that epiphany, Sarah had found her belongings Mercurio had taken from her apartment and placed in what now seemed to be her new home. He left her to go through her things and placed the key for the apartment on the coffee table before leaving. 

Now alone, Sarah went through the large luggage bags. She sighed with relief-despite no longer needing to breathe but so use to it out of habit. Though she just met the ghoul, she didn’t peg Mercurio for a thief, but it put her mind at ease seeing her belongings properly accounted for. Everything seemed to be here between her clothes, her computer, the personal affects and keepsakes she cherished over the years. 

Next step once she found the bag with her clothing was a hot shower. The young woman felt grimy and needed to get out of her bloodstained blouse. 

Even the bathroom was twice as spacious, with enough room for a family of four to use! 

Turning the shiny tap, the shower head began a stream of steaming hot water. Slipping out of the bloody shirt, the black skirt, and her undergarments she felt immense relief stepping inside the walk in shower. 

Her cold skin craved the temporary warmth the water gave her. She found her toiletries in a bag on the bathroom counter and applied a squirt of shampoo into her palm and lathered it into her ebony locks. Sarah’s black hair stuck to her shoulders as the suds cascaded down her back and she fully immersed her head in the stream for a rinse. 

Stepping out of the steam filled room with her hair wrapped in a towel and another around her bare body, Sarah rummaged through the duffel bags for something clean to wear. So much she’d have to reorganize and put away, it would take hours to rearrange things in her new home to meet her personal standards. She'd always been particular on what went where between common household items to just where a couch should be centered. 

Organizing her new place however would have to wait. 

She heard the generic ringtone go off in the bedroom. Rushing over from the next room, she found her cellphone chiming on the nightstand. 

Sarah noticed the name that appeared on the call display. ‘S. LaCroix’ 

Did Mercurio mess around with her contacts before he left? The only other time she spoke to the Ventrue vampire on her cellphone the display was unlisted and private. 

Sarah held the phone up to her ear as she hit ‘accept’.

“Hello?” She asked quietly.

“Ms. Evans! You sound much better.” Sebastian greeted. "You rested well?"

Sarah had to admit, she enjoyed hearing the way words flowed through his accent, most notably when he was in a good mood. 

The young Ventrue nodded, “I did, thank you. But I don’t really understand why I’m not at home and why Mercurio said you bought me a new apartment? I mean it’s really nice, I don’t want to sound ungrateful! But what was wrong with my old place?” 

LaCroix scoffed, “As if I’d have my fledgling continue to live in a shoebox, for one.”

Sarah pouted, her apartment hadn’t been THAT tiny. Although she imagined if his office looked so luxurious, where he slept must look like a palace, making any cozy home look minuscule.

“As for the true means of why you had to move, that is a discussion we will need to have in person.”

“Ok, I just need to catch a cab and I’ll be right over, if you need to see me tonight?”

“I do but you don’t need to worry about taxi fare. My driver should already be there by now.”

“Your-?” She stammered, walking over to the window-at least she hadn’t wasted money on the blackout curtains as those were already here and set up-she pulled back the thick drapes. Below she could see a black limousine of all things parked outside. “You have a limo?!”

She heard Sebastian chuckle amused by her bewilderment, “I do yes. Now do come to Venture Tower as soon as possible, there’s much to discuss before sunrise.”

“I understand, I’ll be there soon. Goodbye.”

The call ended, and Sarah made more haste in finding an outfit to put on for the night. She settled on a maroon colored shirt with a modest V-neck and a pair of dark capris pants. She slipped on a black blazer similar to the one she wore the night before with short white sleeves. 

Sarah didn’t want to seem rude and keep LaCroix or the driver waiting for very long. So she settled on simply brushing the tangles out of her long hair and a quick blow dry rather than waste more time putting it up. 

She slipped the apartment key in her back pocket, grabbed her purse off the coffee table and shut the front door behind her.


	9. Meet Your Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and LaCroix have their first one on one discussion as Childe and Sire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter today, but just more to build up to for the next time! 
> 
> Ch. 8 HeleneDeNothing: Not exactly the Cinderella story that Sarah imagined XD

This all felt like a dream, and none of it at all what Sarah expected being a vampire to be like. True she hadn't expected it all to be turning into bats and sleeping in crypts like in the movies. But driving through the streets of Los Angeles in a sleek black limousine wasn’t what she imagined either, yet here she was. 

She remembered wanting to rent a limo with her friends for their senior prom night, but they just weren’t able scrape up enough money in time for the occasion. The fact that LaCroix rode around in one as though it were a mundane trip to the supermarket was unbelievable. Though she supposed for a Prince, a limousine must be no high expense.  
Sarah considered this new information she’d acquired tonight, how was she expected to address him? Was it Prince LaCroix now? Your Highness? Your Grace? 

As if being Sarah’s boss wasn’t intimidating enough and now this to top it all off.

The young vampire leaned against the tinted window staring out at the night life of Los Angeles. The dim streetlights, people walking up the sidewalk, and the loud congestion of evening traffic. 

The night since past she’d been scared of what Kindred life would be like, but now that the Embrace was done and over with, she was beginning to actually feel excited for whatever was next. 

The limo slowed down as they approached Venture Tower. Sarah stepped out of the luxurious vehicle and waved a silent thank you to the driver’s tinted window. 

Entering the lobby, everything felt different despite the building being exactly as it was the night before. During the elevator ride up, Sarah stared ahead and tried to put her mind at ease and think about something else. 

Maybe when she was done speaking to LaCroix, she could return home and get ahead of the many duffel bags she’d have to unpack. The apartment was big enough that perhaps she could invest in some artwork! Maybe a framed photograph of a nice sunrise or a beach, at least then she could look at something akin to a sunny sky. 

The doors opened with a ding. Getting off the elevator, Sarah couldn’t help but notice a group of four well dressed employees walk past, but noted how they seem to glance twice at her presence. One of them whispered something to his shorter colleague who nodded in response. 

Sarah ignored the whispering and continued to LaCroix’s office. 

She knocked, peeking her head in the office. The Sheriff was standing as still as a rather large and hideous statue by the vacant desk. 

LaCroix however was standing by the window, looking out over the night with his back turned to her. He seemed to always be so finely dressed and immaculate. His suit tonight was an ashen grey, the light of the fireplace accented the mirror shine of his shoes.

“Good evening,” He said, turning to face her. She noticed the blond Ventrue had a wine glass in one hand, but she was certain that wine was not what the Prince was drinking.

“Good evening, my Prince?” Sarah half greeted, half asked hesitantly.

Sebastian’s grey eyes perked up at the remark, “I see Mercurio has caught you up?”

She shrugged, “Somewhat, I still don’t really understand any of it.”

The elder Ventrue cleared his throat, “Understandable, I wasn’t expecting you to come in knowing all there is to be Kindred. But that’s why I’ve called you here. As well, you need not worry about the formalities when it is you and I alone.”

Apparently the Sheriff was not included in this count, but it mattered very little as the bodyguard made no acknowledgement of Lacroix’s comment.

Sarah nodded, “Understood.”

“Now as I said, there is much we need to talk about.” 

“I do have a lot of questions to be honest.”

“I’m sure you do,” She watched her Sire sip from his glass. Noticing her transfixed gaze, he asked “Have you fed yet?”

Sarah remembered the messy meal she had had upon waking up. “A little.”

He seemed to consider her, before gesturing for the young woman to sit. 

She did, seated on the sofa she’d been moaning and wailing upon the night before. Lacroix set the wine glass upon the desk, reaching into the drawer for something. In his hand he carried a large yellow envelope, walking over to her. 

“This is for you,” Sebastian held out the envelope. Taking it, she carefully opened it to reveal the contents. “Everything should be in there that you’ll need.”

Inside she found a drivers license with her face on it but it was very clearly not the same as the one nestled in her purse. There was also a new passport, birth certificate, even an almost exact replica of her Visa card among other things. 

Sarah gave her Sire a quizzical look, “What is all of this?”

“I thought what I said before was obvious,” Sebastian explained. “You can never go back to the life you had before and as such arrangements had to be made to secure a new identity for you should it ever come up.”

Examining the passport, she could see the faintest differences that only she would know about. 

"Is that why you bought me the apartment?"

"Of course."

“But what about the people I know would recognize me? I mean I know my parents won’t exactly be dropping in to L.A anytime soon for a visit. But I mean if they did. And I have friends in the city too, what if-?”

LaCroix made a motion with his hand as if silently telling her to stop babbling.

“That is another matter that I will need you to assist with in order to put any future problems to an end.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“While it would be simple enough to say that you’ve changed addresses or relocated, that still leaves you open to being found by Kine from your past. And that sort of unwanted attention could be problematic in upholding the Masquerade.”

She had wished now that she hadn’t had that drink earlier, as she could feel her stomach begin to churn. All the more as she watched LaCroix drain the contents of his glass.

“So in order for you to begin your life in Kindred society and transcend your human existence, your death will need to be arranged in a way that will stop anyone from looking for you.”

Sarah wasn’t quite sure she understood just what she was hearing. “You want me to… to fake my own death?”

Sebastian nodded, “Precisely.”

The young woman fumbled with her hands nervously, “How? When do I have to do this?”

“That has all been prearranged, all you will need to do is carry out the task." 

Sebastian raised a brow, taking note of the twinge of fear and doubt in her eyes. 

"There's no need to worry, you won't be harmed in this little facade. However, I’m not expecting so much from you all in the course of your first evening.” He gestured to the Sheriff, making his way towards the doors. “But there’s still much for you to do and learn tonight, and as your Sire it falls upon me to teach you.”

She stood up to follow the Prince, attempting to ignore the presence of the hulking Sheriff at their heels.

“And, what are you going to teach me?” Sarah asked.

“The history of our kind cannot be ignored but may be postponed for now, and with the proper tools I’m sure you can manage learning it well enough on your own. But any Kindred, quite especially as you are now a Ventrue, is next to useless unless you know how to properly feed. And so we will start from there”


	10. Thirsting for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaCroix begins to teach Sarah the basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 9 HeleneDeNothing: So much vampire bureaucracy! Leave it to the Ventrue to be so formal lol

Sarah hadn’t really considered the gravity of the situation until she found herself once again seated in the limousine, this time however with LaCroix by her side.

Of course it wasn’t herself necessarily that Sarah was concerned about. The point of faking her death was to make sure no one had any reason to try and come find her, and by extension no risk of exposing Kindred existence. 

But when news got out of her ‘death’, she was aching for those that she loved. How would her mother react when she heard the news that her only daughter was dead? Or her father? And what about Clara, she considered her friend to be the sister she’d never had. The poor girl would probably have a long cry after hearing about it.

And just what was the plan exactly? Just what could vampires survive that humans couldn’t? Maybe it would-

“Are you listening?” 

Sarah perked up, mildly startled by Sebastian’s voice. 

He frowned, “You weren’t listening to a word I said, were you?”

“I’m sorry,” She apologized, “I guess I’m just feeling really overwhelmed right now.”

“They say ignorance is bliss, but it would be in your best interest to pay attention, Ms. Evans. I’m not one to often repeat myself.”

Sarah nodded, “Sorry, Sir.”

“At any rate, what I was saying is that all Kindred must maintain the utmost discretion when feeding from the source. But we are Ventrue, and thus our clan also holds a much higher standard that some would consider to be a disadvantage.” The Frenchman explained.

“Disadvantage?” Sarah asked in confusion as the car slowed for a red light.

“Do you see that woman out there? Just under the streetlamp.” LaCroix indicated out his window. Sarah scooted a little closer to see over his shoulder. 

Obviously a scantily clad lady of the evening. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with half her cleavage exposed, and a much too short black mini skirt. Currently she was calling over a soon to be customer, the latter slipping the escort a few crinkled dollar bills.

“If you were to prey upon her let’s say, you’d most likely begin to experience a sickening feeling of revulsion and subsequently regurgitate your meal.” The blond explained. “We Ventrue have particular appetites and thus cannot simply feed upon just any Kine that walks the streets at night. It is quite problematic as well should you find yourself stranded at sea let's say, as not even the blood of animals will appease you.”

Sarah considered what LaCroix had said about Ventrue before the Embrace. How they were the ruling class of vampires, akin to nobility-she was riding around in a limo with the Prince after all. So it seemed the upper class Kindred, only had a taste for upper class humans as well. 

Only now did Sarah realize just how close she was seated beside Sebastian after she’d moved over earlier. He seemed to take notice of this as well, a blush creeping over her face as he stared back at her in confusion. Sheepishly she scooted away to give him some personal space, but could still feel his grey eyes watching her. 

“How can I tell when a person’s blood is… acceptable?” She asked.

“That’s not something I can necessarily explain, it’s something you will instinctual know. Which is why I’m going to show you a little demonstration.” LaCroix answered, pulling his gaze away from the fledgling to glance out the window. 

There was a moment of silence that felt much too long. 

Sarah cleared her throat, “So, what exactly does a Prince do?”

She was worried that perhaps she overstepped herself asking that. But Sebastian seemed bored rather than taken back by her inquiry. 

“I enforce the laws of the domain I have claimed. That being Los Angeles, this region for all intents and purposes is my property.” He explained, a flourish of pride in his tone. “I hold the right to deem what punishment will fit the crime of any Masquerade violation, the areas in this city to which Kindred using any disciplines is strictly prohibited, and the final say whether or not a fellow Kindred is permitted to Sire a new vampire.” 

Sarah didn’t realize there were so many rules that vampires lived by. 

“Did you want to be L.A’s Prince?” The young Ventrue asked. 

“That’s a silly question Ms. Evans, but I’ll answer. It is an appointment I’m honored to have, up until my arrival Los Angeles was an Anarch state. But thankfully with the Camarilla on my side, that has changed and we’ve since been restoring law and order to this domain.”

The limousine slowed, and the engine came to a halt.

LaCroix glanced outside before opening the door, “We’re here.”

He reached in with an outstretched hand for her to take. She placed her palm in his, climbing out with his assistance. 

Sarah stepped out after him, wondering just where they were. They rounded a corner and LaCroix led them up the steps to a large white and grey complex. She could hear the pulsating rhythm of loud music from within, and the many people laughing and chitchatting among themselves waiting for admission to the building. They were going out to a nightclub?

But she could see the gold gleaming light of the exterior that read ‘Avalon’. Now she recognized this place! Not personally that is, but she’d overheard people at those work shindigs gloat over receiving an invitation to this place. Of course Sarah had never been extended the same courtesy. 

“Isn’t this place next to impossible to get into, don’t we need invitations?” Sarah asked.

Sebastian smiled, “Not necessary.”

Despite her cold skin, she could feel a comforting warmth still with her hand clasped in LaCroix’s up to when they reached the short stairway, in which his grasp faltered. 

The Frenchman paid no mind to the humans giving them the side eye as they ignored the line. 

“Sorry man, you need to wait like everyone else.” A well built bouncer blocked their path. 

“That’s not necessary,” LaCroix towered over him, despite the mortal being of much bulkier build and height than the Ventrue Prince. “Let us pass.”

Sarah could swear Sebastian’s eyes glowered with an iridescent blue, the bouncer’s stern expression fell and was replaced with confusion. 

“Right, my mistake sir. You and your girlfriend go right ahead.” 

Girlfriend? She had almost wanted to correct the man but felt LaCroix’s hand on the small of her back, leading her inside.

Avalon was a beautiful nightclub to say the least. It felt more like an extravagant lounge than a bar scene. The lights were a blend of purples and blues, accented by red-orange spotlights. A massive chandelier was positioned in the very center, the beads of finely crafted crystal and glass shimmered in the light.

Most of the patrons were engaged in conversation, too sucked into their own lives to acknowledge Sarah or Sebastian. Some were nodding their heads or swaying to the sounds emanating through the club’s stereo speakers.

“Do you notice anything about these people?” Her Sire asked.

Sarah stared around at the sea of humans. Their more formal state of dress didn’t clash with that of the nightclub’s patrons. Most of them were dressed in what could be classified as business casual, and many seemed to radiate an air of dominance and power.

“They look very successful, professional?” She asked. “Upper class?”

LaCroix nodded, “Yes, many Ventrue like to frequent here, as do a few of the Toreador I’m sure. This is declared as a haven of Elysium, it is what you could call a safe public dwelling for Kindred and Kine.”

Her blue eyes perked up hearing this, she looked around as if expecting a vampire to jump out and say ‘boo!’

“Are there any here now?” She asked. 

LaCroix didn’t bother to look around and gawk as she had been, “Yes. But they are none of our concern, and likely here for the same purpose as us.”

But there were so many people here. Even if there were other vampires in the crowd, just how was she expected to start feeding off people without someone taking notice? That was a Masquerade violation, was it not?

She took notice that LaCroix’s gaze was fixated elsewhere. A woman was seated alone at a booth just past the bar. Her auburn hair was fashioned in a shoulder length bob, wearing a loose grey sweatshirt with a descending neckline and black dress pants ending at her heel clad ankles.

His eyes hadn’t left the lonely lady nursing her half empty glass.

“Stay close and pay attention.” He ordered, rather than suggested. Sarah kept a discreet distance as the Prince sauntered over to the booth. 

“Excuse me,” LaCroix said, “Would it be terribly out of line to ask if we’ve met?”

The redhead glanced up, mildly startled by his presence.

She half smiled, “Oh, hi. Sorry, I think you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

“My apologies, but perhaps we could get to know each other better? It’s difficult to ignore a lovely woman such as yourself. Unless you’re waiting on your date?”

“Oh no I’m here alone. Just wanted to enjoy my night off really, I love it here.” She gestured to the vacant space. “But please, I think I’d really like to get to know you too.” 

The Ventrue took a seat, the redhead swirled the contents of her drink around. “I’m Janice by the way.”

“Sebastian, a pleasure to meet you.” He said with what on the surface appeared to be an innocent smile.

“I really like your accent,” Janice commented, easily swayed by his charm.

“Thank you, I just moved here from France actually.” 

Sarah took a seat in the vacant booth adjacent to theirs, listening and watching as she was told.

“Oh wow, I’ve always wanted to go there!” Janice awed, “Are you from Paris?”

“Calais actually, but I’ve visited the city of lights on many occasions. It’s quite beautiful, though if I may say you’re an even more enchanting sight.” 

Janice giggled, absolutely starstruck. “You’re very sweet Sebastian.”

“If you’d like, I can tell you more.” His voice soft and inviting. “Won’t you come a bit closer?”

She nodded, all but lost gazing into his eyes. “Yeah…”

She shifted in her seat, close enough so as the redhead could feel his fingertips brush along her cheek. 

“Just for you to hear, I’ll whisper it…” 

Sarah couldn’t tear her eyes away, watching LaCroix gently lull Janice’s head back. She could see the woman’s lips part and hear her gasp as the Ventrue bit down on her throat. 

The human sighed letting her eyes close and her body go slack in his arms. 

After a few moments Sebastian pulled away, Janice shuddered feeling his tongue run against the bite mark, so as to speed the healing process. He sat up, pulling himself out of the booth. The redhead still in an oblivious state of bliss to realize he had gone. 

“You made that look so easy,” Sarah commented once he’d rejoined her.

“I don’t expect you to do so well on the first attempt, it takes practice like anything else.” LaCroix explained, “I would suggest luring someone out from the open.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“And need I remind you, that you’ve barely completed your first evening as Kindred. I’m much older and have had more time to learn and perfect such discretion.” He chided

“Would it be rude to ask how old you are?” Sarah asked with genuine curiosity.

“Yes,” He frowned, ignoring her inquiry. “Now it’s your turn. I wanted you to see that, so as you may try.”

She felt bad having possibly insulted him with her question. But she thought to just do as he asked right now. 

“Who should it be?” 

Sebastian shook his head, “As I said I can’t tell you. Each Ventrue has an acquired taste for their thirst. Only you will know that, just concentrate and it will come to you.”

The ebony haired woman nodded nervously. “Ok. Ok I’ll give it a try.”

She glanced around, people everywhere. Some were drinking, a few were dancing, and most were indulging in each others company. 

Her feet carried her off into the crowd, allowing some sort of draw or pull whisk her out into the heart of all the commotion. 

It wasn’t long before Sarah found herself watching intently a group of three men, one of which waving a lighter at his friends before turning down a back doorway. Where he went, Sarah shortly followed.

Opening the side door, she peeked out at the man just as he was lighting a thinly rolled cigarette.

“Hi there,” She waved. “You have a light? I lost mine.”

The human nodded, “Sure”

Sarah closed the door behind her, stepping down to join him. She fumbled around in her purse for her packet of Marlboro’s. She stuck a cigarette in her mouth, leaning over so as his lighter could reach the tip. 

Despite no longer needing oxygen, it felt good to exhale a breath of sweet nicotine. 

“Thanks,”

He nodded, taking a drag of his own cancer stick “No problem.”

Not her type really, but he wasn’t an unattractive man either. Not overly tall but he had a bulkier frame, neat brown hair and a five o’clock shadow. He had on a beige casual suit, lacking a tie. 

The open shirt giving further emphasis of his rather delectable throat.

“What’s your name?” She asked, trying to make conversation. 

“Daniel,” He answered taking another exhale.

“I’m Sarah.”

A little smile crept up on his face, looking her up and down. Sarah tried to ignore his leering gaze.

“You here by yourself?” Daniel asked,

“Yeah. I mean I was suppose to show up with someone, but the jerk totally blew me off.” She lied. “Was hoping I could have a couple of drinks, find someone a lot more fun to hang out with.”

“I get that. Your date sounds like a real asshole to blow off a girl like you.”

Sarah dropped her cigarette after another puff. “Glad you think so.”

Daniel smirked, “Y’know. I’m not seeing anyone right now either. My buddies back inside can wait up for me. If you wanted to fool around for a bit.”

He put the butt of his cigarette out against the wall, Sarah stepping closer so as his back was pressed against brick. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He nervously smirked.

“Mmhmm…” The young Ventrue hummed, letting her arms wrap around his neck. “Mind if I tell you something?”

“I’d rather do more than just talk.” Daniel grunted, fondling his hands down her waist and up over the fabric of her shirt. She could feel his warm palm run up her cool skin.

“C’mon, just one little secret…?” She pleaded. 

He sighed, feeling her breath against the shell of his ear. “Yeah, okay…” 

Sarah couldn’t explain it but she felt this hum, an insatiable need that was practically drumming in her ears. Leaning down, she left gentle kisses up his throat, she could feel his pulse and absolutely craved it. 

She heard him groan low in his throat as her fangs penetrated the soft skin of his neck. 

Once she started it felt fantastic. Not the squeamish doubt or uncertainty she had had earlier. With each gulp Sarah felt more whole and something akin to a burst of life. 

Even as his body began to grow limp and sag against the brick wall, she continued to feed upon his blood.

“That’s enough.” 

A familiar voice snapped her out of the trance. Sarah’s mouth still upon Daniel’s neck as LaCroix stepped out to the alleyway. 

“You drink anymore, and you’ll kill him.” He advised, “It would be most frowned upon for you to do that.”

An urge, like some sort of rash like itch wanted to ignore him and continue to drain the human until he had nothing left to give. 

“I said,” Sebastian warned with a hand on her hunched shoulder. “Stop, now. I’m giving you an order.”

She felt herself unceremoniously drop the man, wheeling about to face her Sire as if he were the one out of line. A dribble of blood escaped her lips. 

“I wanted more.” She whined. “I could have taken a little more.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, that urge to senselessly drain is one you need to suppress.”

She glanced down at the half-conscious human, so tempted to lift him back up and steal what he had left in his body. 

Nearly all newborn fledglings would feel the Beast’s urge to kill within their first night or two of feeding. But it was not an excuse to senselessly kill humans.

“Sarah…” Sebastian’s tone was clipped, and his eyes narrowed with strong warning.

That however gave her pause. That was the first time the Frenchman had used her first name since they met.

She blinked, seeming to only just now realize what she had been doing. 

“Sorry. Shit I… I’ve really messed up.” She scolded herself.

LaCroix shook his head. “No, not necessarily. He is still very much alive, but only due to my intervention. We will need to work on that and you will need to learn more sense of self control. But I think we’re done here; I’m satisfied enough with tonight’s lesson. There’s only a few hours until the sun comes up, so let us move along.”

She considered just what LaCroix had said. The elder Ventrue didn’t seem to think tonight was a total failure, despite how little she thought of her first feeding. 

Perhaps she was not so much of a lost cause as she had feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aesthetic of the club LaCroix and Sarah go to I based off of the AV Nightclub located in Los Angeles, closer to Hollywood.
> 
> In game, if the player character is Ventrue they're unable to feed upon the homeless or prostitute NPCs as they will begin vomiting if they do and unlike the other clan types, feeding off rats also gives the player no additional blood health.


	11. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns about the Camarilla and takes the final step away from her human existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair advisory warning! The last third of this chapter features descriptions of attempted suicide. I have placed a warning on the content when it begins in the chapter, and you are free to skip ahead after the TW appears and not miss anything from the plot of the story.
> 
> In the meantime enjoy the chapter up to that point!

Four nights had past since Sarah’s trip to Avalon, and she couldn’t say for certain things were getting easier per se. But rather she was becoming more accustom to her new lifestyle. 

She continued her work in management consultation, appearances needed to be upheld of course. In the nights following her conversion, she did notice more of the previously illusive employees give her a passing glance or word of welcome. Realizing just how many of them were Kindred or ghouls of the former, Sarah could now understand just why they had been so adamant avoiding her when she first arrived. 

Since their evening outing, she’d seen next to nothing of LaCroix. But that was not to say he was neglecting her and just what she was expected to know to truly be accepted into the Camarilla. 

Mercurio had come by her apartment, dropping off a series of texts to her door. 

“LaCroix said he wanted you to read these over. Was very insistent on it.”

Sarah picked up one of the books, frowning at most of the unrecognizable titles and authors. The texts detailed hundreds of years worth of history, all pertaining to Kindred. 

Wanting to appease her Sire’s wishes, she tried to read at least a few passages nightly. Though it felt like despite how many chapters she mulled over, the pages just kept going on and on and on. This wasn’t to say Sarah disliked reading, but it felt less like reading and rather studying for some kind of Vampire 101 midterm. 

Most of the books referenced Caine at one point or another, as in the same Caine and Abel from the bible. She wasn't avidly religious but her parents did take her to church as a child on Sundays. According to all sorts of Kindred scholars he was the originator of all vampires today, condemned to this eternal existence after the murder of his brother. Definitely not what Father O'Neil would preach to a nine year old Sarah on Sundays. 

The books also went into substantial detail about each sect or Clan that existed, though Sarah had by this point only had time to read the bare bones on the other clans such as Tremere, and the Toreador. Her Sire strictly advised she focus her studies primarily upon the inside and out workings of their kind, the Ventrue. LaCroix was also more persistent that she read what was the fairer size of the stack, fortunately. It was titled “The Camarilla: Lawful Preservation of Kindred Society” emblazoned on the cover was a deep red Ankh, the Camarilla's hallmark insignia. It read more like a rules and regulations manual than a book, but it did provide several examples of Masquerade violations over the last century and cover ups the Camarilla had put in place to avoid the exposure of Kindred existence. 

She’d finished most of it after a few days, her focus on the Camarilla text was likely why the other books had been merely skimmed over and neglected. By this point she was able to recite each of the six Traditions that all Camarilla Kindred held sacred.

It was a lot of reading material. Though she had been trying to stay up for a few daylight hours and study more. Though this wasn’t necessarily due to an unwavering thirst for knowledge, but rather the insomnia and shattered dreams the young Ventrue had been having.

Each one carried a similar pattern, just like the one she’d had waking up for the first time as a vampire. 

In the dream she would be in the throws of combat. The craters of disturbed earth, the grass soiled and stained crimson. Sarah could feel the rush of blood pumping, the hot layer of sweat she would wipe away from her eyes. It was early morning sky, but the sun could barely be seen on the horizon through thick smoke plaguing the air. Bodies all around lay motionless, the soldiers still breathing ran past and climbed over the corpses of their fallen to fulfill their orders. There were more dead comrades dressed in blue than red, the odds were stacked high against them. 

The ground was slick and her boots muddy, trudging toward enemy lines. Her musket poised and aimed, a blast of smoke and fire bursting from the barrel as her finger squeezed the trigger.

“Flanc droit! À droite!” She could hear being desperately cried out through the ricochet of rounds and heavy artillery. 

Sarah shouldn’t be able to understand just what the men were shouting-she didn't know a lick of any language with the exception of English-but despite that the orders were clear as day. 

And it was hollered moments before a spatter of blood exploded in her abdomen, dropping her to her knees. Staring down at her hands that had been clutching the flesh wound, the uniform staining a deep red. 

“Non… ça ne peut pas finir comme ça." She gurgled, the coppery taste of her own blood filling her mouth. But that voice, the one whose words tumbled out was not her own. 

The darkness was slowly caving in, the gunfire, the artillery shells, the screams of desperation and suicidal courage were becoming fainter. All she wanted now was to sleep…

\--

Sarah jerked awake, groaning as she realized she had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room. The open book she’d had on the Camarilla had toppled over on the floor as she twisted and turned in her sleep. 

Picking it up, she set the texts on the coffee table, checking her phone. That clock read 6:47 PM, just over an hour until sundown. And tonight, was not a night Sarah had been looking forward to. 

This was to be the night of her ‘death’.

It had been decided to look like a suicide, no murder for any authorities to investigate or dig deeper into. And no killer to instill a vengeful friend or family member to turn vigilante over. 

But regardless of whether the young Ventrue was in any sort of danger or not, she absolutely hated heights. 

So naturally LaCroix’s contact behind the plan suggested it be a nice clean fall from an over fifty-foot drop.

LaCroix had told her not to fret over it, that she would be fine. Injuries if any would heal on their own and at a much quicker rate. It was only made to look like a suicide, just enough to let the humans forget about her. 

Sarah was frowning, staring at her phone later that night, taking the elevator halfway up Venture Tower. It was only after her evening with Sebastian in Avalon that she had noticed the cellphone was replicated and the telephone number completely changed. Everything she had had on the old device was transferred, but anyone that tried to contact her old number would receive an out of service message.

The Camarilla had made sure the old Sarah Evans ceased to exist.

(TW THE REMAINDER OF THIS CHAPTER FEATURES DESCRIPTIONS OF SUICIDE/ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF THIS TOPIC IS A SERIOUS TRIGGER) 

She was accustomed to getting off at the hundredth-floor penthouse. So, the young woman was mildly startled when the doors opened on a foreign floor. 

Stepping out she was greeted by a familiar face. 

“Evening darlin’” Kennedy smirked. 

“Oh, hi. Evening.” Sarah nodded to the brunette. 

“Ready to fly then?” 

It seemed a morbid joke, but perhaps he was only trying to lighten the mood. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” She nodded nervously. 

They walked down a twist and turn of halls before reaching a dark set of empty office cubicles. 

“How’s the life of King’s and Queen’s been treating you?” Kennedy asked, she could hear a hint of South in his tone.

“It’s been alright. Hard adjustment, but I guess it must be for everyone.” 

“Least your Sire has influence, and his head still attached. Or is it having the head screwed on right?” He asked quizzically with a smirk.

Sarah blinked, “What?”

“I mean his Clan is alright in their heads. No voices nagging in the ears.” 

“…And you’re Kindred too right?”

“Been that way for forty years, no wait! Thirty eight! Uhhh yeah hang on forty! Yes forty years trapped in this body.”

“What is your Clan, can I ask?”

“Of course darlin’! Malkavian, all four of us.”

Sarah felt herself laugh nervously, “Four?”

“Well me and the voices, can’t be rude leavin’ them out.”

The young Ventrue made a note to brush up on Malkavian’s when she returned home after this whole mess of an evening. 

“And here we are, end of the line!” Kennedy jeered, popping open the windowpane of glass. “After you, Princess.”

Sarah slowly poked her head out at the tiny ledge. Her stomach was doing backflips staring down at the city streets below. Just how high they were and to think this was only halfway up the tower. She clutched the rail of the wall for dear life, her teeth chattering with an immense terror. 

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, her eyes welling up. “I hate heights.”

Kennedy tilted his head with a frown. “It won’t be so bad love. Just a step or two, a couple seconds of freefall and bam!” 

This was the poorest pep talk Sarah had ever heard in her life. 

Maybe if she closed her eyes, it wouldn’t be so bad. She could just pretend she was riding down from a tall roller coaster slope. But then again, she hadn’t really enjoyed roller coasters either. 

Stepping onto the ledge, she could hear Kennedy say something. 

“She’s on the ledge, all good below? Swell news! ‘Kay will let you know…” He said into what she assumed was a cellphone. 

“Oh!” She carefully crept back in awkwardly, “Can you hold onto this?”

“Sure can do Princess,” Kennedy winked, taking the leather purse. “Now hippity hop!”

Still a force of habit, Sarah took a long hard breath stepping back out on the ledge. The cool wind biting at her already chilled skin. Her hair blew about wildly, pale hands clutching the side of the building. Staring down at ones own demise, even if it all was a farce.

It was still an honest to God terrifying thought to let go and let herself plunge down into the street. but shakily Sarah let go of the point of contact she had, her body wobbling in the unbalance she had from the winds pull and her shaking knees.

She could feel the blast of the cold September breeze fight against her as she stepped off the ledge. She couldn’t help the scream that escaped her mouth as her limbs flailed, her body in complete freefall. 

The ground was fast approaching, closer to the terrible pavement below. The ant like figures of people going about their regular routine having no idea or comprehension of just what was happening. 

That is until she hit the ground with a sickening crunch. 

A spasm in her body wanted to yelp. Her left leg was most certainly dislocated and poised in a very painful position. The uneven lumps up where both arms met the ball and socket joint were also dislodged and forced from their home. While not about to wail and agony, she had to suppress a pained groan of protest. This was supposed to be a fifty-foot fall that next to no one could survive, she had to suck it up and play dead. 

Though despite the impact being a bone splintering one from the sounds of impact, it didn’t feel quite like she’d broken or dislocated anything. It hurt but not nearly as much as it should have, but the crack to her skull was giving her an ear-splitting headache. 

All around she could hear voices, a few screams and panicked mumbles in what was becoming a growing crowd of gawkers. Sarah could feel something wet recede from her scalp and in her hair, a trail of blood leaking out of her head seeped onto the sidewalk. 

"Oh my God! Call 911!"

"She just leapt from the building?!"

"Christ, she's so young, is she dead?"

"Someone help her for God's sake!"

"Does anyone know first aid?!"

Someone tried to place their fingers on her pulse, but slowly dropped her limp limb finding no traces of life. 

It only took minutes before she heard sirens, and a faint flashing light through her shut eyelids. This time multiple hands were on her, Sarah’s ragdoll like body being lifted onto what she assumed was a fold up gurney. 

Wheeled into the ambulance, she heard double doors shut, and a loud siren from outside as they were in motion down the road. 

“Don’t worry there, we’ll take of you.” A female voice seemed to address her, but she kept her eyes shut. “We’ll drop you off home soon enough. But need to send you to the morgue first, get that pesky coroners report out of the way. I hope you don’t mind a little detour to Santa Monica.”

She assumed the paramedics must work for LaCroix, or be Camarilla operatives in L.A. With all she'd read, it would be no surprise that so many different people and places in Los Angeles were under Kindred control.

They must have worked under her Sire, as the last words she heard before the drive turned uncomfortably silent were “Prince’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my French as these translations were all thanks to Google:
> 
> “Flanc droit! À droite!” = "Flank the right! The right!"
> 
> “Non… ça ne peut pas finir comme ça." = "No... it can't end like this."
> 
> It's worth noting that Malkavian vampires are considered the crazier of the clans. They're rumored to possess foresight and to an extent see the future. But they also talk in strange enigmatic riddles so sometimes it just comes off as madness. In the game if the player chooses to be a Malkavian their dialogue choice is also very cryptic and loopy as the clan describes.


	12. A Princely Sum for Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on after Sarah's 'death' and what better way to move on than a party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 10 HeleneDeNothing: Aren't they? I thought I was a snob about food, Ventrue are on a whole other level of picky xD Sarah just needs a confidence boost, you gotta be a little nicer to your fledgling Sebby!

News of Sarah’s ‘suicide’ had come and passed quietly in the public eye, it was Los Angeles and people even good ones died everyday. It was a harsh but very real truth. She wondered if anyone at work had said anything. Even if she didn’t work down in financial anymore, they must have gotten word of what happened? Clara had to have heard about it, and she was sure the news of her passing brought on only tears. 

At least she wouldn’t have to see the pained look in her friend’s eyes, now that she was for all intents and purposes dead to the world.

So naturally she tried to pour all her energy into work, making her apartment more suitable to her needs, and reading the rest of the Kindred texts she’d been left. Sarah wanted to prove she could control herself when feeding. Though she primarily drank from the packs of bagged blood in her fridge, she had sunk her teeth into an unsuspecting M.D in the hospital after her little escapade from the morgue. 

But her thoughts were a world away right now. No longer focused on bedroom décor or wondering how her best friend and her obese feline were coping. 

“You’re expected to dress sumptuously for the occasion, as the Primogen will be there.” LaCroix explained, having summoned her for a one on one meeting. “This is your first and only chance to make a good standing impression and begin your journey into the Camarilla. So I do hope you have been reading the materials I provided as this will very much be a presentation but also a test on your knowledge.”

He had used many sophisticated choice words, but it all translated to one thing. A party. Sarah was going to an honest to Caine vampire party.

“I’ve already made arrangements to have the driver outside escort you to find something appropriate for the occasion. I have a contact there that is aware you’ll be arriving at what most would presume to be a late hour.”

Sarah couldn’t help but do a once over of herself, “What’s wrong with the clothes I have?” 

LaCroix frowned, “How you dress is in part how you present yourself and the Ventrue. What you say and do will have a ripple effect. But I will also bare the burden of any repercussions should the Primogen disapprove of you. Don’t make this difficult and simply do as I ask, so as we may both avoid any unnecessary embarrassment.”

She was tight lipped, so how she dressed wasn’t good enough for this vampire soiree? Sarah was tempted to ask with cheek just what the Ventrue women in London and Paris were wearing these days. 

But Sarah decided to let it go. Though it was still hurtful to a minor degree, a little verbal abuse was not uncommon to be slung her way. A newborn vampire she was back at the bottom of the pile.

“Alright, do you have a preference?” 

Sebastian raised a brow, “Preference? I’m sure the stylist will have a fairer eye to ladies fashion than I possess.”

“Well I want to do it right. What about a color? Everyone has a favorite color,” She felt a smile play on her lips.

The Frenchman gave a bored sigh, “You could always suggest she find you something in white, black. Neutral but esteemed tones.”

“Black’s not a color.”

“Ms. Evans I really don’t have the patience or time at this particular moment. If you would be on your way.”

She frowned, “Fine. Good evening, Sir.”

Sebastian glanced up, only catching the smallest glimpse of her petite frame slipping through one of the double doors.

His cloudy grey eyes lingered over the spot, as if trying to capture the moment that she was there. His attention snapped back down to the laptop at his desk. A recent emergence of Sabbat presence spotted by a local Nosferatu in Santa Monica sought his undivided attention. Vicious animals the Sabbat. 

\--

Felix was rubbing up against his master’s tucked up legs, meowing loudly. It was as if he could feel her sorrow.

Clara sniffled, laying curled up on the couch. 

Dead… After only four short years of friendship, and all of it was gone. 

News of Sarah’s death was hushed whispering, which rather morbidly morphed into the latest water cooler gossip. 

“Maybe she finally lost it.”

“With that big promotion, maybe the workload was too much for her to handle.”

“I bet she was shagging someone up in head office, probably got herself in too deep.”

“Figures, I knew she was a little skank.” 

Clara had actually got up out of her seat and slapped the smug smirk right off Crystal’s face.

“Shame on all of you!” She’d all but screamed hysterically. “Sarah is dead you self centered bitch! And she wasn’t any of the things you say she was! She was twice the human being you’ll ever be!”

Thankfully a trip shortly after to human resources saved Clara from any sort of consequences she might have had for causing such a scene. It allowed her the rest of the day to go home and sob in peace. 

She hadn’t heard just what happened, the announcement alone that Sarah was gone was too much to handle. 

Felix meowed, curling up beside her as the brunette opened her laptop. It took several tries, and a hot mug of chamomile tea to finally search the local obituaries. She typed in ‘Evans’, the webpage popping up after a few seconds delay. 

A sad smile appeared on Clara’s face seeing the small photo of her best friend appear in the left hand side of the screen. The obituary was short and to the point.

‘Sarah Belle Evans born November 21st 1990, daughter to Martha and Gregory. To friends and family, she was a bright and ambitious young woman. Valedictorian with outstanding grades in secondary school as well as post secondary graduate of Fordham University. Sarah moved from New York to Los Angeles only a year after graduation to undergo a prestigious career with the LaCroix Foundation’s L.A branch and head office.

Sarah had plummeted over five stories to her death from the Foundations’ esteemed Venture Tower on the night of September 17th at approximately 11:48 PM. Police and medical personal have ruled out any foul play and have concluded Ms. Evans death as a tragic suicide for reasons unknown.’

Suicide? That just didn’t sit right. She and Clara had been best friends for years, told each other everything. Just about anytime one of them was in a bad state or going through a rough patch, they had a silent pact to be there for the other. 

But in the days prior to Sarah’s death, she had heard absolutely nothing. 

The last time she talked to her friend had been more than two weeks ago. That alone struck Clara as odd. 

Maybe the brunette dismissed it so because of just where Sarah had been. Working directly under the CEO could have left her overworked and just too drained to talk.

But a few days prior to her jump, Clara had tried to call Sarah one afternoon. But when she did, the line was out of service. 

Something just wasn’t right here, at all. 

Sarah had already told her about Mark and Clara had been there to pick up the pieces of their ugly break up. She changed her number to avoid his persistent calls, but when she did Clara was one of the first to be told what the new number was. 

Why would Sarah change her number and not tell anybody, only to wind up dead just a few days later?

The police seemed quick to assume suicide, but not her. The Sarah Evans she knew, her dear friend Sare wouldn’t throw her life away like that. Someone had to be responsible. 

This wasn’t something she was ready to let go of, even if her best friend was gone forever.

\--

Sarah felt like a real shut in, staring at all of the beautiful shops and boutiques as the limousine turned on Rodeo Drive. Neither she, Clara, or anyone of her other friends could ever afford to properly shop in this high point district of Beverly Hills. Unless window shopping counts that is. Just how Lacroix assumed she could afford more than a dress or two off the rack was beyond her comprehension, even with the money she was making.

The car slowed to a stop and the young Ventrue stepped out. Despite most of stores being closed for the night, there was still a sense of liveliness. 

She glanced down at the address LaCroix had messaged her, confirming she was indeed at the correct place. 

It was popping open her text messages that she noticed a new one she had received on the drive over. She must have had the volume on mute again. 

Her sapphire eyes widened in confusion, noticing it was another text from her Sire.

‘S, LaCroix: Blue, if it’s that important for you to know what my favorite color is.’

Sarah couldn’t help the smile, at least he answered her question. She was tempted to ask what kind of blue he favored but decided against bothering him with such a trivial question. 

Putting the phone away, she walked up to the side entrance as advised and knocked.

She heard and saw nothing on the other side, assuming maybe there was a mix up, or whoever LaCroix’s contact was had forgotten she was coming. 

But the lock turned and the door opened, revealing a woman that was more Goddess if anything. She was a rather tall woman, her high rise cheekbones and voluptuous red lips screamed beauty. Her platinum blonde hair was nearly as fair and pale as her skin. Her dress was strapless, tiny teardrop diamonds sewn into the material just below her breasts and down the abdomen. 

“Oh! So you’re the fresh face that the Prince has graciously forewarned me to expect tonight!” The woman said with awe and excitement. “And what a vision you are! Of course I should have assumed as much. Please come in sweetheart.” 

Sarah was overwhelmed by the beautiful stranger’s kindness, being all but dragged into the boutique before she could get a word in.

“I’m Sarah by the way. Sarah Evans.” She introduced, as the stylist whipped around only to take her face in her cool hands. She had finely manicured nails, the nails a deep violet in color. 

“I’m Roselyn but I honestly can’t stand that name. You can call me Rosé dear,”

She nodded, “Okay. Well, I’m not sure what La- err the Prince told you but there’s this party that-“

“Oh don’t you fret about that honey, that’s why he sent you my way. After all, no offense to you or your Sire, but the Ventrue don’t always know what’s best when it comes to style.”

Sarah could tell for herself this flamboyant woman was Kindred, and fortunately she had been catching up on her reading.

“Are you a Toreador?” She asked sheepishly. Every question she asked a fellow Kindred she felt was like stepping on toes.

Rosé hummed with a nod, “I am, sure the Clan of Kings may know what’s best and take the reigns, but the Clan of the Rose are the ones that make sure said Kings and Queens are promptly dressed.” 

While the Toreador Clan seemed so similar to Ventrue, they were the ones most in touch with humanity from what she'd read about. They were the artists, the ones that thrived on beauty, and the social butterflies of Kindred society. 

She had Sarah’s measurements taken, the 5’3 woman feeling intimidated glancing over at the abnormally tall dresses that she’d be lucky to fill half of. 

“Right then! Time to get to work.” Rosé clapped with glee, clearly fashion was this woman’s undying passion. And the Prince had just given her a new doll to dress up how she so wished. 

With upon many hangers in her hand, the blonde nudged Sarah into one of many vacant change rooms. 

She remembered Kennedy jokingly calling her princess just before her jump, but right now Sarah really felt like one. 

Every single dress she was brought by the ecstatic Toreador was gorgeous! The material was so silky soft against her skin, beaded jewels sparkled in the light, the finely sewn patterns of swirls or flowers dancing on the fabric. It was as though she had acquired a vampire fairy godmother.

Her sapphire colored eyes caught glimpse of the price tag, whilst checking herself out in the mirror-imagine her surprise that Kindred did indeed cast a reflection! Sarah physically groaned staring at the large quantity of numbers. 

“Is everything ok, sweetheart?” Rosé called, hearing the audible distress.

Sarah stepped out in the fifth dress she’d tried on, the flecks of gold twinkling as she twirled about in the black gown. 

“These are all so beautiful, but I really can’t afford any of this.” Sarah glanced down at her bare feet against the plush carpet with shame. “I don’t mean to waste your time trying on all of this when I can’t even pay for it.” 

She flinched hearing the blonde Toreador giggle. 

“You’re just adorable, my dear. Mr. LaCroix has already taken care of your tab! Anything here that you want is very well bought.”

Despite having already fed for the evening, Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. Sebastian was actually willing to pay for all of this, whatever she wanted? One of these dresses alone would have costed her nearly two months salary! 

She normally didn’t like accepting something so generous, namely because it was simply too much to take. Even the smallest of handouts she detested taking. But Lacroix would probably be more cross if she left with nothing for this party than to have a hole burning his wallet. 

“Are there any favorites you have so far?” Rosé asked.

Sarah glanced over at the rack of dresses she’d tried so far. All of them were stunning and oh so dazzling. The one she had yet to try on though seem to call out for her to put on. She picked it up from the rack, running her hands down the smooth, soft material.

She smiled, considering the gorgeous gown before turning to the stylist. 

“I have a couple so far I like, but do you have this one in blue by chance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the Toreadors, my personal favorite and choice of clan. As mentioned they are primarily consisting of Embraced artists, poets, and musicians. They are the most human in outward beauty and appearence and can draw all the attention to themselves as they are skilled in manipulation. So if you're a starving artist this is the clan for you!
> 
> Also given I dropped Sarah's birth year as 1990 and she is thirty years old, this story takes place in the modern era as oppose to the game's 2004 canon era. But aside from dates the year alteration isn't gonna change much aside from the technology mentioned.


	13. The Camarilla's Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the soiree, and Sarah's introduction to the Camarilla Kindred.

Despite his fledgling’s haven being in a much more modest and respectful area in town, Sebastian felt out of place being the one to go to her. A vampire of his age and stature was expected to be waited on, not the other way around. It was a courtesy at all that he would be the one calling on her this evening. He didn’t lack all confidence in her, but his reputation was also on the line if his Childe failed to impress. And he preferred to air on the side of caution checking in on her before their meeting with the Primogen. 

Though he entered the complex alone, there were of course several eyes and ears keeping watch from afar, including the Sheriff. A Prince did not simply roam the Los Angeles streets at night without some form of protection. Even during his evening with Sarah at the Avalon the hulking bodyguard had discreetly been observing the premises and their movements all night. 

Straightening his overcoat with a tug, he knocked. “Ms. Evans.”

“Oh! Come in, it’s open.” He heard a feminine voice holler on the other side. 

LaCroix scoffed, rather reckless of her to leave the door unlocked. Did she realize just who she was now? Regardless he turned the handle, passing the threshold. 

While he’d been the one to purchase the property, LaCroix had never set foot in it until tonight. The young Ventrue’s obvious personal touch to the apartment though was well spotted and not unpleasant. 

“I’ll just be another minute!” Sarah called from where he assumed to be the bedroom.

Sebastian rolled his eyes; just why did it take women so long to get dressed? 

“Do hurry,” He insisted, crossing his arms impatiently. 

Curiously, his grey eyes darted about the room. He could see the stack of texts she had been tasked with scattered across the coffee table. Her familiar scribble of notes bookmarking several pages and making various bullet point details to memorize. Perhaps she was taking this seriously after all. 

She had various other books and magazines shelved on the adjacent side of the room next to a photo of an oceanside sunrise. Curiously he mulled over the spines of her books and the various knick knacks she had taken to decorating with. A particular pair of photographs caught the Frenchman’s attention. 

The end table consisted of two photos, both in simple black border frames. One was what he assumed to be a much younger Sarah Evans, judging by the familiar blue eyes and long black hair. An older man and woman grasped her tiny hands, the little girl was laughing, her open mouth displaying two missing front teeth. 

The other photo looked much more recent, a now grown up Sarah alongside another girl her age with fair brown hair had their arms interlinked. Sarah held up a glass of something clear and bubbly while her friend looked to be holding the camera with her free hand. The girls seemed to be celebrating, having the time of their lives. 

His pale fingers curled around the frame, his thin digits running down the Sarah frozen in the time of her photograph. A time when she was still human, before Kindred, Camarilla, and LaCroix ever crossed her path.

Sebastian set the photograph back, hearing a door creak open. 

“I did tell you to be punctual, did I not?” He scowled, turning about to face the fledgling.

LaCroix’s frown faltered before it could fully form. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything looked okay. Do you like it?” Sarah asked, with a coquettish dabble in her voice. 

The dress framed and complimented Sarah’s petite figure perfectly, the royal blue fabric fluttered at her feet as she walked but not so much as she would step on it. The train of gold accents traveled up the middle of the gown, intertwining and meeting at the drooped down sleeves, exposing her pale shoulders and collarbone. 

Her hair was pinned up, but with a few simple barrettes to keep any loose strands out of her eyes, the remainder of her long, ebony hair was free and cascading down her back.

Sarah resisted the urge to bite her lower lip with anticipation. 

Sebastian attempted to save face and nod, “It is. You look very radiant this evening.”

“Thank you,” She couldn’t help the girlish smile as she looked away. Her matching open toe heels glinted in the lamp light as she picked up a much smaller handbag as oppose to her bulky leather purse. 

Sarah couldn’t help but feel his eyes still staring at her. And she didn’t feel so unnerved or small by his gaze. 

“You look very nice too,” She said with a quiet voice. She took note of the turquoise blue tie around his neck, and the charcoal black shirt and suit combination beneath the long overcoat. 

“We should be going; it won’t do you any favors to be late for your own initiation.” LaCroix said, clearing his throat.

This gave Sarah pause, her cool and calm façade faltering slightly. “My initiation? You mean, this party is for me?”

“I wouldn’t use the term party per se. But yes, I suppose you could say it is. But this is just as relevant and important for the Camarilla as it will be for you. Now come along, I deplore tardiness and so do they.”

Sarah clasped her hands together nervously, following her Sire out. She hoped when he said initiation this didn’t involve some kind of crazy sacrificial blood rituals. Though he’d given her no reason to assume that. That was just her own paranoia induced by too much television. 

The limo ride was dead silent. Sarah played with the blue beading down the side of her handbag. Was this too much? Did he really like it? Maybe she should have toned it down, it would be awkward if she were overdressed. Then again, LaCroix hadn’t said she was too dolled up, he had used the word radiant. 

She rather liked the way that word rolled off the tongue with his fine accent. It sounded so much more refined leaving his lips. 

Now Sarah was really getting in over her head! It was one compliment, and one that perhaps LaCroix hadn’t even meant. But his stormy grey eyes drinking in her appearance, didn’t that mean something? 

It was apparent she cared more about what he thought of her appearance than the Primogen.

When they arrived, the massive manor was not a landmark she recognized. They’d been driving for quite some time, she wasn’t at all sure where they had been taken to. Far enough out of the city that she could see the high rise of Los Angeles in the distance. 

“Where are we?” She asked.

Unlike the fledgling, Sebastian seemed unimpressed. “It’s not of any real importance or significance. Often the Primogen like to gather here. But it’s just another venue for a meeting of the Clans, for celebrations.”

“Is this one of those occasions?” Sarah asked, a twinge nervous.

She hadn’t expected the smile of smugness that formed on his face. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

He offered her his arm, Sarah couldn’t help but immediately accept it, interweaving her own around his. 

The Prince gave a simple curt nod to the Ghoul at the door, she in response opened it for the Ventrue pair.

Stepping inside, Sarah felt like a deep-sea diver dropped into a tank of sharks hunting for fresh blood in the water. 

At first glance one would say it looked to be a modernization of a Jane Austen novel. It was indeed a soiree of elite individuals and prestigious persons of power. She would not be surprised if most Kindred here were of the same blue blood clan as she. 

There was the soft twinkle of music that met her ears, nothing overbearing but just soothing enough to put her mind at ease. 

Sarah noticed several people sipping upon glasses filled with what she assumed to be blood. She was somewhat alarmed to see a young man sprawled against one of the windows. A woman in an acid green dress cradling his head back as her teeth buried themselves in his neck. Another human in the midst of being fed upon was draped across a vacant sofa, two well dressed men with their mouths greedily sucking upon a free limb. 

“Are those…” She asked LaCroix “Blood dolls?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yes. Not uncommon to an event such as this. There are always Kine of varying blood status if you so wished to partake in one.”

Sarah did in part feel tempted, but she shook her head. “Maybe later.”

A woman previously slouched against the adjacent wall stood and approached the Ventrue. Her blond hair was tied up, but could have been tied tighter. She wore thick framed glasses on her pale face, she was dressed as though on business rather than pleasure-though the plunging neckline of her suit blazer left much to behold. 

“Always a pleasure, my Prince.” She greeted.

LaCroix nodded, “And you Ms. Voerman. I trust the Sabbat raid in Santa Monica proceeded without any unnecessary disturbance?”

“It did, and I’m confident they’ll think twice before making a return anytime soon.” Her attention diverted the ebony haired newborn. “And you must be Ms. Evans.”

She blinked, “You know my name?”

The Voerman woman smirked, “When your Sire is the reigning Prince word travels fast. Therese, I apologize to have not extended a welcome to my city during your little detour in Santa Monica.”

“That’s alright, I… had other engagements to focus on.” Sarah attempted to put on a brave face in recounting the leap off Venture Tower and struggling to pull herself out of a body bag in the morgue. Not something she wished to repeat in the future. 

“I hate to interrupt as I understand this is a momentous night for your fledgling, but might I have a brief word in private?” Therese asked, motioning over the blond Ventrue. 

LaCroix sighed, “I suppose I can spare a few seconds. Excuse me.”

Sarah glanced about uneasily without Sebastian’s presence near, watching him round the corner with Therese. 

Not every single person paid her a passing glance. Some did, with whispers bouncing off the room. But others simply enjoyed themselves and the seemingly endless crimson vitae provided. 

“Well well, now we meet the pretty little stray that Prince Priss decided to take home.” A seemingly disembodied voice chattered in her ear. 

The young Ventrue whipped around but did not see anybody. 

“Hello?” She asked to the thin air. Did she actually hear that? “Who…who is there?”

“A pretty and timid little thing you are Boss.” The voice snickered. “Can’t even manage on her own two feet without Little Lord Flauntlacroix to hold her hand. Poor dear you are.”

Sarah frowned, she’d endured her fair share of verbal abuse. All of that pent up frustration for four long years of her human life. But she was not going to repeat this as Kindred, not about to take lip from a person she couldn’t even see for that matter. She was Ventrue and needed to start acting like one! 

“I can manage well enough, thank you. And I don’t appreciate you belittling my Sire and your Prince as such.” She said cold and clipped, attempting to mimic LaCroix's cool demeanor. 

The snarky voice gave a chortled laugh. “Well now! Boss has some bite to her bark!”

Her sapphire eyes darting about, looking for her rude verbal assailant. 

“I can stand on my own feet, certainly more than you’re doing. Not even man enough to show yourself.” Sarah scoffed haughtily. 

“You sure Boss? Sure you want a peek behind the curtain?”

“Either show yourself or leave me in peace.”

“Still sure?” She heard the voice directly behind her. Sarah had to stifle a panicked gasp when she turned around. He was hideous to say the least. Granted his state of dress was neat and well kept in a tuxedo suit sans blazer, but his face! 

She’d read about his kind; the Nosferatu were the Clan that came closest to looking like those black and white Hollywood born vampires in the movies. His skin was especially grey and sickly, his ears pointed like an imp-one of which grotesquely looking as though a chunk of flesh were missing. His eyes were narrow and his teeth wide and jagged. 

“Like what you see Boss?” The Nosferatu grinned, showing off the mismatch array of teeth.

“You don’t scare me if that’s what you were trying to do.” Sarah stared up at him defiantly.

“Gary, leave her be.” A familiar French accented voice droned. 

The Nosferatu-Gary-continued to smirk as LaCroix merely scowled back at him as though he’d bit into a lemon. 

“No harm done by me, the Primogen have all been dragged here tonight for her. Just a nice little chat we’re having, right Boss?”

Sarah didn’t let up, despite feeling a little more at ease with her Sire’s return.

“Yes. Very gracious to have made your acquaintance, but if you’ll excuse me.” She wheeled past him with a frown that melted away to unnerved relief as she leaned against a nearby pillar. 

“Never mind him. Despite being a Camarilla Primogen, the sewer slime so loves to get under ones skin like a fungus.” Sebastian sneered with resentment.

Sarah was bewildered, Gary was a Primogen? And she had so rudely spoken to him like that?! True LaCroix had just flat out insulted the Nosferatu, but she doubted the Prince would be criticized for name calling as oppose to a mere fledgling doing the same.

“I’m sorry,” She frowned, “I should have been more respectful than that.”

The Prince gave a scoff of condescension. 

“The Nosferatu are essential, they gather most of our intelligence. But just the same they need to know their place. I’d be more displeased if you let him walk all over you. Thankfully, Gary Golden is the most loathsome of the Primogen so anyone else you speak to tonight will be of sounder mind.”

She wondered just who the other Clan ambassadors were. What was she expected to say to them? Would they initially think so little of her as Gary had? 

“I think… maybe I do need some blood.” Sarah excused herself, with eyes set on a rather inviting twenty something year old grad student. She placed a hand on the back of the girl’s neck, the human all but arching back for Sarah in offering. 

“The shroud of deceit will soon come raining down.” Someone spoke just as the Ventrue was about to bare down on the doll’s throat.

Sarah tore a glance away from her offering, a Kindred stood staring at her with his mouth agape-their heterochromia irises and deranged expression reflected Malkavian decent. 

“I’m sorry?” The young Ventrue asked.

“T-The Princess of high tower, her poppet in death’s t-t-thrall. A raid of teeth and claws ri-risen from the dirt, and her consort turns s-s-soldier once more.” He rambled through a series of stutters, his eyes lazily drifting.

Sarah blinked, ‘the princess of high tower’?

“I don’t understand you?” Sarah frowned. 

The Malkavian looked as though he was struggling to speak, only to stagger away with shaking hands and nonsensical babbling. 

“Very illusive, the Malkavians.” A deep voiced gentleman proclaimed, standing by her side. 

He was abnormally tall, his suit and large overcoat traditional in style and a deep scarlet color. The man had a bald head and a very thin long face, tinted spectacles worn over his eyes.

“They do like to ramble,” Sarah nodded, “I think maybe he was talking about me?”

“Perhaps, young one.” The red clad man stated.

“I’m Sarah by the way, Evans.”

“Strauss, Maximillian Strauss. I am the regent of Los Angeles chantry. Perhaps you know of it.” He introduced curtly. 

Regent was a word specifically that picked up her attention. And chantry she had heard that word used several times in one of her books. This man was Tremere, and so it seemed the next Primogen on her checklist. 

“I’m familiar with it, Regent.” She bowed her had with respect. 

“Excellent, already I sense great power waiting to burst forward from you. In one so young, it is intriguing. I imagine that is why your estranged Malkavian was so unsettled.”

Strauss was able to see her aura, a power Ventrue lacked but that Toreador, Malkavian, and the Tremere possessed. She read about the descriptions vampire mages documented, how auras existed in everyone Kine and Kindred. Their colors and intensity varied and could allow a Kindred to weed out the strong from the weak. She wondered what her aura looked like. 

“I’m humbled Sir, I’m sure there’s much I can learn from you as well as the Camarilla.” She said formally.

She heard Strauss chuckle, “You are certainly quite honest and inquisitive for a neonate of your Clan, young one. I’m quite curious how the Prince came across you as his first Embrace.”

Sarah actually hadn’t considered that she was LaCroix’s only fledgling. She imagined Kindred must have had many they’d Sired-with permission of course. But she recalled a conversation that felt like ages but in reality was all but a month ago. He had been searching for someone to trust, in a world where loyalties were strained. And what better a person to trust then one of his own blood.

She stole a glance at LaCroix from over Strauss broad shoulder. She recognized the Ventrue vampires he was in what looked like rather bored conversation with. 

He could have chosen anyone else, someone with more years or as prestigious in status as he. But instead carefree and hard striving Sarah Evans was Sebastian LaCroix’s first Siring. 

“Perhaps one night he will come to appreciate the gift that Caine has bestowed upon him. A good evening to you, I expect we will meet again young one.”

Sarah wasn’t sure what else to say. She bowed curtly. “Good evening, Regent.”

Strauss turned, his large coat billowing as he walked away. 

Her stomach was doing back flips, but not from hunger-though she still craved a drink that night. She wasn’t quite sure, but the evening seemed to be going well, but what the Tremere had said really struck a cord. Since her first night, she’d felt as though she’d been coasting along as a vampire like a blundering novice. She had doubted every new step she took, whether it was a step or not in the right direction.

But he seemed to think she was stronger than she believed. While Sarah knew the Tremere were not entirely trustworthy or as highly regarded, the Regent’s words felt truthful. 

“Sarah,” She heard LaCroix call, beckoning her over with the wave of his hand.

The young Ventrue weaved through the Kindred and dolls in her path until standing before her Sire.

“My Prince,” She regarded, 

“Won’t you accompany me?” He asked.

She was confused, “Where?”

He gestured for her to take his arm, which she once again did without question. Sarah noticed the tempo of the music, elegant but now seemed much slower.

“I’m rather tired of the nonsense I’ve been bombarded with all evening.” He grumbled.

“What sort of nonsense?” Sarah asked.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before. Kindred asking for a favor here, the permit to Sire there. Bequest after bequest that I’ve endured enough of for one night.” Sebastian said with disdain. 

She frowned, “They just want stuff from you, that must be hard.”

“It’s why I don’t normally attend such a public scene. Perhaps a dance with you will keep the vultures at bay for a few minutes.”

Sarah tensed up, LaCroix giving her a perplexed look.

“Y-You want to dance with me?” She stammered.

“Do you not know how?”

“No, I mean yes I do know how! I just… I didn’t expect you to ask me to dance.”

His hand trailed down her arm to gingerly grasp her palm. “Follow, I’ll lead.”

Sarah’s free hand rested on the crook of his arm, whilst his pressed gently on her waist. She wanted to say something but found no words coming to mind. Her body was on auto pilot, when he stepped, she stepped in kind. Mirroring his movements, Sarah was starstruck feeling herself be twirled, only to feel herself once again protectively nestled in his arms. 

The thought of anyone watching them was a passing thought. She didn’t care how many vampires stared agape. It shouldn’t be that strange, as she had seen-while not many-Kindred embracing each other in the easy tempo of the music. But she knew why the Ventrue Childe and Sire were being gawked at in such a leering way. 

Let them stare. 

Sarah smiled, leaning her head against Sebastian’s shoulder. He was wearing that sweet citrus aqua fragrance again. She nestled ever closer as they gently swayed. 

The moment could have lasted until sunrise and Sarah wouldn’t have batted an eyelash. She could have closed her eyes and stayed in this moment. 

But the gleam of something in the imposing crowd grabbed her once dazed attention. Like the gleam of a knife. 

Her eyes widened seeing a scuffle through the onlookers, someone shoving their way right to them.

She yanked hard on LaCroix’s tie, causing him to stumble forward in startled confusion. Losing her balance they tumbled down together just before a blade slashed violently through the air of where the Prince had just been standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested, I based Sarah's dress off this, though in a darker shade of blue than the picture 
> 
> https://marlasfashions.com/products/off-shoulder-royal-blue-fitted-mermaid-evening-dress-with-gold-lace-train
> 
> Auspex is the discipline Toreador, Tremere, and Malkavian characters possess in game that allows the player to see a persons aura. They vary in color, brightness depending on if the person is human/vampire, whether or not they are hostile, and skill level.


	14. To Kill A Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and written depictions of violence
> 
> The young Ventrue is given a lesson of tough love in order to join the Camarilla's cut throat society.

The knife hit the floor, a pair of Toreadors moving in to hold back and restrain the would-be assassin. 

She crinkled her nose in disgust, “Get your foul hands off me!”

Sarah held a bewildered expression, staring up at LaCroix. And more to the point that they toppled on the floor together, he having fallen over top of her. Their noses were just inches from touching.

“Are you alright?” She asked worriedly as LaCroix immediately sat up. 

Detangling themselves from each other, the Prince stood, helping the fledgling to her feet. He looked anything but pleased.

“Just what is the meaning of this?!” Sebastian scowled with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

The woman had a long black braid with several highlight streaks in the twine of hair. Her dress was a deep burgundy, basic and modest with just enough exposed curves to blend in with the soiree. 

“One of the dolls, my Prince,” A Ventrue male answered, “Or so we thought.”

LaCroix stepped toward the woman, she tried to wriggle away from his touch. The Frenchman reached down for the chain she wore around her neck, the pendant on the end tucked protectively in her cleavage. Forcefully LaCroix yanked it free, the chain snapping from his force. Holding up what wasn’t a trinket necklace. The pendant was actually a silver medallion, the outward facing end of the coin emblazoned with a cross surrounded by a ring of fire. Turning it over, the other side was branded with an ‘L’ that made the Ventrue Prince sneer in disgust.

“So Bach has sent yet another would be hunter on my heels?” Sebastian asked the woman with amusement. “Seems that the fool is losing his touch.” 

“It’s you that are the fool, repugnant demon. All of you!” The hunter hollered, with futile efforts to break free of her restrainers.

“H-Hunters?” Sarah shivered, shrinking behind her Sire. 

“Yes, or at least that’s what the Society of Leopold like to presume they are.”

Sarah had read about various sects of human led campaigns against Kindred. But those groups dated back centuries, by modern times should have disbanded by now. She didn’t think hunters were still an on the rise conflict, assuming that vampires had concealed themselves well enough to avoid becoming the hunted. 

“Actually, this intrusion may very well be good fortune in disguise.” Sebastian quietly considered, a smirk forming in the corners of his mouth.  
Sarah was about to ask what he was talking about. 

“What are we to do with this one?” A fiery haired Toreador said as he sneered down at the hunter.

“Shall we summon the Sheriff?” A Ventrue guard asked LaCroix, “Surely an attempt on the Prince’s life warrants the penalty of death?”

He nodded, “It does. But I won’t waste his time on a matter concerning a Leopold lackey. I think this calls for swift action, but by anothers hand. After all, what better an occasion than my Childe’s christening into the Camarilla.”

Sarah felt all eyes fall on her, several Kindred nodding in agreement. A few seemed uncertain, skeptical of the Prince’s proclamation. 

“I don’t understand..?” She stared at the woman, kicked down so as the hunter knelt on her bare knees. 

Picking up the knife, LaCroix gave the blade a once over. Silver, humans could be so naïve assuming such a thing could actually hurt Kindred. 

He held the knife out to her by its hilt.

Her voice was a hushed whisper, “What are you doing?”

“She’s seen too much, and you should know what letting her go would mean. Regardless that she is a hunter, though it's all the more reason.”

“A Masquerade violation.”

“Yes, and so you see why she can’t be allowed to leave alive. It would put all of us at risk, our very existence exposed. It’s only for the best that she be silenced.”

The hunter grunted and cried out trying to wriggle free. 

“But I… I can’t.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, “You can and you will.”

“But I’ve never killed anything. I don’t know if…” Sarah’s gaze drifted to the Leopold spy, and then back down at her feet. She had just tried to kill Sebastian, and he had every right to want the spy dead. But Sarah just didn’t have the stomach to do it. “Please, I can’t.”

Kindred were whispering, the seeds of doubt sprouting in their minds. 

She felt fingers tilt her chin back up to face her Sire. He was angry with her refusal; she could see it in his eyes.  
In those eyes she could see fury, but a faintness of blue in the grey hues. 

“Take. The. Knife.” LaCroix commanded, 

“I… No… “ Sarah’s head suddenly hurt, like someone was pulling too hard, squeezing too tight. Her eyes pleaded for him to listen. “I can’t do it.”

If looks could kill, Sarah most certainly would have been struck dead by the glare she received. An iridescent glow had filled LaCroix’s irises, channeling more power. She should not be so young and yet this resistant. 

“Take. The. Knife… Now.” 

A hand that could not seem to stay steady reached out for the blade. Sarah’s fingers wrapped around the handle. 

A voice in her head-not the screaming wails Malkavians’ were subject to-but this drawing call told her this was right. Only simple and swift justice, this woman’s life was a means to an end.

This interloper was a murderer herself, killing Sarah’s fellow Kindred without so much as a flicker of remorse. It was in the best interest of the Camarilla she be put down. More to the point, this hunter had just attempted to murder her beloved Sire. She could do this for him, it would so please him surely, that’s what she wanted. 

And she… she would… but… but…

She pushed the knife away, “No!”

Sarah wanted to look away, hide, run off into the crowd. Anything but standing there, feeling the anger and resentment that emitted from Lacroix’s glare. 

His fangs bared through clenched teeth, the Ventrue Prince snatched the knife back.

“Perhaps it’s for the best…” Sebastian murmured, approaching the kneeling human. “I’d rather you not soil such a fine dress.”

Sarah covered her mouth with both hands in horror, watching LaCroix slide the blade along the hunter’s neck. The woman was shoved onto the floor, but could only grasp at her slit throat, blood trickling down her fingers and spurting out the ruptured artery. 

Choking on her own blood, the woman tumbled onto her back with the sounds of wheezing and unnatural gagging. 

“Tend to this mess,” Sebastian ordered two of the guard. “We’re leaving.” 

Sarah was led away, LaCroix’s hand on her back more forceful. She couldn’t see but when the wheezing had stopped, she could tell that the vigilante hunter had expired. 

\--

Sarah didn’t speak for the duration of the ride back. Staring down at her hands she didn’t even want to look out the window. 

“Are you really that upset?” Sebastian asked. 

She shook with anger rather than nervous tension. “Why did you put me through that?!”

“I don’t understand why this is such a problem. You do realize if that hunter had been set loose she would have likely made another attempt on my life, or yours for that matter. Or another fellow Kindred. Certain sacrifices need to be made to uphold our secrecy.”

“And you tried make me do the dirty work! You... you got into my head! And tried to make me-!” She exclaimed through gritted teeth, feeling a fang dig into her lower lip.

“You were disobeying me.” His eyes narrowed. 

She froze, her vision all but going red. “Excuse me?”

“You are my Childe and by that extension my responsibility. I expect you to follow and obey my orders without being so careless and resistant. And to show a little more gratitude.”

“Gratitude?!”

“I was attempting to do you a favor.”

“Favor?! How is trying to turn me into a murderer a favor?”

LaCroix scowled disapprovingly at Sarah’s outburst. 

“With the Primogen watching, and a vampire hunter at your mercy, can you not see how sparing her life will make you look? Submissive and weak come to mind. I will not have my fledgling be looked down upon, and what I had hoped to avoid. You may think me a monster for doing so, but I was trying to help you.”

Sarah frowned, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “I never said you were a monster.”

The Prince leaned back in his seat, “No, but I have the means to be one.”

It was cruel to murder someone in cold blood as he had with so little hesitation. But while she was angry and felt she had every right to be, that wasn’t to say she would demonize Sebastian or call him monstrous for it. 

“You seemed really angry when you saw she was a hunter with the…” She paused, trying to remember the name.

“The Society of Leopold. A rather obnoxious thorn in my side for some decades.”

Sarah’s anger subsided and simmered down. “What did they do to you?”

To this he scoffed, “There is a leader among their charade of occultist, a man by the name of Grünfeld Bach. He has his own little vendetta against me. All Kindred naturally but he’s been specifically interested in my demise.”

“Because you’re the Prince?”

“Well before I arrived in Los Angeles I assure you. After I acquired the Sheriff’s services during my travels in Africa, Bach's grandfather met his end by my hand. Shortly after that, I encountered a coven of would be hunters just before I came to the Americas. They’d been recruited by Bach’s father, his entire family was in league with them. I came across their hideaway whilst in London, nesting underground like mole people.”

Sarah blinked, “And?”

“I killed them.”

She bit her lip, “You… all of them?”

LaCroix crossed his arms, “The Sheriff took care of it mostly. Though Bach’s father thought himself a clever man. He was able to evade the Sheriff but was easily disposed of when he made a claim on my life. Like so many that underestimate me. Bach himself was only a boy at the time, but somehow managed to escape.”  
Sarah chanced a glance up at him. 

“Do you… You don’t enjoy it do you? Killing?” She asked timidly. 

“I only kill when it’s necessary, as I said the Camarilla looks down on needless bloodshed.”

“Have you ever regretted it?”

The Prince seemed to consider this. “I suppose I did at one point have an ounce of regret. You’re rather fortunate that I’ve been overseeing your Kindred upbringing, and that you’ve not succumb to your first fit of frenzy. My Sire was not so considerate, and as such I attacked an unfortunate pair of terrified travelers seeking shelter one night. He seemed rather amused by it actually.”

Sarah tried to imagine LaCroix in such a state. He was always so withdrawn, stoic. Even slitting that hunter’s throat, Sebastian showed no outward, animalistic aggression. 

The car stopped in front of the apartment complex. 

“You did seem to put on a good impression for the Primogen up until the end.” Sebastian said, “I’ll likely be hearing from them, let us both hope it’s good news.”

“I’m sorry if I disappointed you,” Sarah hung her head with embarrassment.

His gaze softened, “I’ll be expecting you tomorrow. Rest well.”

She slipped out of the limousine, watching it pick up speed as it disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I've read it's uncertain when Lacroix murdered Bach's grandfather and father timeline wise or what exactly happened. According to in game dialogue with LaCroix, he killed Bach's grandfather shortly after obtaining the Sheriff in Africa. Bach's father's murder on the other hand took place in London by the wikis explanation. Though in the gameplay Lacroix tells the player he came to America in the 1930s. So it's implied Lacroix killed the hunters before going to the United States. Though if anyone has further backstory insight, my inbox is open!


	15. Kindred of Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is told to consider carefully where her loyalties lie, be it with the Camarilla or not.

The scratchy handwriting from a folded note of paper was obviously unwelcome and suspicious. 

Since coming to the realization that vampire hunters were indeed a very real thing, Sarah had been a little more cautious with her home security in keeping her door and windows locked at home. The young Ventrue considered whether or not an alarm system was necessary. She wondered if the Society of Leopold knew about the hunter murdered at the Primogen’s gathering, surely they must know by now.

Which is why she scrutinized with caution the note slipped under her door. 

She half expected some sort of thinly veiled threat or warning. But if anything, it was an invitation. 

‘You deserve to know the whole story before you get yourself in too deep. Come to the Last Round at midnight if you want answers. Show up or don’t, this isn’t an obligation.’

The note wasn’t signed, not even an insignia or initial. Who would send her this? And what sort of answers did the writer supposedly have for her?

Sarah should tell LaCroix, that was the wiser choice than blindly following a strange note downtown. For all she knew it could be some kind of trap or ruse. 

So then why wasn’t she calling her Sire right now?

A few nights had passed since the party, Sebastian didn’t mention anything about it. He barely spoke to her at all, any email pertaining to work she’d received from him was short and to the point. The Primogen must have disapproved, the Camarilla rejected her, and her Sire too furious to vocalize his disappointment. 

Besides, LaCroix probably wouldn’t care even if she did. He'd likely insist the note was mundane paranoia and a waste of his precious time.

And in truth she was still upset about how the party had ended. The night had all seemed so perfect up until he tried to force a knife into her hands and having the nerve to lay claim on her like a piece of property! 

Sarah scowled, tonight was her evening off and while Sebastian was her Sire, she wasn’t about to ask his permission to go out like some whiny teenage adolescent.

She tore into a bag of A- from the fridge, rereading the note. Half an hour, that was all she would entertain to the writer’s request.

\--

The young woman tipped the cabby generously, she could swear he was the same driver that'd been taking her to and from in the nights before her Embrace. Maybe he worked a lot of overnights or just had one of those commonplace faces. 

Sarah was already wishing she was back in the car; this part of town was unsightly. It explained why she’d never been to the Last Round or so much as heard of it. She never set foot around these parts, this part of town housed only poverty. Down the alleyway, Sarah could see a homeless man sitting on the ground in a grubby looking coat trying hopelessly to sleep under a pile of crinkled newspaper. In an adjacent corner, an old woman bundled in dirty clothes was huddling dangerous close to a makeshift fire. 

The young Ventrue tried to downcast her eyes away from the less fortunate Kine, opening the faded green door. 

The Last Round was nothing special by any means, just as run down as any other dive bar around these parts of town. 

Sarah knew she was the sore thumb stepping inside. Though she wasn’t wearing her work attire, her clothes were still very conservative and much nicer than the worn and torn dress the bar’s occupants were wearing. 

An older man in tattered jeans and a leather vest leaned against the far wall with a cigarette in his hand, he appeared to give her a once over before returning the cancer stick to his lips. He was in dire need of a haircut and clean shave.

She gave a tug down on her skirt, seeing a few more eyes stare in her direction. Hadn’t these leches ever seen a grown woman before? The ebony haired woman took a seat at the bar, keeping her head down. 

After a few minutes past, and then a couple more she checked the clock on her phone, '00:03 AM'

This was ridiculous, she didn’t even know who she was supposed to be meeting here. If there was a meeting at all, it could have been addressed to her by mistake. Or the entire thing was some dumb prank. She was glad to have not mentioned the note to LaCroix, this had now become a waste of HER time.

“Hey!” She heard a woman crassly call. Sarah didn’t look up until she felt a hard nudge of her arm. “Hey, I’m talking to you Cammy!”

She blinked in confusion, being turned about in her seat to face a rather angry looking woman with scarlet red hair, and an icy glare in her eyes. She was a complete contrast from Sarah’s neatly pinned up hair, blue silver sequined halter top, and black skirt. 

This woman wore a faded graphic tee, and grey cargo pants, a large olive green beret situated on her head.

“I’m sorry, my name’s not Cammy.” Sarah frowned

“Yeah, no shit. But you’re just another cape coddled errand girl for the Camarilla.” The redhead spat, she could see fangs aggressively bared at her. “Hence Cammy.”

“I’m sorry, did I do something to you? And what do you have against the Camarilla? They’re just doing their job to uphold-“

“Just what I thought, another LaCroix lackey. Decided to come visit the common folk after doing Sire dearest’s bidding?” She crinkled her nose as if smelling something foul, “You even reek like that fascist French fuck.”

Sarah narrowed her eyes, rising out off the barstool. Sure she was mad at him about the party, but not enough to listen to this woman badmouth Sebastian. “You leave him out of this. At least he actually makes a difference and wants change for the city.”

“Yeah, like shoving his posh ideals down every Kindred’s throat when it’s not wanted. We didn’t ask for that pansy Prince to ride in and take over.”

“You're way out of line lady, you don’t know anything about him.”

The brutish redhead scoffed, “Of course not, I’m not as privileged as his perfect little Princess.”

“Damsel, that’s enough.” Both ladies stared up at the man’s voice. 

He gestured for Sarah to follow him upstairs, “Come on upstairs. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Damsel shot Sarah one last warning glance before the young Ventrue disappeared up the stairs.

Sarah’s host was waiting for her, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. His hair was short and black, as was the scruff of his goatee. He looked to be very physically fit, wearing a white wifebeater under a loose blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His black grey jeans were well worn and faded; she took note of how scuffed up his boots were as he pulled himself up from the wall.

“Glad you could make it,” He said, bringing his attention over to her.

Sarah crossed her arms, “A pretty poor welcoming committee you have downstairs. Did you just ask me here so I could be thoroughly insulted or is this how you treat every new girl that walks in?”

He didn’t seem taken aback in the least by her snide remark.

“Relax kid, Damsel has her reasons for not being too trusting of Ventrue. Especially where LaCroix is concerned.”

Kid? Where’d this guy get off with that? She may not age anymore but she had lived to be thirty years old!

“Name’s Nines.” He introduced 

Sarah raised a brow, tempted to ask if name’s one through eight were already taken. But she left it alone, this guy seemed a lot less hostile than the rude redhead downstairs.

“Ok, and you’re the one that sent me the note?” She asked.

Nine nodded, “Sure did. I’m willing to give the benefit of the doubt that you might just be an alright sort mixed up in this mess.”

“As oppose to?”

“Who do you think? LaCroix, the Camarilla, all of those Capes that think they have all the power and that gives them the right to step over any Kindred that get in their way.”

Sarah frowned, “If you’re not in favor of the Camarilla, then who are you sided with?”

“I don’t take sides kid, but the way I see it there’s two kinds of people in this world: there’s the big man in charge and then there’s the little guy that the big ones in charge crush with their boot heels. I choose to look out for the ones that can't over the Capes in power.” Nines explained

“So you’re the leader of the Anarchs?” She half asked, half concluded.

He glared at the remark, “You’re still new to this, but watch where you sling those words around. I’m not like your Sire, hiding away in a tower pretending I speak for everyone.”

“Forgive me for asking,” Though her tone was now especially annoyed. “But why do you have this hellbent hatred for him?”

The Brujah shook his head. “LaCroix represents everything I hate; I was Embraced during the Great Depression and have seen my fair share of suits both Kine and Kindred like him benefiting from others misfortune. I don’t know what sort of deals you made when he took you in, but I wouldn’t bet all my cards on him if I were you. All Ventrue are same, and do they care about the little people at the bottom? No.”

She crossed her arms, now feeling like the one being insulted. “If you hate LaCroix so much, and all Ventrue for that matter, then aren’t I the last one you’d want to talk to?”

Nines nodded, “That’s what I thought when I heard the Prince Embraced his first Childe. Figured you were just a submissive pretty face, until I heard about your meet and greet with the Primogen.”

Sarah felt a lump form in her throat, how did Nines know about that? Who else knew about her embarrassing disgrace that night?

“And?” She asked hesitantly.

“For a fledgling that took guts to stand up to him the way you did. Any other yes-man of LaCroix’s would do his bidding without question. So that tells me you either have a death wish or some kind of fire in you. I’m inclined to choose the latter.”

Sarah felt a buzz in her purse. She started digging through the bag “Sorry.”

Speak of the devil, fishing out the cellphone the call display read ‘S. LaCroix’

Glancing up at Nines she pointed. “I have to take this.”

The Anarch crossed his arms, kicking at a crumpled sheet of paper on the floor.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Where are you?” Sebastian’s accented voice met her ear. He must have been loud enough to hear as Nines bared his fangs in disgust.

“I’m…” She paused, what was she going to say? Swapping words and insults with a couple of Anarchs downtown in a dive bar? “I went out… to the Confession club just a block or two from my apartment.”

“I see. Your presence is expected here immediately. I’ll have the driver pick you up and escort you to Venture Tower.”

“No!” She hurriedly concealed her panic, “I just mean you don’t need to do that. I left the club already and decided to go for a walk, I’m not too far now.”

“Are you questioning what I find best for you?”

“No Sir.” She answered obediently, less she get him more upset. “I just would rather you not go to any trouble over me, you’ve seemed so busy lately. I promise I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

There was a long pause before LaCroix returned, “Very well, but don’t dawdle.”

“Right ok, bye.” Sarah ended the call, she glanced over at Nines. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“So I heard. Go on kid, just think about what I said. If you get tired of being part of LaCroix’s little regime, you know where to find us.” 

Sarah nodded, “Right. Thanks Nines, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Calling a cabbie and ignoring Damsel’s glare as she stomped down the stairs, Sarah exited the bar. 

During the quiet cab ride, the ebony haired Ventrue considered what Nines said. That she had guts standing up to LaCroix during the hunter’s execution. It was all well and good he seemed to think that was something worthy of praise, but did anyone else agree? 

Maybe that’s what this meeting was about, LaCroix was finally going to tell her what the Primogen said. She’d be a goner, even if an incident like this didn’t warrant Final Death she could be ostracized from the Kindred society altogether, would LaCroix fire her over something like this? 

She groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. Just what was she going to do now? 

Stepping out she paid the familiar black clad cabbie, asking the car stop just down the street from Venture Tower. She just needed a few minutes to clear her head before facing the music. 

Staring at the sidewalk she all but collided with a group of men walking past.

“Watch it,” One of them grunted, giving her the side eye. 

“Sorry,” Sarah mumbled. 

She could see the tall, blue statue arches of the main doors coming up in just a few more steps. Her fingers were just about to wrap around the double door handles when she heard something that made her blood somehow run even colder in her veins.

“S-Sarah?” A familiar feminine voice asked. “You’re alive?”


	16. An Abrupt Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah hadn't expected a run with an old friend and an ambush all in one evening.

No no no no no, this could not be happening. And of all times now?!

After her jump, Sarah had been careful and thought her human ties were all but severed. She hadn’t considered anyone refusing to swallow the truth they’d been spoon fed of her death. I mean she had fallen over fifty feet!

Clara was shaking, her knees ready to give. 

“I can’t believe it’s you!” She cried, pulling the Ventrue into a tight embrace. “I knew it couldn’t be true!”

Sarah stood rigid and frozen in the hug. This was bad, she knew well enough that this was bad. An obvious violation of the Masquerade! But she couldn’t help but feel overjoyed to see her friend. Over a month they’d been separated, but it felt much longer than that. It was a terrible shame what she would have to do next. 

“I heard about what happened, and everyone thinks you’re dead. Said you jumped off the roof!” Clara babbled.

Well halfway up the building, but who was keeping track?

She held Sarah’s pale hands in hers, “Are you ok? Your hands are like ice. Please Sare, please say something!”

She stared sadly at the brunette, knowing full well Clara couldn’t leave knowing she was alive. Or at least in Clara’s view alive. 

“You haven’t seen me here,” Sarah said.

Clara frowned, “Sare, I don’t understand? Please, we can tell your parents and everyone else that things are ok! Please. I'm just so happy you're safe.”

Sarah had been learning how to harness the power her Clan possessed. When she had been escaping the morgue she had been seen but was able to Dominate the security guard’s mind into forgetting just what he saw. It took a lot of energy out of her though, downing three bags of blood to rejuvenate her strength when she was dropped back home.

But it pained her to do this to the girl she considered to be her adoptive sister. 

“Listen to me,” Sarah’s voice clouding her thoughts, Clara didn’t even register Sarah’s eyes held an iridescent glow. “You didn’t-“

But her trance was broken before the command could be made. The barrage of bullets cutting the girls reunion short. 

Sarah gave a painful yelp, feeling the projectiles pierce her flesh. She fell over, but quickly dragged herself to her feet. Being shot hurt, it hurt a lot. But much less than it would have for a human. Which was why Sarah was able to rise to her feet, keeping her head down and Clara was still a crumpled mess on the sidewalk. 

She hadn’t thought much of the men earlier, the minor run in when she bumped into them earlier on the street. Now Sarah wish she had, seeing he and the remaining assailants drive off in a beat up automobile with guns blazing. She could swear seeing red black flecks in their eyes as they passed.

Screaming arose as more bullets rained down the street. Civilians took cover at the sound of gunfire; some ran while others huddled keeping their heads down. 

Clara was crying, her hands clutching at the growing pool of red forming against the pink fabric of her blouse. Sarah’s wounds were superficial with how fast they were already healing. 

“Ok! Ok, get up! We have to get somewhere safe!” Sarah babbled hysterically. “Don’t die Clara, please don’t die!”

The brunette was too weak and in distress to stand, Sarah half carried half dragged her around the corner past the double doors. The blood continued to flow and stain itself upon the concrete. 

The young Ventrue could feel her eyes welling up with her own tears. While she was about to wipe the human’s memory of seeing her, Clara would still be alive and able to go forth with the rest of her life. 

But now, now what?

She couldn’t Embrace her, despite the hysteria racing through her mind she knew it was not an option. Even if the Camarilla rejected her, Sarah had to uphold their rules. It’s what LaCroix would expect of her. But he was the Prince and her Sire, surely it would be an acceptable circumstance? An emergency exception?

No. Not without his say so, Sarah was in enough trouble as it is. She knew her Sire well enough that he would not approve of something so spontaneous. 

Not to mention her own Embrace hadn’t been that long ago. She’d read about newborn Kindred attempting to Sire new vampires only to end up killing the Kine instead, the blood just wasn’t strong enough. 

But it could still heal, vampire blood-even a newborn Childe’s-had vast healing properties. 

Sarah frowned, watching Clara’s mouth hang agape as she gasped uncontrollably. 

Ghouls weren’t exactly something that required a Prince’s permission. At least Sarah hoped to be right about this, making a clean slit into her arm.

Clara’s eyes were half closed as she pushed the wound to her open mouth. At first she lulled her head away, her fevered mind not totally processing what was being force fed to her. But Sarah gave a sigh of relief feeling the lack of resistance. She let her drink her Ventrue blood until she felt lopsided, pulling away. 

Sarah could see the bleeding slow almost to a complete halt after just a few minutes. Clara was still in and out of consciousness, groaning in pulsing pain. 

The ebony haired vampire sat back, a sense of relief washing over her. How Sebastian would react to her having a ghoul was uncertain. But at least she hadn’t broken any written laws and hopefully saved her friend's life.

Only now in this moment of calm stillness, did Sarah realize what she was doing before the attack. 

Her phone was buzzing, and had been for the last ten minutes, three guesses who it was. 

Sarah stared up at the tower, imagining LaCroix up in his penthouse overlooking from above, impatiently wondering what was taking her so long. Maybe if she explained what happened, he wouldn’t be so angry. She hadn’t exactly planned to be gun down by a rowdy group of rebels. 

“Clara… Hey Clara listen.” Sarah frantically, “I’m gonna go. But I’ll get help, ok?! I’ll get someone to help you, but you have to stay here. Just stay here, I’ll get help.”

The young Ventrue couldn’t Dominate her mind if Clara was barely conscious to begin with, so her word would have to do that she’d stay put. 

She didn’t want to move her too much, even if her wounds were healing. Leaving her to lie on her back a little more comfortably, Sarah stood and sprinted for the double doors. 

\--

With barely a word to the overweight security behind the ground floor desk, Sarah made a run for the closest elevator. She pressed the button a good twelve times before the doors closed.

They opened again after several long and painful minutes, she nearly running straight into a man that was all smiles. 

“Whoa there darlin’! Out for a midnight snack were we? Look like you bit off a little more to chew on.” Kennedy grinned at her as the doors opened. 

“What? Sorry! I just, I need to see LaCroix.” Sarah hurriedly pushed past the Malkavian.

“I might dab at a napkin or two before you storm in love! You’ve got red on you!” He called, but she hadn’t been listening.

She shoved the doors to her Sire’s office opened, making a loud and indecent slam. Sarah could see LaCroix behind the desk with an open laptop. 

“At last gracing me with your presence?” He said arrogantly, still not having looked up from his typing. 

“Sir I’m sorry-“

“If you were so close on foot, there’s no reason for you to have taken this long to arrive and keep me waiting when I have more pressing matters to attend to.” LaCroix continued to scold her.

“Please, I can explain if you’ll just-“

“You have yet to understand just who you are, but that’s no excuse for-“

“Please can you just shut up for a second?!” She all but screamed, only after the words left her mouth did she realize who she was yelling at. At least the first time she did it that was unintentional.

The laptop slammed shut, his face contorted in a scowl. 

“Excuse me? Who do-?” He finally stared up at her, only for his gaze to give way to mild concern. “What have you done?”

She hadn’t expected Sebastian to rise to his seat and approach her. Her eyes fell to where he was placing his thin hands along the bloodstained shirt. 

Oh. So that’s what Kennedy meant.

Sarah’s shirt had a dark stain running along the abdomen, the silver gleaming scarlet from the caked-on layer of blood. Her arms and hands were also covered in it.

“Is this your blood?” He asked, already inspecting her for injuries. She stiffened, feeling him lift the material part way, she flinched when he ran his hand up a tender spot.

“You were shot.” He said as if she didn’t know this already.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you! I was about to come in when these guys-I don’t know who they were-they just started a shooting spree!” Sarah explained, having enough breathing room to finally speak.

“As it happens, I’ve just been made aware of that.” The Frenchman said, pulling her shirt back down. “Your wounds are already healing; the bullets will need to be extracted but you’re in no imminent danger.”

She wasn’t the one to be concerned about, having remembered Clara laying just around the corner a hundred feet below.

“Sir, I’m sorry about my outburst. I just need your help, and just feel overwhelmed.”

“Of course you do, but as I said this is already being dealt with. It’s suspected the Sabbat are to blame, they so enjoy attempting to make a mockery of me. However, to target my own Childe steps over every line that they’ve since already crossed!” LaCroix angrily clenched his fists, with steps that click clacked against the floor with each pace. 

“Sir?” Sarah quietly asked.

“I’ve already dispatched the Sheriff to hunt down those dogs, I was just conferencing with the intelligence we’ve received on the string of attacks, and they will be updating me on any new development. If your attackers are on the run, they won’t be for long.”

She considered that this would be the worst time if any to mention her confrontation with Clara. Maybe she could head back down and just call Clara an ambulance. She hadn’t wanted to leave her, she promised. But right now, Sarah didn’t want to try LaCroix’s patience any further. 

“There will be arrangements made for you in the meantime.” He stopped pacing the room, seemingly in deep thought. 

“Arrangements? To get the bullets out?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, but more to the point of your safety. The Sabbat made an attempt on your life once, and now again. It seems rather obvious they wish to finish the job, especially given your new status.”

Twice? When had they attacked her before tonight? She couldn’t recall anything about it, but nonetheless she listened. “What are you going to do?” 

LaCroix’s anger seemed to simmer down, his hands were unclenched and relaxed. “Until this matter is resolved, you’ll remain at my side. Where I go, you go. You won’t leave this tower unless I do. The Sheriff will return before sunrise, when he does, we’ll proceed from there.”

This was the worst time to be placed on house arrest. What about Clara?!

“I…I understand.” Sarah bowed her head, but felt it tilted up. 

He had since come to stand in front of her, his thumb and finger gently raising her chin. He removed a mint green handkerchief from his breastpocket. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, feeling him wipe the material along her cheeks. 

She noticed as he drew back the handkerchief was stained red.

“You were crying.” Sebastian said monotonously, 

Vampire tears had been bleeding down her face as she tended to Clara out on the street. 

“Thank you,” She mumbled. 

“I’ll forgive your hysteric outburst earlier in light of the situation, but I strongly urge you don’t make it a habit.” LaCroix chided.

“Yes Sir.”

“Which brings me to why I originally summoned you earlier. It is concerning the Clans' Primogen. Thankfully, it is happy news.”

Sarah blinked, “W-What? They didn’t hate me?”

“From the sound of it, no. Perhaps they overlooked your disobedience towards the end given you impressed them enough early in the evening. Though the Nosferatu and Tremere are unpredictable, so who’s to say what about you impressed them in their deluded eyes.” Sebastian’s hand lingered on her chin. “But from what I saw that night, it was an outstanding performance. I am proud of the progress you’re committing to Sarah. Be sure to stay that course.”

A surge of racing emotions and mixed feelings raced through her. A first for many things tonight. She had been shot, had just turned her best friend into her soon to be ghoul servant. 

But to make the highlight of that list, Sebastian LaCroix was actually proud of her. Here she had come, panicked and covered in blood expecting shame, but instead received her Prince’s praise.

“Thank you, Sir” Sarah nodded. "I'm happy you approve."

A smile graced his lips. It was not the false mask of sincerity he liked to showboat to the public, or the smug sneer he so loved to use behind the backs of his enemies. Sarah could swear this smile just felt sincere.

“I never doubted my choice in trusting you.”


	17. Shelter From the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Sabbat on Sarah's heels, Sebastian isn't about to let her out of his sight. Even when the sun comes up.

Sarah was uneasy with only the sounds of a clock pendulum and the shuffling of papers. It had been several hours already, with her having next to nothing to do but stew on her panic. Between a target on her back and her best friend a blood-soaked mess down on the street. 

It was even more intensified worry given that she couldn’t leave. Not even to run down to her office, LaCroix was very literal when he instructed she stayed put wherever he was. He had at least given her the dignity of washing away the blood on her arms and hands after the bullets in her abdomen were extracted with a few minutes of privacy in the bathroom. 

He couldn’t just give her some muscle to follow her trail? The Sheriff was not the only means of protection the Prince’s status provided.

Sarah found it hard to imagine Sebastian in a fight when the thought passed by of another potential attack. 

Every once and awhile his grey eyes lingered over in her direction before returning to the statements and progress reports. She settled for staring up at the many paintings in his office. Most if not all of them must be over a hundred years old. She recognized one of them interpreting Caine, with his fist raised just before delivering the death blow to Abel. 

When the Sheriff returned, two Ventrue and a Malkavian following in the behemoth’s step. Sarah lifted herself up on the sofa, sitting up straighter. 

“Your report?” LaCroix asked, his eyes narrowed.

“The assailants eradicated, my Prince,” One of the Ventrue. “They left a massacre behind, murdered at least five civilians. The clean up crew has already been dispatched before there are too many witnesses.” 

“I see, and anything you were able to extract from them before their Final Death?”

“Nothing but a fools madness,” The Malkavian guard answered ironically. “Talks of the end of the days, blood and darkness sweeping the streets to consume all in the plague’s wake.”

LaCroix frowned, sorting through his scattered paperwork. “Very well, as if that is new news coming from the wailings of such sadistic creatures. That is all? Regroup with the Nosferatu network in Hollywood. It sounds as though they may have some new information.”

The Camarilla Kindred nodded, making their way out until only the Prince, his Childe, and the Sheriff remained.

Sliding the reports in a series of beige folders, Lacroix slipped them into a desk drawer and rose from his seat. He gestured for Sarah with a raised hand. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, standing up. 

“My haven, sunrise will be upon us shortly. I should hope you don’t wish to be left exposed when it does.” 

Blue eyes blinked quizzically. He was taking them to his house? 

LaCroix must have noticed her estranged expression. “Did you assume I slept here?”

She averted his eyes. “No, I just didn’t… Well I just thought that was a secret.”

“It still is. The last thing I need is to advertise it to the Anarchs’ or worse yet the Sabbat. But as no one with the Sheriff’s exception knows of it, what better place to provide sanctuary?”

Sarah nodded. “Right Sir, I understand.”

“Good,” She noticed LaCroix rub at his eyes. For some reason it was captivating to watch him attempt to shrug off obvious exhaustion and fatigue. 

\--

‘Your little bird has flown the coop, Princess!’ Sarah read the text. 

She frowned nervously, glancing between her phone and LaCroix across from her in the limousine. 

‘She’s gone?!’ She replied, her fingers twitching with the waiting before texting again. ‘I need to find her! Make sure she’s ok.’

Kennedy’s text came back a minute later. ‘Consider your little bird found love! I’ll drop her at the nest.’

She couldn’t leave LaCroix’s side, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t play with her phone. Perhaps it was one or two of his voices, but the Malkavian seemed ever eager to help with Sarah’s current predicament. At least that gave Sarah only one problem to focus on. Now she could draw concern over the ravenous gang of rabid and feral bloodsuckers out for her life. Lovely.  
The limo slowed at an iron gate that swung open after a moment. 

Sarah awed, she expected as much that his haven was more mansion than house. The estate was a cream color, several long windows along the first and second floor siding. She could see short and finely trimmed shrubs line the frontal exterior. The yellow light of lamp posts guiding the path up before the limo stopped. 

Slipping out of the car, Sarah glanced up at one of the posts, noticing a red dot wink back at her. Of course, the Prince would not be without security. She assumed there were many more cameras scattered around the private property.

At the front door made of sturdy mahogany, the Frenchman punched in a series of codes into a keypad and removed a card from his person. The keypad flashed green as it accepted both the code and the swipe of the card. 

Passing the threshold, Sarah silently followed her Sire inside. 

It was quite spacious for just one man. Though it looked as though the entire lower floor were an awfully expensive showroom. The furniture while extravagant, didn’t hold much personality and looked rarely if ever used.

“You don’t ever have anyone here?” She asked curiously.

“No,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t make it a habit to entertain.”

Following him up a stairway, she noticed the substantial change in décor. It seemed upstairs was the one that held more finesse. 

Similarly to LaCroix’s office, the halls were lined with various antiquities. This being an extravagant oil painting on one wall or a glass case housing a fragile period piece. 

Sarah found herself studying one of the paintings. 

It was a prestigious family of four. A man with dirty blond hair in burgundy stood shoulder to shoulder with a lovely woman with yellow hair tied back and a large magenta dress on. A hand rested each on two children, a boy and a girl.

Sarah noticed the little blond boy had the same grey eyes as his mother.

“Sarah?” She glanced over to see LaCroix standing by an open doorway.

She pointed up at the portrait. “Is that you?”

He sighed tiredly. But there was something that seem to melt away the icy stoic expression. Perhaps fond nostalgia? Surprise that Sarah took enough interest to ask?

“Yes it is. Our family was quite fortunate as my father had come into a sum of wealth. He owned a series of properties in Calais stretching out to Saint-Omer as well as Grande-Synthe.” 

Sarah smiled, “Is that your sister?”

He joined her, staring up at the little girl with long cascading curls. “Jaqueline, I was the youngest between the two of us by three years.” 

“She’s really pretty, I wish I had had a sister.” 

The young Ventrue frowned thinking about her own family. Seeing Clara distraught thinking the worst that Sarah was dead. She wondered just how her parents coped with the news. 

She would never see them again, never talk to them again. It had been a reality for the last couple of weeks, but to actually think about that loss now...

“Does it get easier?” Sarah asked, “I mean... Do you ever miss your family?” 

Sebastian scrutinized her sad expression. “It does, and from time to time I do. I never saw any of them after my Embrace, neither did I seek them out. I’m to understand though that Jaqueline did marry and bore her husband two sons.”

“They didn’t at all wonder what happened to you?” 

“I was killed in action, or at least that's what I'm led to believe they were told. So there was no search for my whereabouts made.” LaCroix led her away from the portrait with a hand delicately pressing on her back. 

Her bewilderment only seemed to intensify, killed in action? Just who was Sebastian LaCroix before he was a vampire? She still had so many questions.

“You can rest here for the day,” Guiding her to the ajar door. It was remarkably similar to the unused showroom décor downstairs, generic but expensive furniture in neutral white, black, and greys. Though with the coming dawn, the four-poster bed was looking especially enticing. Despite her craving for a hot shower, rest overcame this urge. 

“If anything should happen-though I doubt this-I am just down the end of the hall.” He gestured to the last in a series of doors. “You’ll have fresh vitae to indulge in after the sun goes down.”

He turned to leave but froze when she called out.

“Sir?” 

“Yes?” Sebastian asked impatiently

“Thank you,” Sarah smiled, “I know you could have done something else, have a few guards watch me. But I… I really appreciate what you’ve been doing for me.”

LaCroix seemed to consider her kind words for a moment. He’d had his fair share of sycophants and praise to simply earn the Prince’s good graces. Though here Sarah was just genuinely expressing gratitude. Honesty was not unbecoming of a Ventrue, but it was a quality so many of which their Clan lacked in favor of power-driven duty.

“As I’ve said before, you are my responsibility. It’s my cross to bear to take care of you.”

Sarah nodded, “It’s still nice of you to do… Good day then.”

“Good day,” 

Her door closed, LaCroix crossing down the hall to his own quarters. She realized a little too late she had no spare clothes. And given Lacroix didn't have any regular house guests assumed there wasn't a stitch of womens clothing here. She removed her shirt and let the skirt pool on the floor. In only her undergarments, the young Ventrue crawled under the covers, lost in the slumber that overcame her whilst nestled within the cushy sheets. 

The estate within still in the silent shroud of darkness as sunrise peeked over the horizon, giving way to a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LaCroix's haven I based on this https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/433471532868138685/


	18. Beautiful Dreamer Wake Unto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams consuming Sarah's sleep begin to make sense, or do they really?

Sarah eyes groggily opened, not entirely sure where she was at first glance. 

But then she remembered the Sabbat attack, dragging Clara to safety, her acceptance into the Camarilla, and then LaCroix’s haven to rest for the day. 

Her eyes felt so heavy, she just wanted to curl up deeper into the covers that were so soft and plush. A note to herself, she needed a big, squishy feather duvet when she was allowed back to her apartment. 

Her sleepy gaze was drawn to the door, hearing it open. 

“Oh!” Sarah blinked, noticing her Sire stand in the doorway. “Good night, Sir.” 

“Good evening,” He said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. 

“I didn’t oversleep, did I?” She asked, in a sudden panic seeing he was already fully dressed. 

LaCroix shook his head, a hand gesture silently telling her to stop fussing. “No, on the contrary. I wanted to check on you, nothing more.”

“Oh, right.”

His brow rose as she sat up in the bed, “Do you usually sleep so under dressed or solely because you’re in my haven?”

She was confused until she realized she’d had no nightwear or extra set of clothes. She wrapped the covers around herself realizing she’d fallen asleep in but her bare bra and panties. Now in full view for Sebastian LaCroix of all Kindred to see! 

“Sorry! I just didn’t have a change of clothes, and my shirt was soaked in blood-“

LaCroix shushed her, seemingly much closer to her bedside than he had been a moment ago. “No need to explain. It was only a simple question.”

She felt as though she were without any sense in control in what happened next. 

If she had recently fed Sarah most certainly would have been blushing red, feeling her Sire’s weight on the bed. When his position changed from seated on the edge to all but climbing onto the bed, she felt herself pressed against the sheets, one of his hands curling around an outstretched wrist, the other gently running down her cheek.

“Sir? I-” Sarah was taken aback by his provocative behavior but was shushed again. He grasped her chin, a forceful pull so as her eyes met his. A fierce storm forming within his grey irises. 

“Silence!” He hissed into her ear, “No more ‘Yes Sir’ ‘No Sir’ talk tonight.” 

She couldn’t help but clutch at a handful of bedsheets with the free wrist she had when his lips moved down from her ear, they ghosted just over hers as she shuddered. He pressed her against the bed, all but straddling her if not for the layers of bedding. Her head lulled back and her lips parted with a breathless sigh when his cold lips trailed down to her throat. 

“I’m responsible for taking care of you. One of my own, blood of my blood. Tell me, am I taking care of you Sarah?” She could practically hear that cocky smirk as his teeth nibbled upon her pale skin. 

She felt a moan escape her lips, “Yes… Sebastian. You are… taking… such good care of me… You’re so good to me…”

“Who else could I trust, deem worthy, dare I say desire but you?” He asked rhetorically against the delicate skin he’d been teasing with lips and teeth.

Sarah could not within any sound mind explain just what was happening, why he was confessing such feelings. She had thought such flirtatious advances the Prince would dismiss as what Toreadors’ got up to, hardly the agenda of a Ventrue. 

Feeling his fangs sink into flesh, Sarah was panting. Her grip on the sheets tighter, her body arching against his with want and desperation. One of his hands forcefully craning her head further back, the other lost in her ebony hair.

“Please,” She sighed, “Take every drop I have Sebastian, my Prince…”

She wanted to kick away the once comforting but now problematic duvet and be able to properly wrap her legs around him. But to have the strength to tug and pull off the layers of cotton and cashmere that also separated them, feel his cold skin bare against her own. She in lingerie and he fully clothed in a suit and tie was hardly fair. But already her head was dizzy, and her thoughts lost in the fog as LaCroix slowly but greedily fed upon her blood.

Her hands now free, one pulled his head closer the other grip his suit clad shoulder. She enjoyed the feeling of his short blond hair intertwined around her fingers.

“Have it all, please!” She cried, feeling herself on the peak of bliss. This man could drain her to a withered husk, and she couldn’t care less. “I’m yours…”

\-- 

Sarah started up, frantically her body shook her awake. 

She blinked, lost for several seconds. She peered around the room, nearly shrouded in darkness. No one else was here. 

Rubbing her palms down her neck, no bitemarks or spilled blood to be found. 

A dream! An absolute wet dream is what she’d been having. And about her Sire no less!

It just had to have been too enticing and provocative and… perfect to be real. 

This had to be crazy, right? Not necessarily because he was her Sire. Despite the title they were not by any means connected as a parent and child would be, rather instructor and apprentice if anything-the idea of LaCroix even attempting to raise a screaming toddler caused a humorous giggle to arise from her. 

From what she knew it was not uncommon place or frowned upon by Kindred if a Childe and Sire wanted a more intimate relationship. More often, several requests for Siring were so as to change one’s partner in their human life into a vampire, to join them in living death. 

But to be having fantasies for the Prince of Los Angeles, a Ventrue that held himself on a pedestal as high as Venture Tower if not more. 

If he were to know just what coquettish thoughts had just been racing through her head!

In the very least, Sarah preferred that to the scenes of gunfire and smoke plaguing her day terrors. They hadn’t been as frequent, but still they arose in her sleep when it was least expected.

She raised the blankets up over herself almost immediately, sitting upright as a knock came just before the door opened. LaCroix was dressed as immaculately as he had been in the dream. She wondered just how many suits he owned. Tonight, his tie was red with an intricate pattern, the shirt a deep grey against a black suit.

For a split second she considered whether or not if the intimate dream had really been a premonition until he frowned. 

“Are you not decent?” He asked, seeing her clutch at the bedding against her chest. 

“Not really. I mean I’m not naked! I just… I didn’t have extra clothes, and I didn’t want to ruin the bed with a bloody shirt.” She mumbled, never meeting his eyes directly.

He scrutinized the rumpled clothes on the floor. 

“I can find you something,” LaCroix said.

He didn’t seem that concerned when she climbed out of bed, the sheet wrapped around like a rumpled dress. She snatched the skirt off the floor before following him. In the very least she could pull that on. 

It was down the hall into his room that they entered. 

“Of course I’ll need to speak to Gary’s agents downtown, but you shouldn’t expect any issue returning to your haven tonight.” The Prince opened a sliding door, revealing several dress shirts, hanging clean and pressed on the left side of the closet. The other a rack lined with too many suits for Sarah to count. So he did have a lot. Even the dress shoes at the foot of the closet were plentiful and neatly lined up, the toes reflective and shiny from an efficient polishing.

The young Ventrue seized the fleeting moment to take a gander at just how a Prince slept. 

The bed was a four poster not unlike the one she had slept in. Though the wrinkle free spread was a dark blue pattern on black. The walls were finely patterned and mimicked his spacious office in that sense. However unlike his office in the tower or the hallway outside, there were only two paintings that took up space in the bedroom. One was a man she didn’t recognize, his short hair was dark and naturally curly. He wore a large olive green coat, gold lining and buttons trailed up the arm. His stance and cold expression radiated dominance and power. Sarah glanced away from the painting with a slight shudder, feeling as though the painted man's eyes were judging her where she stood. 

The other she could tell was of Sebastian himself. Though unlike the family portrait, there was not a little boy portrayed but one more akin to her Sire now. But he wasn’t wearing another cashmere suit and tie suited for modern day business. 

This Sebastian LaCroix wore a dark blue almost black uniform top to bottom, the straps and buttons along the chest and arms the color of gold. High black boots nearly meeting his knees worn on his feet. A curved sword safely nestled in a scabbard secured at his side. He looked so regal, proud, noble.

Sarah noticed a sword mirroring the one in the painting within a glass case. 

Undoing the buttons of a hanging shirt he’d plucked out of the closet, LaCroix paid Sarah no mind as she stepped toward the display. She didn’t know much about weaponry, but it was a beautiful blade from the shining hilt to the gleam of the curved blade itself. By that was another glass case, this one held a gun. 

Sarah didn’t know much about guns either-her father tried to teach her to use one and she flat out refused rather stubbornly. But this gun she knew. This one she knew because she had seen it before.

It was a fairly long piece of weaponry, made traditionally of metal and wood. A bayonet, while not attached to the end of the musket, was prominently displayed below the rifle.  
Any color she had drained from her face seeing one final glass case. This one much larger as it housed a full body uniform.

Just as she had seen before, tall black boots, white trousers and lapel, shouldered with gleaming tassels on a blue jacket with red cuffs. What looked to be a cross between a large hat and helmet, propped beside the formal military dress. A crowned eagle with its wings outspread seemed to stare back at Sarah upon the helmet. 

“Here,” LaCroix spoke at last with the shirt outstretched. “You can properly change at your haven but for now-“

He looked over at her quizzically when she showed no recognition of what he said or so much as acknowledging him. Instead she was gawking at the large glass case.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, a tug of annoyance playing at his voice.

“It wasn’t me,” She mumbled. 

The Frenchman tilted his head in confusion, “What?”

“Those weren’t my dreams I’ve been having,” The shocked look of realization in her eyes. “All this time they were yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo much Googling and research went into just the last third of this chapter-and what will follow in chapter 18. And still doesn't feel like enough research with how much there is out there on the internet xD!
> 
> As LaCroix states in game that he was an officer in Napoleon's army, that leaves it fairly open to interpretation just what rank he was. For the sake of the story and given his human age at the time I'm going off the assumption he was at least appointed the rank of Captain within France's light infantry. 
> 
> The combat uniform I based off this, going off the 1815 style-supposedly the year of LaCroix's Embrace after the Battle of Waterloo. 
> 
> https://www.google.ca/search?hl=en&tbm=isch&sxsrf=ALeKk00Px4P61JXfp_F38dDAoFugPZ3GOw%3A1594278940608&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=654&ei=HMQGX7PuIqy9ggeYzpuoDA&q=captains+uniform+napoleonic+france&oq=captains+uniform+napoleonic+france&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECCMQJzoCCAA6BQgAELEDOgYIABAFEB46BggAEAgQHjoECAAQHlDjD1jGU2DhWGgAcAB4AIABzwqIAbFdkgEOMS4xMy45LjEuNi0zLjSYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZw&sclient=img&ved=0ahUKEwiz7LPvz7_qAhWsnuAKHRjnBsUQ4dUDCAY&uact=5#imgrc=d1My6PdG9kNFvM 
> 
> The uniform he's wearing in the painting however, I based off that of the Hussar uniform that was also present during the Napoleonic Wars era 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/363243526167302319/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/533535887078787908/
> 
> Also also the curved saber and Musket Model 1777 Year IX also used by Napoleon's soldiers:
> 
> http://swordscollection.blogspot.com/2012/02/french-light-cavalry-offier-sword-grand.html
> 
> https://www.michaeldlong.com/product/french-napoleonic-war-period-hussar-cavalry-sword/
> 
> https://collections.royalarmouries.org/battle-of-waterloo/arms-and-armour/type/rac-narrative-273.html
> 
> Some other interesting sources I found regarding the Napoleonic Wars era and leaning towards Waterloo
> 
> http://napoleonistyka.atspace.com/French_infantry.html
> 
> http://www.napolun.com/mirror/web2.airmail.net/napoleon/infantry_Napoleon.html


	19. The Prince's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah wants to know just who was and is Prince Sebastian LaCroix

“You seem surprised?” LaCroix asked in response to her bewildered expression. “I assumed a blood bond was common knowledge to you by this point.”

Sarah frowned, “Bloo-? You can’t just give me a few books and expect me to know everything! I want to know more from you, not just some old texts. Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me these things?” 

“That tone isn’t very becoming of you.” He warned

“Please.” Her voice softened with a sad pout. “I want to know what’s happening to me.”

The Prince seemed to consider her words-though whining felt more appropriate to say-with an exasperated sigh. It was true, he would be a poor Sire to not give her a proper chance and teach her adequately. It was just something LaCroix was so unaccustomed to. 

“I suppose there are a few things that you should be told about. Even the most praised scholars can be misleading in their written words.” LaCroix held up the shirt for her, averting his eyes. “But in the very least make yourself more presentable and get dressed before I go further into this.”

Sarah would have blushed if possible, realizing she was still standing half naked with a bedsheet wrapped around herself. 

She took the offered garment, “Thanks, I won’t be long.”

Scampering back down to the guest room, Sarah closed the door. Tossing the sheet on the bed, she made haste to the conjoined bathroom, dressing down and showering away the remnants of crusted blood that still lingered on her skin. She had been so exhausted as the sun rose that sleep was all that had been possible. 

She watched the red streaks clouding the hot water only to be swallowed up by the drain. It felt a lot better to see her pale white skin, pristine and untainted by the crimson smears.

The idea that someone, especially the Sabbat were after her now was a troubling and frightening thought. She could have just been a victim of opportunity, wrong place at the wrong time. Though that assault however, seemed a little too convenient to be coincidental. 

A gang of armed vampires opening firing on Sebastian’s fledgling, right in front of his own building for that matter, when he was one of the most powerful Kindred in the city. She should have known that LaCroix being L.A’s reigning Prince would not be a duty held without enemies and by extension her enemies as well. 

Shutting off the taps, Sarah dried herself off. Picking the undergarments up she redressed. She slipped on the cotton shirt and despite the mixed emotions she felt for her Sire, the young Ventrue couldn’t help her smile. The pleasant smell that Sebastian wore was present even on his clothes. 

While he was not a bulky man by any means, the shirt was still a much bigger fit on her petit frame. Her arms swimming in the sleeves couldn’t be helped. But slipping the black skirt on she had had the night before, Sarah tucked the tails of the shirt in so as to be somewhat more presentable. Slipping her feet back in the flats, she went out to seek LaCroix.

His door was now shut but she could hear the pitter patter of footsteps downstairs and clanking of glassware. She crept down the stairs, her fingers gliding along the railing. 

The Prince glanced over in her direction as she entered. He was in the kitchen, a dark bottle sat on the counter beside two full wine glasses. 

He silently gestured for her to approach, extending one of the glasses for her to take. 

“It’s from a donor of my blood preference, so it may not appeal as much to you. But it will restore your strength just as well.” The Prince explained, her hands cupping around the wine glass. 

Sarah took a hearty sip of the blood. It was missing something, but nevertheless still divine as she gulped it down. She was careful not to dribble despite her thirst.

She knew better than to ask what his blood preference was. Despite the lingering questions over her epiphany upstairs, she had attempted to do her homework on understanding their kind. A Ventrue’s blood preference was a very personal and private subject. Though in all honesty she was still trying to decipher just what hers was.

“My questions now?” She asked with hopeful anticipation. 

The Prince sipped his own glass before nodding, “Yes. From what you were rambling it sounds as though your body still experiences lingering affects from our blood bond.”

“And… What is that exactly?” Sarah inquired.

“It’s quite simply the mingling of a Kindred’s blood with another. Of course, you’re familiar with ghouls by this point.”

Sarah felt herself stiffen with nervous tension, but she maintained calm. LaCroix-hopefully-couldn’t possibly know about Clara. He was referring to Mercurio and the ones at the Primogen gathering.

“They are a most common example as they regularly need our blood to maintain such a pact. It’s not unlike when a new vampire is Sired, as you were. The effects linger and a more permanent blood bond can be established-even between Kindred to Kindred-if the consumption of the others blood continues.”

“Does that mean I can see what you see? Read your mind?” 

This caused Sebastian to chuckle. “Not quite. And as you’ve only tasted my blood once the bond is only lingering. As you are my Childe the connection won’t entirely be severed, but it would strengthen were you to drink it again.”

A tilt of her head back and the glass was empty. 

“What about the dreams?” She asked, quickly clarifying to omit her own little fantasy. “There was war, gunfire, smoke. I-I was shot.”

LaCroix pursed his lips with a frown. 

“So that’s why you seemed so skittish. My own background is common knowledge, so I assumed you’d come across it already.”

“I tried to ask, but-” Sarah attempted to counter, only for the blond to interrupt her.

“Very well, I can spare enough time for that before you’re returned to your haven.” LaCroix said, “It’s prudent for a fledgling to know their Sire’s history.”

She nodded, “Who were you?”

“As you’re already aware I was born in Calais, France. That was in the spring of 1794, by this point I am two hundred and twenty-six years old.”

Sarah had assumed LaCroix was much older than his outward appearance, but to hear him confirm this was still a surprise. It is not everyday you talk to a two-hundred-year-old man after all.

“When my adolescent education was complete, I enrolled with the École spéciale militaire de Saint-Cyr. Immediately after my training I was integrated into Napoleon’s army, in my last remaining year alive I had been appointed the rank of Captain.” 

The sense of pride the Prince had for service to his country was easily felt as LaCroix continued.

”From what you’ve described, your ‘dreams’ were of my engagement in the Battle of Waterloo, are you familiar with that conflict?”

She was no history buff or claimed to be. But name, year, the basics itself were familiar to her from past years of schooling and studies. “Some of it, yes.”

The Frenchman’s eyes were downtrodden recounting the scene. “It was a colossal failure. Our armies defeated, thousands dead once the dust settled and the Allies cleared out. Had it not been for my Sire, I would have been among the perished.”

Sarah didn’t want to interrupt, having finally a chance for him to willingly open up to the fledgling. “Go on.”

“He was a Belgian noble, his ghouls seeking out any fresh vitae in the night like scavengers. This particular Ventrue had a taste for soldiers, and an abandoned battlefield was as easy as any hunting grounds for that selection. It seemed when I was found clinging to what life I had left that I would be next but being brought before him he had other plans in mind for me.”

“And that’s when you were Embraced?”

LaCroix nodded, “He was granted permission by Brussells’ reigning Prince after I was brought to his haven and I accepted his offer of immortality. My Sire taught me the ways of our Clan before I made my own way in the world. I allowed myself to be mentored by some of the finest Kindred I crossed paths with. They taught me greater lessons in attaining, as well as maintaining high influence and power than even my own Sire had. I didn’t cross into the Americas until 1930, after several decades spent in New York I had all but as much authority as the reigning Prince of the city. It’s only been in the last two decades that I claimed my own domain here in Los Angeles.” 

Sarah thought she’d be more put at ease finally hearing LaCroix’s story. She certainly felt like she knew this man much more now, no longer just a handsome enigma in a fine suit.

So why did she feel so sad? 

He rose a brow in confusion, “What’s wrong now?”

Pity, it wasn’t spoken but the pained expression reflected back in her eyes. 

He had died very young. Sebastian had barely begun to experience life before it had been cut short. When he had been alive, it was spent primarily in the presence of death. Not enough time to settle down with a woman, be married, have a family as his sister had. 

“Nothing Sir,” She kept to herself. She imagined he would accept none of her pity. “Just a lot to take in. And things make a little more sense. Will these dreams keep happening?”

“It’s possible, but that’s not to say it’ll last forever.“ LaCroix said. “Now then, I should say that’s sated your curiosity?”

Sarah nodded, she smiled pulling her sleeves up.

“Thank you for telling me,” 

Sebastian gave a short hum, “You’re welcome.”

“And… does that mean. Well because of the bond that, you can’t see my dreams… can you?” She asked, silently praying he hadn’t seen last day’s little fantasy.

“I can’t say that I have. Is there something you’re not telling me?” The Frenchman asked, tilting his head questionably. 

“No! But I just, I like keeping my own thoughts in my own head. Some things are just…private.” Sarah mumbled.

LaCroix scrutinized her timid expression before paying it little mind before he straightened his tie. Sarah followed him down the hall toward the front foyer.

“We’ll go directly to Venture Tower before you're dropped off, I want to ensure the status and security of my city.”

Sarah nodded, “Yes Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the VTMB wiki and dialogue in gameplay, LaCroix was born in 1794 and Embraced by a Belgian Ventrue noble in 1815, just after Waterloo. So by that math, Sebastian was only twenty one years old when he was turned into a vampire.
> 
> In game he only states he graduated from the Royal Military Academy which is pretty enigmatic so I did a bit of digging what military/basic training schools were founded and established during the Napoleonic era in France. École spéciale militaire de Saint-Cyr is an actual military school that is still in operation today and was founded in 1802. While idk how long recruits trained for there in the 1800s, today it is at least three years of military training before graduation.


	20. Sentimental Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't use to someone asking him so many personal questions as Sarah seems to insist on.

“Is there anything you miss about being human?” 

Sebastian continued needlessly gazing out a window of the limousine. 

“That was a long time ago,” He said passively. “And it’s not as though I can go back and relive the past.”

Sarah frowned, “You didn’t answer the question.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Does there have to be a reason?” She countered with a mischievous smirk. “Just one thing? There must be something.”

This girl! She asked so many needless questions, and for what point or purpose? His fledgling seemed to be the only one to take such a fascinated interest. But why? There was nothing to gain from this so why would she bother asking him something so trivial. Why was this so damned important to her?

Then again, why did this make LaCroix so irritable in the first place? It seemed reasonable through this casual banter that Sarah wanted to learn more about him. Maybe what bothered him truly was just that; it wasn’t until now that anyone had even bothered to take an honest interest in him, to ask the Prince such questions about colors or human interests he had had.

LaCroix gave a hard sigh, finally relenting.

“Well, days by the water come to mind. I remember having this ridiculous notion when I was a boy that I wanted to be a sailor. I’d read so many stories at the time, I wanted to explore and discover what awaited across blue oceans as the valiant heroes would in my books.”

Sarah smiled, “Doesn’t sound that ridiculous to me.”

“My father seemed to think so,” LaCroix straightened his posture as he crossed his arms. “He of course all the more encouraged the path I ended up taking after years spent at the academy.”

She tried to understand that it was a much different time that Sebastian had grown up in. Not to say parents no longer pushed-or even shoved-their children into predesignated futures. But there sounded as though he had had no say on the matter whatsoever. And the forceful push towards the army’s march into battle had ultimately sealed his immortal fate. 

“Though it’s not the seaside necessarily I miss.” The blond continued.

“What do you mean?”

“Calais was quaint, but Jaqueline was the one that would take me down to the water, she was always the one indulging me with secretive adventures. Even when we were told not to leave the grounds, she’d grab my hand and lead us out through the garden.” He wore what looked like a pained expression. “She could never be refused when there was something she wanted. Most of the time.”

“When was she refused?” 

Sebastian’s lips perked in a smile, but it was a sad one. 

“The last time I saw her, she was about to be married and I was about to go to war. We exchanged some heated words; she didn’t like what father had forced me into and begged me not to leave. As though she had a foresight and knew if I left for battle, that I would never return. By this point however, I was convinced it was the right decision to fight. I was meant to fulfill my orders for our country and emperor with no alternative, regardless of my personal feelings or hers.” 

Sarah understood, “You really miss your sister.”

The Prince nodded “I had wanted to see her. So young and naïve after my Embrace I pleaded to return to France, my Sire laughed in my face. I could never reunite with any of them, the Masquerade needed to be upheld. By the time I’d managed to return to Calais of my own volition, it had been seventy years and no surviving trace of my father, mother, or Jaqueline was to be found.” 

Even if it no longer was beating, her heart hurt for her Sire. His family never knowing what had happened to him, believed to be dead-though that wasn’t necessarily untrue-and he forced to stay away until decades after their passing. 

She wanted to imagine a different version of events. Captain Sebastian LaCroix surviving Waterloo’s defeat, returning upon his Calais home to eventually meet Jaqueline, and his two new nephews. 

The limo turned a corner a little too sharply, Sarah’s hand unintentionally grazing the edge of LaCroix’s pinkie as she steadied herself. 

Maybe he hadn’t noticed as the Frenchman didn’t react. “But as I’ve said before, this is all in the past. I can’t bring her back from the dead. Not even the Tremere blood mages have accomplished such a feat.”

“And your Sire? He mentored you, what was he like?”

Sebastian looked as though he wanted to quash the conversation there. But his rigid posture relaxed as he relented to her question.

“Johannes Dupont was over three centuries old when he Embraced me. Perhaps he was in life a man of combat himself, given his acquired taste for blood and his bored demeanor within a society of wealth and luxury. But I never took to asking him such questions. Johannes only took it upon himself to hunt when he began teaching me, otherwise he’d have his various ghouls fetch blood for him on a nightly basis.”

“Like the night they found you?” She asked.

“Yes. He didn’t seem to care that I was allied with the French, Johannes felt that he was far above Kine to concern himself with their wars and politics.”

Sarah took notice of the disdained scowl he wore.

“What happened to him?”

“Our paths crossed over a century later, when I had found the alcove of Leopold hunters in London. Though I didn’t realize he was there before my arrival, nor that he’d been apprehended.”

“He was captured by hunters?”

“It would appear so…” 

The conversation faded there. She felt like there was more to the story than LaCroix was letting on, something he refused to say regarding Johannes. But she decided it best to leave the matter alone for now. 

LaCroix pulled out his phone, mulling over two unread emails since they’d come and gone from Venture Tower earlier and some new intel the Nosferatu in Hollywood had managed to pry loose. He begrudgingly exchanged words in a rather short conversation with the region’s Baron, Isaac Abrams as Sarah’s apartment complex came into view.

Hitting ‘end’ on the conversation LaCroix stepped out of the parked limousine, Sarah having just shut her car door. 

“I’ll escort you inside.” He offered, perhaps still not satisfied with leaving the young Ventrue out of his sight. 

\--

“Thank you again,” Sarah repeated. “I know you’re tired of people praising you for favors. But-“

“It wasn’t a favor housing you for the day, that was my own decision. As you are my Childe, it is expected of me to take care of you.” His expression grew serious. “And as my trustful confidant, I’m not about to leave you when you need help or to let anything happen to you.”

“Sebastian…” She was agape, “You really think that?”

“I do, honesty and loyalty are not the same thing. I have too many at my disposal that will do as I ask without question. But in you I have more than this, someone to confide to. I see that now.”

LaCroix ran a hand down the side of her cheek. Sarah wanted to lean into his gentle touch, wrap her arms around his neck, the compulsion to do so was so tempting.

“Our Clan may not possess clairvoyance, but I can see a prosperous future on the horizon for you and I.” 

Sarah felt mesmerized but didn’t get the impression he was using his Presence on her.

“Me too,” She mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

“You’ll be expected promptly tomorrow evening, we have more to discuss to which the Camarilla is concerned.”

“Ok… yes, I understand Sir.”

LaCroix shook his head. “I told you when we’re alone formalities are not necessary.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll work on it.”

“Very well, until tomorrow then. Good evening,” The Prince bid his farewell.

“Good night, Sebastian.” Sarah fumbled with her keys, clumsily dropping them. 

He reached down; the keyring jingled as LaCroix picked them up. He scrutinized the various keychains with a bemused smirk. 

“Thanks,” Sarah wasn’t sure if she’d had enough blood tonight to blush, but she could still feel her face grow warm when his hand grazed hers in passing back the keys. 

She unlocked the door, slipping into the apartment just as Sebastian stepped into the elevator.

Sarah closed her eyes, leaning against the shut door. 

“What am I doing?” She asked aloud, “He’s the Prince! And I’m just… Ugh! Am I crazy?”

“Crazy, hah! Now the talkers in my head call me deluded, mystical, one even said eccentric! Not often I hear crazy, but I do hear these things. But you? No love, pining for Prince Charming doesn’t grant you a looney bin bed.” A cheeky toned voice chortled.

Sarah opened her eyes, standing up straighter realizing she had a visitor.

“Kennedy?? What are you do-?”

Despite not needing to breathe, the ebony haired Ventrue felt the wind knocked out of her as a pair of arms had her in a strong hold hug. 

“Sare…” Clara whimpered. “Don’t leave me again, please.”

It felt like déjà vu, hopefully this time it didn’t end in bullets.

Kennedy giggled, “Aww! Such a sweetie your little bird is, Princess! Practically flew into your arms!”

Sarah brought her arms up around her friend, reciprocating the affection. Nervously, she glanced between the brunette Kine and the Malkavian sipping a bag of blood in her living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter expect much more LaCroix content! Sarah needs to share some more of that lime light! :D


	21. Sinful Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah attempts to re-introduce Clara back into her new life, all while her Sire battles his own inner demons.

The cover of darkness remaining for LaCroix that evening was mundane and as workaday as it could be. That was the albatross he wore as both a Ventrue vampire and a Prince. He maintained order and stability, but in turn this also meant the bore of endless reports and the stoic scene of bureaucracy. 

Despite his service, Sebastian was no warmonger and never considered himself one. But the thrill of battle, the adrenaline that came with the march into enemy lines, the blood drumming in ones ears as the heart raced faster and faster. There was a sense of want for these things that LaCroix had all but buried. 

It was hardly acceptable behavior anymore for a man of his status. There were so many things that a blue blood such as he had no business doing or longing for. Ventrue were the commanders, not the foot soldiers. 

Raw anger and fury were qualities one could easily find themselves consumed by. Especially for Kindred, wrath was a dangerous kindle of blazing fire to play with. The Sabbat were a perfect example of letting the raw fury and madness take over. They let the Beast exact control and consume what was left of their souls and destroy everything around them in blind fury. 

Wrath was one of the deadly sins in which the Ventrue had to use to their advantage wisely and with caution. Sebastian had indulged in his fair share of what would be considered sins and with no guilt in doing so. Both pride and greed came with his rise to power naturally. He wanted control, order, and the glory that came with this metaphorical throne the Prince sat upon. 

Yet until now he always saw himself seated on that high throne alone. 

Before Sarah Evans came to be a presence in his life.

Still so young, with much more she had to learn about their Clan, the Camarilla, and herself. He would have thought the fledgling to be much more subservient in the days following her Embrace. True she was devoted and followed his orders, but she had a defiant reluctance in her. He had initially been both cross and perplexed when she refused to bend to his will. 

Then again, the Prince had his fair share of compliant followers. He wanted more than that from one of his own making. What he wanted was loyal companionship, not a compliant groveler at his feet. 

Sarah was resourceful, had the intelligent wits about her to adapt and transcend into this new life. She had the potential to rise to the top, already the ebony haired Ventrue had secured herself in most of the Primogen’s good graces. For a neonate so young, she was a natural. Even her cool, coquettish demeanor at the soiree was not an unwelcome attitude. 

And she was a rather enticing and desirable sight that night. To say she was radiant did not even scratch the surface. 

To have had her so close in his arms, inhaling her clean scent of what he could guess to be vanilla and berries. Those blue eyes had never held a hint of deception or doubt when she gazed into his. Perhaps that was why he was so forward in divulging past details about himself so easily to her, bent over backwards to appease her curiosity. Sarah never once deceived or sought to break him. 

Did she not realize how much preservation he had held? Every ounce of strength and will LaCroix possessed was forcing back down the Beast that whispered in his ear. It growled and tempted him to do nothing short of ravage and devour her, to make claim on her. It was a primal and carnal urge that not once in his unlife he had ever had to fight with such resistance, as though he were a wild and untamed newborn neonate. 

LaCroix's damned soul-if he even had one left-was aflame with such a sin driven thought. In all honesty, it was her own fault to practically announce it within her subconcious. Sebastian hadn't meant to nor expected to see it. But to catch a glimpse of such a wanton fantasy both bemused and enticed his own imagination. He couldn't help but watch the scenario play out. 

To have her as he had the night she was Embraced. Only in the reimagining, the other LaCroix had her sprawled out before him. The ever so beautiful mewling and blissfully driven moans cascading from her petit lips. He could see Sarah's nails dig desperately into his jacket, tugging at his hair. Her body blissfully aching for more. 

His fangs scraped uncomfortably against his upper lip, imagining how they'd feel burying themselves once more into her neck. 

Lust for power was another sin Sebastian was irrefutably guilty of, letting next to nothing stand in his way to get to where he was or whatever he desired. But his mind drifted to attaining something that could in fact be far greater. He propped his head against his clasped hands, easily ignoring the paperwork laid out on the desk. 

LaCroix gritted his teeth with his fists now clenched as they slammed down hard. In his two hundred years, it was a thirty-year-old from upstate New York that was becoming his very undoing. 

Lust was undoubtedly just as dangerous if not more so than wrath.

\--

“I just… You get why I find this so hard to believe.” Clara gaped

Sarah nodded, “I know, when LaCroix told me all of this I was ready to walk out thinking he’d gone crazy.”

“And all this time he’s been a vampire too?” 

“Yeah, he’s over two hundred years old actually.”

“He’s-?!” Clara babbled slack jawed. “Sare, that’s! And he… he did this to you?” 

The young Ventrue attempted to calm her friend, placing her palm over Clara’s hand. 

“Yes, but he asked me first. I said I wanted to do this. He drank my blood and fed me some of his…”

Clara shivered, “But you gave me blood. Does this mean-? Sarah I can’t be a vampire and drink blood every night! And I don’t even like taking the bus by myself at night! How can I-“

She shushed her with a finger on her lips. 

“You won’t, you’re not a vampire. You’re still human, people can drink vampire blood without being ones too. Other vampires call them ghouls.” She tried to explain, all the while wishing Kennedy had stuck around to help explain things. Making a dine and dash with the blood bag he’d helped himself to, the Malkavian showed himself out with the wag of his fingers shortly after her return. 

“A ghoul? I don’t like the sound of that, it’s kind of creepy.” Clara cringed.

“It was the only way I could save your life the other night. And it’s not a permanent thing if you don’t drink my blood again. The bond will fade, and I can just make you forget you ever saw me and all of this.”

Clara grasped Sarah’s arm. “No! No, I-I don’t want that! This is going to sound so sick and crazy but… I kind of liked it, I think. And the idea of leaving you! Sare, I just got you back. Please don’t make me forget.”

Sarah frowned; would it really be so bad if she let Clara stick around? LaCroix had Mercurio, and it seemed much more commonplace for Kindred to have human servants-Sarah wouldn’t dare breathe that last part in front of Clara.

“We can figure this out together, just like we always did.” Clara smiled hopefully.

Sarah nodded, grasping her hands back with a comforting squeeze. “Yeah, of course we can.”

The brunette shook her head, “It all kind of makes sense in the weirdest of ways now. Why Mr. LaCroix had you working nights, why you just suddenly disappeared. I tried following some sort of lead into what happened. That’s why I was out so late when I ran into you, I just couldn’t believe you killed yourself, I knew it was too crazy to believe.” 

The ebony haired Ventrue frowned sadly, “If I could have told you I would have.”

“And he’s not going to be angry with you telling me all this?” 

“He shouldn’t, Sebastian has his own ghoul that knows about other Kindred. Pretty nice guy, kind of an overly snappy dresser though.”

“The ghoul or Sebastian?” Clara couldn’t help but smirk playfully. Even after being told about vampires and best friends risen from the dead, she was ever the hopeless romantic.

“His ghoul. Sebastian though, without fail he just looks so… professional, I’ve never seen him without a cashmere suit and tie on. And he must wear an expensive cologne, always smells of lemon zest with this aqua scent that just…”

Sarah paused seeing the ear to ear grin Clara wore as her friend gave a shrill squeal. 

“Sare!” She giggled excitedly, “You totally like him, don’t you?”

The ebony haired vampire bit her lower lip looking away. “I didn’t say I did! I just noticed the cologne and like the way he dresses. That doesn’t mean anything!”

“How would you notice what he smells like unless you two were close? Like really close!” She teased, she sat up excitedly. “Is that who you were talking to? I heard voices before you came in. Were you out on a date?”

Sarah groaned, “C’mon Clara, there’s no way he’d be interested in me like that. There’s too much to explain all in one night, but Sebastian is so much higher than me.”

“You should try! I mean it’s been how long since-“ Clara paused, her smile fading away. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Well, there might be a problem. I didn’t really think about it until now.”

Her lips were pursed in a tight frown, “Clara, what’s the problem?”

The brunette looked guilty. “I couldn’t believe the suicide story, right? I tried reaching out to whoever I could hoping maybe someone knew what happened or could help me find out if it wasn’t like the police said. I got desperate when I couldn’t reach your family and no one at work that I could really see caring as much as I did.”

She hadn’t meant to but the frustration arising was enough for her Disciplines to take hold.

“Tell me what you did,” Sarah ordered, only feeling the exertion of using Dominate after the fact.

“I called Mark,” Clara said, only falling out of the mind trance after answering the question. 

“You WHAT?!” Sarah exclaimed

“I didn’t know what else to do Sare!” She babbled, “I know he’s an ass, but he does still like you. So, I thought maybe he knew something. I tried not to tell him about the whole you jumping off a building thing. I just said that I thought you might be in trouble and if he knew anything.”

Sarah slumped into the black leather of the sofa. “Clara! Of all people it had to be that two-timing bastard! This could be really bad if he comes here.”

Clara shrank away, seeing the Ventrue’s fangs bared in frustration and anger. “I’m sorry, I was just so upset and desperate to find out something.”

“He’s already here, isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know… Mark wouldn’t leave me alone after that, sending me all these texts about you. The night before last I just stopped replying hoping he’d get the message.”

Sarah gave a snort, “We both know he’s too stupid to understand what ‘leave me alone’ means, even when you shout it in his face.”

“I don’t know if he’ll show or not Sare. I’m really sorry.”

The anger continued to flare in Sarah’s blue eyes, “I actually hope he does come to L.A.”

The brunette frowned with confusion, “What do you mean?” 

It was unnerving seeing her snarl morph into a sneer, she could swear there was a sharp glow in Sarah’s eyes. 

“Mark seemed to think it was okay to hurt me and just walk it off, what if I do the same thing to him?”

Sarah had every right to be angry, but Clara wasn’t really understanding just where she was going with this. The scornful tone that thirsted for vengeance and the angry fury in her irises. Just what had become of her best friend?

The young Ventrue stood, digging through her purse before heading up the stairs. “I need a cigarette.”


	22. Wearing the Albatross and a Bulls-Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so normal night at the LaCroix Foundation for several reasons.

For more than a week Sarah had been pouring all her devotion into work. There was no sign of Mark’s presence in Los Angeles, but she had the unpleasant feeling it was only a matter of time. Apart from the obvious, his clingy demeanor was one reason why she was glad to be rid of him after their messy breakup. The bastard just didn’t know when to quit. 

Clara would visit Sarah at her apartment on her off nights, the Ventrue would ask her friend how things had changed if at all down in financial, if Felix was doing okay.

“You’re still worried about Mark coming to town,” Clara concluded, stretching out on the leather sofa. 

“I’m not! Why would I be?” She protested, opening the fridge to retrieve a bag of AB positive. 

“You place is sparkling; you don’t think I recognize your stress cleaning?” 

Sarah frowned, but knew her friend was right. When the sun had come up earlier on-all while the blinds shielded her from its rays-she’d been up until the early afternoon scrubbing and polishing every reachable nook and cranny. 

The ebony haired Ventrue groaned as she plopped down beside Clara as the latter drew her knees up to provide space. 

“Ok, fine. Maybe I have been a little.”

Clara smiled, “You need a distraction! Why don’t we go out, we could go dancing?”

Sarah sipped at the blood bag, “I haven’t been out dancing in a while.”

“You’re off after tonight, right? Let’s do it tomorrow!”

Picking up her phone, Sarah checked the time. 

“Shit!” She grumbled, “I need to start getting ready!”

Sprinting to her closet, chucking the empty bag in a wastepaper basket on the way through, Sarah pulled out a few hangers. 

“But yeah tomorrow night works!” She hollered, tugging off her baggy nightshirt and replacing it with a short-sleeved blouse. 

Sarah heard Clara sit up from the sofa as she pulled on a pair of black pants. 

“Text me, ok? I should be getting back, need some beauty sleep! Some of us still have day jobs, night owl.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow night. If you come by around nine, I should be good.” 

“Great! See ya Sare!” 

Hopping over to the vanity mirror as she struggled to get her shoe on, Sarah gave herself a once over in the mirror. Not having enough time for bobby pins, she reached in a drawer and curled her hair back to fasten the ponytail in a clip.

A night out would certainly clear her head. It would be a nice break from everything making her head spin right now.

\--

Sarah had never been one for thunderstorms. She used to love them when she was a kid, but all the rainstorm had become now was an annoying nuisance. The crack of lightening illuminating the office, followed by a thunderous crash from the heavens. The heavy downpour pitter pattered against her window. 

She’d been hunched over at her desk for hours, just a few minutes away was all she needed. The workload was keeping the young Ventrue busy, but even for a vampire there was only so much paperwork she could stare at.

Sarah couldn’t drink coffee anymore, but she could at least hold it and enjoy the warmth in the downstairs lounge. 

The rumble of the elevator wasn’t unusual, especially when one was travelling down dozens of floors within seconds. The additional creak she paid no mind to, only when the box grinded to a sudden halt was Sarah clutching the metal rail. 

The silence that followed was worse than the groan of a weakening girder or the high pitch ring of an alarm. 

The lights flickered before placing the elevator in pitch blackness. Fortunately, the backup generator seemed to still work as a dimmer light source illuminated the box. 

Sarah continued to cling to the rail, only letting go to grasp the adjacent bar as she hit the emergency button.

“Hello?” She asked nervously, “Hello, what’s going on? The elevator’s-“ 

But there was a dead dial tone on the other line, no answer on the intercom. It may as well have been hours rather than the twenty minutes that passed by sitting uncomfortably on the floor. Sarah wasn’t claustrophobic, spending the last four years up and down cluttered elevators-another benefit to her graveyard shift being the absence of such sandwiched crowds. But the haunting quiet and uncomfortable sense of being trapped when she could be hovering who knows how many stories high in the tower. 

Sarah gave an undignified yelp hearing the shred of what was to assumed metal and steel. 

The doors were cracked open, a pair of brown eyes that seemed to glow ever slightly in the darkness stared down at her. 

“Finally! We’ve been looking for you,” The woman exhaled, offering Sarah a hand up to her feet. “We need to evacuate.”

“Evacuate?” The young Ventrue asked, “What’s going on?”

She could see the entire floor-whichever one they were on at any rate-was also dimly lit thanks to backup generators feeding the building spare reserves of power. 

“There’s been an ambush,” The fair-haired woman answered, “Just a couple of shovelheads, but it’s not safe for you if you can’t fight back. Not to mention the Prince would sharpen pikes for our heads if anything happened to you.”

“Is Se- I mean is the Prince alright?”

She smirked with a chuckle, “With that brutish Sheriff by his side I’m certain his safety is guaranteed. You however, we need to get out of here before more show up. Now let’s go Evans.”

Approaching the fire escape, Sarah’s new companion held it open and peered down the spiralling stairwell. 

“Seems clear, just in case take this.” 

Sarah was handed the pistol, holding it as though it were a dirty napkin. 

“I don’t do guns.” She frowned, to which the woman groaned.

“Tell the Sabbat that, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Sarah more properly gripped the firearm. “I don’t even know how to shoot it.”

“Look, just pull this back, safety off, then shoot when you need to. I don’t have time to discuss the full mechanics.” 

A gunshot suddenly rang out. Sarah was worried she fired it by accident, but even more bewildered when she saw a dent in the wall. They could hear footsteps loudly approaching from up the stairwell.

“God damn it!” The older woman cursed, gripping Sarah’s hand, leading them back into the hallway. “There’s another set of stairs just down here!” 

The chase was on, the two Ventrue racing down the passage. Sarah’s knuckles were white gripping the woman’s hand and the gun with fear. 

“How did Sabbat get in here?!” Sarah hollered, hearing another series of pings from bullets whizzing through the air and embedded in the walls. 

“We have a rat in the house.” The Ventrue woman snarled, “That matter is already being looked into, but the betrayal left us open to attack.”

Turning a corner, the woman placed her hand on the handle of the next set of fire doors they had come to before a hail of gunfire rang out and she froze as though paralyzed.

Sarah shrieked seeing an ember of crumbling dust where the fair-haired woman had just been standing. She fumbled with the gun, close to dropping it as she ducked her head and ran through the door and down the fire escape. 

She could hear more footsteps, accompanied by an inhuman wheezing and hissing series of sounds. 

“I got a live one!” A gruff voice growled excitedly. Sarah continued running, she gave a cry as her heel skidded against the next flight of stairs, nearly sending her onto the ground face first. 

Though as it turns out that may have been a preferable option than being strong armed into the hold of a man with long, greasy black hair and a grubby brown overcoat. 

“Hah! Lookit’ what I caught!” He chuckled raggedly. 

“Stop!” Sarah yelped, feeling herself being all but dragged down the stairwell into another set of escape doors. They were closer to ground level now from what she could see of the buildings that were miniscule compared to the tower’s sheer size. 

Another man-though he looked more beast if anything-with scruffy grey hair and bloodstained clothes grinned sharp and mismatch eyeteeth at their hostage. 

“Pretty pretty!” He smirked. “Whaddya wanna do with it first?”

“Think this Camarilla fuck has any good sense in that head we could use?” The first one asked, Sarah tried to tug away in revulsion feeling the icy breath at her throat. 

“But we could play with it first. This one’s pretty!” 

“Let me go!” She hollered as the rebels laughed. 

“It’s funny too!” 

Sarah growled, feeling a burst of anger boil over, her eyes flared iridescent. The Sabbat intruders clutched at their heads in pain. Briefly releasing her, she took the moment to try and make her escape. 

“Bitch!” One of them hissed.

“Goddamn Ventrue! You feel what she did? Thinks she so damn smart!”

Sarah rounded about the next open hallway, absolutely lost in the building with no idea where in it she even was. She hoped Sebastian really was safe, maybe he’d already been escorted outside. She still had things to learn from him, and more that she just now had to say. 

Sarah could feel herself flung across the room, a heavy weight forcing itself on her. 

The long-haired Sabbat creature snarled, dribbling on her face.

“That really hurt ya know.” He sneered, forcing her mouth open. “You hold it while I take its teeth. Want a little souvenir to remember this.”

Sarah shifted and wriggled, trying to flail or do anything to fight back when the men switched places. The scraggly haired Kindred forcing her lips back, her fangs exposed but useless.

She could feel herself screaming when his grubby hands made for one of the eyeteeth. But almost as instantaneously as she had been pounced upon, the rebel was tumbling back. 

His body crumbled to red orange fire and ash before his body hit the ground. 

His accomplice hissed, darting his eyes this way and that before a second shot was heard. The man beast didn’t know what hit him, as he combusted and charred into nothingness. 

Sarah shrieked feeling a hand grip her shoulder. 

“Get away from me!” She cried, concentrating what power she still had. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, you’ll need to do better than that if you hope to Dominate my mind.” 

Sarah felt her eyes well up hearing his voice.

“Sebastian!” She gasped, turning around to meet his bemused expression. “How did you-?”

“Our bond is faint but makes it much simpler to find you. Though you didn’t make it easy scampering through the corridors like a frightened field mouse.”

She took note of the rifle tightly slung over his suit clad shoulder. Soldier first, of course it stood to reason he still knew how to shoot a gun.

"The nerve of these jackals! They dare to set their greedy sights on us in my own building! As I told you before they're vile creatures." He growled low in his throat. 

"Someone betrayed us," She babbled. "How is that even possible?" 

“I’m not one to make a habit of dirtying my own hands, so perhaps you’ll forgive me cutting the conversation short.” LaCroix said, grasping her hand in his leading her down another set of doors. "I'd like to be rid of such an unrefined weapon sooner rather than later."

“They… They’re dead, fully dead right?” Sarah asked, glancing behind them as they continued onward.

“Yes, a brief combustion followed by a smoldering pile of ash is the fate all Kindred endure if they meet their Final Death.” He answered, his eyes trained on the scopes sight as the Ventrue turned a corner. “Pray that night never comes for us both.”

The twist and turns seemed endless before they were just a few floors short of the lobby. Sarah couldn’t help but shrink behind LaCroix as he dispatched two more Sabbat, only for this he didn’t need the gun. 

With the flick of his wrist and the blue glow in his eyes, the rebels rose their guns to their own heads, the simultaneous suicide reducing them to dust. 

“That all you got, Little Prince?” A crudely dressed woman sneered, raising an assault rifle in his general direction.

Sebastian’s lips upturned in a delighted smirk, his eyeteeth showing. “You tell me.”

Her face scrunched up and her grip on the gun faltered, trying to fight the Domination. 

Blindly the rebel fired before collapsing into a convulsing mess before a knife pulled from her pocket was pressed to her own throat and she howled before burning away. 

It was a split-second decision when Sarah leapt out in front LaCroix. Perhaps he had been enjoying his mind manipulation powers of persuasion too much to overlook the scruffy Sabbat that leapt out of hiding. 

The world felt silent, and all the noise around her deaf to Sarah’s ears. Someone was shouting something she couldn’t comprehend. Was it Sebastian? The Sabbat? 

There was more fire and ash, and now someone was leaning over her. She smiled as familiar blond hair and dark cashmere came into view. 

“-arah! Sarah!”

The young Ventrue felt her body shaking, her grip on something long and curved protruding out of her chest. 

“Why did you…” The words just barely as loud as a whisper to her numb senses.

This couldn’t be dying; she wasn’t burning up like all the rest had. But the wheezing and painful convulsions were terrifying all the same. 

Sarah reached out; she could see he was saying something but they may as well have been underwater as she could barely hear it. 

“Why be so foolish! Stupid of you to put yourself in danger!” The words were demeaning but didn’t sound angry. If anything, they sounded scared.

Gripping a fistful of his lapel, she tried to pull herself up as she tugged LaCroix down. 

Even in a life that promised immortality, it all seemed so short. If she did die here-she didn’t want to of course but if that were the case-there was one thing she needed to do just once. 

Her lips pressed comfortably against his as though they were the pieces of a puzzle perfectly in place. Sarah felt safer, despite the stab wound and being a crumpled, bloody mess. Sebastian’s arms protectively circled around her made Sarah forget-albeit just for a moment-about her troubles. 

It was only when she felt too lightheaded and the room about her seemingly spinning that their lips parted and how difficult it was to sit up. But in the grey haze consuming her vision, she thought she had been able to feel just for an instant that Sebastian had indeed kissed her back.


	23. Want and Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the attack, Sarah awakes only to wonder if she's still dreaming.

_“Your English is good,” The man both burned and bloody remarked._

_“I could say the same of yours.” Sarah could hear herself speak, but it wasn’t her voice. The French accent that mingled with the English language was not her own._

_Her hands or rather LaCroix’s hands gave a forceful tug on the chains._

_“Well, come to say your piece and gloat?” Johannes chuckled weakly, feeling his body fail him as he toppled to the stone._

_Sarah-seeing through Sebastian’s eyes-attempted to haul his Sire to his feet. “The Prince has ordered I exterminate all of the Leopold hunters in this stronghold. It makes much more sense now why I was asked to perform such a duty.”_

_“Hm, and here I assumed Mithras was not that concerned for my well being. But to send you as my savior…”_

_She-or rather he-shook her head. “I don’t have any vitae to give you, but I’m sure we-“_

_“Sebastian, there’s no time.” Johannes scowled, “My body is already crumbling from the inside out, thanks to those meddlesome hunters. It has poisoned and burned beyond redemption. Even if you were by chance to haul me away, I imagine we won’t best the sunrise when it comes.”_

_“And I am not about to leave you here. Don’t you imagine the Prince will want to know of your survival?”_

_The elder Ventrue nodded, “I’m sure he will, but there’s another way of doing so to better prove your claim.”_

_The dark-haired Dutchman clenched a fistful of the younger vampire’s sleeve._

_“You should know what I’m leading up to, let the power course through you when my soul and body cease to be.”_

_His grey eyes widened in bewilderment._

_“Absolutely not! You cannot truly be serious, you’re mad from the blood loss. Diablerie is a death sentence for both of us!”_

_Diablerie? It wasn’t something Sarah had ever heard of. But the flabbergasted fear in Sebastian’s voice instilled in her a sense of dread for what was about to happen._

_Johannes chuckled, “So much still to learn Childe, even with a century behind you. Does it not seem so coincidental that you and I are reunited before my untimely end? The Ventrue are Kings, the ones that harness and wield power. Are you really refusing the powerful gift I am offering due to sheer stubborn resolve? It’s for the good of our blood that you take it, our line must survive and thrive! Do not disobey me.”_

_Sebastian was shaking his head. To drain the blood of another Kindred, consume the soul of another vampire. This went beyond a needless slaughter due to a fit of Frenzy._

_All those centuries of knowledge, stamina, strengths. Sarah could hear these thoughts course through the past Sebastian’s mind. Could he really waste the power his Sire was practically handing him to simply abide by golden rules? This could all be LaCroix’s, it was meant to be his. His right alone to such power._

_Johannes chuckled, feeling the Frenchman’s hands tug free the dirty collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. He could feel teeth scrape along the artery._

_Sarah wanted this all to stop. To tug Sebastian back, stop him from what he was about to do. This felt wrong, he shouldn’t, he couldn’t possibly!_

_“Well done Childe,” She could hear Johannes smirk before LaCroix’s fangs pierced through flesh. “I expected no less from you.”_

\--

Sarah eyes opened slowly, she stretched realizing she was lying down. 

She could tell despite the blackout curtains blanketing the room in darkness that she was home. The young Ventrue considered the new vivid dream she had been having, and then she remembered something else that could have been yet another day terror. 

Hesitantly she sat up-realizing she had been laying in bed-before glancing down, but neither felt nor saw a knife protruding from her chest.

“The wound was not as severe as you may think.” 

Sarah took notice of Sebastian seated across the room, though she could make out his slender frame he was cloaked in shadow. She could see the two specs of light that must have been his eyes seemingly reflected at her. 

Turning on the bedside light, she could see he sat one leg crossed over the other. It was fortunate luck that in her stress cleaning the day before she had happened to organize the messy pile of unfolded clothes that had been thrown haphazardly on the now occupied chair.

Sarah frowned seeing how exhausted LaCroix looked.

His short blond hair was tousled and rumpled, in need of a neat brushing. Both his overcoat and suit jacket were draped over the back of the chair, leaving him in the grey button up dress shirt and tie. 

“Why are we here?” Sarah asked, “What time is it? What happened to me?” 

“You collapsed shortly after my agents and the Sheriff regrouped in the lobby.” Sebastian explained, his grey eyes stared unblinking.

“I thought I was dying,” She mumbled, recalling most of what happened. 

“Hardly, a meager blade like that wouldn’t be able to do much more than incapacitate you if anything. Being staked in the heart will only render you paralyzed, though the blade missed.” He recapped. “But as you had exhausted most of your strength so thoughtlessly, your body was simply tired out. It’s quite fortunate you didn’t frenzy, really.” 

His expression was downtrodden and reshaped in a scowl. “Do you have any idea just what you were thinking putting yourself in the crossfire?”

Sarah frowned, “I just… I thought he was going to kill you.”

He gave a snort of haughty derision. “Please, such a lowly shovelhead kill me? The clumsy neonate could barely comprehend what he even was. Let alone do much else but wave a knife violently about.”

LaCroix stood, and Sarah felt tenser and intimidated when he knelt beside her. 

“You really don’t understand, do you?” He grumbled, “You can’t be so reckless. Ventrue do not needlessly fling themselves in harms way for no good reason.”

Sarah was the one that now wore a disgruntled frown. 

“I’m sorry, and trying to save your life isn’t important? Do you think I could just stand there and let that happen?” She countered. “I was trying to save you!”

“You don’t understand how valuable you are Sarah.”

She scoffed, “Is that all I am? Just a shiny prize to be stolen or killed for because I’m the Prince’s fledgling?”

“I meant to me specifically.”

Sarah’s resentful expression faltered, “Then why-“

The young Ventrue felt her words cut short as arms forcefully pulled her forward. Sarah felt as though her heart would have stopped if it were still beating, feeling her lips forcefully pressed to his. 

Her eyes couldn’t help but flutter closed, Sebastian’s hands cradled her head as she attempted to scoot closer.

He pulled away as she gave a shuddering gasp.

“Always so many questions.” LaCroix muttered, His hands still clutching either side of Sarah’s face. “You have no idea just what you’ve been doing to me. Over two hundred years, and I’ve not yearned as I do now.”

“Seb-Sebastian…?” Her voice just barely a whisper.

“I’m expected to put duty first before my own desires. Power is instilled in our blood to be my only passion. And despite all of that, I find myself wanting more than this.”

Sarah’s fingers rubbed along the silky fabric of his tie, the other ran gently down his cool cheek. 

She asked, “You could have anyone, am I that important?”

“No one is more important.” He sneered, “You’ve never once deceived me to better yourself, and you’ve allowed me such a comfort that I may openly confide in you. I never once thought I needed more than servitude, the subservient bent under my thumb. And need is in fact just it.”

Sarah gripped his tie tighter.

“The knives are always out in my court, for my blood especially. And so demand after demand I’m expected to appease, being told what everyone needs of me. But no one before you has ever asked me not what I needed, but what I wanted.”

She could hear the low rumble of a growl in his tone.

“This is what I want,” Sebastian murmured. “You are what I want, Sarah.”

What was a dream? What was real? 

Surely when he pulled her close, and she felt the cool smoothness of his lips against her own, that must be real. 

The kiss became hungrier and more desperate. She gasped, her head tilting as Sarah could feel his tongue graze hers. Fistfuls of his shirt, she was surprised the fabric didn’t tear from the force as she pulled Sebastian up from where he knelt. She shoved the covers back, their mouths still intertwined as he pulled himself up against her on the bed.

Sarah felt such a draw to him. Even the stoic arrogance and pride he held about himself, the old demeanor that existed in a man from a much different point in time. 

Something about him, it made her want to stand by his side and endure the same hardships, to care for him when no one else wanted or bothered to. Here and now she could forget about Sabbat attacks, about meddlesome ex boyfriends. To Hell with it all, even just for awhile.

Sarah felt breathless, feeling Sebastian nudge his knee between her legs letting them spread apart. Blindly her trembling hands steadied, tugging loose the tie around her Sire’s neck. She ached for more feeling his smooth, cool skin beneath her fingertips and tugged at the buttons of his shirt. 

Sebastian’s arms weaved around her as he let her strip him. Discarding the shirt in a crumpled heap, Sarah could not help but admire him. 

She already knew LaCroix was a handsome man, but to see him in such a disheveled state of dress and still look so immaculate. 

Sarah let out a moan, feeling his hands ride up under her shirt caressing the soft flesh beneath fabric. He forced the top over her head and couldn't help but admire the woman before him.

“You’ve…” Sebastian mumbled, his lips hovering just over her own as she leaned forward to reclaim them. “You’re not a …?”

Sarah shook her head, understanding what he was trying to ask. “No I'm not... I’ve been with other men.”

“I see.” She wondered if there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. But that didn’t seem to matter much as she felt him continue to pepper her skin with kisses. His hands tugged at the button and zipper on her pants, all while she felt his lips trail down to her neck, down along her collarbone. She felt the pants being peeled away as his lips caressed the soft flesh just above her breasts, where she laid beneath him now in only her mismatch colored panties and bra. 

His teasing was sending her over the edge, this craving and desire she felt nestled inside herself wanted to burst forth and spring free. 

Sarah forced Sebastian back up to meet her eyes. Her kiss was much more forceful, gripping a handful of his hair before her mouth latched onto his throat, sucking and nipping at the skin. 

She could hear a satisfied groan escape his lips as she nibbled hard enough to leave a hickey if he could still bruise. 

“Such a greedy little minx,” LaCroix smirked, “After already giving you a draught of my blood when I brought you here.”

Despite wanting it so desperately Sarah had begun to pull away, but she felt a hand on the back of her head.

“I didn’t say stop.” Sebastian murmured, “I want you to have it.”

Her tongue ran along just where the artery was. His blood practically called, begged for her to take it and he was even more insisting. A nagging voice in her head demanded she take it. 

The Frenchman let out a heavy sigh and an aroused moan feeling her teeth sink into his neck. To be the one bitten, rather than it be the other way around. It was an exquisite sensation he'd not felt in ages. 

Sarah ran her hands up along his bare chest and shoulders as she drank. It was as though she were weightless, in the heavens floating high above. 

She pulled away with some reluctance, her eyes filled with both hunger and lust seemingly mirroring his. So much so that his own Beast growled ravenously in the crevices of his mind. Its thirst was not one to ignore, yet it hungered not necessarily for the blood that had just been stolen. 

Sarah hadn’t expected to feel LaCroix’s own fangs bare down on her neck so suddenly. She gave a startled cry of arousal and surprise. The wave of pleasure was enough to send her into an orgasmic spasm, her body lurching forward and grinding against his. She reached down to undue his belt, still not satisfied by so much clothing still begrudgingly in the way. She felt as though she were reeling and on the absolutely edge as he drank from her. 

“It seems unfair that I should not indulge in a taste when you’ve already drank your fill, ma belle” LaCroix smirked against the new marks on her throat. 

“Please…” Sarah begged, pulling down his suit trousers to tug at the waistband of his undergarments. “I want this too. I want you too. All of you...”

“Then enough pretense,” Sebastian murmured, tearing at the last shreds of clothing she had. Her legs wrapped around him, at last finding themselves laid bare and vulnerable only to each other. 

He raised himself up above her, leaning his forehead against hers. "Look at me."

She obeyed, feeling herself pressed against him and he into her as Sarah gave a shuddered gasp.

The darkness protected them from the coming sunrise, the Ventrue Sire and fledgling were instead at the mercy of each other in their carnal embrace.


	24. As Long As You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following night is an ever present search for understanding and answers.

He tried the apartment first. Sarah had changed the locks since their breakup of course. He remembered that all too well when he had tried to drop in on her after what happened. She refusing to let him in chucked half his belongings out onto the street below. But she hadn’t changed addresses, the lease Sarah had was too good to just give up over a messy relationship. At least that's what Mark thought. 

After four long years of use the landlord confirmed the apartment was vacant and now awaiting new tenants. 

“Why did she leave?” Mark asked over the phone.

“Look man, I don’t ask questions or swap life stories. Besides I didn’t talk to the lady.” The gruff man answered. “Some young guy called and said her month had been paid off and that she’d be leavin’. A couple days later her stuff was packed, and the place was cleaned out.”

“A young guy?” He asked, “What did he look like?” 

“You expect me to remember every single person that comes and goes around here?”

“Come on please, it’s important. I have to find this girl. Can't you tell me anything about this guy? Even his name?”

The landlord gave a heavy sigh, “Listen even if I wanted to I couldn’t tell ya, I only talked to him on the phone and he never gave his name. Sounded like he had an accent, not from around here I guess? That’s all I know pal. Normally I wouldn’t settle all this in one phone call but he paid down double in cash if I could finalize everything in a couple of days. Usually put that crap off for about a week. But I put the paperwork through and found an envelope full of cash in my mail slot a day later like he said.”

Mark frowned, that was next to nothing to go off, but he hadn’t flown in from New York just to let it go there. Clara sounded desperate, and now not even she was answering his calls. Something just wasn’t right. 

Was Sarah seeing someone else? Not that that would be out of character for her to try dating again. Or that he could really blame her for finding someone new, he messed up big time. But maybe she’d run into some trouble with this new guy? Whoever he was, despite being young according to the landlord clearly had lots of money to burn. Maybe he just had a stable job like everyone else, Sarah could have hooked up with someone from work. 

Then again could she be mixed up with some kind of narcotics peddler or launderer if he had that much raw cash lying around? Far fetched perhaps, but what could really be going on? Mark had known Sarah Evans for over two years, and her sudden dash and go disappearance wasn’t at all like her. 

Sarah fought tooth and nail to get that apartment, just as she had for everything in her life. Vacancy and rent that reasonable in the heart of Los Angeles was not an easy commodity to come by. No way would she just up and leave that, even for some new boyfriend. It'd taken over a year of convincing her just to give Mark the spare key for her place. 

Something was wrong, she had to be in trouble.

The last message he’d gotten from Clara before she dropped off the radar next was something about work. She raved on about how everyone turned a blind eye to Sarah’s absence, that maybe there was some sort of conspiracy within the company. If it were not concerning his ex girlfriend, he’d laugh off the deranged rambling. After all, they all worked for the LaCroix Foundation, the only difference being his office was in the big apple and not the city of angels. It was cutthroat sure, but conspiracy level corrupt?

But what was concerning now was that this text came in over a week ago. And now Clara wasn’t answering, not a word since then. 

Just what the hell was going on here in Los Angeles?

\--

Sarah awoke feeling much colder. Yet when she discovered the source, a comforting warmth filled her up inside despite the chill. 

Anyone else would find it alarming how still and lifeless Sebastian looked in his sleep. No rise and fall of his chest, the lack of air entering or escaping his lungs. 

Yet Sarah thought he looked so much more at peace like this. 

In slumber, there was no cold mask of insincerity or lips pursed with a disgruntled frown. The Ventrue Prince looked so relaxed and calm, his cares cast out during the hours of sunlight he had to rest.

Sarah had been curled up by his side resting her head against his bare chest, his cool skin alabaster white in complexion. His arm while laying lax was wrapped around her shoulder. 

She wasn’t sure what time it was, but the young Ventrue didn’t want to disturb LaCroix when he looked so serene in this state of repose. If the sun wasn’t down already it would be soon enough. For now though she wanted to savor the moment.

Resting back down she snuggled up closer to him, recalling what they had done as the morning hours settled in. 

Sarah had been with two past sexual partners-Mark of course and then before him a one night stand she’d had in her first year of university. But overall, the past night had been the most intense and passionate sex she had ever had. Her body having felt absolutely worshiped by the vampire sound asleep beside her. 

The exhilaration as it had gotten much hotter, Sebastian’s lips as well as teeth teasing and nipping at her skin, Sarah’s nails drawing blood when they dug into his back, how the two immortals let themselves be consumed and intertwined with the other. 

Closing her eyes, she wondered if Sebastian felt the same way about it. He was such a young man before his Embrace, even if it were after the change from human to vampire, he must have had a companion at one point or another in his bed. Last night had been so heated and intense that she couldn’t imagine that to have been his first time either. 

Sarah opened her eyes again, feeling fingers weave through her untamed black hair. Glancing up, she smiled up at Sebastian’s face. The drowsiness still lingering in his grey eyes as while regaining his conscious senses he still looked very much relaxed.

“Hi,” She said, noticing he made no move to get up or remove the arm he had around her. 

The small sliver of a smile graced his lips. “Hello.”

She still had no urge or plans to reach around and check the time on her phone. 

“Evening already?” She wondered aloud 

LaCroix nodded, “I would assume so.”

He continued to play with her hair, as Sarah did sit up slightly. 

“Last night-or last day I don’t really know what time it was-that was… well how was it for you?” She asked curiously. 

Sebastian gave a low hum with a bemused expression, “Are you worried I didn’t enjoy it?”

She shifted her shoulders as if trying to casually shrug it off. “Well maybe, and… I…”

With his free hand, Sebastian used it to tilt her head so as he could meet Sarah’s sapphire eyes. 

“I’ll put your fears to rest, it was very enjoyable.”

She felt his arm retract, only to gently brush back the messy strands in her eyes.

“Tu es absolument magnifique.” LaCroix mumbled, as she leaned into his touch. 

She was no more fluent in French than she was in Spanish. But whatever it was he had spoken had sounded too exquisite for her to question.

“So I have to ask…” Sarah’s hand came up over his, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. “What does this mean?”

“This?”

“The day spent together, like this. It was wonderful, but I don’t think I want to just fool around with another guy and leave it at that. Friends with benefits isn’t really my style.”

The Frenchman raised a brow in confusion, “That’s all you assume it was?”

“No, not really. But I just… wanted to know if-“

Sarah’s words were abruptly cut short as Sebastian silenced her with his lips.

“I may have seemed overzealous, but last night was not solely driven by pure lust. I could have my way with whomever, whenever I want. But what I want and crave for is you above all others. You must realize by now that there never was anyone else I was considering when we were introduced.” He explained. “I had already made my choice and allowed you into this life, understand Siring is not a small arrangement. Neither is the bond we share, and I consider that going beyond ‘friends with benefits.’”

She remembered what they had discussed about blood bonds and recalled the sweet taste of LaCroix’s blood in her mouth a few short hours ago. 

“Does that mean we are blood bound?”

Sebastian sat up, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

“Not yet, or at least not completely. While there is no step by step procedure it is generally solidified after three allotted draughts of blood. The vitae I provided to ease your injuries and fatigue was minuscule and not nearly enough to do more but rejuvenate your strength. But as you had fed from me and I from you that the previous day past, it serves to reason our bond is now much stronger.

Sarah let her fingers interlace with his, “I don’t think I mind that.”

“Good.” She felt her hand be squeezed not painfully, but rather possessively. “I wouldn’t take too fondly to sharing what’s mine.”

Sarah would have wanted to interject there, not sure how she felt to being claimed as such, but she just couldn’t muster the words to speak against him. The words were there but she felt absolutely tongue tied when she considered saying them. 

Her sudden mutism was for the moment laid to rest when her eyes went wide hearing the front door in the next room open and clicked closed.

“Sare?” The ebony haired Ventrue could hear a muffled call. “You said to come over around nine, right?”

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu es absolument magnifique = You're absolutely stunning/beautiful 
> 
> In VTM lore a blood bond is complete when the blood of a vampire has been tasted three times generally in three separate periods of time. The pairbond makes the drinker or thrall more dependent, even affectionate attention towards the regnant with each drink. When the blood bond is complete it can cause unrequited feelings of love and devotion for the regnant. Depending on the strong/weak will of the thrall they may be so devoted that they are incapable of refusing the regnant almost anything they ask and will do whatever they can to please the regnant. Usually blood bonds are formed between vampires and ghouls but it can be done between two vampires as well, there's no restriction.


	25. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah recaptures the evening with her ghoul, and a Ventrue Prince in tow.

Sarah threw back the covers with a fit of alarm, reaching for the pale blue robe hanging off the door. 

She had completely forgotten about tonight, that she and Clara had plans. Though in fairness, having been attacked at her own office and a few short hours later spontaneous sex with L.A’s reigning Prince had sidetracked her just a little bit. 

As if just remembering she was not alone, she turned to where Sebastian had sat up, disgruntled confusion evident on his youthful face. 

Sarah stammered trying to find the right words as she wrapped the thin robe around herself. 

“I’m sorry, just give me a minute!” She babbled, opening the bedroom door just enough to slink out.

Clara blinked at her state of undress, “Overslept?”

“Y-Yeah! Sorry I… I guess we- I lost track of time!” Sarah said, readjusting the robe and attempting to comb out her messy hair with petite fingers. “I’ll be ready in a bit! H-How was work?”

The brunette eyed the young Ventrue suspiciously. “Fine…”

She took note of Sarah’s quick hustle and bustle as she pulled out two chilled blood bags and sat them on the counter. 

“Everything okay Sare?” Clara asked, “There’s no reason to rush, we’ve got the whole night. Where do you think we should go anyway?”

“I… uh I hadn’t really thought about it. I mean something happened at work last night. Kind of a-“

Sarah stopped mid speech after tearing into one of the bags, she could see a smile creep up on her friend’s face. “What?”

“Is that the shower I hear running?” 

Sarah bit her lower lip, a quick glance at the bedroom door where indeed the sound of running water could be heard.

“Well… I had the water going when you showed up.” The young Ventrue babbled on. 

Clara wore a full out grin, refusing to swallow the lie. 

“Ok, ok. And I guess you must be really thirsty if you’re drinking two of those things? Even though I only ever see you drink one at a time.”

Stealing a look at the remaining blood bag on the counter after she had already emptied the one in her hand. 

“Yes.” She mumbled, discarding the empty in the waste bin. “Long night… day I guess.”

“Sooo I guess you won’t really care if I go in and use your bathroom then.” Clara said, her heels clacking as she started walking toward the bedroom. 

“Don’t go in there!” Sarah scampered over, blocking the brunette’s path. Her bluff had been completely called out.

Clara clapped her hands together. “I knew it! There’s somebody here!”

Sarah grumbled to herself but nodded.

“Sare!! And you were-!” Her friend squealed in delight, her hands in Sarah’s. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Well.. I kind of didn’t know he was going to be here in the first place…” She felt a shy smile tug at her lips. “I just kind of woke up and he was here. And things just got kind of hot from there...”

“You know I need all the details! The club can wait!” 

“I mean there was this thing at work,” Sarah nervously tried to explain what had happened the previous night. Sure Clara seemed thrilled-Sarah hadn’t given dating another chance after Mark. 

Was that what she and Sebastian were doing now? He had said that this wasn’t based only on carnal desire, but was she his girlfriend? Was that a thing Kindred did? Certainly it wasn’t anything outlawed, but how did that work when one was a reigning Prince of the domain?

Sarah hadn’t gotten very far into her recap of the Sabbat ambush when the door behind her opened. 

A look at Sebastian and one wouldn’t assume they had just been laying in bed, bare and disheveled. His hair while damp was much neater than the rumpled bedhead he’d had. The Frenchman now clothed head to toe from the dark shine of leather dress shoes to his grey tie and matching suit from the night before.  
Clara’s mouth was agape, and Sarah felt all of her words catch in her throat that she could have possibly mustered. 

“Good evening,” He greeted solemnly, his eyes scrutinized Sarah’s visitor. “I apologize, I didn’t expect you were having company.”

The brunette was all but starstruck by the blond stranger. “H-Hi! Sorry, I didn’t mean to come if I knew Sarah had someone over. I’m Clara, we’re friends.”

“Sebastian, it’s a pleasure.” He introduced, though his bored demeanor said otherwise to how thrilled he was to meet her. 

Clara’s eyes were wide taken back by his immaculate style and realizing just who the man was-though she had her suspicions. The young Ventrue could practically hear the shrill shrieking that must have been ringing in Clara’s head.

“I-! Oh, it’s so good to finally meet you Mr. LaCroix! I’ve heard about you, well I mean not much actually. But well it’s so nice really to actually meet you.” She chattered on. She felt self conscious dressed in a skirt and revealing halter top in front of who was ultimately their boss. “I don’t normally dress like this, I just wanted to take Sarah out for the night!”

“Really…” LaCroix droned, only for a generic ring to sound off in his pocket. “Excuse me.”

Sebastian stepped into the sitting room to take his phone call, as Sarah felt Clara tug on her arm.

“Ohmygod Sare! So that’s really him?!” She whispered excitedly.

“Yeah…” She answered quietly, she was sure Sebastian would be more than capable of hearing them, though he seemed to be too in depth in the phone conversation to take much interest.

“How do you get so lucky? He really does look so handsome! And so young too, I mean I guess he’s way older than that with the whole vampire thing but still!” She continued to banter on, “Didn’t I tell you things would work out?”

Sarah hugged her own shoulders, “Yeah I guess it kind of did.”

“Looks like more than ‘kind of’ to me,” Clara gave her a wink.

The girls glanced over at LaCroix whom sounded quite disgruntled, “Yes, well if it’s so pressing I suppose that leaves me with no choice. Know that I will not make a habit of this.”

Ending the call and the phone back in his jacket pocket, the Frenchman cleared his throat.

“I’ll leave you and your ghoul to your evening when my driver arrives.” Sebastian frowned.

While Sarah would have thought she’d be in initial panic that somehow her Sire was aware of she and Clara’s blood connection. She felt a sort of instinctual concern for why he seemed much grumpier after that phone call.

“Is everything alright?” Sarah asked.

He gave a hard sigh, “Yes, but it seems I need to make a detour to Santa Monica. Ms. Voerman has been made aware of our little mishap in Venture Tower and has information she will pass through, but to only me. Her haven is a nightclub that she and her egregious sister promote together.”

Sarah remembered Therese from the Primogen gathering. “She has a sister? Is she Kindred too?”

“Unfortunately yes and yes, both belong to the Malkavians.” Sebastian groaned. “Jeanette is an absolute loose canon and holds her sympathies towards the Anarch movement.”

“Sounds like you definitely don’t want to see her.”

“I’d rather not.”

Sarah fiddled with the ties of her robe, “Maybe I could go?”

LaCroix shook his head, “Therese will only see me, she won’t speak to you about the matter.”

“Maybe not, but I mean Clara and I were going to go out to a club tonight anyway.” She said, “Jeanette may leave you alone if you have a date.”

“You meeting her is exactly what I wish to avoid.” 

Sarah pouted, “Come on, I want to go. ”

“If I might add,” Clara interjected with a mischievous smirk, dangling a pair of car keys. “We’ll probably be there anyway. I already punched it into Google Maps.”

Sebastian gave an exasperated groan. While yes, he could easily Dominate the girls into changing their minds and forgetting about this endeavor. Somehow the Ventrue Prince felt rather repulsed at the idea, despite having used his powers for such a purpose on many occasions. But now, he didn’t wish to put Sarah through that again, to reach in and violate her thoughts. 

Such hesitation made Sebastian feel fearful in just what this girl was gradually doing to him.

“There’s no convincing you otherwise I see,” He frowned. “Well I imagine you’re not going to a nightclub dressed like that, so you can use the time the driver will need to get ready.”

Sarah seemed to now register she was only wearing the thin blue robe and was sure her face held the faintest blush. 

\--

Sarah hadn’t done much sightseeing after legging it out of the morgue last time. But Santa Monica wasn’t much more of a sight to behold than downtown L.A was. In fact she preferred the city over it, already missing the looming buildings and skyscrapers. 

Of course, she had wanted to go knowing LaCroix would be there, but at the same time she wasn’t about to back out on she and Clara’s girls night out. Two birds with one stone 

She felt albeit a little selfish, considering how she’d turned her ghoul companion into the third wheel, but Clara either paid it no mind or didn’t care. If anything, she seemed much more giddy after having finally met the illustrious Prince-and still in awe of the spacious ride they took in the limousine. 

At any rate, Sebastian didn’t seem like the type of man or vampire to frequent a nightclub like this, it was purely business that he was here. Even still, perhaps his presence had influenced Sarah’s choice of provocative dress for the evening. Her very favorite: short, strapless, and black hugged and complimented her sharp curves and that exposed her pale legs currently crossed one over the other during the drive. 

Aside from the waltz they had previously shared, Sarah giggled to herself wondering if Sebastian could dance. 

The Asylum wasn’t appalling but was a much more grunge scene than the lavish Avalon had been-to which Sarah had frequented since her first visit. 

But the club was not a disappointment by any stretch. There was music as it resounded loudly off the walls, (mostly) young patrons sipping at various cocktails, laughing and dancing the night away. Sarah felt very compelled to join them. 

Sebastian was already swapping words with the large man behind the bar about how he had specific business to attend to with Therese. Clara tugged on Sarah’s hand, leading her ever eagerly to the dance floor. 

The music numbed the senses, allowing her to feel so much more relaxed and freer as her body had a mind of its’ own.

Clara bumped against Sarah as the two danced and felt themselves sway and twist to the beat, lost within the loud tempo. The brunette silently indicated to the bar, well in need of alcohol. Sarah nodded and continued to let loose her pent up energy as Clara disappeared into the crowded dance floor. 

It was just when the young Ventrue felt that she was finally beginning to loosen up that she heard a promiscuous giggle from behind her despite the loud decibels of the song. 

“Well well, I know a fresh face when I see it anywhere. Oh and a scrumptious one too.” She heard a feminine voice coo. “I’ve never seen you here before, little duckling.”

Turning around Sarah was at first perplexed, having thought the voice belonged to Therese. Though this woman held a remarkably similar resemblance, it was very clearly not the Santa Monica Baroness. 

Her blonde hair was done up in two high pigtails, she had so much mascara and eyeliner on that it practically bled from her eyes. 

The woman was dressed as though she’d taken a naughty schoolgirl costume straight off the rack, between her white crop top and the twice as mini blue plaid skirt.

“Are you Jeanette?” Sarah asked over the music. 

“I am, and I know who you are little duckling. Still has yet to spread her wings and become a swan just yet. Yes, I know your name Princess.” The Malkavian purred. “Coming from the confides of your ivory tower to play with little old me?”

Sarah felt a shiver run down her spine she tried to hide from the Kindred. 

“I’m just here with a friend. As is Prince LaCroix, he needs to see Therese.” The young Ventrue said.

Jeanette’s eyes were longing, and her plump lips curved with a sly smile. 

“Oh dear, it must be so important for Sebastian to make such a house call. And here I thought he didn’t like me anymore.” She feigned a pout. 

“He didn’t seem to have much of a good word about you, actually.” Sarah tried to tread carefully, given that the blonde was Therese’s sister. But LaCroix had no qualms declaring his dislike for the Malkavian Baron’s sibling.

“Still can’t get me out of his perfect little head. Why else would he try and act so noble and resentful.” Jeanette laughed “Then again, I do have that affect on people. I could have that affect on you too, little duckling.”

Sarah blinked, “What are you implying?”

“Oh I don’t kiss and tell, that tasty little morsel you’ll have to pry for yourself.”

Sarah couldn’t help but glance over at the bar, noticing that LaCroix had stopped talking to the bartender and was now staring in their direction with a stern scowl. 

“He really does need to speak to Therese.” Sarah pushed, refusing the bait Jeanette dangled in front of her to take.

The Malkavian continued to smile flirtatiously, “Very well. I’ll go rattle the mean crow’s cage and tell her to head downstairs.” 

She sauntered off, pressing a button on the lift before disappearing inside as the doors closed. 

With a sigh of relief, Sarah rejoined her Sire who looked none too pleased.

“I had the faintest trace of hope that little vixen would not make an appearance.” He frowned.

“She’s very flirtatious.” Sarah said, “She seemed interested in you.”

“We are not speaking of it, end of discussion.” Sebastian crossed his arms, impatiently watching for the elevator to come back down. 

“Were you and her-?”

“End of discussion.”

“I just… If you two had some sort of falling out I get it. I won’t think anything bad about you for it.” Sarah continued, despite his protest. “Mark and I were like that at the very end. I hated him, I still do. Just makes me want to…”

She trailed off there, gritting her teeth. What would she do if Mark showed up? How far would she go to hurt him?

The urge to pull out a cigarette was becoming much more tempting. Even as a vampire, Sarah couldn’t seem to kick the dirty habit.

Sebastian looked as though he were going to say something in relation to the topic, but the doors to the lift opened. Thankfully, Therese stepped out the automatic doors, to which LaCroix excused himself to make haste in discussing the more pressing matter at hand.

His absence allowed for Sarah to return to the dance floor and attempt to forget about the estranged Voerman twin as she and Clara let their troubles be drowned out by the heart racing rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it's not stated in game, the "Vampire the Masquerade" V5 book does confirm that Jeanette and LaCroix did at some point (presumably before the plot of the videogame) sleep together on at least one occasion. A Ventrue and a Malkavian = SCANDALOUS! ^o^


	26. Projects, Plans, and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behavior hardly befitting a Ventrue, but too strong for her to contain, Sarah gets some very exciting news.

Sarah had a spring in her step this evening. The remainder of her allotted nights off from the office she had been busy with a much more personal project than the LaCroix Foundations investment deals and neighboring branch affairs. She wasn’t quite finished with her little passion project yet, but she hoped to be soon.

Still, despite enjoying the break from the office, it felt a little hollow knowing Sarah was in her apartment downtown whilst the Prince loomed several stories high alone in his tower. Their night together was fun, but it was much more than that. The night following this, when she awoke alone and mumbling his name, it was an ache to not have her Sire here. 

Which was all the more reason why Sarah was in a most delightful mood heading up to LaCroix’s office.

She could hear muffled words behind the double doors and then the resounding sounds of footsteps.

One of the doors opened, revealing a familiar face.

“Good evening neonate,” Strauss greeted her. “You are well I trust?”

Sarah bowed her head, “Good evening Regent. I am well thank you, and yourself?”

“Splendid, I apologize if my discussion with the Prince took up any of your time.”

“No Sir, not at all. I just arrived actually.”

“Good.” Behind his tinted spectacles, the Tremere scrutinized her. “It would seem you and the Prince are quite close now it seems.”

Sarah wasn’t sure what Strauss was getting at or referring to. She attempted to save face and remain neutral. 

“He is both my Sire and my employer,”

“Yes, but as such the blood pact you have invoked has increased considerably. The ties I can see have strengthened since our previous introduction.” He explained, as if looking through the young Ventrue. 

Damned Tremere and their Auspex! She wasn’t sure what a blood bound Kindred’s aura looked like, but Strauss knew it was there.

“It’s mutual I assure you, Regent. And regardless, my loyalties remain to both the Prince and the Camarilla.” Sarah clarified, attempting to keep calm with cool detachment.

“Duly noted. Though if I may, I sense a great power rising in you young one. I would regret to see such talents squandered.”

She quirked a brow with confusion, “I beg your pardon?”

“While both Prince LaCroix and I uphold and abide by the rule of the Camarilla. We have, shall we say differing points of a view on what to make of wielding such might and power.”

“Is that what the two of you were arguing about?”

Maximillian chuckled. “Hardly an argument, but it’s best I say no more on the matter. I merely wish the best for a new aspiring Kindred such as yourself. But perhaps our disagreement burrows much deeper than merely myself and the Prince.”

Sarah knew Tremere, while not as brutish as the Brujah or eccentric as the Malkavian, were also not a Clan that was highly trusted or respected. Strauss’ concern for her was innocent enough, but Sarah knew better than to let her guard down for every kind word sent her way.

“I appreciate your concern Regent,” Sarah reassured with a nod.

“If you will excuse me, as I’m sure you have matters to discuss with the Prince, so to do I have pressing issues this evening. Good night young one.”

Sarah glanced over at Strauss from the corner of her eye before he disappeared behind the closed elevator doors. 

She knocked before opening the double doors upon granted access. 

Sarah couldn’t help the smile playing at her lips just to see Sebastian again-despite the disgruntled temperament he held. She felt much more whole somehow. 

“The Primogen do so love to meddle in affairs to which their concern is neither required nor requested.” LaCroix sighed. “Every minor problem a grain of sand, and each night I inherit the desert.”

“What did he want?” Sarah asked.

“It’s of no importance, for now. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” The Prince grumbled. “Though perhaps you can assist me with this.”

He slid a small stack of papers across the desk to her. 

“What is it?”

“A list of the financiers that will be in attendance to the Foundation’s company function come the 31st. It’s quite imperative to keep them within our grasp and secure a new contract with them.”

She was still confused. “I still don’t quite understand what you want me to do with these.”

LaCroix gave her a bored look as if it were plainly obvious. “As you’ll be attending, it’s prudent you know just who it is you’re talking to whilst there. I mean for you to familiarize yourself with the ones in need of an unforgettable first impression.”

The cogs in Sarah’s head halted. 

“I’m going to the function?” She asked.

Sebastian nodded, “Of course. It’s unlikely any other Kindred will be present, and you do hold a very charismatic charm that would be most beneficial by my side.”

"If there are no other vampires in attendance, would it not be easier to Dominate the financiers into signing off a new agreement." 

LaCroix shook his head. "Still so much to learn, my protege. Humans are just as easy to deceive as they are to kill. Our Disciplines are not to be relied on if natural charm and charisma are at your disposal." 

"Et vous pensez que ma présence là-bas vous aidera?" She asked, still skeptical of how much faith he had in her. 

"Bien sûr, c'est ce que je viens de dire." Sebastian raised a brow. “I was not aware you were bilingual, was that a detail overlooked on your resume?”

Sarah exchanged a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?”

Sebastian could not help but chuckle. “Ma Cherie, one would say flattery will get you nowhere. But on many occasions, I do find myself reminiscent of France’s refined language.”

“I… I was speaking French?” 

He clasped his hands together wearing a smug smirk, as if he'd heard a juicy secret. “You were.”

Sarah hadn’t realized she was speaking another language. How was that possible? Of course she had taken core French in high school, but any knowledge she’d gained from that had long since been forgotten. Yet just now she had been swapping words in the foreign tongue as though she had spoken it her whole life. 

Of course Sebastian caught on quick just where this hidden gift had come from. It seemed even he had initially underestimated the strength of their bond, despite it having not been completed. But soon enough, he only needed to bide his time for a little longer. 

“At any rate,” LaCroix cleared his throat, realizing they were off topic. “Do memorize this list, there will be more to follow.”

She nodded, attempting to brush that off verbal anomaly. “Right, and you said the party is when?”

“The 31st, so in two weeks time.”

“Wait,” Sarah despite her previously calm composure was now vibrating with excitement. “October 31st? As in on Halloween?”

Sebastian sighed with disinterest, “Yes.”

“Is it themed? Is Halloween a thing for Kindred? Do tell me there’s-“

“Sarah please, do control yourself. Save the exuberant idiosyncrasies for the Toreador. Ventrue are to have much more composure.” 

She played with a loose thread on her blouse, trying to contain her enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry, I guess I was just a little excited. Halloween was always my favorite holiday since I was a kid. The decorations, jack o lanterns, the costumes.”

While he was not completely shutting her out, Sebastian was neither all that interested in the festivities she described. 

“I see, well as I apologize for disappointing you this gala is of a much higher and sophisticated importance than orange black décor and pumpkins.” He hummed. “Though I suppose it would please you to know that it is begrudgingly ‘themed’.”

Sarah couldn’t help the smile, “Which is?”

“To appease some of the more eccentric and-such as yourself-enthusiastic attendees, it will be a masquerade.”

Sarah knew better than to squeal with giddy delight in front of her Sire, but inside she was doing backflips.

\--

“You’re sure it was her?” Mark asked, all but waving the phone in the man’s face. “Take another look, I need to be sure!”

The bartender swatted away the younger man’s hand. “I already told ya that’s the girl I saw. I gotta spell it out for you?”

Mark frowned, “Sorry. I guess I’m just desperate at this point. I’ve been asking around everywhere and you’re the first one that has something.”

The man huffed. “Well I wouldn’t get your hopes up kid. That was more than a week ago and I don’t have more than a face to go off of. The only reason I know that much is because I remember the guy she was with. Sure, she was a pretty little thing though, surprised her date kept his hands to himself.”

He had the sudden urge to tell the overweight bartender to watch how he lecherous talked about Sarah. But this nightclub was the first lead he had had since flying in. He’d been in Los Angeles for more than a week with too much ground to cover than his allotted vacation time would allow. The alcohol swimming about in his system was surely not calming his shot nerves.

“This guy then, why do you remember him? What did he look like? Did he act weird?” Mark asked. 

The bartender shrugged, wiping out the inside of a glass with a washcloth. “Just seemed weird, definitely not dressed like our regulars. Blond, clean haircut. Was more like a boy playing dress up if anything. Twenty? Twenty-One maybe? But the guy was wearing this fancy suit and shoes like he was Richie Rich or some shit. Was really pale too, I mean most people coming in are pretty sickly looking. But this guy, I don’t know what his deal was.”

“Did he talk at all?” 

“Sure he did. Was saying he had some sort of business with the Voerman twins, they run this place.”

Mark frowned, “Did he have an accent at all?”

“That’s weird you ask that, he did actually. Probably some high and mighty Euro trash throwing around mommy and daddy’s money.” 

Mark took a long gulp of his drink. “Can I talk to the Voermans?” 

The gruffer man shook his head, “They don’t entertain much. Well Jeanette maybe, but I’m not hauling my ass upstairs to play messenger boy for you.”

He slammed the shot glass on the counter, “Fine then I’ll go up there and do it myself!”

“Temper temper…” A voice purred in his ear. “No need to get so hostile. Then again, I think I kind of like like it. Do it again pretty please?”

Mark hadn’t expected the flirtatious remark nor the scantily clad blonde with her hands on her finely sculpted hips that eyed him up and down. 

“Happy pal, you got your introductions. Now piss off, I got other customers.” The bartender shuffled away, waiting on a group of three that smacked their glasses on the bar, demanding the sweet sting of alcohol.

“I need to ask you about someone. She’s my girlfriend, well not anymore but she’s important to me and I have to-“ But before Mark was finished, she placed a finger to his lips.

“All in good time, maybe you should step into my office first. We’ll have such a long and hard discussion there I’m sure.” The Malkavian’s voice dripped with such sexual tension that the air he breathed could be practically cut with a knife.

Jeanette’s black polished nails trailed along Mark’s chin rather provocatively and sensually. 

Mark tried to shoo her away. "Look I-" 

But the Malkavian shushed him teasingly. "All in due time..." 

It had to be the alcohol induced slosh-and the pigtail blonde’s very grabby hands-that all but dragged him from the bar and toward the elevator. 

\--

“A masked ball? Actually?” Clara gushed over the phone. “That sounds so amazing Sare! Not to mention totally sounds like something you’d read in a vampire romance.”

“Har har,” Sarah chortled, still beside herself with excitement. “Make your jokes but this is amazing! Do you remember that Halloween party we went to after we started working in financial together?”

“Of course! Especially when you ‘accidentally' spilled your punch down Crystal’s slut bunny dress.”

“That really was an accident…”

“But you totally enjoyed the stupid look on her face.”

“…I really did.” 

The girls couldn’t help but giggle at their mutual hatred for Crystal Moritz.

“But really Clara, that was an amazing party. But just imagine it! Everything I know will look so formal, people dressed up with all sorts of masks on.”

“And of course, we know what one of the best things about having a boyfriend on Halloween is. And that’s couples costumes!” Sarah could hear the smile in Clara’s voice.

She still hadn’t exactly discussed that with Sebastian. Boyfriend, did that sound too informal?

“I don’t know, Sebastian didn’t seem too enthusiastic that he has to host a themed party.” She said, stretching out on the sofa. 

“So, no Cinderella and Prince Charming?”

Sarah laughed, “I don’t think so. To be honest I doubt he will dress up for the occasion, Halloween doesn’t seem much like something he’s into.”

“Is it a vampire thing?”

“No I think it’s just a LaCroix thing,” She said, poking at his stubbornness. 

“C’mon Sare! All he needs is a little push, maybe from someone that knows how to push those buttons of his.”

“I don’t know, I mean I’m not even sure what he likes really. He told me about himself before he was Embraced-“

“-Is that what you call it?”

“Well yeah. Anyway, I know he told me about when he was a kid and what he wanted to be when he grew up. He still misses his sister, has so much artwork in his house! He use to be one of Napoleon’s officers, and…“

Sarah paused, an idea she had began turning the cogs and gears in her head.

“And what? I mean not saying that’s not a lot already! I guess you did say he is French.”

“Yeah…” The young Ventrue mused. “I’m gonna need to talk to somebody really quick, I’ll call you back.”

“Ok! I expect pictures when you start shopping you know!”

The call ending, Sarah punched in another number. To anyone else calling a boutique in the dead of night would seem ludicrous, but Sarah knew this Beverly Hills fashionista was wide awake.

“Rosewater Emporium, this is the silken flower with thorns herself,” The Toreador’s familiar charm answered. 

“Good evening Rosé,” Sarah answered.

“Ah! Lovely lady Evans! I hoped your visit was not limited to a single occasion. How was the dress? I’m sure no one could tear their eyes from you.” She surmised enthusiastically.

“It was incredibly beautiful; I love it so much. Thank you again for that. Actually, I wanted to know if you could help me out again with something? I know last time Mr. LaCroix covered the tab, but I can pay down whatever cost if you can do it.”

“I sense a challenge, and my nimble fingers are itching with excitement!”

“You see, there’s another party I’ll be attending with the Prince. It’s going to be a masquerade-“

She heard Rosé give an exasperated gasp. “I so adore this already! You know New Orleans holds some of the most extravagant mardi gras festivities. I remember this marvelous masked ball I attended down there in the 1950s!”

“Well I would like to dress for the occasion, and to tell the truth I do wish I could convince the Prince to as well, since he asked me to attend with him. But I don’t know if these kinds of parties are his scene exactly.”

She heard the Toreador click her tongue. “Tut tut. While I hold no ill will towards Prince LaCroix naturally, he seems to perfectly reflect the stoic temperament of his Clan. Just because one is a promising leader, doesn’t mean they can’t have fun and look good whilst doing it.”

Sarah smiled, realizing she had the stylist’s undivided attention and allegiance on the matter.

“My thoughts exactly. Which is why I called you, it’s not much and maybe it’s too over the top. But I had an idea that you could play around with for the party?”

“I am all ears my dear! Tell me more, I already have my sketchpad laying in wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if my French translations are not 100% accurate.
> 
> "Et vous pensez que ma présence là-bas vous aidera?" - "And you think my presence there will help?"
> 
> "Bien sûr, c'est ce que je viens de dire." - "Of course, that's what I just said."


	27. Disorder in the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a less than satisfying evening after a surprise visit from his fledgling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to say, I never imagined the story going this far or the chapter count being so high! I'll be honest I wasn't sure how active the VtMB community was. But I'm pleasantly surprised that my story has grabbed some interest with a few of you. To anyone that's commented, left a kudos, or even just taken a few minutes to read the chapters, thank you thank you <3 This fic has become my latest passion project and this support has been such a boost in keeping it rolling :)

His head hurt with the swirling effects of vertigo. More than his head, everything felt sore and disjointed. 

What had Mark been doing the night before? Was it still evening? Morning? 

Though a much greater question; just where the hell was he? 

“Finally come around, have you?” He heard a sharp voice ask. “We worried those treacherous creatures had finished their work.”

Mark groggily tried to sit up, but found he could not.

“Wha-? The hell is this?” He mumbled, realizing his wrists were bound. “Let me go!”

“Of course, it’s certainly plain to see you’re still human and did not partake in the demonic ritual. Commendable you stayed the path of the light I’ll say.”

He staggered to his feet as the woman untied his bonds, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Why did you kidnap me? Who the hell are you?” Mark demanded, his senses coming back around as he rubbed his wrists.

His supposed assailant was a woman that could have been no older than twenty five. Her ginger red hair was mid length and pulled tightly into a ponytail. She looked as though she were wearing some form of skin tight body armor, but for what purpose he had no idea.

“Kidnap you? Hardly, if anything you should be thanking us for finding you when we did.” The redhead scowled. “We could have left you to fend for yourself.”

Mark shook his head, “Alright fine, mind telling me just who ‘we’ is?”

“I can but you’ll need to answer a few questions first. Namely your business with that nightclub’s satanic succubus.” 

Just what was this girl on about? 

But she mentioned a nightclub. He remembered going to the Asylum. He’d had miserable luck finding a trace of Sarah and had been drowning his sorrows in shots. 

Then he found a lead! Found out she had left a trail there several nights ago, and a little more to go off of this mystery man she was seen with. And then that woman had lured him upstairs with sweet sounding words and wandering hands. 

He had remembered very little after that, just her voice giggling in his head and a stiff sting in his neck.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Mark argued, “The crazy bitch that runs that place took me upstairs. But she must have drugged me, put something in one of my drinks.”

“You don’t remember tasting blood at all?” 

“Blood? The fu-? No! Why would you ask that? She fucking drugged me.”

The ginger girl nodded, “I see. And why did you seek her out?”

“I didn’t. Well not exactly, I was looking for someone. I just wanted information; please can you just tell me what’s going on? The girl I’m looking for has to still be out there and I need to make sure she’s okay.”

She crossed her arms, skepticism written on her face. 

“We’ll go off the assumption I believe you, for now. There’s someone I’d like to introduce you to, he may be able to help you in finding this missing companion.” 

“Really? You’d just do that for me?”

“Whether or not he helps you that is for he and the Lord of all light to decide.”

He wasn't sure whom was the crazier; the redhead speaking in cryptic riddles or himself for agreeing. Maybe they were both completely mad, but at this point Mark could use all the help he could get. 

Beggers can't be choosers after all. Especially when one was being all but dragged down a stone paved hallway whilst being shot a look of doubt and suspicion. 

\--

Sebastian exchanged a look with his fledgling before staring at the rectangular box she had set on his desk.

“And this is?” 

“For you, it’s a gift.” Sarah bit her lower lip.

“I gathered that much,” He said with a clipped tone. “But what is it?”

“Well, I know how grumpy the whole affair with the company party has been making you-“

“I do NOT get grumpy.” 

Sarah had to admit it was cute how he pouted stubbornly when it was obvious that she was right.

“Well, I know it was putting you under some stress, so I made a call and got you something. Well, it’s not something so pedestrian that you could walk in and just take off the rack.” She babbled, attempting to find the right words. “It’s more one of a kind really.”

He quirked a brow, “You bought me something to wear, is what I have on not enough?”

A flirtatious voice in her head thought he was wearing too much, but she knew better than to say so out loud. 

“It is, but it would look silly if the host of a masquerade wasn’t dressed accordingly. Wouldn’t it?”

LaCroix gave a scoff, “It would be appropriate and presentable all the same.”

The ebony haired Ventrue frowned, “But it-“

“I am a prestigious figurehead that does not need to put on a costume in order to assuage a gathering of humans.”

“You haven’t even looked at it-“

“Please, if you don’t mind, I have more pressing matters to attend to right now.” He gave a bored sigh of discontent. “Whatever it may be, I have no use for it and you can return.”

Sarah huffed, why was he being so conceited? All she wanted to do was give him a gift for the party and he’d rather reject it with such haughty derision. 

She’d been swapping words and ideas with Rosé for nights. So many intricate details put to pen and then put to fabric. 

The young Ventrue had worked very hard on making this moment perfect, and it was destroyed before it had even had a chance to begin.

“Fine.” She flashed him a cold scowl, “Just keep it any way, it was specifically made for you and would look silly on anyone else.”

Sebastian caught a glimpse of the foul look that crossed her face, he had half a mind to chide her for flashing such a sneer at him.

“Sarah…” He started.

She gave a mocking curtsy, “Excuse me for bringing up such a trivial matter with you, my Prince. Sorry for wasting your most precious time.”

LaCroix stood, a flash of anger in his eyes. Such gall and defiance she had! 

A speed she still found to be inhumanly fast, he was upon her. She felt her back thud against the adjacent wall. Sebastian gripped her shoulder, the other hand cradled her head, knotting into her hair aggressively.

His grey eyes glowed with a blue hue, a silent hum of raw power.

“Careful fledgling.” Sebastian growled with fangs bared. “Were it anyone else you would not be given such a gracious warning as I’m giving you now.”

In a moment of intrigue, he noticed how iridescent her own eyes mirrored his, refusing to submit. 

“I feel honored, Sir.” She said sarcastically with a clenched jaw. 

Perhaps her disobedience was warranted to a degree. But it was no excuse to show such disrespect toward one’s own Sire. 

Though Sarah may have done so because she knew he would not raise a hand to her. It was no bluff that were it any other young neonate they would be bent at the knee with a plead for forgiveness.

LaCroix released her, carefully stepping back. 

“Get out. I will call upon you when it’s required.” He frowned disapprovingly.

She straightened her blazer jacket, turning on her heels. 

Sebastian clenched his fists, stiffly walking back to his desk. His grey eyes only then took notice of the yellow envelope laying on the box. 

“You forgot this,” He called.

Refusing to turn around, Sarah pulled open one of the double doors.

“That’s for you as well.” She said

“Another gift…”

“Burn it if you don’t want it.”

LaCroix gave an audible snarl as he heard the door slam behind her. How was it someone of his stature and centuries had attained such a irrepressible Childe? 

But really, was he not also of equal blame for her behavior? Perhaps his arrogance was really what was becoming his downfall to which Sarah Evans was concerned. 

It was though he wanted her to defy him at every turn. A challenge he so sought and desired.

Not entirely of course, the Prince didn’t want her doing something so rash as running off to join Rodriguez rowdy lot. 

The night passed with little to no additional excitement. Occasionally his eyes wandered over the yellow envelope. 

Eventually a buzzer rang after what must have been hours of paperwork and indecisive brooding.

“Mr. LaCroix, your driver is here.” He heard the monotone secretary announce.

Pressing down on the buzzer, the Frenchman answered curtly. “Thank you, I’m on the way down now.” 

His laptop locked and the files upon his desk in the safe confides of their respective drawer he stood. The sky was blue but a violet streak shot through the darkness. Dawn would soon be on approach, already he could feel the coming weight of the morning.

The box and envelope were still sitting on the desk almost as defiantly as the one that left them there. 

With a hard sigh, Sebastian scooped up both items in question, carrying them in the crook of his arm as he-along with the Sheriff discreetly observing from afar-exited the spacious office.

One elevator ride later and the Prince was on the way back to his Haven for the coming day. Sitting the unopened box beside him on the vacant leather seat, his thin hands turned the envelope over. 

He recognized Sarah’s handwriting scratched on the front of the envelope. It was fairly light, likely a series of documents. Certainly nothing regarding the affairs of the Foundation, that could easily be emailed and not gifted as such. 

Breaking the seal, Sebastian slipped his hand inside the small package. It was a series of papers and aged documents, and as he suspected nothing relevant to her workaday assignments.

But he was for once ever so still and stunned with silence as he mulled over them meticulously. 

She did all this for him? There was no reason for her to go to so much trouble. Yet here in black and white were the efforts of her labor. 

The frown he wore was not one of derision or snide disapproval. This facial cue was one much more regretful if anything. Guilt was an emotion he was not often-or ever to his knowledge-plagued with. 

There was an eager urge to confront his fledgling, ask just where she had found all of this. Perhaps do more than demand an explanation. 

But the borrowed time he had before the sun rose left him with no options until the following night came. For now he merely reread and shuffled the papers about in his hands as he was on approach to his personal dwelling.


	28. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has something he needs to say to Sarah.

Sarah was standing in her robe, indecisive of what to wear.

“Is it weird that I kind of like this whole you giving me vampire blood thing?” Clara asked.

“I don’t think so, Mercurio told me he gets blood once a month. He doesn’t treat it like it’s a big deal, seems to like being LaCroix’s blood lackey.” Sarah frowned. Where had that come from? That wasn't at all like her to say, even when she was angry. “I’m sorry Clara, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s ok, I know you didn’t. You’re just mad at him right now.”

“Yeah but I still shouldn’t have said it and Mercurio is a good guy I shouldn’t bag on him, is always nice to me at least. Sometimes I think he’s worried about offending me, saying there are things he’d rather not repeat in front of women.”

The brunette smirked, “Sounds old fashioned.”

“I guess so, said in Kine years he’s almost eighty years old.” 

“Well let’s forget about Mr. LaCroix, ghouls, and all that bumps in the night for now. Going out will do you some good!” Clara attempted to cheer her friend up. 

Sarah picked through the open jewellery box on the dresser. She didn’t have much in the way of fine diamonds or pearls. She always preferred topaz, she and her maternal grandmother shared the same birthstone and the old woman would often gift a piece of jewellery with the gem encrusted in the metal.

The blue stone glinted in the light as she adjusted the clasps of her necklace. 

“I still don’t understand, he didn’t even look inside before he turned his nose up at it.” Sarah whined, “I know Rosé did all the really hard work. But I did all this research and put in so much attention to detail. I just really thought he would like it.”

Clara was raiding through the various new-and rather expensive-dresses hanging in the Ventrue’s closet. “It’s so rude and really unfair. I bet it looks amazing and he doesn’t even know it. Did the stylist make these too? He must be crazy not to want it, these are gorgeous Sare!”

Sarah giggled, “Well it’s not quite the same, she didn’t make him a dress.”

“Of course I know that!”

“And these are more my style than what she made Sebastian.”

“Oh! How about this?” Clara snatched the black and gold sequined cocktail dress out of the closet. 

“It’s not too much?” Sarah asked bashfully at the plunging neckline. She had picked the dress herself at the boutique, but still felt a sense of self consciousness. 

“No way, I think it’s perfect for the night you need.” Her friend winked.

Tugging it off the hanger, Sarah stepped into the bathroom with the door open by a crack. 

“I’m still mad at him, but not enough to find a hook up.” She called, 

“I know I know. But look, don’t touch right? You can be the sexy vampire leaving them wanting more, like in the movies!” Clara answered. 

Sarah laughed, “Something like that.”

“So, if we’re back on this topic can I ask what you guys are then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like are you officially dating?” 

Disrobed, Sarah slipped the dress on feet first. 

“I’m not sure. I mean there’s no rules against it, some Kindred do have relationships. It’s weird because of the whole Camarilla Prince thing.”

“I still don’t really get how all this Prince and politic stuff works.” Clara said in confusion but was back to awe as she pulled out another dress. “Sare, you really need to take me to see this lady! She’s a genius with a sewing machine.”

Stepping out, Sarah looked herself over in the full-length mirror, tugging the front up a little more. “She really is, you’d love her. She was all over me when I walked in the door. Even for the last appointment she was getting me to try things on!”

“Well you can’t dress your date up and not buy something nice for yourself.”

Sarah made to say something else, but the ding of her cellphone interrupted her train of thought.

Snatching the glowing rectangle off the dresser, the Ventrue frowned seeing the text.

S. LaCroix: ‘Downstairs. I’d appreciate if you didn’t keep me waiting too long.’ 

She groaned, shutting the screen off.

“What’s wrong?” Clara asked.

“Guess who’s waiting up for me downstairs?” She rhetorically asked. 

The brunette scampered over to the bedroom window. “Do you think he always drives around in a limo or he has some sort of secret garage full of fancy sports cars like Bruce Wayne?”

“I don’t know if I can see him behind the wheel of a Lamborghini or a Ferrari to tell the truth.”

“You’re right, what about a Mercedes?”

Rather than sports cars, Sarah had more things on her mind. 

Was she going to be punished for talking back at him the previous evening? Was he that impatient to do so that the Prince would make a house call? Should she be worried about what he had in mind for her insubordination?

Though right now she was too annoyed to be scared. 

Slipping on a pair of open toed shoes, Sarah slung her purse over her shoulder. “Might as well get it over with.”

The girls exited the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. 

As they opened the doors, the back window of the limousine rolled down to reveal the Camarilla Prince. 

“If you would please step in the vehicle, Ms. Evans.” LaCroix commanded rather than asked. 

Sarah huffed, so was it back to Ms. Evans now?

“I had other plans,” She scowled.

“And now you have new plans.” He argued. “I need to speak with you, now.”

The young Ventrue sighed, there was no avoiding this. She would rather avoid instilling his anger or risk his attempt to Dominate her into doing what he asked anyway. When he’d last done so at the Primogen party it felt as though her head were going to split open.

“Fine.” Sarah frowned giving Clara a sad pout. “I’m sorry, I’ll text you later, okay? Let me know when you get home.”

The brunette gave her friend a reassuring hug, “It’s alright I will. Just talk to me later.”

Sarah let go, walking over to the opposite car door. 

As Sebastian was rolling up the window, he heard a persistent knock on the tinted glass. 

He sighed as Clara glared at him with her hands on her hips. “Yes?”

“Look, I don’t get everything that’s going on between you two and I know you’re still our boss and everything. But you be nice to my friend, she doesn’t need some guy hurting her again.”

He gave her a stern glare, “I deplore the very thought.”

Rolling his window back up, the limousine began to pick up speed when Sarah was sat down and strapped in. 

“If you’re going to punish me can we just skip right to that?” She asked, leaning head against her propped-up arm. 

“Listen-“ But LaCroix was interrupted.

“I mean I don’t think I did anything wrong.”

“Sarah will you just-“

“Just what?!” She asked with bubbling anger.

“I’m trying to apologize, if you’ll allow me to finish a sentence.” Sebastian confessed with a look of discontent. 

Her frown faltered. “What?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Perhaps I was a little too frustrated the night before. Gary, the Nosferatu Primogen that is, has been a thorn in my side as of late. I’m all too aware that while the Nosferatu’s loyalties lie with the Camarilla, that the sewer rat is not above leaking information to whom so ever amuses him. As he’s been withholding information for his own personal entertainment it’s been making my job more tasking.”

“So that’s your excuse for being so snarky when I just wanted to give you a present?” She said with grumpy pout. 

“Thus why I’m trying to apologize for my behaviour.”

“What if I don’t want to accept it?” She asked

The Prince quirked a brow, “Excuse me?”

“I’m not just another lackey, I want to feel like I’m being treated fairly. Especially considering whatever sort of relationship we have going on between us.”

“Why are you being so stubborn over what should be a case closed matter?” LaCroix asked with gritted teeth.

“I think you need to make a self-evaluation, mon cher.” Sarah pretended to pick at an imaginary speck of dirt under her fingernail. 

She was surprised to feel his hand grasped her free one.

The Frenchman sighed, “Je suis désolé. I won’t take any further frustrations out on you.” 

Sarah met his eyes before slowly nodding, a reassuring squeeze of his hand. “Okay, thank you.”

“Good,” He sat back in his seat.

“So, I’m not in trouble for last night?” 

“No, while I do not approve of such rowdy behaviour, I was the one being the more unreasonable.”

“Then are we going just around the block and back?”

His thumb grazed along her petit palm. “Actually, I hoped you would accompany me for the night, I wanted to discuss another matter with you privately at my haven.”

Sarah nodded, it didn’t look like she and Clara would be getting their night out this evening anyway. She did also very much enjoy the day spent at his home the last time. 

“Ok.”

The drive was quiet for the remainder of the journey until an iron gate came into view. Pulling up front, the Ventrue stepped out waiting only for LaCroix to punch in his code and swipe the keycard for entry. 

Inside, he removed the overcoat, revealing the impeccable suit that he wore underneath-as always. 

“May I tempt you?” Her Sire asked, as he stepped in the kitchen, motioning to an empty wine glass in his hand. 

“Yes, thank you.” Sarah nodded, watching him take out a second glass from the cabinet. She noticed he took out a fuller bottle from the refrigerator than the last time she was here. 

“Something amiss?” LaCroix asked, whilst pouring the red vitae. 

“No it’s just curious that the blood is bottled.”

“It’s imported, and as such other more inconspicuous means of transport need to be made. It would arouse greater suspicion with border customs otherwise.” He explained, placing the blood back in the fridge and offering her the glass. 

Sarah took a hearty sip, savoring the taste. If it was not from America she wondered if Sebastian’s blood preference was down to his French roots, or possibly Belgium where he was Embraced. 

She noticed the yellow envelope open and sitting on the counter.

“You opened it.” The young Ventrue observed.

“I did.”

“And…” She prodded, “What did you think?”

Swirling the red liquid in his glass, Sebastian’s grey eyes mulled over the package. 

“The Ventrue thrive on history, hold their heritage with high regard. But what possessed you to go to such lengths?” He asked.

Sarah shrugged, “You said you never got to see your family again, how much you seem to miss your sister, I felt awful for you. I thought it might give you some closure.”

Lacroix set the glass down after a long sip. While they were copies or online documents recently printed, the historical data was extensive. Pulling out a few of the papers, one looked as though it detailed out an extensive family tree.

“That was harder to find,” She noted. “Not something I could just log onto Ancestry and put together. But I thought you might find that interesting to know you have descendants from Jaqueline’s kids, your nephews. Nice to know that you aren’t alone, right?"

She smiled, taking another drink. She stood next to him pointing out the names at the bottom of the tree chart.

“I looked them up, these two actually look like they’re still in Calais believe it or not. But this one here she looks like she’s in-“

Sarah was silenced when Sebastian swooped down and claimed her lips. Blindly she set down the wine glass, so as she could use her now free hand to caress along his cheek. 

He let her go, they parted just enough so that she could speak.

“What was that for?” She asked breathlessly.

“This is of a great personal value to me, ma Cherie. But I already know I am not alone in this world. To know I have you is enough.” He mumbled, she pulled away as he tried to kiss her again. 

“I have to ask it again,” Sarah started, with all the composure she could muster not to let her libido take over. “What is our relationship exactly? Not that I don’t enjoy it, but does this mean I’m your girlfriend? Do Kindred call it something else?”

His arm wrapped around her waist, the other stroked her hair. 

“It would be an understatement to call you that.” Sebastian eye rolled

She pouted, “Well what would you call me then?”

LaCroix’s palms cupped her face, “My consort comes to mind, that is what Kindred would acknowledge you as.”

She kissed him back, a dazed smile on her lips. He acknowledged it. They were indeed in a relationship, Sarah felt an overwhelming pang of happiness to hear this. “I-I think I like the sound of that.”

The events following that were a blissful haze. The wine glasses forgotten; Sebastian had led her by the hand upstairs. Past the glass protected antiquities and lavish paintings. Sarah heard a door open and still assuaged by open mouthed kisses, she felt the back of her legs contact the bedframe, realizing they were in his room. 

Sebastian tugged at the gold and black fabric of her dress. 

“So impatient,” She teased, swatting his hand away so as she could slip out of it, letting the dress pool at her feet. 

She was deposited on the blue-black sheets, he soon after joined her as she kicked off the open toe heels. 

Sarah let her head lull back with a blissful hum, feeling the Prince’s hands grope and caress her petite curves. She couldn’t help but gasp when his hand trailed down, creeping up her thigh. 

“Don’t stop…” She moaned, letting her legs spread apart. 

The young Ventrue heard a clatter as LaCroix let his shoes unceremoniously fall to the floor. 

She tugged off the blazer jacket and tie, she had begun unbuttoning his shirt next. Impatient herself, she switched between the buttons and unclasping his belt. At last peeling the shirt away she peppered his pale skin with kisses. Her tongue licked the side of his throat teasingly, just above the artery. 

“Ma Cherie…” He groaned, pulling her close. “You understand... it only takes one more draught before the blood bond is complete...”

Her lips brushed against his ear, “Do you not want me to do it?”

He was still in the process of pulling apart the back clasps on her bra, “On the contrary. I will depend on only you, and you to me.”

She was overtop of him now, straddling his hips provocatively. Sarah’s fingers weaved through his blond hair when she felt Prince Sebastian LaCroix for once in his unlife submit. 

He lulled his head back feeling the kisses she left upon his neck. Her fangs grazed against the skin, craving to pierce the soft flesh. 

"S'il vous plaît, joignez votre âme à la mienne."

Sarah could hear the sweet agonizing sound of ecstasy escape him with a low moan as she fed upon her consort’s blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan Ventrue does take history very seriously. One tradition they have known as an agoge is a sort of trial for their fledglings that involves learning the inside outs of the Clans history and etiquette, in most cases the Sire will quiz their Childe on various facts and information.
> 
> This is the dress I had in mind that Sarah was wearing: https://www.jovani.com/short-cocktail-dresses/black-gold-plunging-neck-embellished-cocktail-dress-2667 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Je suis désolé - I'm sorry
> 
> S'il vous plaît, joignez votre âme à la mienne - Please, conjoin your soul with mine


	29. The Things We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes to terms with just what the blood bond will entail for him, and what additionally this will mean for Sarah as well.

It was an insatiable need. The thirst he had was incomprehensible, one not even the finest vitae could quench. Sebastian’s refined palate craved the blood of upper class citizens-the wealthy and prestigious Kine were his most favored to partake in-it seemed unprecedented he should prefer anything less.

But when he let that thrice helping of his Childe’s blood run down his throat, it was impalpable. 

It went beyond the sweet crimson he craved, LaCroix had not experienced such a feeling as this in life or death. A need to keep this woman close, shield her by whatever means from any that did her wrong. Their blood pact only having just been established, and Sebastian could feel himself already at the mercy of it’s obsessive devotion. It was dangerous as a Prince to allow himself to be bound to another. Granted an ancilla had much more self control than were he still a neonate, their pact however was still powerful and binding. 

She bound to him would be seen as an advantage. A fledgling in a joint blood bond with their Sire was the most unwavering ally. She would never betray him, could not feed him a lie without it causing an immeasurable amount of pain, and would never wish to leave his side. 

But, Sarah had already proven her devotion and loyalty without such a blood tie being formed. There really was no need for him to establish this bond looking at it strategically. It wasn't done out of necessity; he just wanted her as a companion in every way imaginable. 

He could feel Sarah shift in his arms, propping herself up to please him with her lips pressed against his own. His embrace was both protective and possessive. 

She tilted her head, allowing his tongue entry to her mouth, feeling him prod against her teeth. Sebastian could hear her moan blissfully as they shared such a heated and passion driven kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, earning a satisfied growl from him as she tugged on his hair playfully. 

To partake in a mutual blood bond for whatever reason was an incredibly intimate act. For Kindred, the consumption of willing blood was pleasurable. It was just as enjoyable and, in most cases, more so than sexual contact. Though that was not to say making love was a dissatisfying activity for vampires by any means, as the Ventrue pair had shortly after solidifying their pact.

Sebastian enjoyed the breathless moans and heavy sighs Sarah produced as they became lost within their intimate communion. How she arched her back, panting his name desperately. He took pride knowing her ecstasy fueled cries were because of him and all for him.

Their lips parted, the Prince pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. 

Sarah stared up at him, pure adoration reflected back in her sapphire eyes. 

His grey eyes were fixed on the smear of dried blood on her pale skin, the only lingering physical evidence of their pairbond as his bitemark had since healed.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian mumbled. “It appears I was a little rough with you.”

“It’s healed now.” She smiled, “Besides, it was all so nice.”

Leaning back against the blue-black bedding, Sarah snuggled up to him. 

“You understand the position this puts us in?” LaCroix asked her quite seriously. 

“Tell me anyway,” She said, relaxing against his bare chest.

“If I’m to declare you as my consort, it may seem a blessing but it is also a burden.” He explained. “I’m sure you already understand that as a Camarilla Prince I hold a great deal of enemies as I do allies in my court. Those enemies won’t consider you any less of a threat than they do me.”

Sarah hummed, “Doesn’t sound any different than what I’ve already been through just being the Prince’s fledgling.”

“Sarah, this is serious.” He tilted her chin up so she could look at him. “I’m not merely limiting my enemies to solely Kindred. While the Anarch’s may not appreciate the Camarilla’s presence in the city, they are not bold enough to stage an attack on you. And yes the Sabbat did invade Venture Tower’s stronghold they were easily subdued with minimal casualties on our end.”

“How many more bad guys could there be? I thought those shovelheads were all we had to worry about.”

Sebastian smiled, “Were that only true, Mon Cheri.”

“Then tell me what to watch out for then.” She caressed his cheek with an open palm. “I’ll endure it all for you, Sebastian.” 

He placed a kiss to her forehead, “Such a brave little thing.”

“I try to be.” Sarah smirked.

“Well be that as it may I won’t put you in harms way if it can helped. As of now you’re prohibited from setting foot in Chinatown under any circumstances. The Kuei-Jin have claimed territory there, even the Sabbat know to stay away.”

“Who are they?”

“The Kuei-Jin are vampires of the East, but they are not Kindred. They do not Embrace but instead rise from the grave. They hold themselves in an obscenely high regard, feeding off Kine by other means than blood, even partaking in mortal food and drink. They have the gall to think they are vastly greater than us. Many Anarchs met their Final Death when war broke out with the Kuei-Jin several years ago. While the Camarilla and Anarch communities have had their share of disagreements stretching beyond L.A, the loss of any Kindred to those creatures is unacceptable. We cannot trust their kind.”

Sarah nodded, “What else?”

“Hunters, you’ve already seen the Society of Leopold’s meddlers firsthand. They may be human but do not underestimate them. As far as Bach goes, he is by all accounts the greatest among their ranks. While I'm unaware if that old dog is still howling, I’ve told you before he holds a particular vendetta against me. I imagine I don’t have to tell you what they will try to do should he or his foot soldiers know that you are my consort.”

“I understand.” She gave an uneasy nod

“And you still desire for me to make this proclamation?”

“Nothing could change my mind. Not Sabbat, or hunters, or even you.” Sarah sighed. “I mean, you can be arrogant, self centered, and so conceited…”

He frowned at such distasteful remarks, though they weren’t untrue. 

But Sarah curled up ever closer, mumbling her words tiredly.

“Despite all that though, I still love you and would rather see it all through with you.”

For once, LaCroix’s eyes were wide eyed with astonishment.

“What did you just say?” He asked, as if not believing his own ears.

Sarah stared right into his eyes. “I love you; I think I have for awhile now. This isn't the blood bond talking. I just, maybe I kept thinking it was stupid to fall in love with the Prince. That a neonate barely a few months old was worth your time or attention. I’ve been hurt before saying the L word too soon, so I guess the rejection scared me too.”

“Sarah…” He stroked her hair, his fingers combing through the long ebony strands. “Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a que toi et toi seul“

“Really?” Her eyes pleaded for him to tell her the truth. "You really mean it?"

LaCroix nodded, “Only you, mon amour.”

They remained like this-intertwined together in the bedroom-until the sun rose and they rested the day away in each others embrace.

\--

Mark shook his head with obvious doubt and disbelief. These people were clearly delusional.

“Vampires? You can’t actually be serious with this?” He asked the stern aged man from across the table who merely clasped his hands together.

“Nae reason I should lie when it concerns tha’ evil which preys on the innocent” He countered. 

“I’m telling your guys I was drugged not being carted off by a bloodsucker in a trampy costume.”

“And the mark of the beast on your body is not proof enough for ye fragile mind?”

Mark hadn’t had a chance to look in a mirror but felt the jagged pricks on his skin and the aggravating itch against his neck. He was trying to dismiss that as the Voerman lady must have just given him a nasty hickey.

“Look, Sir. I don’t have any real business with you guys. I mean, thanks for pulling me out of the street before I got mugged. I appreciate that much, but there’s just no business I have as far as vampires are concerned. Even if they were real I wouldn’t care. I just have someone very important I need to find, she’s special to me.”

“Ah, but she may yet be just as involved!” Bach raised, “Indeed. The recollection ye gave of her companion may just be tha black devil I’ve been pursuing! Which would put your friend in mortal peril.”

“Seems a little too coincidental though doesn’t it?”

“Nae boy. This archfiend and I have a long history. Last I saw of him was in London, only tae track his new lair tae Los Angeles where he now nests.”

Mark sighed, playing along. These people may have saved him from a potential mugging while he was lain out comatose, but they might be just as crazy enough to do worse if he didn't cooperate.

“Does this archfiend have a name?” He asked skeptically.

“I could never forget Sebastian LaCroix’s name. Not since tha night the fiend murdered my father.” The hunter’s fists clenched with raw anger remembering that night. Bach had been too young to fight or properly defend himself, having no choice but to hide and watch the Ventrue vampire rip open his father’s throat in silent horror.

Mark blinked. “Hold on. LaCroix, as in the LaCroix Foundation's CEO? You actually think he’s a vampire??”

“Aye, hides behind a business front. But cannae hide from me, I know the truth aboot this demon wearing a man’s skin.”

So on top of all this, now the man was claiming Mark’s very employer was a murderous creature of the night? Sure, businessman and politicians were complete bloodsuckers, but not in the literal sense. 

“Look, you don’t have to believe us,” The redhead from earlier resigned-he thought he heard someone call her Jodie. “We just need something from you. Consider it repayment for hauling you away from the harlot’s back alley nightclub before worse came upon you.”

“I’m not gonna hunt down and stake some guy you think is a bloodsucker. If I don’t get thrown in jail for that, I’d definitely be fired.”

“No, nothing like that. Hmph, like you’d be able to take LaCroix with next to no training. Just some intel is all we ask.”

Mark raised a brow, “What kind of intel?”

Bach leaned into the table, “The archfiend is hosting one of his elite gatherings on All Hallows Night. The creature is intent ta keep up the narcissistic façade of a regal businessman.”

“We just need to know what he’s up to,” Jodie added. “Don’t talk to him unless you absolutely have to, avoid any suspicion. Just shadow the monster at his party, follow where he goes, listen in on whatever he says to anyone there. While we don’t know if any more of his satanic following will be there, use caution and pray there are none. But even if there is, keep your distance and follow only LaCroix.”

He ran a hand through his short, dark hair. “I guess… I mean I know about this party actually. I think it's suppose to be for the company's financial advisors and investors. I’m not part of the L.A branch, but I have a few strings in New York I could pull to slip in if I needed to. Maybe not very long though, I could still get caught. But if I do this that’s that?”

Jodie shrugged, “Yes. We are always looking for those to join our holy crusade against the nightwalkers. But if you truly have no such faith you’ll never be called upon again after this one favor.”

Mark sucked in a breath, extinguishing it with a heavy exhale. This was crazy, absolutely out of his mind crazy.

He really hoped this wouldn’t get him fired.

\--

Sarah couldn’t help but twirl about in front of the mirror with a giggle. 

The midnight blue skirt piece cascaded like a waterfall in dark layers down to her heels. From the waist up to her strapless shoulders she was practically dripping in gold. This in no small part due to the fabric and the shimmering gems stamped and securely pressed into the bodice.

Tonight was the night, and the young Ventrue could not be happier. Halloween was her favorite holiday, and she got to spend it dressed up at a regal party. She had never been to a masquerade before and hoped this was befitting for the occasion. But Rosé had raved about many masked balls she’d attended in her unlife and Sarah entrusted someone who had actually been there over her own doubt.

Sarah’s phone buzzed; it was a new message from Clara.

‘Prince Charming come to pick you up yet? ;)’ The message read.

She typed back, ‘Not yet, should be here any minute.’

Another buzz ‘Take lots of pics! I wanna see what your fairy godmother whipped up for Sebby.’

Sarah couldn’t help but shake her head with a laugh. ‘Ok, but I can’t guarantee he’ll pose for a selfie lol.’

She heard the knock at her door when she was fussy about for the fifth time with her hair. Her high heels that shimmered with gold and platinum clacked as she stepped into the bedroom, swiping her mask off the dresser. It was a perfect fit; the cool curved metal was comfortable against her skin as she tied the back. The encrusted rhinestones framed both her petite face and the crown curved into the upper half of the mask.

Walking over to the front door, she opened it and was in breathless awe.

“My Prince,” Sarah curtsied with a teasing smile playing at her lips.

“Good evening, Mon Cherie.” Sebastian could not help but ogle at the gorgeous sight before him. 

Sarah was so happy that he had changed his mind about the costume and opted to wear it for the evening. 

But he still looked as regal as the Prince he was and the commanding officer he had been. 

The royal blue jacket was silky smooth to the touch, several intricate patterns had meticulously been sewn in that cascaded down the arms. The cuffs, high collar and edgings were of a gold white material, a fringe of tassels lined each shoulder and across the abdomen. Even his trousers, while black were not without intricate swirls like vines spiraling down the side of each leg down to the high-rise black boots.

LaCroix’s mask covered the upper half of his face, the material a cream color lined with gold swirls where his cheekbones were. The top half was lined with the precious metal as though he wore a crown. A prestigious godlike figure depicting a headdress in the center, winged creatures as though in mid-flight on either side.

“You look very handsome,” Sarah said, she was wearing heels but it seemed those damned boots of his still made him taller than her!

She was on tip toes to kiss him when the Sebastian flashed a smile. “And you look very beautiful.”

For a moment the thought crossed their minds to hang the party and just enjoy each others company much more privately. But this was a folly thought easily quashed by both Childe and Sire. 

She took a step back, so as to lock the door of the apartment.

Sebastian offered her his arm, “Shall we?”

Sarah happily took it, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way!
> 
> So it took quite a bit of digging for the ideal dress and deportment for the masquerade. Here's what I had in mind that they're wearing:
> 
> Sarah's dress and mask:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.se/pin/376613587562139670/
> 
> https://beyondmasquerade.com/darker-collection-crown-metal-masquerade-mask-black-with-rhinestones/
> 
> LaCroix's costume and mask:
> 
> https://www.lightinthebox.com/en/p/prince-vintage-medieval-coat-masquerade-men-s-tassel-costume-black-white-red-vintage-cosplay-party-halloween-long-sleeve_p7623518.html
> 
> https://www.hsiriusxt.xyz/index.php?main_page=product_info&products_id=579409
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a que toi et toi seul" = "I already told you, it is just you, and you alone"
> 
> "Mon amour" = "My love"
> 
> Lore: an Ancilla is generally classified as a vampire one to two centuries old that has proved themselves a valuable member of Kindred society. While a Neonate is a recently Embraced vampire and/or that is under a century old. Elders are classified as being at least three centuries old or more and far removed from their mortal past life by this stage.
> 
> In game both LaCroix and Nines make passing mention of a war Kindred had just ended with the Kuei-Jin, to which Anarch vampires were the highest of Kindred casualties. Though it's not clear if the conflict was fought in L.A or a neighboring territory. Regardless, there is an unspoken stalemate between the Kindred and Kuei-Jin, and the Eastern cousins claimed territory in Los Angeles Chinatown community where most Kindred keep their distance.


	30. Paper Faces on Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the masquerade and coming to terms with a few new discoveries.

Sarah was in delighted awe. 

She’d been to a handful of boring office parties held at Venture Tower, small talk and cocktails. But nothing so pedestrian was as lavish or extravagant as this.

It was on the eighty-ninth floor, just a few floors shy of LaCroix’s penthouse office. She’d never been to a corporate party held on one of the floors higher than the lounge on floor twenty-six. And this room was a lot more spacious, already with so many guests in attendance. 

It was alight with two massive chandeliers, but she could see the faint glow of pristine candelabras lining the walls. Tables adorned with crease free black and white cloths, topped with elegant center pieces consisting of curved vases filled with spontaneously colored gems and a plumage of peacock feathers. Venetian masks of varying shapes and sizes with noses, ears, or even horns displayed across the room. The dark blue drapes were held open, giving way to a view of the lights of Los Angeles way down below and concealing the empty, boring wall space.

She was amazed to see live performers. The musicians were of black-tie dress and fully attuned to their strings and brass that released an intricate and beautiful melody of music. 

The ebony haired woman was entranced to say the least.

While not her main focus of study, Sarah had minored in music for two years at Fordham University. So she had a fine ear and happy appeal for the classics. While Sarah was adept to the clarinet, the young Ventrue was most especially taken with piano, though she was a novice player at best. 

“I must give my compliments to Ms. Raymonde,” Sebastian mused. “She and your stylist share the same acquired taste for glitz and glamor.”

Sarah was tempted to ask whom this mysterious stylistic woman was-assuming she worked for LaCroix as well-but she was too lost in wonder and excitement.

It was a sea of masks at every turn, swirling colors, jewels, feathers. It was as though she’d stepped into a realm of fantasy. Some guests chose a business formal state of dress adorning a simple domino mask. But most partygoers went for extravagance and were dressed to the nines in long flowing dresses and cloaks with masks that bedazzled. 

“This looks amazing!” She gushed happily, leaning against Sebastian’s arm.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it thus far.” He said, “The evening has just begun after all.”

It didn’t take long before the Ventrue pair were confronted by one of the Foundation’s financial donors.

“Bash, I thought that was you!” A man in a silver and violet half mask greeted the Ventrue Prince with a hearty handshake. 

“Mr. Reynolds, a pleasure as always.” LaCroix formerly nodded, returning the handshake in earnest.

“Whew, quite a chill! I hope your health is holding up.” Reynolds said, rubbing his palms together after the two exchanged pleasantries.

Sebastian brushed his unusually cool temperature off quite easily. “Just recovering from a head cold, nothing to worry about.”

“Well glad you were well enough to make it, a very good-looking party. And I must say even better-looking company.” The man said, eyeing Sarah up and down.

She detested the way she was ogled by the Kine but did not outwardly express her annoyance.

“Sarah Evans, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Reynolds.” She introduced herself with an inviting smile.

“Pleasure’s all mine dear,” He grinned. Sarah grasped Sebastian’s arm a little tighter.

“If I may, you wouldn’t happen to be Jonathan Reynolds of the Reynolds&Hemming Incorporated?”

“The one and only!” He strutted proudly. “It seems the company’s reputation precedes me.”

“Very much, it makes sense after all being one of the LaCroix Foundations top clients.”

Sarah half listened to Sebastian and Mr. Reynolds talk business disguised as friendly banter.

“It will have to be brought up with the board, but you can expect an additional three years at least with our services.” The man declared. “But I can see the contract easily being extended.”

“Splendid news to hear,” The Ventrue gratefully nodded. 

“Gotta say Bash, I envy you. A young strapping guy like you ahead of the curve with so much power and money. I mean been there, done that of course, how I got to be where I am. But at your age, Christ if only I were twenty years younger when it happened for me.” Eyeing a voluptuous woman with a tray of champagne flutes, the man excused himself. Whether he was eyeing the waitress or the alcohol was not entirely clear.

“Best talk to you at the next board meeting, I think I need a drink.”

“By all means enjoy yourself,” Sebastian said as they were bid an abrupt farewell. 

Sarah was relieved when Mr. Reynolds left them alone. 

She did not enjoy the man undressing her with his eyes, she would only allow one such man that luxury.

Guiding them to a table, Sebastian pulled out the chair for her.

“Quite the gentleman,” She smiled taking her seat. 

Sarah took notice, along with the serving staff, that there were many spirits available on the tables alongside the lavish centerpieces. 

She turned over the unopened green bottle that read ‘Château Margaux.’

“These must have been expensive,” Sarah gaped noticing the date.

Sebastian gave a shrug of his shoulders, “Not a bargain by any means, but at the same time not so hefty a fee that I cannot pay.”

Now she knew for a fact it would be rude to ask just how much cash Sebastian had to flaunt about. Just the bill for the alcohol alone would be off the charts to anyone else. It was also a moot question to ask, as the LaCroix Foundation had several branches along the West Coast and a handful out East. He was a young and illusive business tycoon to the humans here with more than enough wealth to spread as he pleased. 

She set the expensive bottle back down. It was a pity they were unable to drink it, Sarah had never had such a luxurious brand of wine or one so well aged. 

Though a different kind of thirst did peak within her.

She already had one such in mind, she recognized this woman from the list of financiers LaCroix had given her. She was the lead associate behind a multi million-dollar organization that’s funding was in no small part an asset for the Ventrue’s corporation. 

“I can see the look in your eyes,” Sarah blinked hearing her Sire’s voice in the brief daze she was in. “If you want her go ahead but do air heavily on the side of caution. We have our own masquerade to uphold beyond these masks.” 

She heeded Sebastian’s warning as she stood to find the woman who excused herself to go powder her nose.

It was easy enough to sway the businesswoman to her will. She wasn’t even relying on her Disciplines-though her Presence had become a much stronger ability and it radiated off her being unintentionally.

She engaged in friendly small talk, as she had seen LaCroix do, and had a naturally charm that allowed her to lull the woman’s head back. 

Sarah felt blissfully content, the blood just tasted so pure and delectable. It really did occur to her in that moment that she had a developing pattern. She had been feeding on an array of humans-and had one unfortunate fit of vomiting when she was at the Confession nightclub just past her apartment. The Kine she felt most comfortable with and that she could so easily bend to her desires were of great financial influence. 

Perhaps her previous lifestyle in the world of investment and spreadsheet numbers was why her Ventrue blood had a calling to the bankers, stockbrokers, and the most elite members of the finance industry. She may have just come to realize her blood preference. 

Pulling away, she left the woman in a trance like haze so as Sarah could easily slip out of her minds eye and sight. 

The orchestras tempo had changed, and she attempted to nudge and weave her way through the crowd as the humans around her laughed and danced to their hearts content. 

When she returned to Sebastian’s table, he was joined by two other humans. 

“Ah, there you are.” Her Sire regarded, feeling her fingers glide down his shoulder as she sat back down beside him.

“A date!” The woman dressed in a pink Venetian mask with feathers and a low curved beak jeered. “I never thought I would live to see the day Mr. LaCroix!”

“It’s like I’ve been saying to you since your last shin dig, eventually you’ll be tied down sooner or later.” The woman’s date smirked. 

“It would seem you were right, Mr. Desmond. I’m quite pleased to have the pleasure of Ms. Evans company tonight.”

She must have blushed having just fed and attempted to hide it with her hand propped up. 

“In fact, if you wouldn’t mind excusing us?” The Prince politely interjected, standing with a hand outstretched for Sarah to take. 

Sebastian led them into the crowd, his hand still in hers.

“Whisking me away for a dance?” Sarah giggled, “I can’t help but notice a pattern.”

“Am I not allowed to ask my consort for a dance?” He questioned, but she could hear the feigned innocence in his tone. 

“Of course, but I can tell you’d rather get away from most of these people and seek better company.” She whispered in his ear with a smirk. Perhaps the blood was mingled with the sweet sting of alcohol, loosening Sarah’s coquettish cheek.

He sighed, “I would rather discuss business with my associates and nothing more. These parties allow too much idle chitchat and prying into each others personal affairs.” 

LaCroix had an arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand still clasped with her as she was whisked away to dance this tango. 

“So, you’re not having fun?” She asked, as they swayed.

“I didn’t say that,” He corrected, “Though I’ve never been one for corporate festivities. Just a waste of time and money is all they’ve been. Though this one isn’t a dull bore as the last one we crossed paths at was. I barely stayed my welcome an hour there.”

Sarah couldn’t help but blink quizzically. “You actually remember that?”

The Prince smirked, “Of course, it was not that long ago was it? You were stumbling about in the dark for over five minutes for that burgundy jacket you’re so fond of, despite it’s evident wear and tear.”

Sarah pouted, “It’s not THAT worn.”

“At any rate, this is much more enjoyable rather than if I arrived alone. I suppose I can enjoy myself when I’m with someone I’m quite comfortable with.”

She felt her feet lifted some inches off the ground, easily steadied when her heels clacked on the floor.

“Did you secure the investors?” Sarah inquired, the hand on her waist inched lower.

“I’ve made negotiations and given the pleasing smiles I must, but I don't think you really wish to discuss business right now.”

“Not really,” She gave in with a smile.

“Actually, I was hoping you would return in short time.” She could feel herself be dipped back, and his nose nuzzle her neck.

“Really…” She sighed, only to be lifted and met with his grey eyes behind the gold and alabaster mask. “Do you think anyone would notice your absence for a few minutes?”

“I think I can spare more than a few.”

The crowd of dancers was somehow quite easy to maneuver through in Sebastian’s arms. They soon found themselves on the other end of the illustrious ballroom. Between music, alcohol, and the latest high-end gossip almost no one paid mind to the party’s host and his date slipping away to call an elevator. 

Though they were not alone on the elevator, the Ventrue Childe and Sire were when they reached the penthouse. 

The double doors were pushed open and creaked behind them as Sarah barely had a chance to muster a sentence. 

It was fortunate Sebastian LaCroix kept a very neat workspace uncluttered, as the desks contents would surely be scattered on the expensive carpet when Sarah was half lifted on it. Despite the wood pressing against her back, she felt most at ease feeling Sebastian’s lips pepper her skin with kisses.

“Is this appropriate behavior for a Ventrue?” She teased, feeling his cool fingers graze her mask before attempting to unfasten the strings in the back. His other hand was too busy bunched up in the many layers of her dress’ skirt piece. 

“Is it appropriate for me to be denied what is mine for this long? All for the sake of upholding human facades and having to watch other men leer at you. You know I do not take to sharing.” LaCroix countered with a lust fueled growl when he shirked away her mask. “But none of them could sway you away from me, isn’t that right Mon Cheri?”

Sarah was fully spread out on the desk when his hand shoved its way up her skirts, teasingly prying under the waistband of her panties. 

“Je ne veux que toi” She gasped, feeling his fingers press against her core. “Je veux seulement ton amour.”

“Is that so?” He smirked.

“Yes…”

He continued teasing her sweet spot with his touch, despite not needing to breathe she was panting helplessly as he kissed her. Sebastian removed his hand-to Sarah’s mewling protest-only to hike her legs up so as she were straddling him even from her half sat up half sprawled position. His hungry kisses dipped down her jawline. 

He easily slipped off his own mask, letting it gently clank as his mouth clamped on her neck, so close but not biting down. 

Sarah’s legs wrapped around him; her fists clenched with handfuls of the silky fine material he wore. 

“Tout à moi,” The Prince hissed before letting his fangs protrude and sink into flesh.

Sarah could feel LaCroix’s fingers knot in her hair, tugging her head back more. Arching and writhing beneath him, grinding her body against his. Her toes curled and fingers clawed where they could. 

The clock in his office struck midnight with an obnoxious ding, but neither Kindred took notice after Sebastian pulled back nor to the light scuffle just down the hall from the Ventrue's office. 

Sarah had been so adamant for him to wear his outfit for the party and now she wanted nothing more than to see him without it. So much so distracted by carnal pleasure that she didn't realize they had had a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je ne veux que toi" = "I only want you"
> 
> "je veux seulement ton amour" = "I only want your love"


	31. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's tired of being shielded and shadowed by LaCroix's lackeys, and gets an unexpected phone call from her Sire the following evening.

Sarah frowned, pretending to drink her cocktail. 

Normally a night out at Avalon was rather enjoyable. But that wasn’t to say she was totally bored out of her tree. 

The DJ had played a couple of songs she was rather fond of. Her taste in music was a regular melting pot of genres, she could be listening to Chopin one moment, the next Led Zeppelin, and the likes of Neil Diamond after that. 

She’d felt a little more at ease after she drank her fill from a fresh faced bank teller she’d happened upon that evening. He seemed so stressed from his day labors and just needed to relax. Sarah was more than happy to put his mind at ease with a touch of her Presence and to take her own means of payment for the favor. 

Since realizing what the ebony haired Ventrue’s favored blood type was, it seemed to be a sixth sense that she could find just what her body craved. Hunting for a fresh source no longer felt like a gamble of whether or not she would be running to a bathroom stall to vomit crimson.

Still despite good music and in a sense good food, Sarah wasn’t too pleased she had an entourage from a distance. 

On the upside, at least LaCroix hadn’t ordered the Sheriff to follow her around. The behemoth wasn’t always stationary at her Sire’s side but when he was the creature gave Sarah the absolute creeps. Not to mention that hulking brute made up of muscles and legs wouldn’t exactly be inconspicuous to a roomful of humans.

Still it was unsettling looking over her shoulder at two of the Prince’s associates assigned to keep watch over her, one Ventrue and the other a Toreador.

They likewise nursed the drinks neither could unfortunately sip upon, seeming no more out of place at the luxurious club than the rest of its clientele. They pretended not to acknowledge Sarah’s sideways glance, but she could tell they’d seen it. 

Was it a burden for them to watch over her? It must be, surely these Kindred had more important things they’d rather be doing than babysit a fledgling, even if she was both the L.A Prince’s protégé and consort. 

Their relationship was fully abuzz in Venture Tower shortly before LaCroix’s masquerade party. The word spreading like wildfire it seemed even vampires were not so detached from humanity that they were above hot gossip. 

She could see the way other Kindred in the building treated her differently. They weren’t terribly nasty to her before; most were courteous enough but remained strictly professional. But now they graced unfeeling false smiles, the truthful deceit evident in their eyes despite the lies on their lips. It was merely a farce to remain in LaCroix’s good graces and a means to weasel their way closer to Sarah so as they may pry a Princely favor from her. 

One of the few Kindred that seemed indifferent to her new status in the hierarchy was Kennedy just a floor below her office. He claimed two of his inner demons were being far too noisy to allow any sort of water cooler gossip to pass through his eardrums. 

She was quite fond of the Malkavian, he could be playfully cryptic but was nice enough to her that, at least during work hours, she had someone pleasant to talk to.

Slouching in her seat, Sarah swirled the ice in her pink beverage with the tip of her pinky. Sebastian only said he was doing this to protect her. But was she really that helpless that she needed bodyguards whenever she left the apartment or the tower? 

She may not have been a kickboxer when she was alive, but she was also not some helpless little girl that needed a chaperone. For so long she hated how often people mistook her age and treated her like an adolescent rather than a respective adult woman. 

It was pointless to try to change LaCroix’s mind on the matter. That would be as likely as it would be for her to lift Venture Tower from its foundation and shift the building two inches to the right. 

She wanted to be able to hold her own, defend herself if needs be. She did have her Disciplines, but she couldn’t rely on vampiric powers alone. It sounded easy enough but to do so could be exhausting and leave her especially starved for more blood. A little flash of Presence on Kine was not a big deal but attempting to Dominate the mind of a cutthroat opponent out for her Final Death was a stickier situation. 

It was also a power she had difficulty to control. Her Sire made it look so simple, she remembered how easily he had subdued the would be Sabbat assassins with the flick of his wrist. The influence of his powerful Discipline inciting suicidal suggestion into the shovelheads feeble minds.

Sarah needed a lesson or two in actual hands on combat, something she sorely lacked. Though that was going to be rather difficult as very few trainers catered to such nocturnal clients.

Maybe she just needed to look at it not as a Ventrue would but from a different perspective entirely.

\--

He kept staring at the picture on his phone for what felt like hours. 

It was a selfie he and Sarah took just a few months before Mark moved to New York. The money in L.A was great, but the LaCroix Foundation had offered him a promotion that would pay nearly double his salary. The only catch was moving across the country to the big apple. 

They had been to New York City once before that and had a nice time. He and Sarah had seen a Broadway play, bought tacky “I Heart NY” T-shirts, and shared a make out session on the lower deck of a Manhattan ferry whilst passing Lady Liberty. But that had been a weekend trip, not a permanent stay. 

Perhaps taking that promotion was the biggest mistake of his life. Or rather what led up to the absolute worst mistake he could have ever made.

He only meant to have Danielle over for coffee, she’d been friendly enough to him when he made his transfer in. But then coffee had turned into wine, a lot of wine. And that turned into something far more regretful than a heavy hangover the following morning. 

They’d been so happy before the breakup. Sarah’s smile grinned back at him in the picture.

He lost her once already, could he make sure it didn’t happen twice over now? This time she was in serious danger, more than he originally thought.

Mark had never seen Sebastian LaCroix in person until the company party, the prestigious CEO had no social media accounts, not even a headshot when Mark Googled the name. But from the description he got from both the sighting at the Asylum and Mr. Bach he was able to distinguish which masked millionaire was him, despite the masquerade getup.

This was whom the so-called monster hunter had such a thirst for vengeance with? The CEO looked uncommonly young even for an entrepreneur, though his mannerisms and the way he talked were so polite and sophisticated. Bach actually believed this man was a vampire? He was very held back and quiet but didn’t exactly give off a Count Dracula vibe.

Mark’s eyes on the other hand were less fixated on LaCroix and rather on his gorgeous masked companion. 

He had felt so relieved and happy to have found Sarah that he almost considered bailing on this knockoff undercover mission. She looked so beautiful and elegant; he almost didn’t recognize her. Not to say she wasn’t gorgeous before, but Mark had never seen Sarah so dolled up and looking so regal. 

He had begun walking over, but then he caught sight of her arm interlinked with LaCroix’s, and when they danced together with such intimacy. It all just made his heart sink. 

She really had moved on to someone else, and that someone was a corporate CEO that happened to be their very employer. Could she really be serious? Mark knew well enough that Sarah was not one to try and shag her way up to the top and he still didn’t think that was the case. Just how did they end up together?

He didn’t get in the elevator when they snuck away from the party but could see after a stop on the ninety-second floor that the elevator went all the way up to the penthouse.

Mark waited ten minutes before he stepped in and waited for it to stop at the top floor. 

The halls were quiet, so much so that it just made him feel uneasy.

But not as uncomfortable as he had felt hearing a pair of voices when he passed a set of double doors. One of them was ajar by a crack, just enough for him to see Sarah sprawled out on office furniture and LaCroix looming over her. They were talking-among other things he’d rather not recall-but they were too muffled to hear what they were saying. 

Mark should have looked away; he had no business spying on Sarah. Perhaps it was a flare of jealousy that couldn’t tear his eyes away. The way this man ran his hands up under dress to caress her skin, the yearning and want in Sarah’s breathless voice when she pulled him closer.

At least until he saw what happened next when the fangs protruding out of LaCroix’s mouth bit down on Sarah’s neck.

Mark’s hands clamped over his mouth, frozen and rooted to where he stood bent over by the double doors. 

This had to be joke. They had to know he was here; this was just a sick prank or some kind of rough foreplay. 

But he could see the crimson smear along her throat when LaCroix pulled back and the deep bite mark left behind. That smile on the man’s face, he had looked rather pleased with himself.

This was crazy, vampires just couldn’t be real! They couldn’t! But this man, this creature had just been feeding off her as though it were second nature.

Yet Sarah looked as though she were on the brink of pure bliss not pain, she mewled heavily and was pulling LaCroix closer with arms around his neck as she moaned his name. Didn’t she understand that he’d just been latched onto her throat, sucking her blood like an overdressed leech?

He couldn’t watch anymore before it went any further, but at the same time Mark felt powerless to intervene. Too confused, hysterical, and terrified at what he’d just seen

Backing away, he stumbled over his own feet now running down the barren hall toward the fire escape rather than the elevator. He was cursing and whimpering under his breath, finally keeling over on the stairs of what he assumed were a few levels down.

What could he possibly do now? Winning Sarah back had been one difficult feat he hoped to accomplish before, but saving her from an honest to god monster?

\--

Sebastian had finished typing. His hands resting back on the arms of his desk chair, slumped back.

It felt as though his job was a constant, to which it most certainly was. This was not to say he worked every single evening, but on the nights that fell when he allowed himself a moment or two of ease, a Prince could never really take a break.

But perhaps he could try. 

LaCroix sat up, sauntering toward the large windows, staring down at the lights and specks below his ivory tower. His mind wandered and wondered, just what was she doing now? 

The hollow ache their connection brought upon him when Sarah wasn’t here. His ebony haired beauty that had begun to chip away at his icy resolve. Everything about her was just intoxicating, she was an absolute addiction.

Taking the mobile device out of his pocket, Sebastian stared at the contact name ‘Evans, S’. What could he say? The Ventrue Prince was not used to making leisurely social calls. 

Hitting call, he brought the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone. 

The line picked up after two rings.

“Hello?” Sarah’s voice asked. 

LaCroix couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips. 

“Good evening Sarah,”

“Hey, is everything alright?” She asked, 

“Yes yes, everything is fine.” 

Her confusion was understandable. He only ever called when it was regarding work or pertinent to affairs concerning the Camarilla.

“So, what’s going on?” Sarah questioned curiously.

For once LaCroix felt lost for words. He paused, considering what he did actually want in the first place.

‘I want to see you,’ He thought but didn’t say it aloud.

“Sebastian?” She asked when he didn’t speak.

“Yes… I just wanted to know if you were alright.”

“Yeah, Clara’s aunt is pretty sick so she’s been out of town for a few days.”

“I see, my condolences to her.”

He heard some scuffling on the other end, likely she was walking around.

“Hoping she’ll be back tomorrow night, been having a lazy evening really.”

“Hm,” Sebastian hummed. “Well, there’s no one else you can seek out?”

“Not really, I mean no one at work I’m that close with. Kennedy is nice but I don’t really know what he gets up to.” She answered. 

His fledgling did sound lonely.

“What about me?” The words leaving his mouth before considering them.

“What about you what?” Sarah asked, not entirely sure what he meant.

“I mean if you’re ever wanting to enjoy yourself with some company. It’s not all work between us after all. You shouldn’t have to spend your off evenings by yourself.”

Sarah giggled. “Prince LaCroix, are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

He frowned, was that what he had been trying to get at? The Ventrue Prince was tempted to correct her on using such a blunt term but thought against it.

“I suppose I am.” He concluded. “If you would like that is.”

“I would!” Sarah chirped happily. “Not that what we’ve been doing before hasn’t been nice. But it’s not all sex between us either, right?”

“Of course not, I’ve told you this before, haven’t I?”

“You did.” She paused. “Well, ok. I would love to go on a date with you! What did you want to do?” 

LaCroix tilted his head, maybe he hadn’t thought this all the way through. Or thought any of this through. 

“Welllll?” She asked with what he assumed was a playful smile.

“I’ll inform you of the details later,” He stalled, “Let’s say Saturday?”

“That sounds nice actually. Promise me it’ll be just us? No vampire bodyguards lurking in the shadows?” She asked.

“You understand I instruct my associates to follow where you go for your own protection?”

“Yes, but dates don’t usually include an undercover entourage.”

LaCroix pursed his lips. “I can’t make any promises. But perhaps I can ask the Sheriff to trail us but keep his distance.”

Sarah relented, “I guess that’s ok.”

“Good.”

She fumbled around with her own words. “Hey…I’m glad you called. I like talking to you when it’s not about work.”

“Thank you. I enjoy this too.” LaCroix ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll leave you to the rest of your evening.”

“Good night!”

“Good night.” He ended the call, the phone still in his hand as he brought his arm down.

Had he ever been on a date? What was Sarah expecting out of a date? And now he only had three nights to figure any of this out.

Maybe another phone call was in order. It was not often that LaCroix required personal advice, but this was such a rare occasion.


	32. A First For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes Sarah out on their first official date, and his young fledgling is always full of surprises.

Sarah heard the knock as she was curled up on the sofa, sipping a bag of A-. 

LaCroix had said eleven o’clock, but still hadn’t mentioned what he had in mind for tonight. She assumed a fancy candlelit dinner was out of the question, at least not a meal in the way humans would partake in. 

She rose to her feet, making her way to the door. 

“Good night, Sebastian.” The young Ventrue said happily.

“Bonsoir, mon chéri.” The Camarilla Prince greeted. 

“Do you want to come in for a few minutes? Looking at you I feel like I’m underdressed.”

“Nonsense, you look very lovely tonight.” 

Sarah felt as though she must be both blushing and grinning like a love smitten teenager. 

She wasn’t exactly wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt by any means. But Sebastian was always dressed so immaculately in wrinkle free, pristine suits that must have cost hundreds of dollars a piece. Tonight, he wore an ashen black suit, a crimson shirt with gold speckles beneath that with a black tie fastened around his neck. 

“Très charmant si je puis dire” He purred, lifting her hand up to his lips.

Sarah smirked, “Good Sir. Well, just give me a few minutes to get ready any way.”

“If you insist.” He relented, stepping into the apartment. 

He watched her bemused as she fussed about with her hair. Sebastian stepped into the living room, noticing the television still on.

“Hm,” He hummed, glancing at the screen. The scene depicted a heated car chase with police. “Not what I presumed you would enjoy watching.”

“There’s only so much available on cable at this hour.” Sarah said, “I knew I should have just gone with Netflix but I figured you’d be here soon. No point in putting something new on.”

Averting his eyes, he sought out his fledgling in the open bedroom. He poked his head in rather than waltz right into the private sanctum. 

“As it happens, I have something for you.” LaCroix watched her try and fail to properly fasten a hair clip in, the ebony locks tumbling down.  
Sarah grumbled at her reflection and the difficult to work with hair, before a pair of thin, pale hands grasped hers and brought them down to her side.

“I rather like when your hair is down. Why not keep it this way tonight?” He mumbled into her ear. 

Sarah leaned back with a smile. “Would have saved me a lot of trouble if you mentioned this earlier.”

“Consider this then my apologies,” LaCroix chuckled at her cheek, holding out a maroon box in front of her.

Sarah stared at the box with curiosity and then back at her Sire.

“The contents are much more appealing to look at than the box itself, my dear.” Sebastian teased when she kept staring at it. 

Removing the lid, the young Ventrue was taken back. She held the necklace up by its gold chain, the tear drop shaped gem that hung off it was the color of honey.

“Sebastian…” She gaped, “It’s beautiful.”

“And authentic. It’s very easy to confuse pure topaz with its knockoff cousins.” He chirped, “Often they vary in color.”

Sarah recalled the night he had come over after their first fight. He must have noticed the trinket she had on, this made her frown at his remark. Most of the topaz gems and jewelry she owned were blue, and not the golden-brown yellow that gleamed in the lamp light. Whether or not the stones were pure, she cherished the family heirlooms over the years she’d been receiving. 

But still she couldn’t deny how pretty this necklace was. Even the chain was pristine and shiny.

Undoing the clasp, she made to put it on, only for LaCroix’s hands over her own to take over. She watched him in the mirror as the tear drop gem rested comfortably between her clavicles. 

“I love it, thank you.” Sarah turned around to face him, “You didn’t have to give me this.”

“I know that, but nevertheless I did. And you’re very welcome.”

She stood up to give his lips a gentle kiss to provide further example of her thanks.

\--

Stepping out of the elevator she felt his hand brush against hers. 

“So, can I ask what the plan is tonight?” Sarah asked with anticipation. 

“Well, I thought I would leave the evening open for what you would like to do.” Sebastian explained, straightening his suit jacket with a gentle tug. 

“You couldn’t think of anything could you?” She teased with a smirk.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “I’d hardly say that. But I was told it would be polite to let you choose what we do, with appropriate discretion of course. I’ll hold back no objections to attending some low-level rave on the edge of town, that is out of the question.”

“Darn, and that would have been the perfect date night!”

LaCroix gave her a sideways glance, holding the door open.

“Kidding! Kidding,” She reassured him. 

“Good. And it’s not as though I had absolutely no agenda. I thought we could take a drive first and take the evening from there.” The Prince noted.

“That sounds alright.” 

Sarah paused, she assumed to find the sleek black limousine parked out front. Though what her eyes fell upon was not an unpleasant sight.

Rolls Royce! She should have assumed LaCroix was a Rolls Royce kind of guy. 

It was a beautiful car to say the least. Not black but a spotless and well shined silver, with red leather seats and a convertible top pulled down in the back. It was most certainly not modern, and like a fine wine was riper with its age.

“This is yours?” Sarah was in awe.

Sebastian nodded, “It is, purchased it the year of it’s release. It’s been well maintained ever since, with a few more modern adjustments made to the interior.”

He held the passenger door for her, Sarah immediately hopping in.

She gawked at every gorgeous detail.

“This is so cool! My grandpa was a big-time collector of old cars. He always wanted a Rolls Royce, came close to buying one at an auction but nothing like this one!” The ebony haired Ventrue babbled, running her palm down the sleek leather. 

“I see, quite the happy coincidence.” Sebastian nodded, putting the key in the ignition.

Sarah turned to him, a sly smile on her lips. “You called Clara for help, didn’t you?”

“You realize I have an elite team at my disposal should I require any type of great or small intel?” Sebastian frowned, attempting to save face. “Not to say that’s what I did.”

“Yes, but I don’t imagine you telling the Nosferatu to find out what kind of cars I like.” She eagerly asked. “Do you own a lot like this?”

The engine roared to life, pulling into traffic. 

“A few varying models and years. But I myself drive them on the rarest of occasion, it’s much easier to take the limousine where I need to go.” The Ventrue Prince explained. 

Sarah felt her hair blow about freely in the cold, November breeze. Her arm resting against the edge of the vehicle. 

“This is so amazing!” She grinned. 

He took a left as the traffic light turned green. “Well, where do you want to go first?”

Sarah hummed to herself, before coming to a conclusion. A mischievous smile playing at her petite lips. 

“Well there is one place that comes to mind, I haven’t been there in so long. Take a right here, I’ll show you the way!”

\--

Entering through the double doors, the Ventrue pair were greeted by dim red orange lighting. There were many people here, but it was by no means overcrowded in the booths. Like any bar scene, patrons sipped their drinks, talking and laughing to each other. 

Though LaCroix hadn’t caught sight of the microphone and large speakers on a slanted stage until they’d sat down at a vacant table. A group of young ladies was climbing up onto the stage and began an honest attempt to recount a past hit by Depeche Mode.

“Really?” The Prince asked with disbelief.

“What?” Sarah asked. “I’ll have you know Clara and I love to come here! Well I mean we haven’t come around recently but when we do it’s just been a nice way to blow off some steam.”

His elbows propped up on the table, LaCroix clasped his hands together. 

“So, you sing?”

She leaned back, “Sometimes. I’m not that good, other times I just listen. When Clara’s cousin was getting married last year, she came to L.A for a bachelorette weekend and I swear we were belting out songs here for over an hour!” 

“Really…” His grey eyes gazed between her and the stage as the girls on stage clamored down with a fit of laughter.

“C’mon!” She gave a tug on his sleeve, but Sebastian didn’t budge from his seat.

“I hardly think so.” The Camarilla Prince frowned.

“It’ll be fine! It’s just for fun,” She grinned, “Or do you have stage fright?”

“Please, I don’t sing and do not ever intend to sing. While this is a leisurely evening, remember I’m still a figurehead in the Camarilla and have a reputation to uphold. I’d rather not publicly shame myself in a roomful of strangers.”

Sarah feigned a grumpy huff. “Alright, but I for one am not leaving without a song!”

Sebastian watched the young Ventrue strut up to the slanted stage.

He sighed; this woman was truly something else. 

She skimmed through the songs listed in the machine’s archives before stepping up to the microphone. A burst of music pumped through the speakers, the humans either still chitchatting among themselves or clapping to the beat. 

He couldn’t help but be transfixed as Sarah’s hips swayed from side to side, hands clapped together. Her body in tune with the music as she kicked her legs back, electrified with adrenaline and excitement. 

And her voice, the song was rather pretentious for LaCroix’s taste. But the words that gracefully escaped her lips were captivating, as if he were at the mercy to the sweet chords of a siren.

Both pride and jealousy evident in his grey eyes when he noticed the gawkers that cheered or stared transfixed to the young Ventrue that let loose on stage.

She was his, none of these men had any claim on her as he did. 

Their eyes locked as Sarah clutched the microphone, giving him a coquettish wink. Sebastian had never seen this side of his fledgling before. She was untamed, wildly provocative, and so alive.

But he had said they would do whatever she wanted this evening, and there was no evident Masquerade violation. Sarah was not even using her Presence whatsoever to captivate the crowd; she was naturally so hypnotic all on her own.

\--

Sarah asked if they could take a drive outside the city once they’d left the karaoke bar. She stared up at the stars, rarely able to see the twinkling white specs through Los Angeles lights of the nightlife and smog cover. 

“There is another danger I must caution you on, which is why we can’t venture too far outside the city borders,” LaCroix warned as the Rolls Royce cruised down the road, the city lights fading behind them.

“What’s that?” She asked, lifting her arms back with a big stretch. 

“While Los Angeles I have claimed as domain for the Camarilla, the outskirts I have little to no authority over, or any Kindred for that matter. Werewolves do not give up territory so easily.”

Sarah’s face fell, “Werewolves? You actually mean werewolves exists too?”

“Yes, and I’d highly advise against ever crossing paths with one. They’re aggressive, territorial, and especially hold a great deal of hatred for our kind.”

So vampires versus werewolves really was a thing too! Maybe the movies weren’t too far off…

“Are we safe here?” She asked, noticing just how far out of Los Angeles they were.

“Of course, I wouldn’t intentionally put you in harms way. Besides the Sheriff is still overseeing us should a problem arise.”

She twisted her body back, trying to find any signs of the looming giant but saw next to nothing among the trees. Of course, it’d be silly to imagine the Prince’s bodyguard would be hovering about out in the open. 

Relaxing she leaned her head against LaCroix’s shoulder.

“Tonight’s been really nice,” She mumbled. 

Sebastian hummed aloud, “Glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I can’t get over how cool this car is,” She mused. She remembered just after getting her license how much of a thrill rush she’d had when her grandfather let her take his Cadillac for a spin. It was only around the block a couple of times, but he still let her in the driver’s seat.

“Do you want to give it a try?” He asked. 

Sarah grinned, “Really?”

“I trust you won’t be driving us over a cliffside. But all the same, do be careful.”

Pulling over, Sebastian left the car running in park as he stepped out. Sarah all but hopping up into the driver’s seat, absolutely over the moon. Especially as she was chauffeured between cab rides or the limousine, it felt so satisfying to feel her hands rub up along the steering wheel. 

Sitting back in the passenger’s side, the Prince gave a short yelp feeling himself be tugged by his tie, his lips being pressed roughly to Sarah’s. His startled surprise melting away as his hands pulled her to him, tangling in her long black hair. 

Parting, his expression was pleasantly quizzical. 

“What brought that on?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m just…” She paused. “Seeing you like this, it’s nice.”

“Did I really dress so differently than I normally do?”

“Not that, I mean you’re not so serious and closed up like you are at work. Going for a joyride in a fancy car, letting me drag you to karaoke. Not what everyone back at the tower would expect of a Ventrue Prince.”

His eyes softened at the remark, maybe she had a point. Before her would he have allowed any of this night to happen? Probably not, he’d likely be locked away, alone in his office-with the exception of the Sheriff possibly, but he was a silent looming shadow if anything.

Right now, Sebastian LaCroix didn’t want to be alone.

He meant to say something else, but was interrupted by the crack of thunder rolling in. The once clear and starry sky was overshadowed by thick cloud cover. 

“Perhaps we should put the top up,” He suggested, but Sarah tugged him back. 

“We can beat the storm, even if not we aren’t very far.” She chuckled. “We won’t melt, right?”

Sebastian shook his head with disbelief but relented with a sigh. “Very well”

They couldn’t outrun the weather, the spitting rain beginning to intensify gradually. 

Yet the fledgling seemed at ease as the rain tumbled down from the heavens and gently beat against her bare skin. LaCroix was somewhat disgruntled at how damp his clothes were feeling but not so uncomfortable that he would voice protest. 

He turned to where Sarah was watching the open road leading back into the city. She too was soaked, her clothes sticking to her skin, outlining her feminine frame. Droplets dripping down her face and her now stringy, damp hair. 

Yet the ebony haired beauty was still an absolute vision to his eyes. 

Only when they were once again parked outside the apartment complex did Sarah reach back and try and tug the top up. 

Sebastian stepped out, assisting her with the daunting task before opening the passenger door for her to step onto the sidewalk.

The short ways up to her apartment, Sarah stared up at him. His suit was drenched, and his hair soaked. It was almost as adorable as his disheveled bedhead. Almost.

“Can I ask you something?” Sarah inquired. “Was this your first date?”

LaCroix tilted his head, “I suppose it was. Before my Embrace I never had the time or opportunity to court a woman. After I was otherwise engaged undergoing my Agoge.”

Sarah blinked, "What is that?"

LaCroix shook his head, "I'll explain it in due time."

“Okay, well I know the date probably wasn’t what you had in mind. But did you have fun at all?”

The Frenchman seemed to consider this. “It wasn’t unpleasant, but I can’t imagine tonight would have been half as enjoyable were it with someone else.”

Sarah smiled, “Good.”

They stood silently, staring into the others eyes as if there were something unspoken that they wanted to address.

“You know, you could stay over. You don’t have to go right away?” She asked timidly, not wanting to cut the evening short. “Unless your busy.”

Deep down she wished he never had to leave.

“My dear I’m always busy. That is the cross I bare when it comes to attaining leadership.” LaCroix corrected. “But… I’m sure the city will survive my absence for a few hours more. Sunrise is due in a few hours as it is.” 

“So, you’ll stay?”

“Yes, if you’ll have me.”

Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders, propped up on her toes to kiss him. She leaned against him, feeling the Ventrue Prince hold her tight.

“I love you…” She mumbled against his damp suit jacket.

She said it again, three words he’d never felt so tenderly addressed to him.

Was it wrong that he hadn’t directly said it back? Did he truly know what it felt like to be in love? What did love feel like? 

Pulling back, she nervously nodded. “We should probably go inside, right?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yes, you’re absolutely soaked.”

“So are you. Oh! I still have your shirt. I washed it if you want it back.”

“Thank you.”

Closing the door behind them, Sarah slipped out of her shoes.

“I’m just going to the shower.” She pointed to the bedroom. 

He nodded, “Very well.”

She gave him a coquettish smirk, “I mean if you need one too-from being caught in the rain that is-I don’t mind sharing. If you don’t want to wait.” 

LaCroix stared at her as if she had two heads.

“That’s….” He stammered. “I…”

She turned away, somewhat embarrassed. “Sorry It’s ok. Maybe that was too forward of me. I won’t be very-“

“No, it’s perfectly fine. It may have just caught me off guard.”

“Alright.” She probed again. “So…”

Sebastian grasped her hand in his, “Lead the way, Mon Cheri.”

“Okay,” Sarah bit her lower lip with a smile. She wasn’t entirely sure if he would say yes, but she was not displeased at all by his answer.

The spare shirt it seemed could wait. Or any fresh dry clothes for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> "Bonsoir" = "Good evening"
> 
> “Très charmant si je puis dire” = "Very lovely if I may say so"
> 
> The car I had in mind is a 1960 Rolls Royce Cloud convertible https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/160792649171836501/
> 
> Also the club is based off the karaoke bar 'The Offbeat' located in downtown L.A.


	33. Sins of the Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk leads to some unexpected recollections of the past

The cool, crisp breeze of the November air invaded her bedroom. Sarah curled up tighter around the covers, encased in her blanket cocoon. 

The dark drapes were cast aside, a silhouette hunched over was propped up on the windowsill. The shadow of a man stepped inside, next to no sound from his footsteps. 

Sarah felt her eyes snap open, knowing someone was here. But rather it was something else that tugged at her subconscious for attention. 

An invisible force seemingly pulling back the covers, leaving her exposed to the chilly wind in the lacey nightgown she had on. Her bare toes curled feeling herself all but levitated, propped up so as an arm could reach around behind her. 

“Please, I-“ She tried to protest, but was silenced when a pale hand forced her to stare up into his eyes.

“Shhh,” He shook his head, only to dip down and press his mouth against her throat. "Just relax, my pet."

She could make out his blond hair before feeling the energy zapped from her body, head lulling back as though she had suddenly become tired and weak. 

“Don’t. Please don’t…” She whimpered, her fingers digging into his dark cloak.

His fangs sharp and elongated bit into her neck. Sarah’s body convulsed and spasmed in response, she moaned and wailed trying to force him away. But she was defenseless to do a thing about it as Sebastian greedily drank her blood. 

The vampire gripped her tight, taking exquisite pleasure with such a sinful deed. His wicked smile stained red before he preyed upon her again with those menacing teeth.

\--

Mark violently jerked awake. 

Stupid nightmares like this had been plaguing his head. Since the company party he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep. Others he was too on edge to properly rest, worried about what was lurking out there after dark. 

From his hotel room, he could just vividly make out Venture Tower in the distance. It was rather difficult to miss, the skyscraper was the absolute tallest towering structure in the city.

‘A perfect hideaway for a vampire that must really be overcompensating,’ He thought to himself with a scowl.  
Just what was the plan now? Mark had been wracking his brain for days on just what he could possibly do. Obviously, he wasn’t going to just leave Sarah here to be some inhuman fiend’s plaything. 

Work had been calling him, voicemails from his boss and concerned texts from his peers at the office. The thirty-four-year-old had been absent for three days when he should have been back in New York by now. But they could lay him off for all he cared. After what he saw, the knowledge he now possessed, it was not something he could just forget and put behind him. 

Maybe if he did this, Sarah would take him back. He could whisk her away from LaCroix’s clutches, take her somewhere far away. It didn’t have to be New York, they could run off further than that, they could immigrate to Canada for all he cared. So long as she was kept safe and alive.

Mark stood up and rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, finding the crumpled paper Jodie had slipped him. She said to only use it if he found himself in trouble.

“Don’t let anyone know I gave you this,” He remembered the redhead whispering as she shoved the note in his hand. “You seem set in your ways to think what we’re doing is a joke, that we’re chasing after boogeymen. So, I hope for your own sake you don’t need to call on us. But if you do, I’ll gladly be there.”

Mark stared at the scribbled number. He wouldn’t be able to rescue Sarah all on his own. Despite what she may think of him, he wasn’t by any means stupid.

He was this far down the rabbit hole, may as well see it all the way through into this Hellish Wonderland the man had fallen into. 

\--

Slowly blinking awake as the sun set, Sarah sat up with the sleepy blink of her blue eyes. She noticed with a smile that she hadn’t woken up alone. 

Leaning on her propped-up elbow, Sarah traced a finger down Sebastian’s bare chest. His skin was so unnaturally pale like porcelain. She noticed the irregular markings as her fingertip brushed against uneven grooves.

Careful not to disturb him, she pulled back the covers enough to expose his abdomen. Sarah thought it strange that she never noticed these scars before. 

Sebastian’s human scars, she could still remember the dream, rather the flash from the past.

She-or rather it was really he-had been rushing into battle, the hard impact when the bullet had entered, knocking the wind out of him as the infantier dropped like a rock. How she recalled watching through LaCroix’s eyes as he stared down at the white and blue uniform gradually bleeding red, how his hands shook, coated in his own blood. 

“It looks worse than it felt.” Sebastian’s eyes slowly opened, watching her watch him.

She stared at the war wound, “Not from what I saw. You were shaking, in all this pain.”

The Camarilla Prince shifted to a sitting up position. “Well of course, when you’re a mortal that’s just been shot center of mass it’s quite a shock to the body. It certainly didn’t tickle.”

Sarah’s palm pressed against it. “Why didn’t it heal after your Embrace? I thought all mortal wounds were supposed to?”

“Not necessarily. I wasn’t Embraced immediately after I was wounded. It was perhaps a few nights later, Johannes wanted to see if I could survive my wounds without vampiric intervention. By then it had scarred over enough that it would be a permanent marking. Survival of the fittest, he wasn’t about to waste the Dark Kiss on a man that didn’t have the resolve to live.”

Sarah considered another dream she had had at the mention of his Sire. A set of underground tunnels, an Elder Ventrue chained up and at the mercy of vampire hunters. 

“Will you tell me how he died?” Sarah asked with concern etched on her face, “Johannes.”

Sebastian raised a brow, “How are you so sure he met his Final Death?”

She bit her lower lip, “Because I saw it.”

He gripped a handful of the bedding, “Did you now? Then why did you ask what you already know?”

“Sebastian,” She reached up to grasp his face in her hands. “How could you…”

“How could I?” He sat up, tugging her hands away. “Because I knew no better, assuming I would be the preserver of power. He would not have lasted the coming dawn, there was no alternative. Nothing else I could do.”

She frowned, “You lusted for power so much that you were willing to commit a crime?”

Sarah gasped, feeling herself be forced down, pressed against the mattress. Sebastian towered over her, his face just inches from hers with a snarl. 

“Do not try to accuse me of something you don’t understand in the very least,” He hissed with gritted teeth.

“I’m not stupid! I know what diablerie is by this point!” She argued. “You shouldn’t have done it.”

“Maybe you don’t realize it because I have been quite lenient in allowing you so much free will. Johannes was not so kind. He was the one that forced his blood upon me.”

“Forced, he asked you to do it.”

His greys glanced away.

“Did you not think for one moment that he would have me diablerize him whether I wanted to or not? He was my Sire and I his Childe. Such a blood bond with a vampire so old could force me to do whatever he asked. It was just easier to willingly cooperate.”

His grip loosened, pulling away to give her some space. 

“Besides, he only did so because he wanted to kill me.”

Sarah stared up at him, still held down before Sebastian removed his hands. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Tell me.”

LaCroix scoffed, “I thought you knew just what diablerie was. And both the consequences and risks that come with committing such a dark practice.”

\--

London, 1930

Sebastian could feel Johanne’s body crumble beneath his hands, but he continued to feed despite the orange embers emanating off his Sire’s now very skeletal corpse. 

He reared his head back with a feral hiss when the last drop of blood had been taken, nothing but black ash and the blood that dribbled down LaCroix’s chin remained.  
It was difficult to truly describe just what the still very young Ventrue felt. All of those centuries, the immeasurable amount of power.

Yet something wasn’t right, all was not well. 

Sebastian felt himself drop to the stone, his fangs bared and body convulsing as though he’d been set on fire. 

Something was trying to pull him apart from the inside. Or rather somebody was.

He could not see or hear Johannes, but nevertheless could feel he was there. Here inside his head, trying to claim him from within. 

The bastard! He should have expected just what the true motives behind 

LaCroix had been a fool to assume an Elder vampire-and a Ventrue no less-would so willingly relinquish such power and strength so easily. He didn’t want to preserve the bloodline, only himself. And Johannes was willing to sacrifice his own fledgling to do this. 

But Sebastian would have none of it. He hadn’t survived Waterloo, his own mortal death, and endured over a century just to be devoured from the inside out. 

He gave a pained howl, concentrating all the might and will he possessed, pushing back the nagging tug his late Sire was trying to pull from his mind.

“You had your chance…” He groaned, “It’s all mine now!”

Was it his own scream he heard cry out or that of Johannes in his head? 

Sebastian felt his body arch back before collapsing in a heap. His hands shook violently, physically he felt the exhaustion set in. 

Opening his eyes, he stood on wobbly legs not dissimilar to a newborn fawn. 

Seconds ago, LaCroix had felt ready to collapse. But flexing his hands he could practically feel the newly adapted strength course through his veins, rejuvenating him anew. The second soul that was aflame in his body had been snuffed out and extinguished, and only LaCroix remained.

So many years, all the lifeblood that had been consumed, the strengthened abilities harnessed over hundreds of years. It felt nothing short of extraordinary. 

Most importantly, it all belonged to him now. The only voice he answered to was his own, allegiance sworn only to himself and for no other. The old fool that was his now late Sire had underestimated him, assumed the Neonate to be so weak willed and submissive that he could be overpowered just like that.

Sebastian chuckled, “Bonne nuit cher père. Que les vols des anges te chantent pour ton repos” 

Ventrue were meant to survive and thrive, and Johannes had failed in that regard. A mistake Sebastian LaCroix would never make.

\--

“Would you have still done it if you knew what he was up to?” Sarah asked

Sebastian didn’t hesitate with his answer. “Yes. Power is life to our kind; without it we would be lawless, without purpose or duty to establish order. He squandered that which he practically held in his hands. Johannes didn’t deserve such power.”

“But…”

“If you’ll let me finish, would I do it if I were in the position I am now? No, I don’t think so. But I was barely over a century old, still with so much to learn and understand. What is the common cliché? ‘I was young and foolish’. But if I had not done what I had, it’s questionable whether I would have been able to escape with my own life. That was the same night I took the life of Bach’s father as you know. The senile mortal would have rather faced death than let a vampire escape. And so he met his fatal end, a shame that I let his son slip away.”

“Was he really that strong? A human up against a vampire over a hundred?” Sarah asked. This wasn’t exactly the pillow talk she imagined, but she was genuinely curious now.

Sebastian chuckled, “A hundred barely means a thing to our kind. Ventrue himself was Sired thousands of years ago-though whether he is resting or dead is still questioned. But yes, if a human hunter possesses True Faith that can be an extremely lethal force. I was not left unscathed, they had after all managed to capture Johannes in the first place. But my Disciplines were enhanced tenfold that night, the mortals that remained in their little hideout stood little chance by that point.”

Sebastian spoke of the slaughter with next to no remorse. Sarah understood they would have killed him if he gave them the chance, but it was unsettling how he held those lives with such little regard. 

Would she one day become so detached?

“Still don’t believe me to be a monster?” He asked, now with a frown etched across his features. 

Sarah shook his head, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You did what you had to.” She relented, “I can’t judge you for that.”

“Maybe you should.”

She looked into his eyes, her gaze was strong and unwavering. 

“I don’t care what you did before. I really don’t, you were a different person back then. ”

“I am not by any means a saint now.”

“No, but I didn’t ask to be the consort to a saint. Only to you, my Prince.” 

She claimed his lips before resting back down beside him. 

“I care about who you are now, not who you were.” 

‘We’ll see.’ Sebastian thought silently to himself. She put so much trust into him, was he really so deserving of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> “Bonne nuit cher père. Que les vols des anges te chantent pour ton repos” - "Goodnight dear sire. May flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."
> 
> Lore:
> 
> Diablerie is extremely frowned upon by the Camarilla and with the exception of diablerizing a vampire under the conditions of a blood hunt is considered an immediate death penalty crime. It is also dangerous as the diablerizer can be consumed by their would victim. It's rumored many Elders have survived Final Death this way by taking over the other Kindred's body. Whether the victim or the diablerizer survive, the vampire's aura can possess black streaks that may last and not fade for several years.


	34. The Lines We Must Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns a little more about Rosé and LaCroix comes to a decision of his own regarding the bloodline's traditions.

“Are you sure this is okay, Sare?” Clara asked, as the two stepped out of the cab. 

“Of course it’s fine. I called ahead, she’s excited I’m bringing someone.” Sarah stated, paying the darkly dressed driver just before the car had sped off.

“But does she know I’m not….” The ghoul tried to find the right words. “Well that I’m…”

“Human?”

“Well yeah but I mean.... normal?”

Sarah grasped her friend’s hand. “Not every client she sees is this big important figurehead. I’m not.”

“But you’re dating the Prince, that counts!” She argued with a pout. “I’m just your friend.”

“Hey,” The Ventrue stopped them in their tracks, grasping Clara by the shoulders. “You’re not my friend, you’re my best friend. Don’t ever forget that.”

She gave Sarah a sad smile but nodded, “Ok.”

Sarah frowned, realizing they hadn’t been spending as much time together as either would have liked. Since she and Sebastian’s date night, she had been by his side more and more at work and beyond that. Lately he had been assigning her with much more personal and relevant assignments that revolved around his own workload and clockwork schedule. 

On many occasions this would involve her being situated alongside him in his extravagant office. Some nights even with her present, LaCroix asked for only silence in order to concentrate, her presence a silent form of support. But other times she would be hunched over beside him at the desk, looking over his shoulder when he required a second pair of trustworthy eyes. 

This was not to mention the hushed tones shared or lust driven kisses that found her pressed against an adjacent wall or onto the aristocratic furniture. Granted, not every single night the two were at the mercy of carnal urges in each others company. But often when her Sire seemed especially agitated and pent up with burning frustration over the evening labours of ruling such a wide spread city. At least Sarah was able to ease some of this burden, just enough to see a glimmer of peace in those grey eyes. 

Yet these extra hours built up over the following days, extending to another week or two. Sarah saw less of her human friend, and felt the empty void just as much as the brunette did. It had also been quite some time since Clara had partaken in the Ventrue’s blood and perhaps this played in part with the ghoul’s emotional state of moodiness due to such withdrawal.

But that was why Sarah made sure they would have no interruptions tonight. Even if the Prince himself asked it of her, tonight belonged to these two ladies.

Sarah knocked, “Anything you want is my treat.”

“Buy me dinner first,” Clara laughed, gaining back a spark of her positive energy. 

The two glanced at the door hearing a short commotion and hushed tones on the other side.

A startled but still immaculately dressed fashionista answered the side door of the boutique. 

“Yes! So sorry about that,” Rosé smiled, but the Toreador’s tone poorly feigned calm composure. “I wasn’t expecting you so early!”

“You said ten o’clock right?” Sarah asked quizzically. “If now is a bad time-“

The girls peeked in hearing a scuffle and the sound of something-most likely very valuable-smashing on the ground.

“Oh dear…” The stylist pouted. “Please excuse me for a moment, do come in. It’s far too cold outside for your friend.”

They stepped in as Rosé mumbled too herself, fretting over whatever commotion was happening. 

“Oh! Don’t worry about that lamp, I never liked it anyway.” The girls heard the Toreador say. 

It was then that they heard a deep throaty chuckle, “You were always a terrible liar.”

“Hush! I didn’t expect the time to go by so fast.”

“Oh that’s right, LaCroix’s pretty little arm candy is here ain’t she? Think I’m ready for a close up my dear rose petal?”

They could hear her giggle. “Oh stop! Do be nice, she has someone else with her. Don’t want to frighten the poor thing.”

The much more masculine voice groaned, “She brought a ghoul with her? Can practically smell them from out here.”

The sound of heels tapping against the thin carpet, Rosé stepped out through the thick black drapes. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was. I suppose I should properly introduce you.”

“You don’t have to!” The voice called from the other side of the curtain. 

“Oh Vin don’t be like that,” She pouted.

“Fine, but if she screams I’m gone.” 

Clara surprisingly did not, though she did shrink behind Sarah timidly. Even though the young Ventrue had seen a Nosferatu before, she was mildly startled.

From the neck down he was very good looking and well dressed. From the dark denim jeans to his brown leather jacket, zipped up in the front. If it weren’t for his grey skin, unusually yellow eyes, and pointed crooked ears he would look like a poster boy of the 1950s. 

“Greetings and salutations, your majesty.” The Nosferatu mockingly curtsied. “And the princess brought a pauper I see.”

Sarah frowned, “Good to meet you…?”

“Vincent, friends call me Vinny. And more than friends call me Vin.” He gave a crooked smile, eyeing the Toreador who had attempted to hide her face behind the furs worn around her shoulders. 

“Should we go? I mean-“

Rosé shook her head “Absolutely not! Please, do sit down.”

Vincent pointed at the door, “I gotta head back soon. Good ole’ Gary will get suspicious if I’m gone too long.“

The platinum blonde pouted but didn’t protest his abrupt departure. “Don’t be a stranger darling,”

“Of course not my little rose petal,” He pulled her forward, Rosé wrapping her arms around the Nosferatu’s neck. He let her go just as the Toreador kissed his cheeks. 

Walking past the Ventrue and her ghoul, he waved without looking back. 

“Ciao little pauper, princess!” Vincent called before they three heard the door shut.

“Seems like everybody enjoys calling me that.” Sarah grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“Of course they do! It’s in your name after all.” Rosé chortled. 

Clara piped up, “I think it’s cute. Does Sebastian ever call you that?”

Sarah shook her head, but smiled. “No he doesn’t.”

“Maybe he should!” 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about cutesy pet names, though he could call her just about anything he wanted when her Sire slipped into that silky French dialect. 

“Does Vinny call you anything cute?” The Ventrue pried.

Rosé held a hand to her cheek, “Oh my dear, I never kiss and tell!”

She wanted to ask just how such a romance amongst two Kindred had bloomed. Nosferatu and Toreadors got along as well as Montagues and Capulets. 

But the fashionista was already selecting an armful of evening gowns in varying lengths and fabrics, consumed by her craft. 

“Now then! Let’s see what I have to work with.” The pale haired beauty all but tugged Clara to her feet. “Oh sweet thing, I know just what would look fantastic on you!”

\--

LaCroix shook his head with evident disapproval etched on his features.

There was yet another territorial conflict, and while he knew very well the Anarch’s downtown did not appreciate Camarilla authority, at least he had better hold over the city here. Hollywood was much more taxing to properly claim and conquer, despite the local Baron being much more reasonable than the rabbles down at the Last Round. 

But to simply ignore the disturbance was unacceptable. 

The Prince ran a hand through his hair in frustration. But not merely by the troublesome predicament at hand. 

A series of knocks were heard outside the double doors.

“Enter,” Sebastian called.

His icy glare softened when his protégé stepped in. 

“I have the weekly documents submitted for your approval,” Sarah rearranged the folders balanced in the crook of her arm. “At least it wasn’t as much to sort through as the last quarter had been.”

Her Sire was only vaguely paying attention to files laid down on the desk.

Mere months were a blink in time for Kindred, but still enough time to have passed that a newly embraced Ventrue was to be tested. 

The Board within Los Angeles were adamant for LaCroix to continue his progress in completing his Childe’s Agoge. Given he was the domain’s Prince and she having been personally selected by him, Sarah was given a reasonable pass on that front. But her place at his side-both on a professional and intimate level-could not save her from the entirety of the test.

The next step would not be so easy. Perhaps this mishap in Hollywood was a convenient coincidence. Yet Sebastian didn’t want to send Sarah on this assignment, delay it for as long as would be permitted. 

Was he fearful she would fail? That the Board would reject her and deem the Neonate be ostracized by their illustrious society? How this would affect his reputation as both Prince and Sire should the plan fall apart? 

“You seem really tense tonight,” Sarah frowned, “Is everything okay?”

His grey eyes blinked, returning to reality. 

"Its fine." LaCroix said flatly 

Sarah raised a brow, did he expect her to believe that? She knew that disgruntled look all too well by now. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as the fledgling walked around the desk hearing the resounding click of her heels against the marble. 

Her petite fingers pressed down on his shoulders. 

“You may not be able to bleed or bruise easily, but I’m sure sore muscles are still a reoccurring problem.” She smirked. “Have you ever had a proper massage?”

The Prince scoffed, “I don’t require pampering.”

“Really?” She asked, continuing her ministration. "Your slackening shoulders disagree." 

“This is hardly necessary.” Sebastian stated flatly. “Though that doesn’t feel unpleasant.”

She wasn't wrong, it felt quite good actually. 

“I knew it. Can’t be so stubborn when you feel this good, right?”

Leaning back in his chair, LaCroix craned his head back to look at her as her palms gently needed and rolled along the unusually sore joints.

“I have something to ask you do for me.” He said. “But this is no fool’s errand I want you to undertake.” 

“Something tells me I’m not going to like this.”

“It’s not impossible-especially with your natural charisma-but it won’t be easy. Unfortunately as it concern’s your trial into full acceptance to our Clan I cannot intervene without jeopardizing your progress. You’ve been to Hollywood on a few occasions as I understand it. But where about I’ll be sending you is far from a leisurely night out. Or rather why I will be sending you.”

Her fingers pressed down a little harder, her Sire giving a satisfied sigh of relief to the sensation.

“When you say you can’t intervene, what does that mean?” Sarah asked. She hoped all these tests to prove her worth ended being in the Camarilla’s good graces. 

“I know you don’t appreciate my personal guard watching over you from a distance but it has safeguarded your protection. However, no Ventrue aid or intervention is permitted when you complete the final step of the Agoge. It’s a rite of passage only you can complete, pawns may be used to secure further domain but there is but one King on the chessboard.” LaCroix chuckled. “Or rather, one Queen in this case.”

Her hands paused, she looked determined to do as he asked. But she was also nervous. But for other reasons entirely, now realizing she could roam about freely.

“What do I need to do? When?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's look I based off this outfit - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/286682332509591145/
> 
> Lore:
> 
> The Agoge is a Ventrue ritual that varies with each Sire and Childe and not a paint by numbers. A newly embraced Neonate is to be taught by their Sire various aspects about being Kindred, proper etiquette and history in the ways of the Clan among other things the Sire deems necessary. After this point the fledgling is to be presented to the reigning domain's Prince-most Prince's while not always are primarily Ventrue-and so long as they approve of the Neonate they pass the first step. The fledgling must then prove themselves before a court or Board of elder Clan members. To get to this stage the Childe must be sent off on their own to establish their own power and influence in a domain without another Ventrue's help. This can also vary and doesn't necessarily mean holding as much geographical reign as a Prince or Baron would. If they can do this and impress the Board, the fledgling is recognized and henceforth accepted as a proper member of the Ventrue.


	35. A Lion in the Wolves Den

“Just what the hell do you want?” He asked not but moments after Sarah entered the Last Round.

She saw this man last time, but he hadn’t said a word and just sneered at her. Black, bald, could be no older than his mid to late thirties-what his immortal age was she had no idea.

“I want to see Nines.” She said, standing her ground. 

“Is that right?” Skelter mocked with a glare. “Sorry, no Capes on the guest list.” 

She stood in front of him, glaring up at him. 

“Am I going to have a problem with you too?” She asked coldly. 

“Thought we’d seen the last of you Cammie,” A familiar, snide voice chirped. 

‘Oh great.’ Sarah thought to herself.

“Listen, I just want to talk to Nines about something.”

Damsel had her hands on her hips. 

“You think you can just stroll into our turf and demand for whatever you want? It doesn’t matter around here that you’re LaCroix’s whore.”

Sarah’s fists clenched, getting up close in the Brujah’s face. 

“Watch it red. You mind what you say about me and the Prince.”

“Or what? You blue blood’s sue me? You’re a ways away from home bitch, you can’t do shit to us here. But we can sure do a lot to you if we wanted to. And you have no idea how much I’d love to stomp your face in.”

The Ventrue’s eyes glowed an iridescent blue, fangs bared. 

“At least I’ve got much more going for me than some rabble slumming it up with a chip on her shoulder and a piss poor taste in fashion.”

She gave a resentful hiss, being forced against the wall. Her hand gripped around Damsel’s throat feeling a gun shoved under her chin. 

“Give me one good reason not to blow your pretty little head off right now.” The redhead growled.

Skelter put a hand on Damsel’s shoulder. 

“Easy,” He warned, “She may be a Cammy, but you trying to cause a scene? Nines’ll be pissed if you turn this place into a crime scene.”

Fortunately, with the exception of another Brujah watching from the sidelines and two men passed out in the corner, the bar was quiet tonight. 

“I don’t care, I say we put the Prince’s bitch down now. You gonna let her come in here like she owns the place?”

“Hey!” 

The three cocked their heads seeing Nines walk through the door. 

“The hell is going on?” He asked, taking in the sight of two Brujah with a Ventrue fledgling shoved against the wall with a gun in hand.

“I-“ Sarah tried but Damsel gave her another shove.

“Shut up!”

A wave of fury washed over her, as Sarah’s eyes dilated.

“Let. Me. Go.” She commanded with an authoritative growl, feeling a swell of angry, raw power build up. “NOW.”

The young Ventrue was startled when she actually felt the gun lowered, and to see the complacent dull look in the Brujah’s eyes when Damsel backed away. 

“The fuck did you just do?” Skelter glared, attempting to rouse the redhead from her Dominated trance. 

Sarah blinked, coming back to her senses. How did she do that? She'd struggled quite often to control and harness Dominate just to leave a human in a dazed stupor, let alone another Kindred.

“I… I just wanted her to back off. I didn’t mean to-” She stammered.

Nines frowned, “You got sixty seconds to explain what’s going on and why you’re here, kid. None of this is looking to good for you right now.”

“I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe walking in here just once without being ambushed would be nice too. But just talk, that’s all I wanted out of tonight.”

“We’re talking now, and you only got thirty seconds by my count.”

Sarah sighed, “Look just hear me out. I didn’t come here looking for a fight. Not exactly.”

Nines regarded the fledgling cautiously, “Well? What is it you came here looking for?”

“I want you to teach me how to fight.”

He must have assumed she was seeking something else out entirely based on the look of mild confusion. 

“Say again kid?” 

“I want to be able to defend myself,” She frowned. “Is that really so hard to believe?”

Skelter laughed, “What, no elite security team to protect the Camarilla’s new poster girl?”

“I don’t want protecting!” She gritted her teeth. “I’m not human but I’m also not a child! I don’t want to keep being treated like this helpless, fragile thing that needs supervision.”

Nines sat down on a nearby bar stool, “Why should I help you?”

Skelter shook his head, “You’re not actually considering this man? She could be a spy for LaCroix for all we know.”

“I’m not a spy,” She frowned. “Even if that were the case do you really think he’d make it so obvious and send me if he really wanted to dig up dirt on anyone here?”

Nines crossed his arms, “Not exactly buttering me up with that kind of talk either, kid.”

The Ventrue sighed, “What can I do to convince you then? I just want to know how to defend myself, be able to shoot a gun without putting a bullet in my foot.”

It felt so demeaning to beg, but Sarah had no allies here and knew empty words would get her nowhere.

Nines drummed his fingers against the bar. “Maybe there is something you can do. You’ll have to do more than stomp on a couple of toes to do it so I can show you a thing or two. After we hear the jobs been done, maybe I can teach you more if you come back in one piece.”

Sarah was no stranger to negotiations and nodded complacently. This arrangement was just a means to an end after all. 

“What kind of job are we talking about?”

\--

The entire evening may as well have been a write off. 

Sebastian felt as though he'd gotten absolutely nothing done. He was especially frustrated, so much he was burdened with. A clean up crew had been sent out to an underground parking lot where yet another bloody confrontation with Sabbat had occurred. No human survivors as expected. 

His fists were clenched, but it wasn't the needless slaughter that made him so agitated. 

The Camarilla Prince knew better than to question the Board. It was solely tradition he not interfere, nothing personal by any means.

Yet the gnawing ache that Sarah was made to hold her own in Anarch territory alone. It was more than a Sire concerned for his Childe, was it all due to their blood bond perhaps?

"Sir?" One of his agents asked quizzically when he said nothing. "Sir?"

LaCroix slammed his fist down on the desk, glaring at the well built Ventrue before him. 

"Send me the remainder of your report. I will go over it later." He growled, standing. 

"But Sir-"

"Are you questioning me, Neonate?!" He scowled, impatient and in no mood for defiance.

He bowed his head to LaCroix, "No my Prince. Of course not. I'll forward you the additional details on what was acquired this evening. Good night Sir."

Hearing the door close behind the Neonate, Sebastian shoulders slacked as he released a hard sigh. 

Not a word from his fledgling, it was normal. During the Agoge a Venture put all of his or her attention and resources into completing the job thoroughly and promptly.

But for Sarah, who did not so easily fit the typical Ventrue mold, it was not normal for her to go dark so suddenly with not a single response. What if something were wrong?

The Prince felt ridiculous fretting so much, it had only been two nights since they'd last spoken. 

Yet he wanted to know all about what she was doing. He stared out the window, surveying the city.

Perhaps he underestimated just how intense this bond they shared would be. How he had awoken several times during the daytime hours. His sleep disturbed by the echoing calls for him in his head, all spoken by her. Sarah's sweet laughter and voluptuous purrs for his attention all but whispered into his ear before he awoke, realizing he was alone. 

Was she herself even aware of what she was doing to him? Even on a subconscious level it was alarming how much of a hold on him she truly had. 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the glass. Yet a part of him didn't want such dreams to stop. 

Perhaps there was a way he could still get what he wanted without breaking any of the long since set in stone decrees. It was not necessarily a violation to what he was considering. 

\--

“You’re expected,” The man said, he was Kindred she could tell that much. But from what Clan she wasn’t sure.

Sarah had made it up the block after she exited the limousine when the stranger appeared-while her Sire could not directly intervene in her task, LaCroix in the very least had arranged a ride for her. 

Sarah raised a brow, “By who exactly?”

“The Baron will want to see you.”

“I don’t understand?” She asked. Why did the Baron wish to see her now?

“You’ll find him in the jewellery store up the street. I advise you don’t keep him waiting.”

“But I-“ She tried, though the man was already walking away.

The Ventrue pursed her lips in a tight lipped frown. She had a task to do, and didn’t want to waste any time in getting it done. She still wasn’t sure just where to even begin.

It seemed so unfair that she couldn’t so much as get any further guidance from her Sire. Sarah wished Sebastian were here, that she didn’t have to undergo this all by herself. Just what could she do to impress a council of Elders three, four, maybe five times older than herself. The last thing she wanted to do was let him down. 

She sighed, perhaps she should get the meeting with the Baron over with, give her one less thing to worry about. 

\--

“Glad to see you know how to be punctual.” The Baron said, rising to his feet from the desk he sat behind. 

She’d never seen the man before, but had overheard a conversation or two when Sebastian name dropped the Kindred’s name. A Toreador from what she gathered-rather appropriate given he owned a luxurious jewellery store. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Sarah bowed her head. “Isaac, correct?”

“Isaac Abrams, I am Hollywood’s Baron. Perhaps my reputation outside of Kindred social circles precedes me.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Whether you’re aware of it or not at some point in your life you’ve seen an Isaac Abrams production. I’ve worked with too many greats to recall. Scorse, Hitchcock, DeNiro, Dean, to name a few off hand.” The Baron seemed quite proud to flaunt his past credits. 

Though Sarah would be lying if she didn’t say she was impressed.

“That’s quite a resume,” She couldn’t help but remark.

“Indeed, though my work has since been on hold after Negative Zero was released.”

That title she knew and couldn’t help but gape. “You’ve worked with Ash Rivers?”

Isaac gave a sad smile. “Yes, much more than you think I assure you, he is my Childe.”

The Ventrue was still focused on her mission of course, but it’s not every night that one finds out a movie star she unwittingly had had a celebrity crush on was not only in the area and on top of that a fellow Kindred. 

“Is he… Well can he still act being what he is?” Sarah asked, noticing the frown Isaac wore.

“Sadly no, Ash wanted to desperately. But I couldn’t allow it, he’d be left open to suspicion and others finding out just what he’s become. There have been enough whispers of hunters advancing on my territory that I don’t want to see one come across the truth about Ash. As much as I’m sure there’s time’s he wishes I let him die in that dingy motel room, I just couldn’t let him go.”

Hunters. Sarah bit her lip, she’d been hoping what Nines had said had been wrong. That the lead on vampire hunters being involved in the disappearance of the Brujah’s scout was just a silly rumor. They wanted to know where their missing Clan member was and preferably still alive. 

Sarah cleared her throat, “Forgive me Baron, but I’m not sure why you asked for me exactly? Not that I don’t appreciate your hospitality.”

“When I’m told a new Kindred has made their presence in my domain, I like to know about it. Even if you are that babyfaced Prince’s fledgling. And more than that from what I can see.”

The Ventrue was not surprised that he knew who she was, it seemed to be more people knew about her than she did about just who she was now. But she so detested more and more the Auspex Isaac’s clan possessed as he must have noticed the flares in her aura on account of the blood bond. 

“All the same, so long as you decide to not cause a disturbance during your stay you are by all accounts welcome here.” 

“Thank you,” She nodded with her hands clasped together. “I appreciate that very much.”  
Before she made to leave she was called back. 

“Perhaps if what the talk about you is true, you might spare a moment of your time to speak to Ash for me?” Isaac asked.

“Really?” Sarah attempted to control the hyperactive fan girl screeching in her head. “Why send me if he’s your fledgling?”

“He doesn’t hate me, but his resentment leads to unanswered phone calls and I would like him to at least be warned should hunters slip into the city under our noses. As I understand it you’ve made quite a good impression on a friend of mine in Beverly Hills.”

“You know Rosé?”

“She speaks highly of you, which is why I’m willing to take a chance with you being here. I’m sure you’re aware that Camarilla aren’t a presence often welcome with open arms. Much less one that stands alongside Prince LaCroix.”

“I trust the Prince, I’m not going to lie just to appease you.” She said sternly. “But I’m not here to cause trouble.”

“For your sake I hope not. At any rate if you can spare the time, Ash is often seen hanging out in his nightclub not too far from here. I ask this as but a favor, nothing more.”

Sarah nodded, “I could drop in on him.”

“Thank you. A good evening then and welcome to Hollywood Ms. Evans.”


	36. Secrets in the Sewers

‘Heard you were in the neighborhood, looking to stir up some scandal, Dolly. May have a tempting lead for you if you don’t mind getting your Prada pumps a little dirty. – V’

Sarah scrutinized the text. It was from an unlisted number but she only knew-if vaguely-one V that this could possibly be from. 

‘Why help me?’ She texted back, resisting the urge to ask how Vincent got this number.

The phone buzzed a moment later. ‘I owe my rose petal a favor, you interested or not? Got others I can ring but word has it you’re in need of a good deed to appease your Prince’s people.’

Sarah sighed, there wasn’t a rule against it. Sebastian said she could not seek any assistance from the Ventrue, but nothing against other Clans. And she’d been staking out Hollywood for four nights now and had nothing to show for it. Just where the hell did she even begin?! She was suppose to do some great task in exacting power and benefiting her Clan and the Camarilla by extension.

She was desperate for anything now.

‘I’m interested, what is it?’ She texted back.

The buzz of her phone, ‘Not on here. Why don’t you cast an eyeball down below the streets of Hollywood? The big daddy won’t mind if I have a house guest given your upbringing or rather what your upbringing isn’t.’

She raised a brow reading the text, she wondered just when Vincent was Embraced. He seemed to be stuck in whatever era that was.

‘The sewers? Really no other choice?’

Another buzz.

‘No other choice.’

Thus, she found herself in the dead of night, climbing down into a manhole beside a rather extravagant gentlemens club. 

Sarah grimaced when her feet contacted with discolored water and sewage-she was sensible enough to wear flats this evening. 

The young Ventrue was glad she no longer needed to breathe, or she’d be holding her breath for ages to avoid taking in the stink and filth. Just how could the Nosferatu stand living like this? 

Vincent mentioned a door to her left if she followed the pipes down an adjacent hall. At least his directions were simple enough. Opening the door, Sarah found herself in a cleaner-but still reeked of mildew-office, likely used by city workers during the day. Opening another door after about ten minutes of wandering, she was going further and further down into the warrens.

She shrieked feeling something furry brush past her leg. She frowned at the rats that squeaked and scuttled through the narrow bars in the sewer. 

Sarah squatted down and carefully climbed through a narrow pipe, leading into a passage she likely would have missed had it not been for Vincent’s instructions. 

Two switches and one booby trap she narrowly ducked, and she found herself in an open area. She could see mist from a large body of water down below, she couldn’t even see the bottom through the fog. Carefully climbing up the makeshift steps that could cave in at any moment, Sarah found what looked like a yellow post it note taped to the large pipe. 

‘Just jump and you will land near our shore. For when you want to sneak inside without good old Gary noticing you ;) 

P.S I hope you didn’t get hurt too much by the bug-stopper I set up’

Sarah frowned, while she did miss a face full of rusty nails, she did have a deep dig in her shoulder, coated by a smear of blood.

She wasn’t sure if the note had been left for her-she assumed so as the other Nosferatu must already know how to get down to their hideaway undetected.

Sarah so hated heights. Why did it have to be heights?

She stared down into the bottomless chasm, could she trust this guy? She trusted Rosé, but she had only just met her companion. Who was to say the Nosferatu didn’t just lure Sarah down here to have her plummet to her death? The Prince had many enemies, the man had said so himself. But the Nosferatu worked for the Camarilla, they wouldn’t be so bold as to stage such an obvious ambush. The death of the Prince’s consort and fledgling would be seen as a declaration of war, there’s no way the sewer rats would take such a risk to kill one Kindred. 

Part of her wished it were a trap, that way she could just turn around and walk away. Her suicidal leap off Venture tower did nothing to dissuade her fear of looming heights.

Taking a deep breath-force of habit when she was especially afraid-Sarah stepped off the rusting ledge. 

\--

He could feel arms weave around him from behind. 

“Sebastian…” She whispered, feeling the faintest of breath only when she spoke. 

The Prince suppressed a satisfied groan, her hands worked their way from where they rested around his waist and up his suit clad arms. Slowly they slinked their way up to his tie, teasingly she unfastened and loosened the formal garment. Petite fingers burrowed under his shirt after undoing the two upper collar buttons. 

“Ma chérie” He murmured, “Ma beauté courageuse et chérie”

Sarah hummed, “Please turn around, I want to see your face, see your eyes on mine.”

LaCroix felt overpowered around her, this girl could bring the Prince down to his knees if she so wished it. Did she have any idea at all the power she held over him?

He spun around, Sarah quite content when he pressed her against an adjacent wall. Her hands rested on either side of his face as his cradled the back of her head, the other rested on her hip. 

“I want you,” She cooed, her lips just grazing his. “Say you won’t leave me, don’t ever leave me…”

“I am here,” He said, “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

His eyes were half closed, prepared to give in to the tender bliss of her touch as she mumbled his name between each kiss. But at the same time, he feared she would disappear should he shut them completely. 

Yet it was when his eyes opened, returning to reality with full coherence that Sarah vanished from view.

“Bon dieu,” He cursed aloud, running hands through his hair in frustration. It happened again.

Sebastian was cloaked in a layer of darkness in the bedroom but could tell it was still light outside. Reaching over, the clock on his nightstand confirmed this instinctual suspicion as it was two in the afternoon. Being roused in the middle of the day was becoming especially annoying and intrusive. 

Laying his head back against the pillow, the Prince clenched his jaw recalling just what had roused him from slumber. If only he had not awoken, the uncomfortable and incompleteness he felt building up without Sarah by his side was difficult to ignore. He dragged his hand down from where it rested on the clock down to where his phone lay beside it. 

The light caused him to squint, sleep still evident in his tired grey eyes. 

No updates from her at all!

Should he really be angry though? Sarah was doing just as she should be, were she flooding his inbox with messages that would be the proper time to be disappointed with the Neonate.

But LaCroix felt so impatient and disgruntled to not be getting his way. She’d only departed for a few nights and he was at the mercy of desire and withdrawal as an addict would without their routine dosage. 

When they put this business with the Board to rest, she would be by his side once again. 

Vulnerability, a word Sebastian so loathed and yet he felt nothing but this without Sarah. 

He shut his eyes, trying to rest for the remainder of the day until sundown. LaCroix would much prefer the mundane dreams that filled his daylight sleep. The marching orders of his superiors, the smell of gunpowder, the distressed whiny of horses, and the sounds of cannon fire. To anyone else, the visions of war were a nightmare to behold, but to LaCroix it was but a shadow of his human memories. 

They did not torment him as these fleeting thoughts of quiet intimacy did.

Maybe he could try and salvage the last hours of light with some undisturbed rest. 

\--

The impact with the water was hard, but not as excruciating as Sarah assumed it would be. She was sent back into the dark waves, kicking her legs to reach the surface as she swam up. 

She half coughed half gagged, pulling herself up onto what appeared to be a dock in this underground cavern. 

The young Ventrue did not want to even consider just what was in the discolored water as she dragged herself out and onto dry land. She removed her tightly fitted blazer, attempting to wring out the water that drenched her clothes. 

A nice hot bath was well deserved after this. 

While still damp, Sarah was at least sufficiently dry enough to go off in search of Vincent, having successfully found her way down to the Nosferatu Haven. 

They seemed to be making the best within underground caverns of rock. Wooden bridges to trudge across the lake safely were installed, in place of proper light fixture were several strings of lights not dissimilar to what her parents would decorate the Christmas tree with every winter. Sarah grimaced seeing the half remains of a skeleton and what she later assumed to be a spinal column. Maybe they could in the very least take a broom and dustbin to the bones littered through the stone hallways from time to time. 

She came across a few doors but wasn’t sure which was Vincent’s. The first she knocked on was most certainly not his-or at least she hoped not based on the feminine screeching for her to get lost. 

The next she knocked on she received no answer, and cautiously opened. 

“Hello?” Sarah asked. 

She could see a Nosferatu with his back to her hunched over a computer screen, but not Vincent. 

“Be with ya in a second.” He muttered, mumbling something into a headset. But minutes passed as though he’d forgotten she were standing there.

“Listen, I’m just looking for someone here.” She started.

“Ok, ok just hold up…” He continued babbling into the mic some sort of technological jargon with a chuckle as he typed away.

“I can try someone else…” Sarah had begun shutting the door when the Nosferatu turned around. 

“Hey there, sorry. Was just caught up in the moment, brand new database just waiting for me to crack it, love me a good challenge. You’re LaCroix’s girl aren’t ya?” He turned around to ask pleasantly. 

While he wasn’t attractive by any means, he wasn’t too bad on the eyes for a Nosferatu. Though his taste in tight grey and green leather was one that Sarah most certainly and silently called into question.

She nodded, “I am the Prince’s fledgling yes, Sarah Evans. Who are you?”

“Cool cool, name’s Mitnick. I handle the network security down here, computer systems, making sure our databases are updated, you name it.” He said rather happily. 

At least he seemed hospitable to her, “Good to meet you, like I said I’m looking for someone.”

“Uh yeah! I saw you on the cameras, not bad finding your way down here so quick. I heard you were coming this way; you’re looking for Vinny, right?”

Sarah nodded, “That’s right. We have some… business to discuss.”

“Don’t need to tell me newbie, unless it involves computers, I won’t ask about it. Vinny is just two doors past here, should be in his room.”

“Thanks. Sorry for disturbing you.”

“Sure kiddo, no worries. I got all night to play around with this new tech.”

As though nothing had happened, Mitnick adjusted the headset he had against his pointed ears and was back to his coding on the dingy screen in front of him. 

As the hacker had said, she knocked on the last of two doors down the hall. 

“It’s open!” A familiar voice called. 

Sarah walked in and was pleasantly surprised. Mitnick’s room wasn’t dirty per se-though hard to be clean when one lives within the underground rock-but had very little personality. 

Vincent’s room was lit with more green tinted string lights that better illuminated the pictures on the stone walls. There were a few movie posters, two for films Sarah had never even heard of, but she recognized the faded poster that read ‘Sunset Boulevard’ in large letters, and even ‘Roman Holiday’. 

There were a few handwritten notes and what anyone else would think was scrap paper taped among the posters. A couple of cut-outs from what she assumed to be magazines littered the wall too, and a rather enticing pin up of Marilyn Monroe in all her beauty.

She noticed one photo that was kept separate from all the rest and was taped onto the small open wardrobe-which appeared to be Vincent’s only furniture if one did not include the cheap bed frame and mattress. 

She recognized the familiar blonde Toreador that smiled back at her in the picture.

‘Dreaming of you until dusk Vin,’ the beautiful handwriting read.

“Hope I spruced up the place enough for your regal arrival,” Vincent said, laying on the mattress with one leg crossed over the other and his arms behind his head.

“Good evening,” Sarah greeted, steeping in as she closed the door. “Looks nice.”

The Nosferatu smirked with crooked large teeth, “Ain’t the palace above you’re so use to, but it’s home.”

She frowned, while he was clearly making the best of such a dank situation, she couldn’t imagine living like this. Silently she was thankful to have not been Sired by a Nosferatu.

“So Princess Dolly, shall we get down to business?” He asked, sitting up to face her. 

He was still dressed in dark blue jeans similar to their first encounter, his jacket hanging off one of the bed posts, tonight instead Vincent had on a loose maroon shirt, the collar popped up and all but two buttons undone in the front to reveal a flash of pale skinned physique. 

Sarah nodded, “Yes, that’s why I’m here. How much do you know?”

“Aw ya, you’re still just a kitten. Word travels fast down here, may not be a blue blood but most of us know just what your dreamboat Prince upstairs has you cruising ‘round Hollywood for.” Vincent smirked smugly.

“Seems like you guys know more than I do.” She frowned at how foolish and naïve she must come across. 

“Just cool it, we all started out at the bottom, just gotta work yourself up. Only you got a much bigger rep to hold onto.”

“It’s just I’ve been here four nights and have no idea where I’m even suppose to begin. I don’t even know what I’m doing.” Sarah sighed. “But you said you had a lead?”

The Nosferatu nodded, “I did. Don’t think though I’m scratching your back just for kicks. I owe a favor that’s being cashed in, got others I could easily give this free pass to. But just so happens my dear rose petal likes you, so I’ll be nice and clue you on this to consider that debt paid.” 

‘My hero,’ Sarah thought to herself sarcastically.

“Alright get this,” Vincent started. “There’s a little feuding going on that met my ears. When you rolled into town, might have noticed the posh looking establishment more befitting downtown. The skyscraper is an eyesore.”

She quirked a brow, “Wait, are you talking about the make up company? ‘Peau de Porcelain’? I saw at least two billboards for that place.”

“Righto!” He said with a snap, the Ventrue grimaced noticing the elongated fingernails.

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful for whatever information you have but how is a cosmetic company suppose to help me?” Sarah asked impatiently.

“Don’t have a hissy, Dolly. I haven’t gotten to the good stuff.” Vincent wagged his finger at her. “Word is their latest shipment is a doozy, got a secret ingredient that won’t be such a secret if it gets leaked.”

“What sort of secret?”

The Nosferatu fiddled with his up turned collar, “Blood does wonders for the skin. Decades back ladies would say smearing the stuff on made them look years younger. Now I wonder if that holds any truth if it isn’t human?”

Sarah was not expecting a scandal like this. 

“No way,” She shook her head, “They’re selling products laced with Kindred blood? How is that possible? Do they even know?” 

“Can’t say, Dolly. Just the word on the street is what I know, you’ll have to grab a shovel and do some digging of your own to find out the whole scoop.”

Sarah considered this proposition. Sure, infiltrating even a high-end cosmetic company wouldn’t look all that impressive on the surface or benefit Kindred much. But if the Board and the Camarilla were to find out she put an end to what was from the sound of it a high-risk violation of the Masquerade, the very exposure of their world to Kine. It might just be the ticket Sarah needed to complete this test and go home to her much cushier apartment, her well furnished office, and to her Prince.

“I may just do that,” She nodded. “Thanks for the heads up.”

She intended to leave after she got what she had come down here for but couldn’t help her curiosity. 

“Can I ask just how you and Rosé are involved? Not that I’m asking for too many details! I just-“

Vincent chuckled. “You ain’t the first to ask and won’t be the last. She had a much peachier plan when she told me what she was, but someone got their mitts on me first. Not the fairytale ending she wanted but she didn’t let this get in the way.”

Sarah frowned sadly, “Rosé wanted to Embrace you.”

“Bingo, took a liking to me after an audition. Wasn’t exactly as good as James Dean, but I was going places. Then we met and I didn’t want to be anywhere else when we were necking in my car one night.” His yellow eyes softened, seeming to happily recall those memories. 

And then a Nosferatu sunk their fangs into him before he got that chance to join the Toreador. It really did sound like reading the back of a tragic vampire romance. 

“If you plan to split, keep your eye on the clock.” 

“What?” Sarah asked, checking her phone. 

Her eyes widened; it was only an hour before sunset! 

“I’ve been crawling through the sewers all night and day?!”

“And into the next night,” Vinny laughed, “Good luck Princess Dolly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it wasn't clear, Vincent is a vampire that was Embraced in the 1950s era, and his slang and dialogue is borrowed from the time. I found a lot of useful terminology on 50s slang here https://fiftiesweb.com/pop/1950s-slang/
> 
> Vincent's outfit of choice https://www.google.com/search?q=1950s+mens+fashion&tbm=isch&chips=q:1950s+mens+fashion,g_1:greaser:HdpfyDBGq20%3D&hl=en-GB&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjY3P2Vg7LrAhXTTqwKHZ8XDLMQ4lYoAXoECAEQFw&biw=1349&bih=654#imgrc=9uXGs4DAfg_PmM
> 
> Translations:  
> -Ma beauté courageuse et chérie = My brave and darling beauty
> 
> -Bon dieu = God damn it
> 
> -Peau de Porcelain = Porcelain Skin
> 
> The note left for Sarah is actually a little tidbit from a shortcut the player can find in Bloodlines to reach the Nosferatu Haven as oppose to trudging through the entire sewer level-which I consider to be the most frustrating part of the game.


	37. A Means to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story has revolved primarily around Sarah for these last handful of chapters. I can promise she and Sebastian are going to be reunited very very soon and our Ventrue Prince and Princess get some much needed time together <3

“I must say Ms. Marcel, I’m impressed. Only a few weeks and just look at where you are!” 

“Promising work, this will certainly bring our profit margin up by an additional fifteen percent by years end.”

“You’re going places my dear! Where have you been hiding all of this time?”

Clara could only vaguely recall these meetings and the praise she had been receiving. It wasn’t too easy to remember given she had been spellbound and her mind in a trance like stasis. 

She wanted to help Sarah no matter what. Of course, her nocturnal friend could not go out during the day, so this tasking she had to undertake called for someone who could. 

In a strange way she felt closer to the Ventrue, allowing her mind to overtake hers and momentarily share one being. It felt weird the first time though, even Sarah wasn’t sure it would work. But despite their doubts it had, though it left the fledgling absolutely famished and over exhausted. 

It did also take a toll staying up during the day to complete these corporate transactions with Peau de Porcelain. Clara was not the only one Sarah had had to exploit with powers of Dominating possession. It had taken some considerable persuasion to have the company hire her mortal companion. Many more strings by her hand and will were pulled in rising her companion up to such a regal place in management negotiations. Though to see Clara's position with the prestigious LaCroix Foundation was a green check in the box on her resume that hadn't hurt her chances in the slightest.

At night, when she let Clara rest, Sarah was busy with what intel her friend had brought to her hotel room. Skimming through most of it was proving to be insufficient and just downright useless for what she wanted. 

Time was running out and Sarah needed to find the shipment, now.

Clara had been able to pinpoint just what the most likely of products to be distributed-and by extension contaminated-would be. 

It was all but a miracle when the girls managed to locate just where the shipment would be at Los Angeles Port and more importantly when. The compact make up palette soon to be marketed out as Joues Roses-Rosy Cheeks-she was all but certain would be the source of the vampiric contamination. 

Sarah told Clara to stay behind in case it got too dangerous. If rebel Kindred really were behind this, perhaps even Sabbat if this was not the work of some independent rabbles then it would be foolish to bring a human. 

“But I can help,” The ghoul protested at first, “Just tell me and I’ll do it Sare!”

Perhaps between the latest dose of Ventrue blood and the post Domination effects it left Clara aching to stay joint to her friend’s side. 

She stroked the brunette’s hair, “You can’t, if anything happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself. Please Clara, I’ll be just fine.”

She relented after Sarah protested further that it was better she go alone. 

Despite it being over a half hour drive to the shipment site, the cab fare was of little consequence. Sarah’s Sire made it quite clear even before her Agoge that any travel she had, leisurely or otherwise was under his tab. 

She sighed, leaning against the window. She missed Sebastian, even when he was so held back and stoic, playing off the calm and professional demeanor expected of a Prince. She missed the feel of his lips against hers, the feeling of not waking up alone every night, the way he would slip into his native language whispering a sweet French sincerity meant only for her ears. 

If all went as planned it wouldn’t be much longer until they could be together again. She wondered; did he miss her? Perhaps he was too consumed with work in her absence to really think much of it. Far too busy and focused on appeasing L. A’s Primogen and maintaining order in the city. 

The cab very briefly zoomed past the familiar blue arches leading into Venture Tower. Sarah craned her neck, glancing up as best she could at the very top of the looming skyscraper through the glass. It was just after midnight, LaCroix must be locked away in his office by now. 

Even after they’d departed the heart of downtown and began the approach to the sipping dock, her Sire was still all on her mind. Sarah hoped above all he would be proud of what she was about to do. 

She asked the cabbie pull over just before they reached the depot. 

Stepping out, she asked the darkly dressed driver to keep the meter running. 

Sarah crept slowly and carefully through the dock, to anyone else there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

But really, how many worked close to one in the morning to do something so menial as unload crates of cargo that could easily wait until morning? Not so ordinary, especially given how underdressed these people were.

Sarah ducked behind a large crate, listening in. 

“The last of it, right?”

“Yeah, and they won’t miss it for the next couple of hours. Not until we’re done with it that is, soon they’ll all see the world for what it is.”

She scowled, just what was her plan moving forward from this point? Nines gave her some helpful hands on combat skills and showed her enough on how to properly shoot. But she was no assassin or skilled marksmen and judging from the mixture of voices there were at least four Kindred and only one of her. Perhaps her Disciplines had become more powerful-whether that be by her own ability or how many times she had fed upon LaCroix’s blood-but regardless she couldn’t win in a four against one fight. 

Not to mention the walking slab of stone was another matter entirely. 

Her eyes widened in alarm; she’d read about gargoyles. Not like the ones affixed to the large structure across from Venture Tower. These creatures while made of stone, were quite sentient and could be very deadly. 

It was reptilian in appearance, though at the same time it was humanoid in its hunched over stature. Its wings were closed up as though it were shackled and restrained, a thin but jagged tail wriggled as it watched over the rabble Kindred. 

It did clue Sarah in that these vampires were very likely Tremere, while not the only bloodline in possession on gargoyles, they had the strongest hold over these stone laden beasts. 

But why would Tremere oppose the Masquerade so recklessly? Then again there was nothing to rule out Sabbat yet. After this mess was sorted out, Sarah should bring this forward to Regent Strauss, though she doubted these rabbles were his former apprentices.

Who she assumed to be the ringleader of this caper spoke to the gargoyle, forcing their hand in control over the stone creature as it, albeit painfully, knelt it’s head in subservience. 

The gargoyle kept watch as the others fled, hollering that they would return. 

While Sarah could step out and dispose of the crates-however she planned to do this exactly-she still had hundreds of pounds of stone and fury to deal with. She might be able to shoot a gun without incorrectly discharging it or blowing her hand off, she was by no means so skilled as to kill a creature of this caliper. 

But perhaps it could talk, clearly it was intelligent enough to comprehend speech. LaCroix was not simply being charming when he said Sarah possessed such persuasive charisma. But she’d never talked to a gargoyle before.

This was insane, the young Ventrue had a death wish given what she was about to do. 

But she needed to do this. To appease to Board, and to return to Sebastian. 

The creature hissed confused and alarmed by Sarah’s sudden arrival. She wasn’t sure if the natural talent in Presence she held played any part in the way the creature shrank back. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Sarah tried to coax the gargoyle that continued to hiss and spit defensively. 

She slowly pulled the pistol out that she had holstered, but held it for the beast to examine, not for her to wield.

“See? Like this pitiful little thing could hurt you.” She laughed albeit nervously. 

“You…” It growled. “Kindred. But not like other Kindred, not like the masters.”

“No I’m not. I am Ventrue, that is the Clan I belong to. But you can call me Sarah if you like.” 

“Ven….Ventroo…” It repeated, staring up at her with glassy white eyes. “Sarah…”

“Yes, that is my name.”

“Sarah…” It considered slowly. “Masters don’t like to repeat their names to me.”

She tilted her head with a bemused smirk. “How rude of them, I've been told one should always be polite and introduce themselves. Do you have a name?”

The gargoyle was hesitant to answer her questions but growled low in it’s throat. “Wretch, Stone Guard. No given name but these.”

Sarah frowned, it seemed as though the poor thing was but an abused and battered toy to these rebel misfits. Something about it made her blood boil, it was disgraceful and seemed absolutely barbaric to abuse such a majestic creature. No wonder its wings were so closed and shuttered up. Likely the blood bindings of the Tremere rebels. 

“Why is Sarah of Ventroo here?” It asked, perhaps not quite understanding why she wasn’t attempting to destroy him. She could see nicks in it’s stone shell of armor most likely from past encounters.

“Well…” She started, not sure if she could even use Dominate on a being made from blood magic and stone. “Someone dear to me has given me a job to do. To do that job I need to destroy the crates you’re watching.”

It hissed again, feeling territorial as she explained her plan.

Sarah prayed to Caine himself that this worked. 

“Tell me, just why are you here?” Sarah asked, cautiously stepping forward. “You have so much more potential than to be a lookout for these masters of yours. Why not leave and go off on your own? Or find more of your kind?”

The gargoyle shook its large head, “No others, not without my wings. The masters hold all the keys to unlocking my wings.”

“So you’re their prisoner.” She frowned sadly, feeling immense empathy for the poor being. 

It no longer hissed but ducked its head with shame.

It tried to back away when Sarah reached out a hand to it.

“It’s okay…” She said softly, trying to keep her hands steady. 

Hesitantly she ran her palm along the stone scales, its shape and sculpt reminded her of a dragon. 

It simply stared at her as the young Ventrue ran her hand across its forearm, her fingers hovered above an ugly looking chunk ripped out of it. 

“What if I freed you?” Sarah asked suddenly. “I could take your masters out of the picture, and if I do that it’ll free up your wings.”

The monster of stone continued to stare at her, it hissed but did not do so with revulsion. Her compassion was something confusing and foreign to such an abused being.

“Why would Sarah help the Stone Guard?” It asked with a growl. “The masters give no help.”

“I’m not them,” Sarah said assuring, “The Camarilla would never allow this if they knew.”

“Cam…Camarilla.” He mumbled. “Tell me of this Camarilla.”

“They protect Kindred, keep the peace for the ones that only walk at night with tradition and structure.” She gave the creature a kind smile. “Maybe they could help you, you look like you’ve been hurt.”

“Help…? Help for the Wretch?”

She nodded, “Yes. At least I want to try.”

It was only a pocket knife, but the beast howled with fear when she retracted a blade. 

“Whoa whoa!” She said, “I just want to give you some blood. I don’t know if it will help your injuries, but I know you need it just like I do.”

It was not a deep cut, but enough of a slit for her palm to build up with beading blood. She lifted her hand as the creature hunched it’s head, a long tongue slithered out to lap at the Ventrue vitae. It was strange to see a monster of stone so alive and very much a living thing-or at least as alive as the undead could be. 

“I really do want to help, I could bring you before the Prince. He’ll listen to me, and I’m sure the Camarilla would be grateful for what you could do for the cause. Will you let me help you?” She asked pulling her healing hand away as the creature gave what sounded like a guttural purr.

Sarah bit her lip; she was sincere in wanting to help this poor creature and certainly it be two birds with one stone having a gargoyle on the Camarilla’s side. But she was still a little scared, would this creature believe her claim so easily after a little draught of blood?

The gargoyle began to wriggle and hiss, as if it were being tortured from within. 

“What’s happening?” She asked, backing away only to hear the sound of a gun being cocked.

“Don’t move.” The Tremere ordered, she had a long face and a short pixie cut of hair. 

Sarah held her hands up, “Okay.”

“Now turn around, I like to see just who I’m talking to.”

She slowly did what was asked of her, turning to face the four angry and rather feral looking vampires. 

“What should we do with her now?” One of them asked, 

“Obviously get rid of her, like you have to ask something so asinine?” The long haired boy scowled. He couldn’t have been any younger than eighteen when he was Embraced.

“Why are you tampering with the shipment?” Sarah asked. “Have you any idea what this could mean?”

The pixie cut Tremere smirked, “I’m sure you do and we know no better, so why don’t you enlighten us?”

Despite having a gun waved in front of her face-again-the Ventrue’s moral compass trumped any fear she could have had in such a situation. Perhaps even pertaining to noble genes that resided in her veins. 

“Do you know what that stuff will do if it’s applied to a human? How they’ll change, and a much quicker and alarming rate than the blood does to ghouls. The more people take increases the chance of us being exposed. It’s not just a Masquerade violation, it’s leaving vampires wide open to being hunted down if we were ever found out!” She exclaimed with anger and resentment.

“Maybe it’s better that way!” One of the rebel Kindred snarled. “If I knew what this existence would really mean. I had plans, bigger plans I could be making of my life. Now I can’t even step foot into sunlight anymore.”

“The Embrace is a choice; you should have understood what you were getting yourself into.” Sarah frowned.

“Well it doesn’t matter now, and it won’t matter to you either after you’re nothing but blood and ash.”

The Ventrue chuckled, “I didn’t die once just to let it happen again at the hands of a blood mage and her thinblood lackeys.”

The long haired Kindred snarled, “Just shoot her already Lena!” 

And she would have were her trigger finger not shaking, and eventually her entire arm as the Tremere tried to move but physically could not.

“The hell are you-?” She tried to ask, seeing the iridescent blue glow in Sarah’s eyes.

Though not from the shotgun still shakily aimed at the Ventrue, a gun shot went off as Lena whipped around to see her young companion wrestling with one of the aforementioned lackeys for his weapon.

“Kris! Kris what’s the matter with you?!” His companion hissed, before being overpowered. Kris unloading four rounds into the Kindred before orange embers and ash formed around where the fallen vampire had once been. 

“Shit!” Lena gritted her teeth, having enough will to raise her gun and fire. 

Sarah was able to duck out of the way, her Dominative persuasion fading from the thinblood’s eyes. She reached for the Desert Eagle she’d dropped, taking a well aimed shot as she sprinted toward a crate for cover. 

She could hear the gargoyle hiss and something large smash just over her head. She crawled toward cover as she reloaded the pistol. 

Three more shots, though she only made her mark with one of those bullets. Kris howled in pain from the gunshot, stunned just enough for Sarah to outstretch her hand. 

She could do it, she’d seen Sebastian do it. So could she!

Their eyes met and her eyes narrowed implying one simple command into the Neonate’s head.

Kris clutched at his throat as though he were being suffocated, before an unpleasant crunch resounded. His body crumbled to dust before he hit the ground. 

Sarah would have felt triumphant that her powers really were developing, had she not felt this unpleasant feeling in her gut. Bent over on hands and knees she felt herself begin to gag, regurgitating blood at an alarming rate. 

She tried to stand but felt someone dragging her. 

Lena sneered, “You really thought you could just storm in like some vampire vigilante and put us down like a couple of stray dogs?” 

Sarah continued to cough, the blood and saliva dribbling down her chin. “I-“

But the barrel of the rebel Tremere’s gun was aimed between where her eyes and nose met.

“I’ve had it with all of this talk about vampire laws and secret societies! I don’t know where you came from, but you killed two of my friends! I’ll let you put two and two together what happens next.”

A screech caused Lena to cock her head, only to see the last thinblooded vampire being dragged by his feet through the dirt. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” She hissed at the gargoyle, that now had the Kindred in it’s grasp. His claw like hands squeezed his head to the point that his entire cranium exploded in a pulpy crimson mess. 

Momentarily she forgot about Sarah, wobbly recovering from the blood mage’s assault.

“You listen to me!” Lena howled at the gargoyle, “And only me! Just what sort of power do you think you even have?!” 

The stone monster looked as though it were conflicting and fighting off some inner torture. 

“No, the Wretch…. Refuses you masters!” It spat attempting to tug open its folded wings, gradually they were breaking free of whatever invisible chains bound them. 

“How DARE you! My Sire made you!” She growled, “When he died, I was left with you! You have to answer to my blood!”

The creature growled and spat as the Tremere attempted to regain control of her creature, not hearing the scuffle behind her until too late. 

The shotgun blast was loud in the otherwise quiet dock, the two vampires locking eyes one last time before Lena crumbled to embers and ash. 

Sarah was tired, exhausted and felt as though she’d thrown up her insides. 

Shakily she reached in her pocket for her red compact case, pulling out a cigarette. She placed the cancer stick between her lips, fumbling with quivering hands to light the end. 

Taking an inhale of the nicotine, she half walked half crawled to the large open crates, peering inside.

Of course the rebel Kindred had already tampered with the cosmetic supply, she must have caught them just as they were giving a final once over of their handiwork. She noticed half empty vials of blood scattered inside the crate. Sarah had no idea if Lena was using her own blood or another Kindred to tamper with the product. Nevertheless, she pocketed some of the vials, perhaps LaCroix knew someone that could test it and find out just who the blood came from. 

Slumping back against the container, she exhaled. 

In her blood starved haze, she almost didn’t notice the shadow that loomed over her. The gargoyle stared down at the Ventrue with wings now fully spread and outstretched. 

“You killed the masters.” The gargoyle stated.

“Not all by myself, you helped.” She smiled, removing the cigarette from between her lips.

It gave another guttural noise of content. “Can the Wretch help Sarah of Ventroo?”

“You really do want to help me?” 

“You promised to free the Stone Guard’s wings, now they’re free. The Guard owes this debt to Sarah.” It bowed its head. But it was out of respect, not fear as it had done so earlier. 

She tried to stand, but flinched clenching her sides. 

“Can you fly with those?” She asked.

The creature nodded. 

“I need you to take me somewhere, it’s a safe place I promise. You just need to trust me.”

Sarah didn’t exactly want to be flown hundreds of feet into the air, but she certainly couldn’t squeeze a seven-foot-tall reptilian gargoyle into a taxi cab. 

Pulling out her phone, Sarah took various photos of the scene including the open containers, the blood vials, and the charred remains of the Kindred left behind. She'd have to compile all of this into her official report later. 

She stuffed one of the palettes of makeup in her burgundy jacket, before taking another one and setting it ablaze with her lighter. Dropping it into the crate, she did the same with the remaining cargo. 

Sarah and the gargoyle were long gone when LAPD arrived on scene with police cruisers and fire engine in tow to attempt to snuff out the blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore - Gargoyles are also a thing in the vtm universe. While made primarily of stone, they are crafted with the use of blood magic that the Tremere possess and are most often the ones in control of these creatures. There are three types of gargoyles; Scout, Sentinel, and Warrior. Gargoyles are created through the use of blood from other Clans of Kindred. The scouts are a blending of Nosferatu and Gangrel, sentinels of Nosferatu and Tzimisce, and warriors of Gangrel and Tzimisce. They were used as guardians for the Tremere but were more often treated like slaves to their creators. Several have rebelled, most even faction toward the Camarilla, despite the fact that the Tremere are in allegiance with the Camarilla as well. 
> 
> Sarah vomiting blood was a result of Lena using Thaumaturgy, a discipline only the Tremere possess. Depending on the level the player has one of the offense traits is causing enemies around you to start vomiting blood and losing large doses of health.


	38. Tout Mon Amour

When LaCroix felt the office shake, he thought nothing of it. Los Angeles had just had a mild tremor a few nights ago and what was later confirmed to be a harmless but natural phenomenon on the news. He vaguely heard the clatter of china from the display case and steadied the now empty wine glass that shook on his desk ever so slightly.

It was only when five minutes passed that three of his Ventrue guard entered the Victorian office, concern plastered on their faces. 

“I thought I made it clear I was not to be disturbed this evening,” Sebastian scowled. “Explain yourselves!”

“The utmost apologies, my Prince. But this calls for your attention immediately.”

“Really? And just what pray tell is so pressing?”

“It concerns your Childe. Ms. Evans has returned and is on the rooftop you see. We have a team up there now, but it seemed befitting to inform you the moment she returned.”

There was a pregnant pause as Sebastian nodded, “I see. Well don't just stand there, take me to her! I need to see for myself.”

Perhaps he was outwardly unnerved as he stood from his chair, hurriedly walking ahead of the guard. He didn’t seem to realize how his hands trembled as he hurried to the doors. 

“See to her immediately, ensure she has been unharmed!” LaCroix ordered of the Sheriff. The latter de-materialized in a plume of black vapor doing as commanded by the Ventrue Prince. 

Mere weeks that for a vampire as old as LaCroix should have seemed like the blink of an eye had felt endless. 

He just hoped for both their sakes she had not arrived empty handed from her quest and that they could sleep easy.

\--

Sarah was still so groggy and starved when they landed on the roof of Venture Tower. 

She was in part glad her mind was miles away during the journey here. The gargoyle flew among the cloud cover, avoiding sight by any mortals down below. Last thing she needed was a Masquerade violation should they be seen. If the young woman had looked down whilst it cut through the clouds and toward the hundred-foot-tall rooftop, there would have been screaming, further vomiting, or possibly both to witness how high they were flying. 

The creature cradled the young Ventrue, staring down at her when its clawed feet impacted hard with the ground. 

“Sarah is still alive?” It asked, as though it worried she didn’t survive the journey back.

“I’m ok. I just… just need a minute that’s all.” She mumbled, exhausted and aching everywhere. 

She was still not fully coherent, but livelier when the doors leading up to the upper level flew open. Sarah recognized the elite Camarilla guards that stormed up with rifles aimed at the gargoyle. 

It hissed, flaring it’s wings in a defensive maneuver.

“Wait!” She coughed. “Don’t hurt him! He-!“

She recognized the Sheriff as he materialized on the rooftop. His eyes were still so hollow and demonic and his expression blank. He had his enormous sword drawn.

“Stop! He’s with me!” Sarah exclaimed scratchily; her throat felt as though she had swallowed a mouthful of broken glass. 

Sarah’s words caught in her throat however, when a familiar clean-cut head of blond hair dressed in an immaculate cashmere suit came into view. 

LaCroix, while appalled by the sight of the gargantuan made of stone, had a glimmer of relief cross his face when he caught a glimpse of his fledgling. Though he seemed none too pleased she was in the arms of a damaged but still fierce looking gargoyle. 

“Sebastian!” She wheezed. “Call them… call them off! The gargoyle is safe, he helped me complete my task! He’s one of us.”

He frowned, scowling at the hideous creature. 

The gargoyle’s tail twitched as it growled low in its throat when her Sire cautiously approached. 

“Shhh he’s okay, you can trust him.” Sarah coaxed the stone giant, “The Prince will take care of me.”

It stared between her and LaCroix-who was but mere steps away from them. It relented silently, as though it only entrusted Sarah’s words alone. 

The creature set her down, her feet contacting solid ground. But she felt like a newborn deer on wobbly legs, all but tumbling over herself were it not for a pair of strong arms that caught her.

“Sarah!” Sebastian gasped, reaching forward. He lifted her from the crumpled heap she was in, so as to help her stand. “You’re not well.” 

“I’m…” She mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open. “So much hurts, and my insides…” 

They were all naturally pale due to being clinically dead, but Sarah’s color was especially off even by vampiric standards. 

“She needs blood, her preference is on file. Send it to my office immediately.” LaCroix ordered, a member of the guard nodded retreating back down below, speaking into a radio. 

Sarah felt herself hoisted up into his arms when her legs were too weak for her to fully stand upright.

“Don’t… don’t let them hurt it…” She bemoaned.

“I’m more concerned for your well being.” He said with a frown, shooting a glare at the creature.

“Please?” She tugged on his lapel, drawing his eyes back to her. She stared up at him, her eyes sad and pleading.

LaCroix gave a groan as he relented. “Very well. See to it the gargoyle is attended to and remains unharmed. We’ll proceed further when Ms. Evans is well rested.”

The remaining guards shifted uneasy looks with the creature made of blood and stone. It remained docile for now, quietly watching as LaCroix carried the fledgling away. Nevertheless, the men obeyed their Prince and cautiously approached it. 

“Sebas…tian…” Sarah croaked.

His grey eyes stared into hers as she gave a weak smile. 

She passed out before she could say whatever else was on her mind.

\--

When she awoke next, Sarah felt the stiffness in her joints. 

Assuming she was in her hotel room at the Luckee Star, the young Ventrue was silently ecstatic to see she was met with the familiar sight of her apartment and curled up in the cozy blankets upon her bed. 

She sat up only for the light to suddenly switch on. Sarah squinted, adjusting to the man-made light.

“My apologies,” A French accent said, belonging to the man she’d been without for weeks. “Shall I turn it off?”

Sarah shook her head, staring at LaCroix who stared back unblinking. 

“No, it’s alright. I guess I was just more tired than I thought.”

“Tired is an understatement. Do you realize how much blood you had to receive before you could be safely transported out of the tower?” He frowned with concern. “Do I have to remind you that while we’re above Kine in the sense that we are not so frail and vulnerable, we are also not invincible creatures?”

Sarah ducked her head, avoiding his gaze. 

“So you’re mad at me then for almost dying, again.” She concluded.

She heard the soft patter of his footsteps, and a new weight press against the mattress as Sebastian sat at her bedside. The ebony haired Ventrue felt his hand under her chin gently crane her head up. 

“That is not the word I would use.” He said with gritted teeth. “Fear perhaps would be begrudgingly better suited.”

Sarah was confused, “Fear?”

She had only processed his free hand grasping the back of her head before the Prince was crashing his lips against hers. 

Her body still ached, yet she did not resist. She yearned for this kiss more than the relief her sore bones craved.

LaCroix pulled away, but he spoke just inches from her face. He must have fed recently, as she could smell the faint trace of blood on his breath. 

“I’m not suppose to feel fear. It’s weakness that our enemies can and will seek to exploit. But the terror I’ve been having as of late, the fear of losing you by means of this trial is one I cannot stand.”

Sarah couldn’t help but smirk, “Is that your long and poetic way of saying you really did miss me?”

She expected a scowl toward her bluntness but instead received a chuckle. But his face fell and was soon quite serious. “It is and I did very much.”

Unable to resist, Sarah flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He was rigid at first, mildly startled by the hug. But she felt his arms wrap around her in kind as she inhaled the familiar and pleasant aqua-citrus blend her Sire’s scent radiated.

She flinched slightly as Sebastian pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, eyeing her up and down, possibly for any unhealed injuries. Most of her superficial wounds had since restored, but some of the pain still lingered. 

“I just still feel very weak,” Sarah shook her head, realizing she was still wearing her clothes from the evening before. “Ugh I must look like a mess; I wish you didn’t have to see me like this.”

“You’ll have to forgive me; I didn’t want to undress you while you were still unconscious.”

She smiled, “Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

“But may I remind you that you were coherent at that point and willingly took off your clothes for me, ma Cherie.”

Sarah couldn’t help but consider the courtesy and decency he had to await consent before undressing a woman. 

“I think I want a bath,” She voiced, pulling back the covers. He stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, steadying her back down on the bed. 

“I’ll take care of it.” The Prince advised. 

“You don’t-“

“I do. As I’ve said, I’ll always take care of you.” 

“Sebastian…”

“Just rest.”

She nodded, slumping back down. 

Watching as he left her line of sight, Sarah could hear water running in the adjoining bathroom. 

She wondered why he wasn’t mentioning work, stressing over the urgency regarding the completion of her Agoge and when she was to meet the Board. LaCroix made it quite clear before she left how important and essential this task was. 

But perhaps he wanted her at full strength before delving back into business. A wounded lion could not properly hunt with a broken paw.

'He missed me. He truly did miss me!' She thought to herself happily.

Unsteadily she let her legs hang off the bed until she felt the cold floor beneath her feet. Slowly she peeled off the bloody and worn clothes on her back. The shirt and pants were left by her bedside in a heap, she reached for her robe after shrugging off her bra straps, this and her lacey undergarments joining the pile. Tugging the belt of her robe closed, she staggered toward the window. But she felt a hand rest over hers as she reached for the blackout drapes.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” The Frenchman stated, “The sun has yet to go down. Soon, but not yet.”

Sarah frowned, turning around to face him.

“You stayed up all day while I was sleeping?” She asked, not realizing a new day had already begun. “Aren’t you tired?”

“It’s not the first time I have stayed up during the daylight hours.” Sebastian explained. “As you can imagine, with the responsibility of the city’s Kindred on my shoulders I am consumed by the endless duties that come with leadership.” 

‘Such a workaholic,’ She thought to herself. Her mother was the same way, taking on shifts twelve hours or longer at the hospital. When she was little Sarah always tried to stay up until the wee hours of the morning when the nurse was due back home, but always managed to fall asleep.

With a hand on her back, Sebastian led her away from the window and toward the open bathroom door. She smiled, taking in the sweet smells from the soaps.

“I wasn’t sure which of these you preferred,” He said, picking up one of the bottles off the vanity counter. 

“It’s perfect,” She said, gazing lovingly at the pool of scalding, soapy water. 

“Do you need help getting in?” 

Sarah nodded, still feeling sore. “That would actually help.”

She noticed the way her Sire’s grey eyes drifted down and then back up as she disrobed, her body bare and exposed. His hands gently grasped her wrists as she stepped into the tub. Slowly sinking into the hot sudsy water, the young Ventrue sighed with relief. Her head was lulled back, resting against the rim of the tub. She noticed Sebastian still silently watching her. 

She noticed he had removed his blazer coat, and had loosened his cuff-links, the shirt sleeves now rolled up.

“What are you doing?” She asked, as he dampened a washcloth in the warm water.

“If you want privacy I can leave, I just assumed you might want assistance washing up.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” She said, “But I mean, if you want to help there’s more than enough room for one more.” 

LaCroix silently considered the flirtatious inflection in her voice. 

Though she was not mistaken, the bathtub was more Jacuzzi in its large size and shape.

“Very well,” He said flashing his own smirk back at her. “Who am I to refuse such a proposal?”

She was watching the Prince with a playful smile as he dressed down. 

The tie was the first to go, Sebastian placed it and his shirt neatly over the blazer that lay folded on the vanity counter. Sarah leaned her sudsy coated arms over the tub as he unclasped his belt, the buckle hanging slack. 

“I’ll never deny you whatever you may ask for.” LaCroix said, “I should hope you know that by now.”

Sarah considered these words as he began pulling down his trousers. 

“Because I’m your fledgling? Or because I’m you’re consort?” She asked curiously.

“Because I’ve come to realize that I love you.” He said as-a-matter-of-factually, placing the remainder of his clothes on the counter. 

Sarah felt the coquettish smile she had falter, her mouth agape. Had she heard that right?

“Wha-? You do?” She asked, he had never said it. Surely he couldn’t have misspoken. “You really do?”

“There’s no denying it by this point. I had wanted to pass it off as a result of our bond. But when you were gone, it was overwhelming to not have you by my side. Not even our communion by blood could instill such yearning and ache.”

The water sloshed slightly as he dipped a foot in before stepping in the tub completely.

Sarah was all but speechless. She had voiced those three words out loud to him but had never heard LaCroix verbally reciprocate it back to her.

“You love me…” She said that aloud letting it sink in as he waded the bath water. 

“You don’t believe me?” Sebastian asked, as she could feel a washcloth gently scrub her skin. While not dirty per se, she felt grimy and well in need of this sudsy pampering.

Sarah leaned into the gentle caress down her back, “I do, I just... I heard those words once before and it didn’t go over so well.”

“So I remember you vaguely mentioning.”

“He ended up cheating on me.” She gritted through her teeth scornfully. “We were trying to make it work long distance when he was sent to New York. But I was dropping in for the weekend and my flight came in early. When I went over to his apartment to surprise him…”

Her fists were clenched not wanting to recount further how she found Mark and that blonde bimbo with her legs wrapped around his neck. 

The washcloth vanished and was replaced by strong arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed to his bare chest. 

Sebastian leaned against her bare shoulder, “He sounds like a foolish man, to throw away perfection so carelessly.”

She felt his lips pepper her skin with kisses, starting at her shoulder and working his way up. 

“I could never imagine doing something so despicable to you.” LaCroix mumbled into her ear. 

Sarah shifted herself around in the bath, so as they faced each other properly. 

“I believe you,” She was grinning, her eyes welling up. She believed that he meant these words, that they were not empty or meaningless. 

The Frenchman’s gaze softened, dipping his hands in the water before reaching up to caress her face.

“Why do you cry, ma Cherie?” Attempting to wash away the bloody tears that leaked from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I just…Sebastian I love you too.” She was happy, beyond happy as that was an understatement. 

With a hand on her shoulder, the other tangled in her dampening hair she was drawn in for a kiss. 

What started as tender and gentle quickly became hungry and heated. Sarah was pressed to his sculptured body as she was at the mercy of his lips. She felt his tongue glide against hers, opening her mouth a little more as she tilted her head. 

Sarah gave a heavy moan, feeling a wave of pleasure when she suddenly tasted blood. Whether or not Sebastian intentionally meant to, he had nicked himself on one of his fledgling’s fangs. 

The water sloshed in the bath as she straddled him. Her tongue tangled with his as she lapped up the sweet vitae. 

The young Ventrue’s arms wrapped around his neck. Sarah heard a low groan of content escape his lips as she gave a tug at his clean-cut hair. 

She gave a weak protest when LaCroix pulled away, only to feel his lips drift down to her neck, sucking hard against the tender pale skin. 

“Please…” She pleaded, tugging him closer. “Please drink.” 

Her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt him bite down on her throat. 

She let a moan escape her lips, feeling her hips buckle to the pleasurable sensation as the Prince fed upon her blood. She gave another gasp when LaCroix suddenly jerked her back, so as he held the dominating high ground. Her back pressed against the edge of the bath as he gave a rough thrust forward, feeling him penetrate her. 

Sarah panted, despite not needing to breathe.

“Sebastian,” She cried blissfully, feeling his mouth draw back as his hands gripped her hips. 

She was lost to the rhythm and his quickening pace, feeling her lips pulled back to his fiercely. 

Their bodies pressed together, a bombshell could go off and they would be oblivious. Too lost and entwined in each others embrace to comprehend the outside world. In this moment only they existed. 

She held onto his shoulders as though for dear life, feeling herself so close to reaching that final blissful threshold.

“Soyez à moi, mon amour.” LaCroix mumbled, “Seulement le mien"

“Yes…!” She moaned, on the very precipice of release. “Yours… And only yours!” 

Sarah was seeing beautiful twinkling stars, her body giving one last bliss driven arch against him before she felt herself go lax.

She was still panting, recovering from her orgasm when she felt her Sire give a final thrust, possibly two before he too had met her at the peak point of ecstasy. A lustful growl escaped his throat just before she felt his body give above her, at a state of total relaxation. 

“Sebastian…” She whispered, feeling him reach up to brush the stray ebony hairs out of her face. 

“I’ll never leave you…” He murmured, his kiss was much softer and gentle. He dipped his head down to caress along her jaw, drifting down past the bitemark on her throat that was already healing. 

Sarah cradled his head, enjoying the feel of his lips pressing feather light kisses just over the swell of her breasts.

Her body had been aching when she awoke earlier, but now it seemed her heart no longer did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - 
> 
> Tout Mon Amour - All My Love
> 
> Soyez à moi, mon amour. Seulement le mien = Be mine, my love. Only mine.


	39. Ventrue are Born in the Board Room

“You’re nervous,” LaCroix stated. “There’s no reason to be.”

His fledgling gave a tight-lipped frown as she fumbled with her dress in the next room, “That’s easy for you to say. Not every set of eyes in the room is going to be on your every move.”

“I am held just as accountable for your actions until the Agoge is deemed complete. So quite the opposite, actually.”

“That doesn’t make me feel that much better.” She frowned giving another grunt of disapproval clawing at the back.

Sitting up, Sebastian approached the open bedroom. “Just what is going-?”

Sarah tugged her free-flowing hair to the front, revealing her bare back. Since Sebastian had complimented her hair hanging loose and free, she had been putting it up less and less.

“Can you help me with this?” She frowned with her arms crossed. 

Gently, he pinched the fabric with a thumb and forefinger. The zipper sliding up much easier than when Sarah was forcefully tugging at it from the side. 

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.” She frowned.

“And you won’t. Did you really think I would arrange the final preparations with the Board if I thought you were not ready?” The Prince said. 

“But what if I could have done more? Will they really see the whole front with the cosmetic company as anything significant? I-“

Turning her around so as she were face to face with her Sire, he had his hands on her bare shoulders. “You did well, ma Cherie. It was no fool’s errand. While not a multi million dollar proposal, you have established power. That you did so diligently and discreetly is commendable. 

"But let’s not forget what the turning factor in your favor will be given the incident with the blood contamination you averted. As well as the destruction of its producers, and the allegiance we now have in that foul faced gargoyle by your hand alone.”

“He has a name actually,” She piped up, “Well, rather I gave him one. It didn’t seem right for him not to have earned that; and we can’t be calling him ‘Stone Guard’ all the time.”

“And pray tell what would that be?”

“Claudius,” Sarah continued, noticing his quirked brow of confusion. “A great Roman emperor, but that also means ‘crippled’.”

“Just as the state it was in when you came across the creature.” 

“It just seemed to fit, and he really likes it.” She smiled enthusiastically.

“Well, in any case you’ve done a great service during this ordeal and the Board will take notice of it.”

She nodded, “I trust you, and I know what you’re saying is all true.”

“Then do not be afraid. Remember what I taught you. Fear is a weakness we cannot let be exploited and used against us, even among our own kind. It’s not enough to attain power, one must also maintain power. Tonight, you will be tested one last time, prove to them you are worthy. I’ve seen your courage once before, make sure that they see it as I have.”

Sarah felt his hand on her cheek just as lips were upon hers. It was gentle and chaste, but still would have sent her heart aflutter if it could beat. They parted when a moment had passed, his palm still cupping her cheek.

“Is that a kiss for good luck?” She asked breathlessly.

“You could say that, and it was best to give you it in the apartment. That you are my consort is no secret, but physical intimacy is frowned upon in the presence of the Elders and would be most inappropriate. At least here, the Board are not observing us.” LaCroix explained. 

Whispering to her ear, a smirk tugged at his lips, “I do look forward to this old-world tradition coming to a close. While your dress is most eloquent for this evening, I think you’ll look even more divine when its removed.”

She closed her eyes feeling him teasingly nip at her skin, not enough to draw blood but just enough to cause her to shudder.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Sarah asked, with desire and determination. “I have a matter of the utmost importance to attend to.”

\--

The drive in the limousine felt like it took ages. Or maybe that was because LaCroix was doing nothing but quizzing his Childe on crucial aspects of their clan’s history and customs. 

“Is it necessary to go through this all over again?” Sarah asked, interrupting the endless trivia. 

Sebastian crossed one leg over the other, drumming his fingers against the up perched knee. 

“Standing before the Gerousia is a summons one must tread very carefully. This is your final trial, and I have the utmost confidence in you.”

She raised a brow, “Why do you seem like the one that’s nervous then? I’ve read through all of this just as you asked, I can handle it.”

LaCroix rubbed his temples in frustration, as though a headache were setting in. 

“The Praetor of the Board is primarily a Prince, or another substantially empowered Elder within the Camarilla. Though he is an ancient, he is not who I hold my mistrust with.” 

“Who should I be careful of then?”

“One being Sara-Anne Winder, the reigning Prince of San Francisco.” He explained. “She is very confident, and her rule is commendable, but her tactics are questionable. Even going so far as to endorse the notion of Mass Embraces to weaken the Keui-Jin presence.”

Now this was the information Sarah would have rather been told about at the start of the car ride.

“Anyone else?” She asked.

“Vannevar Thomas, he’s been plotting for years a means to pry Los Angeles out of my hands.” He scowled, “Winder and he have a history, as San Francisco was once his own domain. But she thankfully is quite settled and cozy in her position of power. Thomas on the other hand is a different story. He holds no scorn towards Sara-Anne, as he has new prospects for power he wishes to attain.”

Los Angeles was the prize Thomas was seeking. What better way to smear a Prince’s name then if said ruler’s Childe was deemed unworthy of the clan and dismissed in disgrace.

“I won’t let that happen,” She placed her hand over his. “This is your city, Sebastian. I’m not going to let you down.”

He smiled, “I know you won’t. I just ask you be incredibly careful.”

\--

It was not unlike the soiree with the Primogen, in that the location was irrelevant and needed only for such meetings that brought the Gerousia together. 

The building however, was more akin to Venture Tower and the other looming skyscrapers of L.A. 

Sebastian and Sarah were silent as they were escorted to the elevator. 

He spoke only minutes before the doors would open.

“Remember, you have done nothing wrong. All Ventrue brought before the Board are tested in a similar manner.”

“Including you?” The fledgling asked.

LaCroix nodded, adjusting his necktie. 

“It was a long time ago; the circumstances were different but yes. Perhaps I’ll tell you more about it later.”  
Only two more floors.

“Only speak when you are spoken to,” He said with a clipped tone. “I’m by no means suggesting you act the part of a complacent yes man, but do not throw brash tone or slander in their faces. These are Kindred that have centuries of experience, much older than me.”

Sarah nodded, “Good, no pressure.”

Sebastian gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye, “You’ll do just fine.”

The elevator dinged, giving way to a hallway of black marble tile, and devoid of any noise outside the clatter of the Ventrue pairs footsteps.

“I enter first and present you; you are not to come in until I have made this announcement and the Board permits it.”

Sarah nodded, “I understand.”

Tugging down the lapels of his suit, LaCroix disappeared behind the black double doors. 

She frowned; this place could use a Toreador’s sense of style with how void the facility was. 

The doors opened wide; Sebastian stood silently facing away from her. He beckoned her with a hand gesture.

She walked behind him as they entered a large room, lacking just as much décor as the marble halls. A large long table greeted them, sat behind it were seven Kindred. While each had a unique style, they were all dressed formally, Sarah felt as though it really were a board meeting. 

She saw Sebastian take a knee and bow before the Gerousia, she quickly caught on and did just the same.

“Prince Siegfried, I pay tribute to you and your esteemed Aediles present tonight.” He spoke courteously.

The man seated in the center with shoulder length blond hair nodded, waving his hand as though he were bored with the formalities. 

“Proceed.” Siegfried permitted.

Standing fully, the L.A Prince cleared his throat.

“I, Sebastian LaCroix, Childe of Johannes Adolf Dupont fifth generation-deceased-have come to present and ask the Gerousia evaluate my first Childe.”

“Very well. Come forward Childe, you may rise.”

Sarah stood, making sure to keep eye contact with the Board members-specifically the Praetor Kindred.

“Present yourself.” Siegfried leaned back in his chair. Though in the corner of her eye she noticed one Ventrue-the scheming Vannevar Thomas who sought her Prince’s throne-do quite the opposite. He eyed her like one would a piece of meat they meant to purchase.

“I am Sarah Evans,” She began, taking a step forward. “Childe of Sebastian Henri LaCroix, seventh generation and reigning Prince of Los Angeles. I seek your audience and implore to be accepted formerly into Clan Ventrue.”

Despite his dull and placid expression, Siegfried eyes met hers. Sarah knew better than to look away, eye contact among their superiors was a sign of respect. To look away would be a metaphorical slap in the face. 

“We will evaluate the Childe at your request, Prince LaCroix. Both you and the Childe are in agreement and agree to comply with this evaluation?” The Elder asked.

LaCroix nodded, “Yes Praetor.”

“And you Childe Sarah Evans?”

Holding her head up high she also agreed. “Yes Praetor.”

“Good, the evaluation will commence.” 

She was expected to give her own recount of her Sire’s immortal lineage and a brief Q&A she had anticipated on the Ventrue dating back to their origins of Enoch himself. Along with of course reciting the Traditions precisely and clearly that both their Clan as well as the Camarilla held dear. 

Sarah had not anticipated that the Board would ask for a bullet point biography of her Kine existence and leading into her newly attained unlife. She recited off her lineage by human blood and later her recounting of Sebastian’s Embracing her into this life. 

“A completely consensual act by both parties involved.” Sarah formerly said, “As both a human woman already under Prince LaCroix’s management and to then be offered the noble blood of his Clan, it was a great honor.”

“And if you would, Ms. Evans.” Sara-Anne started. “Recount your trials during the Agoge. And don’t be afraid to spare the gory details my dear!” 

The Ventrue councilwoman had large blond hair tied incredibly high behind her head and a series of crude scars along her lips. 

The Board were all watching her. Sarah wanted to glance over at Sebastian but knew she couldn’t. Could not break eye contact with the Elders under any circumstances. So, she did the next best thing: what would Sebastian LaCroix say? Or rather how would Sebastian LaCroix say it? 

“I was stationed within the heart of Hollywood, the established territory reeking of Anarch presence and influence.” She recounted, putting disgusted emphasis in her voice at the very mention of the rivaling movement. “Using resources, I acquired through a private Nosferatu network, I used my natural abilities as well as appropriate use of Dominate upon my ghoul, Ms. Clara Marcel. She infiltrated a cosmetic company Peau de Porcelain, that unknowingly to its Kine were about to mass produce a beauty product laced with the blood attained illegally from several Kindred.”

Sarah had been holding onto her binder the entirety of the meeting thus far and was glad she was no longer mortal. Otherwise it would have been quite warm from nervous palms fiddling with it nervously.

“If the Gerousia would allow to present Prince Siegfried the report of my investigation and intervention?” She asked. To which the long-haired blond nodded, his hands outstretched to take the binder. 

Handing it over, the Board individual assessed the information, developed photographs from what she had snapped with her cellphone, and the M.E reports coming back from the blood samples and makeup packet Sarah had taken. 

All the while Thomas occasionally glanced back up at her, despite it being his turn to comb through the documents.

Once all were sufficiently satisfied, the files were handed back to Siegfried. 

“Continue fledgling,” He urged.

“I encountered a group of rabbles, rebel Tremere holding allegiance to neither Camarilla nor the Anarchs.”

“Sabbat guttertrash,” A council member piped up the rest of the Board giving a grunt of disapproval at the mere mentioning.

“While I did dispose of the rogue Kindred-as well as informed Tremere Regent of Los Angeles, Maximillian Strauss of this troubling matter-I also attained a great ally. He has agreed to willingly serve under Camarilla’s colors by my will.”

“Ah yes, the gargoyle.” Thomas clasped his hands.

“Claudius, yes Aediles.” Sarah couldn’t help but correct him.

Though she could not see it, Sebastian shot her a warning glance for speaking out of term.

“Yes yes. I suppose even stone slaves deserve a name.” He droned.

Sarah was feeling an immense urge to correct him further for calling the creature a slave but knew better than to voice this opposition. She could tell Vannevar wanted her to take the bait, and she was much happier in him knowing she refused the dangled offering. 

“Cosmetics…” One of the Board members mused, “While not extraordinary, certainly the Neonates true intentions and end result were. And this ghoul you mentioned, her part within the organization used by means of Domination?”

Sarah nodded, “Yes. As instructed by my studies and the tutorage of my Sire I have been enhancing my available abilities, and with discretion during this reconnaissance. She is continuing to work as a shadow agent for this company, her face with my voice to not rouse suspicion to my own presence and nature.”

She hoped this sounded good! She felt as though these words were not her own even though Sarah herself was the only one speaking them. 

“And this Nosferatu intel,” Thomas tapped his fingers on the table. “You did not acquire by any Ventrue’s influence or interference?”

Both he and LaCroix shared a glare toward the other. 

“Absolutely not,” Sarah stated with her head held high. “I have established my own influence within Hollywood’s community among the Toreadors and by extension of one of my contacts within the Clan of the Rose, the Nosferatu as well. I made the rigorous journey to the Warrens myself and spoke to the Nosferatu. I have two witnesses that can confirm this claim.”

“I see… but surely your Sire was concerned? After all, as I and the rest of the Gerousia are to understand you are Prince LaCroix’s consort as well as fledgling. Am I incorrect?”

Sarah was tight lipped; she knew to expect this.

“I will confirm that I am consort to my Sire and domain’s Prince, but regardless of this I attained my information and resources without his aid, or the aid of any Ventrue. All of my aforementioned resources will confirm this information is true.”

“All the same, it is a sensitive matter. Being preapproved by the Prince’s trial via lineage is one thing that can be overlooked, but the Agoge is a tradition that must be upheld without any further nepotism called into question.” Thomas turned to the Praetor. “If I may, Prince Siegfried, I propose a little insight given to us from the Childe’s own mind.”

Sarah heard knuckles clench; she could tell it was LaCroix’s fisted hands.

Siegfried gave a bored glance between Sarah and Sebastian before nodding. “Very well.”

Vannevar looked as though he’d just awoken on Christmas morning. But his pride laced smirk was turned upside down when Siegfried halted him. 

“Not by your hand, Thomas. Might I suggest an Elder with much more experience? If this Childe is to be accepted, I would prefer she not be a completely broken toy after such an ordeal.”

“I gladly volunteer my services, Praetor.” Sara-Anne smiled. “Girl to girl after all.”

“Very well then, hurry it along.”

“I’d say hold still Childe, but it won’t matter.”

Raising a manicured hand painted a deep violet, the Elder Ventrue’s eyes that were brown were now an iridescent blue. Sarah flinched with her teeth gritted together at the pull and invasion of this woman’s mind into her own.

She could see the same flashes Sara-Anne could see. 

Skimmed over visions of her childhood, late nights waiting on her mother, mornings playing out in the sun. Fast forwarding images of her graduation from university, when she met Clara as a mere intern. 

Sarah wished the Elder Ventrue was not looking so in depth into her human life, seeing an image of she and Mark together out on their second date. 

Thankfully, the visions fast forwarded again, now she could see her first meeting with Sebastian. This followed with the Embrace, with she sprawled out on the sofa being fed his blood after having hers drained. There was Rosé’s boutique, the Primogen soiree, reuniting with Clara. 

And then she and Sebastian again, that kiss after Venture Tower was attacked, and their first night shared together. Sarah felt her thoughts especially violated considering this Elder was also bearing witness to she and the Prince so intimately entwined together. 

She was relieved when the meeting with Isaac came about, her journey into the sewers and the discussion with Vincent. Then came her weeks with Clara summarized in a few flashes, and finally when she came across the now christened Claudius and the brief battle with the rogue blood mages. She could recall the last vision being she and the gargoyle landing hard on Venture Tower’s roof.

Sarah couldn’t help but stagger as the hold on her mind slackened and was released. She felt an arm on her shoulder.

Sebastian did not say a word, but carefully steadied the fledgling so as she could stand on her own feet.

“Thank you, Prince LaCroix. Can’t very well have her passing out when we are about to conduct our verdict. Would be a waste of all our time really.” Thomas laughed haughtily.

He stared daggers at the Elder, as Sarah nodded to Sebastian that she was steady enough on our own.

Sara-Anne smirked, a violet nail to her lips with intrigue. 

“Lovely gems this one has given me. But unfortunately for you dear Thomas, no such sign of nepotism by Sire and Childe pairbond or otherwise. Her claims regarding her ghoul, the Toreador, and the Nosferatu are all there. Not every evening we speak to one that holds honesty as high as she does bravery, young Neonate.”

She winked at the fledgling as Siegfried stood. 

“Is the Gerousia quite satisfied to discuss their verdict on the Childe’s acceptance or denial?” 

The Board nodded in agreement as they vacated the room through a side door. 

Alone at last, Sarah nervously shivered as though she’d been holding it in this whole time.

“We can speak freely until their deliberations are over.” Her Sire said assuredly.

Sarah shook her head. “I knew he would bring up us. I just-!” 

Her nostrils flared, that bastard forced up so much out of her head. 

“Be thankful Thomas was not the one prying that out of you. He would not have been so merciful and would have you be reduced to a sad heap on the marble.” LaCroix tried to reassure her.

“Do you think it’s at least going well?” She asked.

“I would like to say yes. But we will if my suspicions are confirmed.”

There wasn’t too much to talk about after that, so when the Board gradually filed back in the Childe and Sire pair were already separate and silent. 

“We’ve deliberated your case,” Siegfried stated, still looking less than entertained or interested. He looked like he had somewhere else he’d rather be. 

With a hand gesture, the long-haired blond gestured to the L.A Prince. “Prince LaCroix, step forward.”

Bowing his head, Sebastian did as asked. He met eyes locked with the Elder. 

“Praetor?” He asked, his face devoid of emotion. 

Siegfried gave the smallest of smiles, glancing between LaCroix and Sarah. 

“I had my doubts, attaining the title of Prince of any domain being as young as you are. But since those nights you have proven your worth to Los Angeles. I see that potential in her, what she already is and will be. While it is a unanimous vote, I will personally tell you that you Sired well LaCroix.” He explained, tilting his head.

Sebastian nodded, giving another bow. “I humbly appreciate and accept your blessing, Prince Siegfried.”

“Good.” His eyes were now set on Sarah. “Ms. Evans, step forward.”

She did so, also mirroring Sebastian’s actions with a bow of her head. 

“This was no easy trial you undertook. To endure and accept leadership is ingrained in our blood. That thirst for power, in you I see that driving force. We the Board can expect no less than prosperous nights ahead of you.”

“Thank you, Prince Siegfried.”

“Therefore, might I as this council’s Praetor and with the powers as a reigning Prince accept you as one of our own. You have a long way to go yet Neonate, but these next steps you take will be as a properly christened member of the Ventrue.”

Sarah felt overwhelmed by the prestigious acceptance into their Clan, and the woozy sensation she continued to feel from the Elder Prince prying into her head.

She could only vaguely recall wondering and silently hoping this was it by the end of the night. This and counting the ever long and slow minutes in the limousine ride back into the heart of Los Angeles following their dismissal. 

“I did it…” She nodded. “I actually did it.”

“Didn’t I say you would, ma Cherie?” Sebastian couldn’t help the prideful smile, this grin though not due to his own accomplishment.

She realized the limo drive could have gone on longer when she felt herself not unwillingly pulled into her Sire’s embrace. 

A kiss for good luck, and now a kiss to toast her triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gerousia is an older term for the Board. The Praetor is often the highest in age and/or authority, Aediles are the council members just a step below him.
> 
> -While not stated in game, on the VtMB wiki it does state that LaCroix is a 7th generation vampire
> 
> So I could be way off with how I wrote the personalities of the following Ventrue as I am only going off knowledge from their respective wikis as they are not present or mentioned in VtMB: 
> 
> -Siegfried is the eldest of the mentioned in this chapter as he was Embraced in 378. Currently he's listed as reigning Prince of Vancouver, BC located in Canada-my council is going for the assumption Ventrue from across the region (in this case America+North America) are brought together for these types of matters, not just local Ventrue. He's an independent neither Camarilla nor Anarch but is well respected and holds much power even outside his domain.
> 
> -Sara-Anne Winder was Embraced in 1688 and as stated is the current San Francisco Prince. Though it says she was successor to Jochen Van Nuys, this is due to continuity error in previous VtM books. As Prince of SF prior to Sara-Anne was Vannevar Thomas originally. So I just cut Nuys out entirely-he was a clumsy Prince anyway its cool :p
> 
> -Vannevar Thomas was Embraced in 1776 (or 1781 if you read V20) and is power hungry for L.A after he gives up his reign in San Francisco. He does eventually gain L.A in 2018 but as my story takes place in the modern era, this hasn't been the case and in this story Thomas holds neither San Francisco or Los Angeles as his domain.


	40. Ma Maison est ta Maison

Sarah had expected her Sire to take her back to the apartment after leaving the meeting with the Gerousia. So, she hadn’t noticed until they had passed through the iron gate just where they were was not among the familiar skyscrapers of downtown L.A.

Sarah still marveled at the high class aristocracy of his home. Having excused himself, she continued to gawk. In the familiar hallway upstairs, Sarah could not help feeling drawn to the priceless antiquities wondering just what he happened to attain or just outright purchased. 

She really did admire the family portrait the very most, wondering what length’s LaCroix went to in retrieving this after he returned to France. Sebastian’s father and mother looked so important, so sophisticated. His sister Jacqueline was a vision with her beautiful curls and soft facial features. 

The young woman smiled at the little boy with blond hair and grey eyes. This Sebastian was forever immortalized just as his adult counterpart was, but within the various oils and textures on the canvas. She could almost imagine little Sebastian being whisked away by the hand on childhood adventures by his older sister, to envision the two of them playing together by the seaside. 

The children in the painting looked so innocent, blissfully ignorant to the differing paths that awaited them. 

Hearing a door open, Sarah turned to her right. She could hardly believe her own eyes, wondering if her brain were still scrambled by Sara-Anne's Domination.

Sebastian tilted his head, “What’s the matter ma Cherie?”

Now she was grinning, “Nothing’s wrong. You just…I’ve never…”

“See something amiss?” He asked innocently, giving himself a once over,

Never since the day they met had she seen Prince LaCroix in anything short of a well tailored suit and tie, always dressed for success.

However, it was as though a doppelganger stood in her Prince’s place. At least based on what he was wearing.

His slacks were a charcoal color, adorned with a pinstripe pattern. The belt around his waist was a light tan, and while done up appeared slack. The shirt really threw Sarah for a loop, its pattern was also pinstripe but was a cream colored dress shirt. The Prince not only had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but it left his throat and half his chest exposed being held closed by just three buttons at the bottom. 

“Sebastian?” She asked, as if expecting it was some secret twin brother she didn’t know of. “What’s all this?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes with a smirk playing at his lips. 

“It may come as a shock to you, my dear. But I do try to relax from time to time. In the privacy of my haven I’m not above dressing down to feel a little more comfortable.”

She stepped forward, her hand tracing down an arm before grasping his hand. 

“I like it,” She had after all been saying that he ought to loosen up once in awhile.

He leaned in, “Good.”

“Well, can I ask what you like to do for fun then? No work, no jumbles of paper or files that need to be accessed. Just what does Prince Sebastian LaCroix enjoy in his past time?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sebastian chuckled, “My appointment as Prince is an endless task but since you asked, I do have a fondness for music.”

“Like playing or listening?” 

“I can play but I either don’t have the leisurely time to do so or simply lack the ambition.”

Her spark of curiosity was aflame, so he did have interests beyond that icy, business exclusive exterior. Sarah wondered what instruments he could play. What sort of music did he like? What artists piqued his interest?

Interrupting her train of thought, Sebastian cleared his throat. 

“Care to join me for a nightcap?” He asked, already leading down the corridor.

“Of course,” 

Following him downstairs to the kitchen, she couldn’t help but wonder what else in his house she had yet to explore. It seemed so large and lavish, so much room and he was the only one that dwelled here.

Sarah frowned, “Do you ever get lonely? All this space just to yourself?” 

Sebastian didn’t meet her eyes as he reached in the refrigerator.

“Until you I’ve never felt the need to cater to company. Which is a matter I had wished to discuss actually.”

Sarah quirked a brow seeing him set down a long-necked bottle of imported blood to compensate his preferred palate. But she was confused to see the chilled blood bag he set beside it.

LaCroix must have taken notice, as he answered. “You’ve spent some time here and I anticipated many more nights to follow. So, I took the liberty of having a small supply of your own particular preference stored here for such occasions.

The young Ventrue was touched by the gesture. “That’s very considerate of you.”

He set down two glasses, taking the liberty to pour the contents of the bag into one of them. 

Handing her the wine glass, Sebastian raised his own. “À votre santé, to your triumph tonight.”

“À votre santé” Sarah repeated, clinking her glass gently against his before taking a sip. 

He took a drink as well, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. 

“What else was it you wanted to tell me?” She asked.

Setting his glass down, LaCroix looked unsure.

“I know you haven’t been around often. But when you have, do you like it here?” Her Sire questioned. 

Sarah thought the question an odd one of him to ask, what wasn’t to like? 

“I do. Well, it is really nice but I haven’t exactly been given a full tour now have I?” She smirked.

His grey eyes seemed to light up when she said this. “Would you like me to show you around?”

She nodded excitedly, finishing the remainder of her glass.

“Well, I suppose we do have a few more hours before dawn.” He mused.

She watched as he too took a long last drink. 

Setting the glasses in the sink, she could practically feel the weight of the confidence he carried himself with. 

“If you’ll follow me,” He gestured. 

Despite the sitting room and kitchen looking devoid of any real personality, the rest of his haven was not so. And everywhere Sarah looked, she could see the reflection of LaCroix’s wealth mirrored back at her. Everything looked so lavish and expensive between the material objects and décor. 

Sarah wandered into what looked to be a den with a much larger floor plan than one might see in a suburb home. The room had no windows and was walled with a pristine wood paneling. A large, blank view screen was fixed onto the wall, with a series of built in speakers on either side. 

“I’ve never known anyone that has a home theatre set up like this!” She gawked.

“It’s state of the art, but I don’t indulge in it that often.” Sebastian said as Sarah plopped down on the deep blue sofa with an unceremonious leap. 

“Well that can be changed. I might be willing to share my Netflix password.” She joked, laying her arms out above her head.

He chuckled, watching her sprawled out on her back as she sat up. He helped her to her feet with an outstretched hand.

“I’m not much of a television person, but I suppose I could be open to change.”

“You said you enjoy music and that you play, do you own any instruments?” Sarah asked, very curious. That he had an interest in, she wouldn’t be surprised if he had an entire music studio in this spacious house!

“As it happens, I do. Do you want to see?”

Along the way, she wondered what was behind some of the other doors they passed but was too excited at their next destination.

If Sarah was amazed by the home theatre, she was in total awe to see the large grand piano in the center of the next room Sebastian took her to. 

She should have guessed that when LaCroix mentioned he could play an instrument. 

“It’s gorgeous,” She said, stepping into the music room. The rest of the room was devoid of any color, the black grand standing out even more. “I minored in music actually.”

“I’m aware, it was in your file.” LaCroix stated, “Have you had much practice since your university years?”

“Not in piano unfortunately, but I’m still really good at the clarinet I like to think.” She could never afford one of her own but had grown accustom to renting one before her work consumed too much of her time to continue. 

Lifting the lid for the keys, she dragged her fingers along them. 

“If it’s any consolation I’m a little rusty myself. Though that is not to say I can’t play at all, but I’m no Wolfgang Amadeus by any means.”

“You’ll have to show me some time.” Sarah remarked, carefully putting the lid back down.

Sebastian hummed aloud, “Is now a bad time?”

He was pleased to see the ear to ear grin, “Really?”

“Of course, if you’d like that is.”

Sarah sat the piano bench, scooting over for him. Taking her gesture as a silent yes, Sebastian sat beside her, lifting the lid again. 

“A preference, mon Cherie?” He asked expectedly

“Chopin?” Sarah asked.

“Very well.”

His back straight and grey eyes cast downward at the keys before him, Sebastian began to steadily play. The young Ventrue watched him with silent wonder as he was quickly immersed in the music. His fingers seemed to dance gracefully across the keys. 

Minutes later when the song came to an end, and his hands were at his sides, Sebastian looked over at his fledgling and consort. 

“That was beautiful,” Sarah smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. 

He gladly accepted, kissing her back. “Thank you, I’ve never played for anyone here. When I do by myself it’s not for very long.”

Their attention was drawn to the window as the automated shudders closed. LaCroix’s haven was accommodated with a built-in timer within the security system to block all the windows once sunrise was on approach. 

“Almost dawn, I’m sorry I lost track of time. You probably wished to go home before sunrise.” He frowned as the blackout barricade blocked off the coming dawn. “Tonight was a long night for you.”

“I don’t mind, it just means I can spend some more time with you.” Sarah smiled. “I will always be loyal to the Prince, but I think I love spending time with Sebastian more.”

The ebony haired woman enjoyed seeing the way he smiled. She could tell by now when it was genuine and when it was only to appease public appearances.

“Besides,” She smiled coquettishly, “I believe you said that you were going to have the honor of removing this dress for me when we returned?” 

He was all but undressing her with his eyes alone.

A hand in hers as she was back on her feet, LaCroix was eager to whisk her out of the music room.

“I am a man of my word, ma brave beauté” He purred against her ear, leading her back down to where the spiralling stairwell was. 

“I guess I’ll be stealing one of your shirts again,” She giggled in between kisses, being tugged toward the bedroom. “Maybe..mm…Maybe I should bring a carry on bag next time I stay over.”

Pushing the door open, LaCroix was already tugging down the zipper running down her back.

Sebastian had another idea in mind, but he could indulge her with that proposition later. Much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So I must tip my hat to HeleneDeNothing for showing me what has become Sebastian's casual look in this chapter https://helenedenothing.tumblr.com/post/626892083015434240/miumiugardens-dries-van-noten-menswear-fall-16 
> 
> -Envision whatever piece you like, though the song I had in mind that Sebastian plays for Sarah was Chopin's "Nocturnes, Op. 9:No.2 in E-Flat Major"
> 
> Translations
> 
> \- À votre santé = cheers
> 
> -ma brave beauté = my brave beauty


	41. Eat, Drink, and Be Merry

Sarah hadn’t expected Mercurio to drop by that evening or the rather special delivery he was carrying. Or trying to carry that is.

“Do you want a hand with that?” She asked with concern.

The ghoul was struggling with a flat box balanced in the crook of his arm, and a rather luxurious floral arrangement blinding his vision.

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout me. I got it.” He shrugged off, stepping in he slid the box down on the sofa. Having his hands free again, Mercurio set the flowers on her kitchen counter.

“Aww roses, for me? You shouldn’t have.” She teased with a smirk.

Mercurio shook his head with a laugh. “I think we both know who these are from. Not that I don’t like ya, you’re real pretty. Just not my type is all.”

Sarah ran her thumb across one of the soft petals, was she really at all surprised? 

She reached into a cupboard for a piece of glassware to fill with water. 

“Sebastian didn’t have to make you do all this,” She called, filling the vase up under the tap. 

“He tells me what to do, and that’s it. No skin off my back really.” Mercurio replied, running a hand through his hair. “And unless you know any florists that operate past midnight, I think that’d be impossible for him to do personally.”

“Fair point,” Sarah nodded, carefully nestling the roses stems in the water. She then noticed the large white box that was leaning on the arm of the sofa. “What’s this?”

Mercurio shook his head, “No idea. Just told me to give it to you.”

Sarah glanced over at him, “Does LaCroix make you do this sort of thing a lot?”

The ghoul shrugged. “Sometimes, usually just grabbing information, transporting…valuables that he has me import. I’m good at what I do, and for that he gives me a hit of the blood once a month. It’s partly why I can’t complain about tonight really, gave me my fix a few days early. He must have been in a good mood or something.”

Sarah quirked a brow at the hesitation she had heard in his voice. “What do you mean by valuables?”

“Nothing you need to get wrapped up in, forget I said anything ‘bout it.”

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad. I just want to know.” She pried, feigning a pouty expression with the persuasive touch of her Presence taking effect.

Mercurio caved with a sigh, “Sure, what the hell. I guess it won’t really do any harm if I tell you. You vamps have all sorts of powers and speed, but sometimes it’s not fast enough to stop a bullet. So LaCroix has me supply his guys with any sort of weapons he asks for, or if one of his underlings needs something to disappear has me track down some fireworks for the job.”

“Explosives?” Sarah was surprised, not realizing that this kind of blunt, brute force is what Sebastian had to sometimes resort to. 

“Like I said, nothing you need to worry about. But just keep that under your hat, okay?”

Sarah nodded, “Sure. You’re going already?”

“Yeah I got another follow up I have to take care of tonight, just had to drop that stuff off.”

Sarah watched Mercurio nod her a goodbye and take off into the night. Picking the box up, she removed the lid and was taken back to pull out and hold up a lovely evening gown. It was a deep midnight blue, long and flowing that glittered and gleamed in the light. Holding up by the short shoulder straps she could see an intentional sleek slit in the left side. The dress was beautiful, no question of this. 

She heard her phone buzz in her pocket. Carefully the ebony haired Ventrue refolded the dress back in the box. She had one new message, unsurprised who it was from. 

‘Sebastian: I’ve been informed Mercurio stopped in, this is correct yes?’

She smiled; he must have been informed when the job was done. 

‘I did, thank you for the flowers.’ She typed.

LaCroix messaged her a few seconds following this.

‘And the package, you received that as well?’

‘Yes! What’s this for?’

Her phone pinged twice this time.

‘For one, I see no need for there to be a reason to gift you something. We are Ventrue, you should consider such luxuries a part of your lifestyle now.

‘As it happens, I would like for you to wear it for tomorrow night’s celebration event.’

Sarah sighed; she had forgotten that was tomorrow. She had been picking through her closet for something suitable, as she would be within the presence of several prestigious Ventrue. All there in honor of her success, that they had gained a new addition to their family. But Sarah knew what all this pretense really was, it was exactly how LaCroix felt attending so many pointless corporate soirees. The celebration was more an obligation if anything on behalf of the Gerousia, keeping up appearance and traditions of the Ventrue.

She kept telling herself there was nothing to worry about, but the idea of seeing the Board again was not a pleasant thought that crossed her mind.

\--

Sarah’s arm was protectively interlinked around Sebastian’s. 

There was security at every door, window, and all throughout the grounds. Certainly, there would be no repeat of what had happened at the Primogen’s gathering. But it was not vampire hunters that she felt anxious about running into tonight.

“You can relax now you know,” LaCroix chided her. “Your trials are over; this is all to congratulate you.”

Sarah nodded, “Weren’t you the one that said the knives are always out. How do I know there aren’t any hidden daggers here as well?” 

He nodded, “Indeed. At least you’re able to see past this pretense. Nevertheless, I’m not about to let anything happen to you.”

Escorted inside the lavish Malibu locale, it was just as extravagant as Sarah expected of a Ventrue exclusive event to be. The halls were marble white, the mansion being more labyrinth in its grand scale size.

But what drew her eye were the many upon many in attendance. 

While there were various Toreador and a few Malkavians in LaCroix’s employment, he did have many Ventrue within his court. But these blue-blooded Kindred tonight were of a much higher social standard than her nocturnal co-workers. Their very presence radiated power and prestige. 

Sarah could feel their eyes on her as they stepped into the ballroom. She kept her head up, knowing that she would be expected to show no weakness or hesitation.

“Our guest of honor!” She heard a familiar voice jeer. 

The young Ventrue felt uneasy as Sara-Anne approached with a chalice in hand. 

Sarah gave a curt bow to the Elder, “Good evening Prince Winder.”

“Be at ease, my dear. You are one of us now. This is all for you, after all.” 

“Thank you, I’m very grateful to you all for this.”

The San Francisco Prince gave a smirk, “And a good evening to you Prince LaCroix, you must be quite proud.”

The Frenchman gave a curt nod, “Indeed I am. But this is as you said Ms. Evans night, not mine.”

“Right you are. Perhaps she would care to indulge in the festivities, while I borrow you for a moment?”

Sarah frowned, a concern glance in Sebastian’s direction. 

The Elder gave a chuckle, “Don’t worry I promise to bring him back. Just need a little word or two.”

“It’s alright.” Sebastian reassured her, “I’ll be but a moment, go enjoy yourself.”

Sarah nodded, “Sure.”

She could still feel the unease of being watched, despite the fellow Kindred that were otherwise engaged and indulging in the grand festivities. The blood provided was of varying preferences, and the Gerousia had also catered to Sarah’s particular palate. 

The crimson vitae calmed some of her nerves, but she continued to watch LaCroix and Winder out of the corner of her eyes. She didn’t completely trust the Elders, nor did she like that her Prince was otherwise engaged. 

The grip on the neck of her wine glass tightened when Sara-Anne laughed, touching Sebastian’s arm. 

“Enjoying the party, Neonate?”

Sarah cocked her head, coming face to face with someone she much less wished to see. 

“Very much,” Sarah nodded to Vannevar Thomas. 

“It’s quite fortunate really, to be a Kindred in such a situation as yours. So much easily handed to you.” He seemed to sneer.

She frowned, “I don’t think that’s-“

“Oh I mean no disrespect, young one. Besides, I suppose it is a much more privileged age we live in than when I was Embraced. Or even that of Prince LaCroix, who is very taken with you.” 

“Yes, you’re quite right.” She nodded, taking another sip of her glass. 

Sarah felt an immense amount of relief when a lanky red-haired woman interrupted them. 

“Down Thomas, no need to frighten the poor thing at her own party. Besides, I heard Marquis was asking for you.”

With a glare shot at the woman, Vannevar slunk off. 

The redhead giggled, “Don’t mind him, he’s just a little sore is all seeing the elite of Los Angeles here. He’s been pining for LaCroix’s position for decades and is just jealous your Prince actually had the gumption to take it.”

“He definitely doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Would you rather he did.”

Sarah grimaced, “Not really.”

“Good! Then there’s hope for you yet. Madeleine Latimer, to properly introduce myself.”

Sarah shook her thin, bone like hand, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I’d introduce my husband too, but Nathaniel is still chattering away. He does so thrive at every opportunity to socialize; you’d think I married a Toreador!”

Sarah paused, “You’re married?”

Madeleine nodded, “I was quite taken with him when I came to America. He was quite a wealthy and successful catch in wake of the second world war. He asked for my hand in marriage, and I offered him the Embrace. It was about a year later that I found myself to be Mrs. Latimer.”

Sarah took one last gulp of her glass. Children was no longer a possibility she had-not that she had ever really seen herself being a mother before joining the undead. But to be married, to be a wife. As a kid she always imagined a giant fairytale-esque wedding with flowers everywhere, an enormous ballgown, and Prince Charming waiting in tow at the alter. 

She listened to Madeleine go on about she and her husband’s conjoined assets and that they had just returned from a trip abroad in Greece. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see Winder and LaCroix parting ways.

“Excuse me a moment.” She said to Madeleine.

The red-haired woman caught sight of the Prince and smiled, “Of course.”

Sarah felt so much more at ease to see Sebastian was alone. But she frowned seeing a pensive expression cross his face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

He shook his head, “Nothing. Just a few minor affairs that were called into question. But I don’t want to linger on that subject right now.” 

The evening went by much better than Sarah had anticipated. 

Being the center of attention, she was introduced to many more Ventrue at the party-thankfully though with Sebastian at her side. She had partaken her fill from the blood provided for shindig as well as from a very willing blood doll she’d taken a liking to. 

Contrary to her previous expectations, Sarah was having a nice time. She almost hadn’t noticed that the hour was getting so late.

“Sebastian?” She asked, as they walked toward the limousine upon giving their farewells. “I don’t want to go home.” 

He gave her a perplexed look as she quickly corrected her statement.

“Sorry, I meant… could I stay with you for the day?”

LaCroix ran a hand down her cheek, “Of course. You’re always welcome at my haven.”

She leaned into his touch, pressing her lips to his. “Thank you.”

During the drive back, LaCroix still looked unsure and beside himself with something on his mind. 

Sarah pouted, feeling as though there were nothing she could do to help as he didn’t want to tell her just what was wrong. 

She fumbled with the radio, skimming through the various stations. 

Sebastian quirked his brow as she paused for a moment and continued to skip. 

Finally, she sat back with a smile after having found an acceptable choice. 

“You like this sort of music?” He asked, 

Sarah shrugged, “I guess I like a variety of everything, but really something I can dance to, sing to. Anything like Blondie, Journey, Queen. Just something with a good beat.”

It really did occur to him how little he knew about her. Sebastian knew everything about her personal history that had been listed on her company file. But did he know what music Sarah liked to listen to? Or what her favorite color was? She was always asking such trivial but personal questions about him, yet she was the real enigma he had yet to decipher. 

“What do you think?” 

LaCroix blinked, “Excuse me?”

“I said, I could compile you a playlist. You don’t seem like much of a modern listener, but you said you like to listen to music when you relax. I know a couple of songs that you might like as much as I do?”

Leaning back in his seat, he relented. “I suppose if there’s anyone’s opinion I hold any real value to it’s yours.”

She grinned, “Great!”

Sarah continued to educate her Sire on the various artists she enjoyed from Elton John to Katy Perry, a feeling of worth that Sebastian wanted to know more. 

When they arrived at the spacious haven, LaCroix cleared his throat.

“You’ll find that there are various clothes for you to choose from on the evenings you so wish to stay here.”

Sarah shut the car door as she got out. “You bought me clothes?”

“Just a few that I thought might be to your liking. It’s hardly acceptable to expect you consistently wear the same clothes you did the night before.”

“Is this so I won’t keep stealing your stuff?” She teased. 

LaCroix chuckled, “I would think you’d prefer not to be swimming in a shirt twice your size.”

It was when they were nestled together, the automated blinds drawn and blanketed in darkness that LaCroix gritted his teeth with frustration. Something was still on his mind, troubling him. 

Sarah sat up, deciding to take a chance. “What do you think about Kindred getting married?”

LaCroix was not going to pretend he wasn’t startled by the question. “What I think about it?”

“Yeah, I got talking to a Ventrue at the party. How she got together with a man and married him shortly after his Embrace.”

“Well do you mean if I approve of marriage or if I ever wished to be married?”

Sarah bit her lower lip nervously, “The second one.”

Sebastian leaned back, “I never had much time to consider it before the Embrace. Though if I had returned from Waterloo, I’m sure I would have found myself in an arranged marriage with a woman of a similar social stature.”

She could imagine Sebastian dressed just as regal as he was in his Hussar portrait, but with a pretty young woman on his arm, wearing a dress beautiful and pristine for her husband. 

“But as that never happened, I shall never know.” He continued. “As for after, I was far too busy becoming who I am, establishing domain and alliances. It’s not something I considered that important or a meaningful prospect.”

“Okay, so kind of a stupid question to ask.” Sarah pouted. 

Sebastian dipped his head down to kiss her tenderly, “I don’t recall saying it was idiotic, or that I consider myself above it. There’s much that I’ve called into question, particularly since meeting you.” 

“Oh…” She said, “Alright, just something I was curious about.” 

“It’s fortuitous that you ask me that. There’s something important I’ve been wishing to discuss with you as well.”

Sarah blinked, “Okay?”

The Prince frowned, “It’s… it’s not something I thought I would ever ask someone. But as I said, things have changed considerably these past several months. I’d meant to ask you last time you stayed over.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I understand you’ve been quite comfortable in your apartment. But I wanted to know if you would ever consider staying here, for more than just a night or two in my company. Staying permanently, I mean.”

Sarah froze, feeling herself lost for words.

“Are… Are you asking if I want to move in with you?”

LaCroix nodded, intwining his hand with hers. 

“Yes, you’d have as much free reign as you like, and you could bring your personal belongings here.”

Sarah babbled nervously. “I…Well I…”

He smiled, “I’m not asking for an answer right now, ma Cherie. Just that you consider it.”

Nodded, she curled up closer to him, “Okay, I’ll consider that.”

Lying in bed, Sarah was juggling with these two new pieces of information; Sebastian wasn’t opposed to being married and after said conversation that he wanted her to move in with him.

Just how was she expected to sleep soundly after learning all of that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A photo of the dress I had been looking at for Sarah's acceptance party - http://wheretoget.it/link/1834580
> 
> What I had in mind for the party venue - https://www.luxuryportfolio.com/Property/los-angeles-properties-unica-a-one-of-a-kind-la-trophy-estate/TPUK


	42. Lions Run With Lions

The following night, Sarah felt like she was a whole new person. Stepping into Venture Tower and riding the elevator up, something just felt different somehow.

It was when she stepped out upon the doors that she began to understand just what these strange new feelings were.

“Ms. Evans! Good evening to you.” Dresden, a Ventrue she had often seen but never spoke to greeted her. “On time as ever.”

Masking her surprise, Sarah nodded.

“Good evening to you too, Mr. Daros.”

Even when she was heading up to her office, it seemed as though everyone else was more aware of her presence. She had to kindly decline when Denise insisted twice that she could assist the young Ventrue with her workload. She just preferred tackling these projects on her own, the workload would also give her some time to think. 

Given weeks of solitude to complete her Agoge, the final trial that followed, and the luxurious party thrown in honor of her success and acceptance it felt much better to be back at work. It still didn’t quite seem at all real everything she had done. 

Her door shut and the tiny earpieces she had in dissuaded any further distraction as she combed over the flood of new emails in her inbox. 

Still, it felt considerably difficult to concentrate since the night before. 

Sebastian had outright asked if Sarah wanted to move in with him, and since then she could think of nothing else except what she should do. She loved him, and he loved her. So why was it that this was such a difficult decision to make then?

There were so many nights where she felt unbearable loneliness and yearned for only his presence. Dreams that she would be lying blissfully in his arms only to awaken by herself in a quiet apartment. 

Sarah sighed aloud; Sebastian had been good to her these past months. She hadn’t been seeking out a companionship, still too hurt by Mark’s betrayal. Yet she felt herself devoted to LaCroix much more than employer to employee or even Sire and Fledgling. 

She should say yes, as it made perfect sense. After everything else she had been through, that they had been through together. Would living together really be that much wider of a stretch?

Nevertheless, she attempted to bring focus back to her work. She had a long evening ahead, and too much to do.

\--

Clara was exhausted to say the least. 

She loved her financial advisory position with the LaCroix Foundation, she’d worked so hard to get where she was. But she didn’t want to let Sarah down and give up the management seat she held with the Peau de Porcelain. So in order to maintain their Hollywood front, Clara had been doing her best to manage both jobs, losing a consecutive amount of rest in the long run.

But in the end it was all worth it, for it would make Sarah happy. 

Clara wanted to please her whenever she could. Her best friend, her dear immortal companion. Clara felt more and more dependant on her and was terrified that her friend was slipping away. 

The other night, the Ventrue had called her, babbling about the big party she had with a bunch of other vampires, something to do with all the work she had done in Hollywood. 

But what really concerned her was when Sarah mentioned what happened after the party. That Sebastian had asked her to come live with him. 

She had mixed feelings about her boss, but did not dislike Sebastian by any means, so long as he took good care of her friend. Clara obviously knew they’d become very close, the expression of pure bliss on Sarah’s face when she recounted that he had confessed his love to her. 

But the ghoul couldn’t help the hurt she tried to conceal, how Sarah had something so special but with someone else. 

Clara had no other options but to hide these blossoming feelings. She couldn’t compare to what Sarah and LaCroix had, but she could dream. Dreams came whether she asked for them or not, and they were always the same. 

She and Sarah were in the Ventrue’s apartment, the lights were dimmed, and they were alone. In the dream, Clara found herself forcibly held down be it against the wall or on the sofa. But she savored it, feeling Sarah’s hands brush her hair back and then her cold lips pressed against her neck. She begged for her master to drink, yearning for the Kindred’s forbidden kiss. But Clara always woke up before the moment came. 

Clara felt a pang of guilt thinking about these dreams. Sarah was her friend! She didn’t want to have these kinds of fantasies about whom she considered to be her best friend and only that. Yet, another voice in her head told her this is exactly how she should be feeling. It was that same voice that gave a growl of jealousy when Sarah wasn’t there, but instead with him.

Despite having had a handful of hours to rest, sleep was impossible. Clara just wanted to see her friend, be with her and make sure she was okay. 

She waited by the phone after she sent Sarah a text message, feeling ever the impatient as Felix rubbed up against her leg affectionately.

Clara picked the feline up, stroking the large tabby’s back. 

“I just want to feel what she does.” She sighed.

\--

Sarah huffed, taking a few steps back from where she’d just had her hands drawn up. Her partner backed off, bringing her gloved hands down as the fledgling recovered. 

“Nah, you’re doing it again.” Nines shook his head after watching them for the last ten minutes. 

She groaned with frustration, “But I put all my force into that round.”

“I can see that. But you can do the same thing without exerting yourself this much.”

Moving behind her, the Brujah repositioned Sarah’s hands.

“Alright, now just keep your thumbs outta your fists. Angle your body like this, you’ll be harder to hit.”

The Ventrue kept her fists raised, nodding. “Okay.”

Sarah threw another set of punches, her fists connecting with her sparing partner’s outstretched palms. 

“Again, but put more into your left side when you go to swing.” Nines advised, standing back at the sidelines. 

Sarah followed through with the Brujah’s advise, her left hook was averted but she didn’t feel so winded as she had repeating the action moments before. 

She really did feel like she was gradually getting the hang of things. Not that a few lessons behind the Last Round had turned her into a vampiric Bruce Lee, but she felt a little surer of herself were another incident like at Venture Tower to repeat. 

But she was still caught off guard when the back door flew open, and a burst of red crossed her vision.

“The fuck is this, Cammy?! You set us up?!” Damsel snarled, pressing the Ventrue up against the chain link fence. 

“I don’t- what are you talking about?!” Sarah scowled, trying to shove her away.

“Bullshit!”

“Hey! Put her down.” Nines frowned, “Spit it out, what’s going on?”

“What’s going on is this Cammy’s cronies stepping in on our turf! I knew you weren’t to be trusted! The power rush must be getting to your head after getting it up with the Prince every other night.”

To this, Sarah gave a snarl as she rammed Damsel into the open doorway of the bar. Both women, still trying to tackle the other collapsed on the floor. 

They kicked, screamed, and clawed. Sarah felt a sting of pain but was seeing blind red rage, having had enough of Damsel’s venomous treatment. 

“Rabble bitch!”

“Cammy slut!”

The brawl didn’t last as long as it felt to have, arms dragging the women apart. Sarah was still trying to squirm free when she realized the two men holding her back were indeed member’s of LaCroix’s Camarilla guard. This gave her pause, just why were they here in the heart of Anarch territory?  
Skelter, and a Gangrel Anarch held Damsel’s arms locked back. Murderous daggers mirrored back in her feral eyes. 

“I’ll fucking kill that bitch! Just lemme have her!” She growled, but neither released her. 

Nines was watching from the doorway, looking between the Anarchs and Sarah with both confusion and anger.

“I swear!” Sarah tried to explain, “I didn’t do anything of this Nines! I swear I didn’t have anything to do with this.”

She could see his pale blue eyes narrow with a scowl. She followed his line of sight to the window where a large figure could be seen, a familiar and massive sword strapped to his back. The Sheriff.

If he was here, Sarah didn’t have to guess just who had sent the Camarilla cavalry.

“Go back to your tower kid. Should have guessed you’d stir up too much commotion here.” Nines frowned disapprovingly. He didn't believe her. 

Sarah shook her head, “But I-“

“Just go, now.”

Sarah was tight lipped, yanking herself free of the guard’s slackened hold on her. 

“Fine,” She mumbled, “Fine, I’ll go.”

It was a quiet ride in the limousine, with the Ventrue guards seated silently on either side of her. Sarah wasn’t surprised when Venture Tower’s familiar blue arches came into view outside a few minutes later. 

“The Prince is expecting you,” One of them said, escorting her out of the vehicle. 

Sarah scowled, “I figured as much. Don’t worry, I know the way.”

She wanted an explanation for what just happened, and she was going to demand one right now. 

Reaching the familiar double doors when she arrived at the penthouse, Sarah shoved them open. 

LaCroix had his back to her, once again staring out the window.

“Good to see you arrived promptly.” He spoke softly.

“What the hell was all that?!” Sarah scowled. “Why did you have them storm the place and bring me here?”

“Rabbles Sarah?” Sebastian asked with a clipped tone, “Is it really true you’ve been fraternizing with Rodriguez and his rabbles?”

She raised a brow, “Why should that matter? Why should any-?”

But he was on her in an instant, his jaw clenched and his grey eyes narrowed with a coming fury.

“It matters a great deal you silly girl! By now you should understand!” LaCroix snarled. “I had thought my resources were false. But it seems I was not led astray.”

She bit back, “I just wanted to learn how to fight god damn it! I’m tired of being the preen princess that needs to be rescued whenever something happens! Why is that such a bad thing?!”

“The Ventrue are above the brutality the Anarchs carry themselves with, especially those of the Brujah blood. We do not stoop to their level, do you have any idea how this would appear should such a scandal be leaked out? Do you think I wanted to have you followed, that I did so as a precaution, just hoping that perhaps I was wrong?”

Sarah wanted to speak out, but Sebastian interjected before she had the chance. "It shouldn't matter now, as you're forbidden to seek out that rowdy bunch again. I do hope I've made myself loud and clear with this demand." 

“You can’t just tell me who I can or can’t be around! I’m not a child!” She exclaimed. 

LaCroix’s eyes glimmered blue with a glare cast down on her. “Actually I can. In case it has escaped your notice or knowledge, but you are my consort, and my fledgling! I expect you to listen and obey my word when it is given!” 

Sarah felt tears welling up, as her head suddenly ached terribly. 

“You WILL do as I say.” LaCroix’s voice in her mind was commanding and angry, wanting only compliance. 

"Stop..." She whimpered, feeling his mind tear into hers, and his hands clenched around her wrists. His grip tightened so much so that she would have bruised were she still human. 

"I want to hear you say it." He hissed through clenched teeth. How was it she still had the capacity to resist him? 

"Sebastian, please... please you're hurting me..." 

"Say it Sarah, just say it." He refused to relent. 

Her hands were unsteady, her strength wavering. But Sarah's pained expression turned to rage as she shook off his grip on her, her hand striking out. 

"I SAID STOP IT!" She screamed. 

He had expected obedience, but not the stinging sensation across his cheek. 

Sarah still had her hand raised after she had slapped him. 

"You..." He mumbled, both in shock from the assault and her ability to fight back his Domination. 

“Why are you doing this?!” She cried, “I thought you trusted me!”

Sebastian raised a hand to his face, staring at her with wide eyes and disbelief. 

"Sarah, just-"

"Is that why you really asked if I would stay with you? So you could keep tabs on all my whereabouts?"

“No! Just listen, I-“

“Stop! I have to go, I just need to be alone for awhile…” Sarah shook her head, crimson tears running down her cheeks. 

LaCroix took a step toward her but she backed away.

“Don’t. I’m taking a cab home if you want your cronies to snap a picture of the license plate.” She grumbled as she turned on her heels.

Seeing the door shut, LaCroix was still bewildered. 

He wanted to confirm Sara-Anne’s claims were false. That the recollection Prince Winder had seen was a lie, of Sarah forming some sort of alliance with Nines Rodriguez. But to realize the accusations were true, after his agents had witnessed his fledgling frequenting the rabbles’ sanctum of Elysium in the nights following her trial. 

It was not against Camarilla law, but such a pact was hardly looked upon fondly or with dignity within their society. It was dangerous for a Ventrue to get mixed up in Brujah affairs. They could plant several nonsensical ideas into her head, lead Sarah astray. 

He had intervened to protect her, to keep her safe from such radicals. Yet, this was not the outcome LaCroix had expected. 

Sebastian felt more Jester than Prince, having lost control with both fear and anger being the driving force. Sometimes he would forget, so use to his subordinates obeying without question.

Yet Sarah was not a simple subject in his court, and now he was faced with reality that he had not talked down to one of his menial associates. He had just hurt the one person he genuinely cared about.

“Sacrebleu…” He shook his head, slumping down into his desk chair. “What have I done?”


	43. All Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will contain slight spoilers to the in game plot of VtMB. While I'm staying away from the main plot premise and quests in the original gameplay, this story is happening before anything that goes down in the videogame itself. Not necessarily a prequel but bookending with Bloodlines as we start inching closer to the end!

It had been three nights. On the third Sebastian simply couldn’t take it anymore. 

His iron-clad resolve felt as though it were easily wavering. It didn’t help that the Primogen had been insistent on meeting more frequently as of late with the Prince. 

The worrisome bunch were anxious over something fast approaching the city. Grout warned of some sort of awful foreboding he had been feeling right down to his bones. Not an uncommon response from the Primogen, his Clan’s curse calling into question whether these hunches were that of clairvoyance or deluded Malkavian madness.

And then there was the latest in a string of emails he had received and deleted upon reading. 

It was only by the unsteady alliance LaCroix held with Ming Xiao that Kindred were kept safe and the Keui-Jin held at bay in the depths of Chinatown. 

Many nights the Prince found himself regretting the mutual arrangement both respective leaders held, he especially. LaCroix despised their kind with a passion fiercer than the early rays of a sunrise. But undoubtedly it had helped secure his place in Los Angeles, playing enough the part of hero for the Camarilla to rise within their ranks. The Anarchs liked to believe they were the force that drove out Xiao and her unruly sect, but had it not been for LaCroix’s interference they would still be ruthlessly duking it out in the city’s streets. 

Still, such was a gambit that Sebastian risked everything to hold onto. Not a soul but he and Xiao were aware of the alliance and he wished to keep it that way. It would be an absolute scandal should it ever be leaked. 

But in the end, the risk would matter very little. The night would come when he no longer had to concern himself with the affairs in Chinatown. He would see to it the Keui-Jin were wiped out, all in due time. 

Perhaps he had become so angry with Sarah as he did not want her to follow his example when it came to ensuring dangerous alliances. 

She still had yet to answer any calls or messages, with the exception of work. But even within Venture Tower, his fledgling was an absolute ghost. She was always conveniently away from her desk on the now not so rare occasions that LaCroix sought her out personally when his subordinates failed. Of course, she was smart enough to use the bond they shared to her advantage, Sarah knew he was actively trying to get through to her. But she was choosing to ignore and avoid him.

Absolutely stubborn is what she was being! Was an apology not what she wanted? In truth, Sebastian still saw his actions as just a means of protecting her. A Ventrue-especially one so strongly associated with a Prince-had no business fraternizing with Brujahs and Gangrels at a seedy bar downtown. 

But she was visibly upset, and while in his mind he had the best intentions even he was resolved to admit attempting to tear her down with Domination was a step too far. 

Sebastian’s stern demeanor faltered when he saw the tears fall. He had seen Sarah cry thrice now, but this was the first time he was the direct cause for her pain. And now he felt the fool. 

They were well past the nights since Sarah had first stepped into LaCroix’s life and when he inducted her into a new one. She was much more than a mere pawn on the chessboard, proven herself to be so much more.

Right now, the King was in dire need for his Queen to return to the board.

The fourth evening, his outstretched arm halted the elevator doors from closing. 

Sarah didn’t so much as glance in his direction as Sebastian stepped in, instead staring ahead.

When the doors closed, LaCroix cleared his throat.

“How are you?” He asked, looking over at her. 

“Fine.” She responded flatly.

“It’s been a few evenings since we last talked.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather just force yourself in my head and demand I speak to you instead of beating around the bush?” Sarah bit back.

The Prince scowled. He was trying to be the civil one and she would hear absolutely none of it!

“Sarah, do you not understand that I have been trying to apologize for my actions the other night?” 

“How am I supposed to take your word? You said you were sorry before, that you wouldn’t do it again. How can I trust you if you don’t trust me?!” She snapped, dropping the binders in her arms.

“I never said I didn’t trust you!” LaCroix argued, attempting to push down the fizzle of anger that threatened to boil over. 

The elevator dinged, the doors opening up to the lobby. 

He reached for her hand, only for Sarah to shrink away.

“Cherie,” Sebastian frowned, “Please…”

Sarah shook him away, taking off in a fast-paced walk out the doors. 

LaCroix frowned, what more was he to do? 

Glancing down, he noticed the stack of open binders she had slammed down during her angry outburst. While she had every right to be upset, to carelessly leave her work abandoned on the floor of the elevator wasn’t something to condone.

Sebastian sighed, picking the messy stack up before he too exited the elevator. He had more than enough time to take a brief detour to Sarah’s apartment before retiring for the coming day. 

\--

The corkboard was lined with documents, blurry photographs with a few crisp exceptions. A map of Los Angeles and the surrounding area had several circles and X’s marked through the city and conjoining territories. There was a detailed layout of Venture Tower and a street view photo laid out on the open table beside the board. 

“I still don’t know if you’re ready for this.” Jodie frowned. “You should go with Davis again.”

“I’m tired of scouting!” Mark frowned, “I need to do something about this. I kill that loathsome leech in a suit and maybe I can get Sarah out of there in one piece.”

The ginger haired hunter shook her head, “I don’t know…”

“C’mon, you and Matthias have been training one on one with me. You saw how I did on our last mission in Hollywood. Along with the suckhead we exterminated, I found a lead on another one hiding out there. Owns this nightclub downtown, I’m sure if we break into Rivers place we’ll find just the evidence we need.”

She smiled sadly, “Listen. That’s great and all. It truly is, especially if it means exposing one more of those black devils. But hunting bottom feeders on Rodeo Drive is one thing, but LaCroix isn’t to be underestimated. He’s older, has a web of connections and satanic minions at his beck and call. You can’t just storm through the front door, you need a plan.”

Her gloved hand clasped his with a squeeze. “We need a plan.”

Mark sighed heavily.

“And you need to remember what you’ve been trained to do. There’s no way to guarantee your friend is still alive. Or rather if she is no longer alive but walks among the dead.”

“There’s no way she’d become one of them!”

“But if she does, you have to be prepared. It would be no different than slaying another nightstalker. You can’t let personal feelings get in the way when it concerns life or death.”

Taking the knife out of the holster in his belt he stabbed at the photo pinned to the center of the corkboard, a sideview stealthily taken of the Ventrue Prince himself. 

“I’ll get my chance.” Mark gritted his teeth, “He’ll be ashes in an urn.” 

\--

Imagine his surprise when he got no response. 

At first LaCroix just assumed Sarah was continuing to ignore him as he knocked repeatedly. 

“Open the door,” He called. “You left this stack in your hurry to evade me.”

But still no response. But even stranger still, there didn’t seem to be anyone there at all.

"Sarah?"

It was not a natural gift their Clan possessed, but the blood pact the Ventrue Childe and Sire shared was enough for him to feel when Sarah’s presence was near. Or in this case when it wasn’t. 

He owned the rights to the apartment, so of course he had a key. LaCroix opened the door, but stepped into a quiet, lonely apartment. 

Dawn was coming, why hadn’t she returned home yet?

He dialed her number, receiving several re-directories to voicemail. Sebastian knew for a fact Sarah was intentionally avoiding his calls, as the last one he made went to voicemail after one mere ring.

The Prince gave a growl of frustration. 

Setting down her binders on the coffee table, her familiar scribble handwriting caught his eye. 

It was a CD disk, with his name on it. 

Sitting down, the Prince picked the plastic case up. He couldn’t help but raise a brow, reading the words ‘Songs for Sebastian’ scrawled in blue marker. 

He remembered the conversation they’d had after the Gerousia’s party, when she was busy playing with the limousine’s radio. 

‘You don’t seem like much of a modern listener, but you said you like to listen to music when you relax. I know a couple of songs that you might like as much as I do?’

LaCroix hadn’t assumed she was actually serious in making him this.

“Hmm…” He hummed aloud. “What did you have in mind?” 

While not as grand as the sound system he possessed at his own Haven, Sarah’s was easy enough to figure out as he slipped the disk inside. 

The speakers sprang to life with sound. 

It wasn’t distasteful music by any stretch. But not something LaCroix would have avidly sought out. He didn’t recognize most of the artists, one or two he recognized in passing. He may not have been one for contemporary music but names like Bowie, Joel, or McCartney he was not completely oblivious to their significance. 

He let the music play, leaning back with his hands clasped together. 

‘Every breath you take, and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.’

Closing his eyes LaCroix frowned, the song seemed fairly on the nose for what had been going on for the last week. Nevertheless, he continued to listen to each song as the playlist continued uninterrupted. This was his list after all. 

‘Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you...’

‘You’re as cold as ice, you’re willing to sacrifice our love…’

Several of these tracks had a similar motif in their lyrics. Sebastian pondered just when she had compiled these songs together. 

‘I, I will be King. And you, you will be Queen’ 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, the image of she standing with him, side by side. The two of them basking in the good fortune they had as they reigned over Los Angeles together, their own nocturnal empire.

‘…We could steal time, just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. What d’you say?’

The last song in the playlist gave him pause. 

The soft piano, and the lyrics craving the affection of someone very dear that was so far out of reach. He wanted her, to run his fingers through her ebony hair. He yearned to see that mischievous gleam the young Ventrue had in her eyes when they were alone, to smell that familiar fruity fragrance she favored so much. 

Perhaps it was not about how Sebastian apologized that she wanted to hear. The amount of joy reflected in her eyes, how they welled up when he recollected his pent-up feelings for Sarah during her absence. 

LaCroix knew it would be foolish to gift her with something so simple as material trinkets. But perhaps there was something he could do for her in place of that-as much as the very thought of said gift caused him to groan with discontent. 

But as sunrise was on approach, this would have to wait until nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So playlist! As Sarah is an avid singer to karaoke, she knows a wide array of 80's/90's classics. A few songs featured in Sebastian's playlist include "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics, "Cold as Ice" by Foreigner, and "Heroes" by David Bowie.


	44. Love Song For A Vampire

Sarah wished they could have just stayed at Clara’s place, she wasn’t in much of a mood to go out. 

Since the big fight with LaCroix she had been hiding away at her friend’s apartment, not wanting to be alone. Her ghoul seemed even more excited that she would be staying over-being extra cautious to keep the blinds closed throughout the day.

But apart from work, all Sarah had been doing was moping around the quaint little home. Not even Felix curled up with her in bed during the day hadn’t been able to bring the Ventrue out of her slump. Though Sarah was pleasantly surprised that her new nature was not a turn off to the beloved feline she likewise adored.

She was still so angry with Sebastian, yet she hated avoiding him like this. 

He was out of line, totally the one in the wrong. But it hurt being away from him, she awoke imagining that moment in his office went much differently and either he accompanied Sarah to her home, or she spent the day in his Haven. 

On her off days, Clara would watch over Sarah during her rest, even cuddle up to her regnant so as she didn’t feel so lonely. But she could see Sarah was still hurting, not just that but longing. 

Things needed to be made amends, Clara couldn’t stand seeing Sarah so unhappy. 

She just hoped this night out was going to do just the trick. 

Clara tried not to anxiously look around after they’d sat down. 

“I could pick out the first song?” Clara chirped happily, “Maybe some Madonna, or Adele! Mix it up a little bit?”

Sarah pouted, “I don’t know if I’m up to it.”

“Are you hungry still? I mean if you need to, I can queue us up to be in the next group.”

She shook her head, having had her fill of blood at the apartment. 

“Maybe we should just go home.” Sarah suggested. “I could just catch up with some casefiles coming due this week.” 

“No!” Clara said hastily but corrected herself. “No, I mean we could just stay a little longer right? We could always just listen, right? Don’t need to go anywhere.”

But the fledgling wasn’t listening, her eyes narrowed as she happened upon a familiar, yet out of place figure.

Sarah had her hands already around her purse when she caught sight of him. Sebastian’s well tailored suit gave the impression of someone over dressed and out of place given the establishment he’d just set foot in.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Sarah gritted through clenched teeth. “Did he bug my phone or something?”

“No idea Sare!” Clara nervously smiled. “Maybe he really is sorry?”

The ebony haired Ventrue gave her friend a stern look. 

“What do you know?” She asked, her ghoul avoiding Sarah’s eyes. 

“I just wanted to help.” Clara pouted.

“Clara why?!” Sarah groaned, “I can’t believe you did this…”

“Now now, don’t give her any grief. I called her.” Sarah heard him say, as LaCroix came around to face her.

Sebastian neither frowned nor smiled.

“You’re still angry with me, and within good reason.” He relented.

Sarah scoffed, “Why ever would you think that?”

LaCroix sighed, “As well, you don’t think I trust you. I can’t begin to tell you how preposterous that is. I trust you a great deal more than you may perceive me to.”

She had her arms crossed, still unconvinced. “I’m just having a hard time believing you right now.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Which is why I trust you a great deal to not repeat or mention to anyone the self defecation I’m about to endure this evening.”

Sarah blinked with confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Walking past them, LaCroix made his way up to the minuscule stage.

“Is he going to-?” Sarah couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

The upright piano was older and not as well maintained as the large scale grand LaCroix owned. But cautiously pressing a few test keys it was functional enough to serve its purpose. He removed his blazer, setting it neatly beside him on the bench. 

“Was this your idea?” The young Ventrue asked Clara. 

She shook her head. “Listen, I’m not saying he was right, but it’s not okay for you two to be fighting. I know you miss him, and I think he misses you too. I don’t think he’d be doing this if he didn’t.”

The lights dimmed slightly as Sebastian began to play. He swayed with the music as his hands worked their way across the keys. 

“He said he would never sing.” Sarah mumbled. Was he really serious?

_‘Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me’_

Sarah was entranced. While LaCroix did not have a tremendous voice, he was quite good. But it was not necessarily the quality of his singing that had her so enraptured.

He was doing this for her. Despite how he said he would never ever sing, a Prince being above such trivial activities. 

But Sebastian was not above doing something that would make Sarah happy.

He leaned his head back, continuing to play flawlessly. 

_‘Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me’_

LaCroix was no stranger to being the center of attention. He was a Ventrue and a Prince, leadership demanded he be front and center in a line up. The Camarilla of this city looked up to him, and he was expected to give them the leader that was required to bear the burden. He sought their attention, craved for that respect he so rightfully deserved. 

Yet in this dimly lit karaoke club, the only one whose attention Sebastian was after was watching him intently, her blue eyes catching a glimpse into his. Those eyes no longer looked as angry. 

_‘You will remember  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side  
To remind you how I still love you  
I still love you’_

“Sare…” Clara smiled, “You can’t pretend that isn’t so sweet.” 

Sarah clasped her hands together, never taking her eyes off the Camarilla Prince seated at the piano. 

“Damn, you’re right.” She shook her head but continued to stare at him with wonder. For LaCroix to put himself out there like this for her was genuinely a gesture of good faith. All was not forgiven, but Sarah wasn’t about to stay angry at him for eternity. 

_‘Back, hurry back  
Please, bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life’_

Sebastian’s arms fell slack at his sides, he heard the faint applause from the crowd. But it was all insignificant to him. All that is except for the look on her face.

Grabbing his blazer Sebastian stood, stepping down to rejoin the girls. 

“That was amazing!” Clara grinned, “I didn’t know you could play piano!”

“I had a tutor that was very adamant I learn as a child. I didn’t pick it up again however until after arriving in London.” He explained nonchalantly, putting on the jacket and refastening the buttons. 

He sat beside Sarah, his hand slowly lingering over hers. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” LaCroix asked. 

Sarah glanced at his hand, “I’m still not happy about what happened.”

She paused, before interlocking her fingers with his. “But I’m not going to stay angry at you.”

Staring into his eyes, Sarah could see longing in those stormy grey irises. 

“Forgive me, ma Cherie.” LaCroix pleaded

Sarah nodded. “Okay, you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you, you have my word I will not ever hurt you as such again. I promise.” 

She smiled, “I believe you.” 

LaCroix nodded, “Good, I’m glad that’s settled.”

“It’d be hard to stay mad at you after just receiving such a sweet serenade from the same man that said… what was it again? ‘I will never ever sing because I’m an important figurehead and Prince’s are too high and mighty to sing’.” Sarah mockingly imitated his voice.

He frowned, “I don’t recall saying that nor do I sound like this.”

“Of course not,” She smirked.

LaCroix cleared his throat, “Well, while I’m glad that we’ve worked things out, there is something else I wished to do for you. But I understand if the two of you would rather finish your evening here.”

Clara stood up, “It’s okay, I should probably go any way. I have an important meeting first thing.”

Sarah could see the sad look in her friend’s eyes despite the smile. “Clara-“

“It’s fine, I’ll see you another night. I’m assuming you have other arrangements for the morning.”

She glanced between her ghoul and her Sire. “Alright, but text me when you get back home.”

Clara nodded, “Yeah. See ya.”

Grabbing her purse, the brunette made her way out. The Ventrue paired stared at each other as if deciding whom should speak first.

Sarah cleared her throat. “Well, you had something you wanted to show me?”

"You expressed interest in wanting to defend yourself. I don't condone you being taught by the local Anarchs. But that does not mean your wrong in wishes to have some skills in the combat arts."

Sarah blinked, "Where are you going with this?" 

"Are you willing to come over?" He asked, "I can only really show you fully what I mean there."

She nodded, taking his hand completely as she stood up. "Lead the way"

Sarah noticed the Rolls Royce he'd driven them in on their first date parked outside. 

"How long did it take you to learn that song?" She asked curiously. "Do you even like Queen?"

"I'll admit a few restless days were spent on practice, but it's not a particularly difficult piece." LaCroix explained. "While their music is a tad eccentric, it's not complete noise. I can come to appreciate it."

He helped her in the car, walking back around to the drivers seat. 

"My playlist helped, it sounds like." Sarah smirked. "I had to come back to the apartment for a few things, you forgot to put the CD back in the case." 

Sebastian grumbled to himself, he knew he had forgotten something that evening! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sebastian plays/sings is 'Love of My Life' by Queen (a song by Queen befitting for a queen :3)
> 
> This scene was also partly inspired by the Easter egg in the Clan Quest Mod of VtM:B where LaCroix sings a song at one point in the middle of the game (by the original voice actor might I add!)


	45. To Learn, To Love, To Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I had this idea in my head well before I saw the picture, I have to give a nod and recommend the following LaCroix fanart for further inspiration this chapter https://denanocturna.tumblr.com/post/166502881600/topless-lacroix-and-headcanon-as-a-graduate-of-the Please please check out their gorgeous VtM fanart! Especially their LaCroix works, including "Nocturne" the artist's own LaCroix/OC fanfic

Sarah lunged first, feeling the scraping of metal on metal as she did so. Curving her body away just as a stab for her abdomen was made. 

She could see an opening she had after a narrow parry of another offensive strike. 

Pivoting on her heels, the young Ventrue swung her body around but had lost site of her opponent. 

This small window costed her the match as she felt the jab to her hip.

“You’re improving.” Sebastian said, lifting off the mesh mask. 

Removing her own, Sarah frowned, “I still lost. Again.”

The Frenchman smirked, “As you’ve only had a handful of lessons thus far did you really expect to become an expert overnight? Or were you hoping I’d let you win?”

“Neither.” She shook her head. “Just thought I could beat you at least once.”

“As I said, you’ve been exceeding my expectations for a beginner. So, I wouldn’t take these losses to heart too much.”

Which he did have a point. When LaCroix offered a chance to train her how to fight, she did not expect nor assume he meant fencing. Or that in his wide scale haven he had the equivalent of a training center for said sport.

Nevertheless, she didn’t say no. He seemed quite eager to finally have a partner to fence with.

“I think perhaps we’ve done enough for one evening,” LaCroix said, undoing the white jacket. 

“’As you wish.’” Sarah said with a giggle, to which he raised a brow at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, setting down the épée.

“Seriously? Princess Bride? ‘My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die!’” Sarah quoted with a grin as she swished the fencing sword about.

LaCroix rolled his eyes, “Can’t say I’m familiar with it unfortunately.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Sarah said, shaking her head. “Have you seen a single movie in your life? Well, this life?”

“I’m not unfamiliar with movies, Cherie. I am not so archaic or that behind with the modern times that I’ve never seen one. In fact, I attended a few opening screenings back in the 30’s for what most would call cinematic classics.”

“Did you ever watch Dracula? Y’know, Bela Lugosi with the cape, the charm, and the accent?”

LaCroix scoffed, “Hardly an accurate depiction of Kindred that one. Most films depicting our kind are ludicrous and asinine to say the least. Though as I’m to understand Tepes has had many interpretations throughout the decades. While I may begrudgingly have a guilty pleasure for one or two, those that romanticize him are hardly accurate to how he is rumored to behave.”

Sarah paused, “’Is?’ Like present tense? As in there really IS a Count Dracula??”

“Of course, he is over six centuries old now. Keeps to himself but not a force I would reckon with.”

“That’s crazy! Stoker was actually right?! What Clan does he belong to?”

“The Tzimisce, again while I have not personally crossed paths with him, I shouldn’t have to tell you that even a Tzimisce a quarter of his age is dangerous.”

Sarah understood, but her mind still reeling from this revelation. If Dracula was real, what else was lurking out after dark?

She turned her head feeling his hand on her arm. Sarah could see LaCroix had stripped himself of the jacket that was now draped over his shoulder. 

“A break for tonight?” He asked.

Sarah eyed him up and down, her fingers tugged on the front of his white trousers, ‘accidentally’ undoing one of the two upper buttons.

“Who am I to question my coach?” Sarah smiled, setting her épée alongside his. 

\--

Clara glanced around nervously. 

It felt wrong to be here without Sarah, and she felt even more guilt given why she was here. 

She’d had another dose of Ventrue blood, but it didn’t feel like enough. That is, she felt like she was missing something more. The flights of fancy in her dreams, the visions of fangs bared down upon her throat, giving her blood to someone so willing to take it. 

It didn’t go over well when she offered herself to her regnant. Sarah was appalled that Clara would even consider such a notion. 

“But you drink blood, you need it every night.” The ghoul argued. “I know your preference, that’s me. Please, please I want you to have it.”

Sarah shook her head. “Clara, this is insane! Even if I was starved I would never. You’re my best friend, how could you possibly ask me to hurt you?”

“It wouldn’t hurt-maybe at first-and isn’t it okay if I want you to take it?”

“No, no no. You aren’t thinking straight. I know you’ve been lying when you say you’ve been getting enough sleep. I can’t let you work yourself to death for me and then ask me to drink your blood!”

Clara felt as though she were on the verge of tears when the Ventrue opened the door. 

“Please, go home Clara. Get some sleep, go to work tomorrow.” She shook her head. “I wish I hadn’t tangled you into all of this…”

Sarah wasn’t willing to give Clara the Dark Kiss she so desired, thus she was now seeking it out elsewhere. Having been here with the fledgling numerous times, it was easy enough to get access to Avalon. Clara had heard her talk about how this was a frequent hub for Kindred, primarily Toreador and Ventrue. 

Clara had turned down two human men thus far-the dress Rosé had provided was a little too inviting to the opposite sex it seemed. 

She was ready to give up after an hour but felt a chill as an arm snaked around her petit waist. Either she was hallucinating or this guy hadn’t been standing over her two seconds ago. 

He was quite beautiful to her eyes. Strawberry blond hair curling just below his cheek, green eyes that reflected back at her that were so inviting. He wore a deep red blazer over a black shirt with matching dark slacks. 

“You look lost,” He mumbled. “Looking for something?”

Clara felt lost within his eyes, she could just tell he was Kindred. The calm and cool demeanor was one thing, but his chilled to the bone skin and something about his presence that radiated about him.

“I think I may have just found it.” Clara said, pulling her hair back so as her neck was exposed. “Are you thirsty at all? I could help.”

The Toreador smirked, “I’m sure you could. But won’t your regnant mind if I steal you away for the evening?”

The ghoul frowned, “She won’t mind. Not that she wants me any way.”

The Kindred stranger clicked his tongue. “That's very rude, to waste something so beautiful and willing.”

He held her in his arms, and she had all but though he was going to sink his teeth into her then and there amongst the other dancers.

“How about somewhere quieter? I loathe this song.” He mumbled into her ear

Clara nodded, already feeling the blond Toreador whisking her away. 

\--

Sarah leaned back, her legs hiked up and head pressed against the pillow, her fingers twisted tightly around the silken sheets. Her free hand blindly caressed and curled through LaCroix’s hair, his head bowed as he ravaged her. 

"Oh...oh!" She gaped, arching her back. "I...Oh!...Sebastian…what aah what was it? C-Croissants! Croissants!"

Sebastian lifted his head up from where he had been knelt over her. Crawling back up on the bed to lay with her at eye level, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Of all the words you could have chosen to use, ma Cherie?" LaCroix shook his head bemused. He interlocked his fingers with hers as she no longer had a vice grip around the blankets. 

Sarah rolled over to face him, she could see his pupils were dilated and his normally well-kept blond hair was tousled. 

"Everyone needs to have a safe word." Sarah said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

“Do you really think I would hurt you?” Sebastian frowned.

“No, not on purpose. But it doesn’t do any harm in having a safe word if it gets a little rough.”

She felt his teeth graze against her shoulder, working his way up her porcelain skin.

“Not that I want it to be completely gentle either,” She smiled, enjoying the playful nibbles against her throat. 

“I’ll never hurt you, I’ve already promised you that haven’t I?” Sebastian mumbled against her neck.

He heard her give a chortle, feeling their positions shift. 

“Maybe the safe word isn’t just for me, mon cher.” Sarah giggled, now looking down on him before pressing her lips to his. 

Her nails raked along his chest as she felt his tongue glide along hers. Sarah heard Sebastian attempt to withhold a gasp when she dragged her hand down a little harder against his skin, the other tugged and pulled roughly on his hair. 

“Just need to say it,” She said in a sing song manner.

LaCroix gave a growl, attempting to capture her lips again. “Never.”

She dug her nails in a little harder, Sarah’s eyes took notice of the beading drops of blood inflicted by one of her scratches. She swooped down to claim them before they could escape. 

Her mouth latched onto the wound; she could hear LaCroix unable to suppress a shuddering gasp. She felt his fingers weave through her ebony hair. She brought her hand down as she continued using lips and tongue on the already closing wound. Sarah smiled, seeing his eyes roll back as she felt he was hard and stiff in her hand.

“Sarah…” He groaned, “ma Cherie… Une si merveilleuse allumeuse”

Despite having licked the cut clean, Sarah continued her ministrations, whilst leaving rough kisses along his pectorals.

Sitting up, but still straddling him Sarah brought a hand up to his youthful face. He gave an expression of silent protest when her other hand, now rested against his chest.

“When was the last time you fed?” She asked, caressing his cheek. 

Sebastian shook his head, “I’m fine I assure you.”

“Your color’s off, how many nights has it been?”

He sighed, “Two, possibly three. I’ve been very busy.”

“You silly man, no wonder you were so eager. You must be starving!”

Sarah detangled herself before she got up from the bed.

“Cheri, just where do you think you’re going?” 

“To get us a little morning snack!”

“I said I feel fine, I’ll feel much better when you come back to bed.”

Sarah wrapped the turquoise colored robe around herself. “I’ll only be a moment. Besides, the blinds will be down now.”

LaCroix gave a pouty frown, she thought it was quite cute when he did that. 

“Only a moment or two, and that’s all.” He called impatiently.

“Of course,” She winked, slipping out of the bedroom. 

Was it their bedroom now? Sarah kept most of her things in the now not so spare room she had used the first couple of visits to his haven. But more often she spent her nights intwined with her Sire in his private quarters.

Her bare feet stepping through the pitch-black halls, it was still hard to believe they really were living together, even if she still had the apartment to go back to. Many of her belongings were still there, but she had brought her most personal effects to LaCroix’s home. They were giving this a try; Sebastian was more than happy when Sarah agreed to move in with him. But she still wanted to do this one step at a time, dip a toe rather than dive in headfirst. 

But he had been true to his word, LaCroix had not once forced a situation upon her with the use of Disciplines or not ever since they had made up over a fortnight past now. She wanted trust in this relationship they shared, and he seemed to finally be giving her just that. The fact that he was even giving her lessons and the training that she wanted in order to defend herself. For firearms practice she did have to go to a separate facility LaCroix owned, but even still he was by her side.

“How good of a shot are you?” Sarah asked, to which he looked almost offended she’d asked.

“I’ll have you know I am an excellent marksman. Do you not recall the little encounter we had with the Sabbat?” He had said with self validation.

“Fair enough, Captain.” She had smirked at him. 

Sarah was happy to recall all of this, that Sebastian really was there for her when she needed him most. When she wanted him the very most. She really did hope this living arrangement would go well. 

Stepping into the kitchen that was cloaked in complete darkness, light poured out as she opened the refrigerator door. Sarah noticed the glowing blue dot on her phone as she poured blood out into two glasses. She’d left the device downstairs after their last lesson. Given what they had just been up to, she wasn’t that concerned over a missed call or a text. 

Sipping her own glass, she entered her keycode for the phone. She’d missed a text and a phone call. The former being from Clara, the latter was an unknown number. She rolled her eyes seeing a voicemail, probably another robocall. Given she was currently with the Prince, and dawn had just risen over Los Angeles, it couldn’t be something that drastic that couldn’t wait until evening. 

She slipped the device in her robe pocket before heading upstairs with the glasses. She’d check her messages later, she decided. 

Though she hadn’t registered when the phone buzzed again, when she had disrobed and left the garment in a rumpled heap to rejoin her consort on the King size mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore:
> 
> Indeed in the WoD/VtM universe Vlad "Tepes" Dracula is a confirmed Tzimisce elder and Beckett also confirms this fact in Bloodlines as well to the PC. 
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Une si merveilleuse allumeuse = Such a wonderful tease


	46. Friends and Foes Alike

“They take good care of you at the Chantry.” Sarah noted, stroking her hand down the stone scales. 

Claudius growled low in his throat. “Tremere. Do not trust them.”

The Ventrue frowned, she could understand why the gargoyle would be skittish of the blood mages. The master forced upon him was a rogue Tremere that had run wild due to no Sire, combined with the servitude of an unwilling and chained giant. 

“But Regent Strauss can’t be that bad, he’s not like the others from the dock.” Sarah tried to soothe him, cradling his reptilian head with her hands. 

The low rumble was more of a purr than a growl.

“Only trust Sarah of Ventroo, not Strauss of Tremere.” Claudius relaxed against her touch.

Sarah smiled. “I trust you too. Have you been given any blood lately?”

The gargoyle craned his head with a resigned shake.

She frowned, “They better not be starving you. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Sarah removed a blade no bigger than a pocketknife from her inner jacket pocket. She winced at the little sting felt as she brought the sharp edge down on her palm. Crimson pooled from the cut as she held the Ventrue vitae up for the gargoyle. 

“Here, you’ll feel a little better.” Sarah smiled kindly, holding the bleeding palm up. 

She couldn’t help but giggle feeling the cold tingle of the creature’s tongue against her skin as the gargoyle lapped up the offering. He licked clean the trail that dripped down her hand.

Claudius stopped when the wound began to close.

“Sarah is kind to Clooodius.” The stone guardian bowed to her. 

“Glad that you like that name!” She grinned, unable to help herself from embracing the reptilian gargoyle as though she were fawning over a puppy and not a colossal creature comprised of blood and stone.

She heard her phone buzz, the reminder she had set for this evenings meeting.

“I have to go.” She smiled sadly, “Tell me if they refuse to feed you. The Prince isn’t the only one with a voice in this city.”

Claudius gave a nod of his head before he stepped back with talon sharp claws that dug into the concrete. The gargoyle took flight from the roof of Venture Tower, too high up and the smog too thick for even the most observant mortal to notice. 

Sarah wished Claudius could stay and watch over L.A from here, but LaCroix was adamant the gargoyle stay with the Tremere for the time being. During her Agoge she did pay a visit to Strauss’ Chantry after her recovery, to make mention of the rogues as they could have potentially been ex-apprentices. She mentioned the gargoyle as while LaCroix was resourceful, his Clan lacked the finesse blood mages had to restoring a crippled creature made of stone. Naturally, while the Tremere Primogen was very polite, civil, and albeit still very curious of her, Sarah knew this request would not come without its price. 

But she wouldn’t allow Claudius to become enslaved again, to which Sebastian relented that he would discuss the matter of the gargoyle’s custody with the Regent. While the gargoyle may have been created by blood magic of a Tremere, it now shared the willing blood pact with a Ventrue. 

Walking down the stairwell from the roof, Sarah kept her eyes ahead as she made her way to the nearest elevator lobby. 

Sarah’s phone buzzed again as she stepped inside the open elevator. 

‘Sebastian: I’d like to see you after the meeting is adjourned.’

She smiled, putting the phone back in her pocket, as the doors opened. Now she had a little bit more spring in her step as she pushed the doors open to the board room. 

The room fell silent as Sarah took her place at head of the table.

\--

LaCroix was combing through a string of articles he’d been forwarded that evening. Particularly relevant to the Primogen’s concern over a ship that had just departed from Turkey and was on it’s way to Los Angeles. It’s cargo in particular was what was striking news. A Norwegian archaeologist and his team had uncovered a series of artefacts from the ruins. While the dig finds were interestingly rumored to be centuries old, LaCroix was particularily interested in one object. 

He heard a knock at the double doors, pulling him out of his concentrated train of thought. 

“Enter,” Sebastian called. 

He minimized the dig site photos as Sarah entered, shutting the laptop. 

“The meeting was successful?” He asked, despite already knowing it had been. 

“Of course,” Sarah smirked, “They practically ate out of my hand.”

“Excellent.”

“Did you have a flicker of doubt that I would be so capable, my Prince?” She teased, walking over to lean against the desk. 

LaCroix chuckled flashing a smirk, “Absolutely not.”

He regarded her state of dress. Lately, Sarah had been very business professional. The magenta pantsuit was form fitting and pleasingly accented her petit curves and slender legs. 

“How far along are you on your assessments this week?” The Prince asked.

Sarah shrugged, “Pretty good so far, even though the deadline isn’t until Friday, should have them finished well before that.”

“Most excellent, that is what I like to hear.” 

“Actually I sped my workload up as I wanted to have Friday free.” Reaching into her bag, Sarah pulled two stub size papers out, sliding them onto the desk. 

LaCroix raised a brow, “What’s this?”

“For you,” She smiled. 

He wasn’t unaccustom to gift giving. Though he loathed the concept if anything. In the past decades, Sebastian was given meaningless items of high value. Trinkets and material buys to earn his favor, nothing sentimental nor overly significant about them. 

But Sarah had put thought into whatever she had gifted him. The envelope containing extensive documents and lines of his mortal family tree, even the clothes custom fitted and designed for solely him at the masquerade they attended. 

He read the stubs and his grey eyes quirked in curiosity.

“A symphony concert?” LaCroix asked.

“You’ve been getting a feel for the music I like, so I combed through what you had stored in your library.”

Sarah found LaCroix owned anything from the technologically savvy sound system to a fully functioning phonograph. She was pleasantly surprised to see he held a rather vast collection of music, a few composers she recognized or had listened to during university. 

“You shouldn’t have spent the money,” He stated disapprovingly. 

Sarah laughed, “So I’m not allowed to spend my money, but you can flaunt yours about on me with all sorts of expensive presents?”

“What I mean to say is you shouldn’t be going to the trouble yourself. Ventrue delegate”

“Would it make you feel better if I said a friend made most of the arrangements for us?” Sarah leaned over the desk with a glimmer in her eye. “Please, just say yes.”

LaCroix considered this, before tilting his head.

“Very well then, Friday.”

“Really? Just like that, no more difficult navigation to get you to accept a gift?” 

He smiled, perhaps not every gift was insignificant or off putting when given by the right person.

“No more, my dear. I’m flattered you considered me.” 

Walking around the desk so as she leaned her chin against his suit clad shoulder, Sarah giggled.

“I think perhaps the Prince is going soft.” She purred into his ear.

LaCroix gave a smirk, “I resent that remark.”

\--

Clara was getting tired of waiting for Kent. He’d said his business with a new ghoul he’d recently attained would be brief. But she’d been waiting around for the Toreador for over half an hour, feeling rightfully miffed and stood up.

She grabbed her bag, deciding she’d head home and try to conceal her disappointment. 

Clara thought she would feel better, receiving the vampiric high she craved. In the moment she did, it was a numbing, breath taking rush to feel those fangs sink into her neck. It was the most euphoric and pleasurable feeling she’d ever experienced. 

Yet she felt guilt, as though she were in the wrong seeking out this fix. Kent she’d been seeing for a few nights now, as well as a newly Embraced Tremere woman. 

The ghoul still felt as though this were some sort of betrayal to Sarah, despite the Ventrue’s refusal to drink from her. 

Maybe she was out of control, just how much sleep had she gotten? It all seemed a blur, half the time she was the one sleeping when dawn broke against the horizon. Was the double workload really taking its toll on her like Sarah had said? Was letting herself be fed upon every other night really such a good idea?

Yet, despite these doubts in her head, Clara felt it difficult to resist the pull of her craving when she felt her phone buzz.

‘I could use a drink if you’re free.’ It read.

Clara hated herself for wanting it, but she texted the number back.

‘Yes, outside the chantry like last night?’ She asked. 

\--

Sarah busied herself getting ready. The black and gold sequined dress-coming down to her ankles, with a provocative slit in the side-wasn’t too formal, but just elegent enough for the evening. She slipped the dangly earrings in, going well with the topaz tear necklace. Naturally, Sebastian would purchase her just the perfect match. With the amount of niceties he’d been spoiling her with, Sarah was hoping this all didn’t cost so much-despite her knowing in the Prince’s eyes money was no object. 

She’d asked to change at her apartment, as the dress she had in mind was still in her wardrobe. Little by little, she’d been moving more of her things to LaCroix’s haven. By this point, Sarah only had a few changes of clothing, books, and little odds and ends that still lingered in her apartment.

While it hadn’t been that long since they began living together, the young Ventrue felt as though this were the right decision. Sebastian especially seemed much more pleasant to say the least. He still adorned that cold, stoic mask that a Ventrue Prince was expected to uphold publicly. But when they left Venture Tower before dawn broke, he just seemed happier that he was no longer going home to an empty house. 

Eventually she’d move the rest in. Perhaps the next night or two she would, she’d miss the flat as it was well furnished and spacious. But she didn’t much care for going home to an empty bed either. 

Grabbing her handbag, Sarah sent a text.

‘Me: On my way down now.’

She opened the door, bumping into someone as she made to close the door. 

“Oh! I’m really sorry! I didn’t know someone was-“ Sarah began to apologize. But her words fell short when she realized just who she had collided with. 

“Sarah, it really is you!” Mark said with a grin. “I just knew it. I knew you were alright!”

Her brows knitted with a scowl, “What are you doing here? Why are you here?” 

“You of course! You think I’d come to L. A to do some sightseeing?” 

“And the getup is some sort of new fashion choice that they wear in New York nowadays?” She quirked a brow. 

Mark had his hands in the deep pockets of the brown trench coat. “Well, wasn’t my idea exactly.”

Sarah sighed, “Look Mark. Sorry to disappoint you, but I can’t stay and chitchat. I have a very important date this evening.”

He bit his lip, and Sarah could see some sort of anger flare in his eyes. 

“That’s what I had to talk to you about.” He said seriously, running a hand through his short dark hair. “It’s that LaCroix guy isn’t it? The one that owns the company.”

Sarah was in the process of locking her door when she froze. 

“Just how is any of this your business?” She tried to keep her frown tight lip, resisting the urge to bare her fangs at the mortal. 

“You can’t keep seeing him Sarah!” 

“Oh Christ, are you seriously playing the jealous ex boyfriend card? I’m pretty sure I can go out with whoever the hell I want. And tonight it’s with Sebastian, sorry you have a problem with it but this has nothing to do with you!”

“It does when you’re in danger!” He exclaimed, reaching for her arm but she jumped away when he made an attempt. 

Sarah wasn’t sure where her ex was going with this. Did he know LaCroix was Kindred? Did he know about her? If he did, just how was he aware of all of this?

Putting on her best poker face as she had during the Gerousia’s trial, the young Ventrue feigned ignorance. 

“That’s ridiculous. He would never do any harm to me, he’s a young, wealthy entrepreneur not a monster.”

“He absolutely is! He’s a vampire, I’m telling you I know he has to be!” Mark continued to ramble as she opted to take the stairs rather than call the elevator, but she could hear his footsteps behind her. 

“Mark, you’re being ridiculous! Vampires, you going to tell me bigfoot and aliens walk among us too?” Sarah tried to play off what was actually the truth as nothing more than deluded paranoia. “You’ve got to go home.”

“I’m not going back to New York, I have a new… job of sorts dealing with this kind of thing. Vampires really do walk about at night Sarah, and LaCroix is one of the worst in Los Angeles. He’ll kill you or do worse if you don’t get away.”

Sarah haughtily laughed, but had her back turned to him, so as he could not see her teeth. 

“I see what all of this is. Either you’ve gotten mixed up in some crazy cult and bought all sorts of ridiculous stories. Or you’re so desperate to get me back that you’d make up something so far fetched.”

She was relieved to see the limousine out front. 

Mark grabbed her wrist, “Sarah I’m begging you, do not go with him.”

Whipping around, she couldn’t help the snarl as she yanked her arm back. 

“Don’t you dare touch me! You had your chance a long time ago Mark and you blew it! So just leave me alone and go home!” She shouted; the way he frightfully shrank away led her to assume her Presence was unintentionally kicking in.

Turning around she pulled open the back door of the limo before sliding in. She gave one last scowl at her ex boyfriend, despite he being unable to see it through the tinted window. 

Sebastian frowned, watching the last half of the heated argument beside her. “Just what was all that about?”

Sarah sighed, “Please tell me you don’t have any crazy ex girlfriends, because dealing with one ex that’s back in town is bad enough.”


	47. Symphony for the Dead

Sarah wanted to have a nice night tonight, they still would. But still, the encounter with Mark in her building was inescapable and impossible to ignore. It may have been had he not dropped the suspicions he had of LaCroix being a vampire, or whatever this ‘new line of work’ regarding vampires he was with.

She bit her lower lip, he could have just joined some fanatical cult like she had accused him of. But if her ex-boyfriend was now rowing it with hunters…

“You were right to sound so scornful,” Sebastian piped up, regarding how quiet she’d become. “Though I suppose it was all for the best. Such a buffoon never deserved you.”

Sarah smiled sadly, “Well you’re right that it ended up being for the best. Or I wouldn’t be sitting here with you.”

Sebastian nodded, “Indeed.”

There was another pause.

“What exactly did he say to you?” LaCroix questioned. “He seemed quite adamant to chase you down to the car.”

‘He knows you’re a vampire.’ Sarah thought but didn’t want to say out loud. She didn’t love Mark anymore, not by a long stretch. But LaCroix was a powerful man, one word and he could easily make someone disappear within his jurisdiction. She wasn't sure if she hated her ex enough to have him killed. 

Or was she tight lipped because the matter seemed too trivial to really be that concerned about? So what if Mark knew about the Ventrue’s true nature. It’s not like he was going to go running to the police saying the billionaire CEO of one of Los Angeles top companies was a bloodsucking creature of the night. The Masquerade would be safely upheld without any outside intervention. 

Sarah shook her head, her Sire expecting an answer. “He was talking a lot of stupid nonsense. I think he just wants me back, definitely didnt like when I said I had a date tonight. But as if I'd ever take him back or forgive him, that’s never going to happen. I’d rather watch a sunrise than go running back to him.”

She felt an arm go around her shoulder, possessively scooting Sarah closer to him.

“Let’s hope that sunrise never comes.” Sebastian said, feeling her relax against his touch. "It would be most unfortunate for us." 

It wasn’t that important if Mark knew. One human’s word that no one in their right mind would believe. They had nothing to be concerned about surely. 

\--

Clara was walking up the steps to her apartment on wobbly legs. 

Rather than enter her apartment she felt herself sink to the ground outside her door. 

She hiked her knees up to her chest, with a dry heaving sob. 

Sarah was right, bless her unbeating heart the young Ventrue was right! She knew things were getting out of hand. 

Already she was falling behind at work, she still had books from last week now past due that hadn’t even been touched. Clara wouldn’t dare ask Sarah if LaCroix could pull a few strings on her behalf. But she was beyond terrified that she could get fired if this kept up. At Peau De Porcelain her presence went unnoticed should she dismiss herself early, perhaps they assumed she was ill or even a rumor mill that she was pregnant. From the amount of gossip stirred up there, neither rumor would be that shocking. 

Her sleep and appetite were especially poor, while she made sure her bordering on obese feline was fed, she herself barely consumed enough nourishment to keep up her strength. 

The ghoul wiped at her eyes furiously, kicking off the heels that had become increasingly uncomfortable. 

She tried to call Sarah, but her phone had immediately gone to voicemail. 

No way could the ghoul go clean on her own. She needed help, her best friend’s help more than ever. 

She sniffled, attempting to sound strong as she left a brief message. 

“I need you Sare. Please, please call me when you get this.” Clara said quietly, before ending the call. 

Slowly she staggered to her feet. Clara all but dropped the phone as she heard it immediately buzz.

Ophelia again, likely wanting another drink after her studies. 

It took enough will power to say no. Though that was not to say no entirely. 

‘Not tonight.’ Clara texted, but could not help herself as she added on to the message. ‘Maybe tomorrow?’

One more night. That’s all she’d indulge in. After that she’d find a way to go clean, she would do so or die trying. 

Clara silently hoped to NOT experience the latter.

\--

The evening’s performance was a full house naturally. Sarah had never been to this concert hall-or very many in general for that matter-and it felt so luxurious. Everyone was dressed proper and accordingly, the Ventrue pair blended in quite well in the lobby full of warm bodies dressed to the nines. 

“Yoohoo!” Sarah turned hearing someone call out. “Over here you two!”

She turned to see the Toreador grinning with an ecstatic gleam in her eyes walking toward them. The Toreador's dress was a mint green, the mermaid gown hugging her curves and the plunging neckline giving accent to her cleavage. 

Rosé brought the young Ventrue in for a hug before kissing both cheeks. 

“I can’t thank you enough for the invite.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“Oh think nothing of it! I have my connections, as if they’d say no when I asked for another pair of invitations. Very exclusive ones that is.” Giving a curt bow of her head to LaCroix. “Glad to see you accompany the dear thing tonight, my Prince.”

“A pleasure Ms. Mordeau,” He formerly greeted, placing a chaste kiss to the back of her hand.

“Oi, let’s keep all the apple butter and kissy kissing to our own dates, alright chief?” A voice piped up from behind the Toreador. 

Sarah blinked, Rosé was here with a date? But what about-?

“Now now Vin, our Prince was just being a gentleman.” Rosé chortled. 

The Ventrue fledgling gave the date on the fashionista’s arm a double take. 

“Vincent?” Sarah asked, how was this at all possible? She didn’t mean to stare but she found this hard to believe.

This man was quite handsome and fresh faced unlike the sickly Nosferatu she had met in the sewers. His dark brown hair was slicked back Fonzerelli style, his suit blazer was a pristine white, the black tie and trousers pairing nicely with the ensemble.

“Evening Dolly,” He grinned with a perfectly aligned smile-with the exception of the elongate eye teeth. “You expected someone else, sweetheart? Whats up, got somethin’ in my teeth?”

“But… I don’t…?” She stammered.

“I trust you have full capabilities in your Obfuscate.” LaCroix said rather than asked. “Last thing any of us want is to be exposed, most especially in an auditorium of hundreds.”

“Don’t go ape on me now, got it under raps tonight.” Vinny nodded. “Got more than enough in me to keep up the masq-charade.”

“Besides, we will be in a private box this evening,” Rosé interjected. “No risk of any mishaps Prince LaCroix, I assure you.”

The Ventrue Prince nodded, “See to it there are none.”

“We’ll see you inside, dearie.” The Toreador winked to Sarah, before grasping Vincent’s arm as they walked up an adjacent stairwell. 

“I didn’t realize Nosferatu could do that.” Sarah ogled, “He looks so… normal.”

She wondered if that was Vincent when he were still Kine, before his abrupt Embrace. He looked as though he could be mistaken for a rather handsome cousin of James Dean. No wonder a Toreador had taken a fancy for him.

“As I’m to understand, it exerts much of their power to hold up such a façade for so long.” Sebastian explained. “Let’s hope I’m not forced to deal with a Kindred’s fit of Frenzy this evening if he lapses.”

Sarah chided her Sire teasingly, “No need to be like that, all brooding and suspicious. Rosé invited us, we should be grateful and courteous guests, not judging of her company.”

LaCroix nodded, “Perhaps. So long as there is no incident to follow.”

She tugged him up to the cascading stairs the Toreador-Nosferatu power couple had disappeared up. 

“C’mon, we should take our seats too. Don’t want to be tardy.” Sarah said, giving a teasing pull of his arm. 

It was indeed a private box, enough seating for five but Sarah doubted they would be expecting a fifth occupant. 

Rosé giggled, shooing Vincent back into his seat when the Ventrue stepped in. 

Sarah couldn’t help but remark the fashionista and aspiring actor that teased each other lovingly with words and wandering hands. She couldn’t understand why even in Kindred society there was so much prejudice animosity between the Clans. Perhaps the feud between the Ventrue and that of the Brujah made enough sense. But she’d seen Rosé and Vincent interact together even in his true appearance. 

Nosferatu and Toreadors were not brought up to tolerate one another. Yet they’d been able to overcome that, their love was something to admire. While the Toreador was unable to Sire him, Sarah wondered if the two shared a mutual blood bond as she and Sebastian did. 

Hearing the cue of the orchestra, Sarah’s attention was drawn to the stage below as the light’s dimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obfuscate is a Discipline Nosferatu possess to conceal themselves like a camouflage. In some cases if the ability is high enough a Nosferatu can for a limited time mask their true appearance with its use.


	48. Calm Before the Storm

To say Sarah was worried was an understatement. 

She had listened to two worrisome voicemails from Clara, immediately going around her apartment the following evening. LaCroix followed her up-though she assumed that was due to her ambush with Mark and not some newfound concern for her ghoul. 

“Clara?” Sarah knocked, calling out from the other side. “I got your messages.”

Sebastian frowned, “Did she know you were coming?”

“No, I tried to call, text, email. Still nothing.”

The Ventrue paused hearing a scratching on the door, followed by a desperate howl.

“Felix!” Sarah called. “What if somethings happened? It’s not like her to ghost me like this.”

The cat howled again, hearing her voice. 

“We’re coming buddy!” She said worriedly. “He never yowls like that unless somethings wrong!”

LaCroix raised a brow, “You cannot seriously be suggesting we break the door down because of the incessant whining of an animal?”

“No, we are not doing that.” She dug around her purse before pulling out two hairpins. “This on the other hand…”

She crouched down, fiddling with the pins and the keyhole. 

Sarah and Sebastian exchanged a quick glance.

“I had to pick up a few new skills when I was stuck in Hollywood.” She explained, her attention drawn back to the lock. 

LaCroix gave a hard sigh of disapproval but did nothing to stop her. They heard a click as the locking mechanism was freed. 

Despite being overweight, the orange tabby was quick on his feet when Sarah opened the door. He continued to howl staring at her, realizing she was not his master. 

“Where’s your momma Felix?” Sarah cooed, picking him up with ease.

Cuddling the cat, Sarah only just took notice of the declining state of the apartment. 

There were crumpled blankets on the couch-Sarah had a bad feeling Clara really wasn’t sleeping, and only did so on the sofa if she did. There was a collection of take out containers strewn about on the kitchen counter, quite a few of them only half eaten and picked at. 

“I can’t believe this,” Sarah frowned, “Maybe I should have just given her what she wanted and just taken some of her blood.”

Sebastian hummed, “It may not have made matters any better if it’s any consolation. As you’re her regnant, the Dark Kiss may have triggered just as addictive effects if not more.”

Felix purred as Sarah rubbed the tabby’s big belly. 

“Well until we find your mommy, it looks like me and Uncle Sebastian will have to keep an eye on you.”

LaCroix gave her a sideways look, “Excuse me? We’re doing what?”

“You honestly don’t think we should leave him here to fend for himself?” She countered, clutching the cat protectively. “Besides, all of my stuff is moved out of the apartment and in your haven so where else can he go?”

He grumbled, “I don’t take in strays.”

“Well he won’t be a bother to you. Felix can stay in my room, just until we get this whole thing with Clara sorted out.”

Sarah stated this as a matter of fact, to which he sighed. 

“It so much as soils on the furniture, out it goes.” LaCroix relented. The lengths he went to please her.

\--

“I don’t believe you.”

“I warned you about this, did I not?”

Mark laughed, but his smile was nervous and faltering. “She can’t be! There’s no way.”

Jodie raised a brow, “There’s plenty of motive and means. She works so closely with the archfiend himself, and how long she’s been involved with him. You really think she’s oblivious and merely buying into LaCroix’s lies?” 

Mark had wanted to say the fellow hunter was being irrational. 

“Sarah just can’t have become one of them. Not her, she’s stronger than that.”

Jodie flicked the hair out of her eyes. 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on that girl, only ever see her at night-and with him. Them coming and going, they may even be living together.”

“If they are, he could be dictating when she can go outside.” Mark countered, though that didn’t sound better that in the vampire’s presence Sarah may well be a prisoner. 

The ginger haired woman raised brow, “Her pale complexion?”

“She was never one to tan, I remember this one date at the beach we had, and she got this awful sunburn down her back.”

Mark couldn’t help but be lost to the memory. Just the two of them, he was trying and failing to surf. He remembered looking out from the waves to see Sarah sprawled out on a towel in the sand, eyes closed and blissful expression of peace on her face.

Jodie snapped her fingers, “Focus Romeo. You want more proof you’re the one in denial? You grabbed her arm and said she felt cold to the touch! Like putting your hand on a corpse, explain that.”

He shook his head, having gone over that detail as well. Perhaps she was sick? The CDC had recently been called in due to a string of illnesses plaguing the city. Not that Mark was hoping Sarah was deathly ill. 

Winter was approaching and she was wearing a tiny dress, it could have been the wind chill!

He wanted to deny it all even though he knew he could for only so long.  
Sarah couldn’t possibly be a vampire.

\--

She could see nothing but fire in the dream. Hot and terrible, engulfing everything in a blinding instant. It was terrifying to say the least. Fire was no laughing matter before, but as Kindred she was even more susceptible. 

Sarah awoke with a start, rubbing her arms with a lingering shudder coursing through her. 

The Ventrue looked around, at ease that she was in her bedroom of the spacious haven. 

Sitting up, Sarah ran a hand through her bedhead. Felix was curled up at the foot of her bed, the tail twitched every so often. Surprisingly, the tabby was quite comfortable in his new temporary dwelling. He still yowled terribly from time to time knowing Clara was not here. But he seemed to settle in quite well, and fortunately for Felix, he did not tamper with any of the furnishings in the room. LaCroix was quite serious and adamant with his threat to the cat-Sarah was even more surprised how much the cat seemed fairly fond of the Prince, despite her Sire's protests.

Checking her phone, Sarah groaned. Still a few more hours of daylight outside. 

Careful not to disturb the large tabby, she crept out and her bare feet met the cool floor. She slinked out the door and crept up to Sebastian’s room. 

Without so much as a creak, Sarah opened the door just enough to squeeze in. She closed it behind her as she surveyed the sleeping Prince. 

He was motionless and sleeping soundlessly. 

Quietly Sarah peeled away a corner of the bedding, crawling into the bed to curl up beside him. 

She scooted closer, enjoying the warmth of the soft sheets and the cool touch his body radiated. 

Sarah felt him shift and an arm wrap around her.

“Are you sleeping?” She whispered, staring up at his youthful face over her shoulder.

LaCroix’s eyes slowly peeked open, “Rather a moot question to ask.”

“Sorry I woke you. Couldn’t sleep very good.” 

“Hmm…” He sleepily mused.

“We can still have normal dreams right? Like everyone else? It’s not like they could actually happen?” Sarah asked.

Sebastian’s fingers weaved through her ebony hair, the thin strap of her nightdress sagging slack as he did so. 

“You had a bad dream? That’s what awoke you?”

“Well yeah I think so. I just remember it was the city, or at least I think it was. Then there was all this fire, everything around me was burning up.” Sarah recalled.

Pulling her close, Sarah let him tug her closer. She smiled feeling him nuzzle her neck.

“You’re quite safe with me. I would never let such a fate become of you.” LaCroix whispered. “We’ll rule over this city for many nights to come, cherie. That I promise you.”  
She relaxed in his embrace, “Do you dream much?”

“Not particularly. When I do, I suppose quite often I find myself again among my comrades on the battlefront. Others, very rarely might I add, I imagine what my life could have become had the war ended very differently.”

Sarah leaned back, “Did you ever want kids? If you had come back and then found a wife?”

LaCroix gave not a sigh but an exasperated hum. 

“I never necessarily wanted children. I’m sure it would have been expected of me though to provide the family line with an heir, preferably a son to pass on the name.”

Sarah liked kids when they were quiet at least. She hadn’t done much babysitting in her youth and when she did, those children were well past the age of soiled diapers and incessant screaming. 

“Perhaps it’s a good thing we’re incapable of that.” She giggled. “One of you is enough to handle. And I know you aren’t one for sharing, mon cher. I can’t imagine you having to compete with another fair-haired blond seeking my attention.”

Sebastian smirked, “Perhaps it is for the best. Although, I do recall one fantastical dream in particular. Not one of my own, however.”

She worked a brow in confusion. "Whose?"

"Well, I can recount a very informative and provocative dream. One that I was witness to the first night I brought you into my home."

Sarah froze. If she were human, she was sure she'd be red with embarrassment. 

"You saw that?!" She said, flabbergasted.

The Prince chuckled. "It was very enlightening. I must say I was rather envious being forced to the sidelines. My doppelganger seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot in your teasing fantasy. 

Sarah tried to look away, feeling exposed and awkward given LaCroix's confession to in reality being able to see her dreams.

He however, pulled her attention back to his sleepy eyed face. 

"It made me want to have you even more." Sebastian mumbled, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

Sarah turned herself around fully so as she could snuggle up to his clothed chest, intaking his natural clean smell mixed with traces of cologne. 

“Sorry, we should probably go back to sleep right?” She was still a little embarrassed. But felt a little more at ease. 

“Of course.” He answered. “Bonsoir.”

Sarah closed her eyes. “Bonsoir.”


	49. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

Sarah was too busy mulling through the binder open in her arms when she opened the door to her office.

“Where have you been?” Sebastian scowled, “I’ve been looking for you. Have you not been checking your phone, or your email?”

She nearly dropped the binder, hearing his voice. “What? Why are you-?”

“I just said I’ve been looking for you, and for no less than forty minutes!”

Sarah frowned, why did he seem so upset? Had she missed an appointment? Did she work later into the night than she had thought?

The young Ventrue shrugged. “I had a meeting tonight to discuss Renard’s proposal for the foundation. And of course, Charleston was behind on his case files for me-again might I add-so I had to waste over half an hour with him in order to get it done.” 

“Well you’re here now so better late than never. We need to go.” LaCroix suddenly said.

She blinked, “What? But I still have-“

“I don’t care, cancel it. This of the utmost importance right now.”

“More important than-”

“There’s been an incident.” He interrupted in a clipped tone. “We will be attending a trial amongst Los Angeles most influential Kindred.”

Sarah set the pile of binders down on her desk. This sounded intense. “I don’t understand. What’s happened?”

“There’s been a Masquerade breach. One I’ve suspected would happen for quite a while now from this individual.” LaCroix explained with a scowl. “We need to go, now. The Sheriff has already been dispatched.”

Sarah nodded frantically, “Okay…Okay.”

The young Ventrue wished she had had time to feed, or a bag of blood in the very least. Clara-or rather her absence-was worrying her. It almost made her busy workload a relief, something to distract her. Despite one of his Nosferatu reconnaissance agents being discreetly dispatched, there was still very little on just where her friend was lost in the city of angels.

And now a Masquerade violation that had the Prince in such a rut made matters even more bleak. It almost seemed a little too coincidental…

There’s no way her ghoul could have been mixed up in whatever had happened, right? Yet despite his own people’s reconnaissance, Clara was still nowhere to be seen. 

When she tried her again as they rode in the limousine, still no answer to her calls or her texts. The past three nights she came by the apartment Sarah received no response, and it was difficult to ask the buildings residence of her whereabouts when it was well past one in the morning. 

Sarah wondered just what the whole story was behind this Masquerade violation, and why LaCroix was so on edge. Granted, a violation for their rules of secrecy was not a small offense or something to pass by. But the prince was normally so calm and stoic in the midst of such affairs. 

She had a very bad feeling about all of this as they made their way to the Nocturne Theatre downtown.

\--

“Good evening,” LaCroix stepped forward. Sarah by his side, biting her lower lip as she surveyed the crowd. Though it was not necessarily a crowd by any means

But she recognized most of the vampires that were there. She frowned seeing Isaac Abrams check his watch, as if he had somewhere better to be. Was the Toreador really so vain that such an issue as a Masquerade breach was really that boring? 

Sarah had to hold back a flinch as she could see Nines Rodriguez among the rows in the desolate theatre, a scowl on his face as Skelter whispered something to the fellow Anarch. Damsel seated with them seem to look even more angry and disgruntled. 

While she hadn’t spoken to Jack too much during her visits to the Last Round, Sarah could see him taking a drag from his cigarette, leaning against a wall without care or concern. 

She quirked a brow seeing a red-haired woman far too scantily clad for such an affair blow a kiss to the Tremere Regent that stood silently on the balcony level. Strauss attempted to ignore the woman’s flirtations. 

Tonight really must have been serious, she could even see Gary Golden among the 'crowd' of spectators in the theatre. It seemed that everyone both Anarch and Camarilla in Los Angeles that held enough influence was gathered here.

“My fellow Kindred,” LaCroix continued to monologue. “My apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It’s unfortunate that the affair that gathers us here tonight is a troubling one. We are here because the laws that bound our society, the laws that are the fabric of our existence, have been broken.”

Sarah’s jaw was clenched, her mouth feeling very dry. This really wasn’t sounding very good. 

“As Prince, I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of Siring.” Sebastian continued to address the theatre. “Many of you have come to me seeking permission, and I have endorsed SOME of these requests. However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission. Indeed! My permission was never sought out at all! They were caught shortly after the Embrace of this Childe.”

Oh no. She could now begin to understand now why LaCroix may have seemed so personally miffed by this illegal Embrace. Knelt on the floor, Kennedy made no motion or acknowledgement of Sarah, merely smirking as he stared ahead of him out upon the crowd. 

He couldn’t have, could he? Nothing about him had seemed out of the ordinary or so much as hinting at such a betrayal of the Masquerade. Especially one of the Prince’s personal employees at that.

But Sarah could only just now see a dark haired woman knelt before one of the Camarilla guard beside Kennedy. Her shirt and skirt both cropped incredibly short, as though she’d been dressed up like a doll. 

‘Please don’t be her… Please don’t be her…’ 

While Sarah felt immense relief seeing an unfamiliar face, getting a better view of the new Kindred, she did feel a pang of guilt seeing the lingering fear in her heterochromic eyes.

She was glad Clara was not the accused kneeling on the stage, Sarah had a terrible idea of just what fate awaited the Childe and Sire. 

“It pains me to announce the sentence, as up to tonight I considered the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organization. But as some of you may know the penalty for this transgression is death. Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to the law that governs us all.”

Standing still and rigid, Sarah watched Sebastian approach the Malkavian. 

“Let tonight’s proceedings serve as a reminder to our community that we MUST adhere to the code that binds our society. Lest we endanger all of our blood.”

Leaning down to face Kennedy, LaCroix shook his head. “Forgive me.”

While his words were of a remorseful tone, the Ventrue’s cloudy grey eyes reflected disgust and disapproval.

The accused chuckled. “Forgiveness cannot be so easily bought, LaCroix. Sad that’s all you know, and how you’ll not know the true mumblings behind greed and power until too late when it’s all been consumed.”

Sarah wasn’t sure where these ramblings had been coming from. With the exception of his complaining about a voice or two talking too loud, Kennedy was for a Malkavian pretty sound in the words he chose to swap with her. 

Then again, LaCroix had mentioned the Primogen, and even he himself feeling some uneasy tension aloof in L.A as of late. Perhaps this dread in the air had something to do with it.

LaCroix turned away, motioning towards the Sheriff with a silent gesture.

“Let the penalty commence.”

Sebastian’s words had barely registered to Sarah, it was not until she saw the Sheriff draw his sword and decapitate her former co-worker that she had to hold back a cringe of recoil. Despite all that was happening, she had to remain strong. 

Kennedy’s body had barely crumbled to ash and embers before the Prince spoke again.

“Which leads to the fate of the ill-begotten progeny. Without a Sire, most Childer are doomed to walk the earth never knowing their place, no responsibility, and most importantly the laws they must obey. Therefore, I have decided that-“

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Nines roared with rage, standing from his seat. Sarah was almost surprised to see Skelter and Damsel attempt to hold the Brujah back, given the trios unfounded hatred for LaCroix and the Camarilla. 

There was uncomfortable chatter and debate among the Kindred in the theatre. Sarah could see that familiar look of disdain in LaCroix’s eyes at the doubt creeping up in the whispers.

After a pregnant pause, he resumed. Even she was surprised at the following set of words that left her Sire’s mouth.

“If Mr. Rodriguez would let me finish. I have decided to let this Kindred live.” 

“They shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and granted the same rights. Let no one say I am unsympathetic to the plights and causes of this community. I thank you all for attending these proceedings and I hope their significance is not lost. Good evening.” 

LaCroix stepped away to address a phone call when the audience piled out, the Sheriff keeping watch over the orphaned fledgling. 

Sarah wasn’t sure if it were the fact that she was friends with Kennedy or just plain and simple sympathy that motivated her to step forward. 

The Malkavian was still on her knees but her posture more relaxed. 

Sarah held an open hand out. “Let me help you up.”

Hesitantly, the woman took the Ventrue’s outstretched palm to be hoisted up. 

“I’m Sarah by the way, I’m sorry about your Sire. I knew him, he was a good friend.” She tried to lighten the mood, realizing this woman’s life must have been turned upside down in not even the course of twelve hours. “You’ll get used to this, it’s not so crazy.”

“Take caution,” The new fledgling spoke suddenly. “If the Queen fails, the King will be in checkmate and falter to flames of his own move making across the board.” 

Sarah blinked, “What are you talking about?”

A hand on her shoulder silenced the conversation going any further. 

“I need a word with the girl.” Sebastian stated. “Wait for me outside.”

The young Ventrue was reluctant at first. It was Malkavian ramblings, but some deluded jargon the Clan proclaimed was not without some form of premonition or truth. 

Nevertheless, she complied. “Okay, please don’t be long.”

Sebastian considered her remorseful expression. “Consider this a valuable lesson. Such an example as this is the reason why the Camarilla exists, and the burdens that a Prince must bear to uphold law and order in his domain.”

The young Ventrue nodded, “I understand.”

LaCroix glanced at the Malkavian woman, “Excuse me a moment.”

Sarah sighed; this whole night had been turned upside down. Kennedy was now a pile of ash, and with his Final Death he had left a newborn Neonate to fend for herself. Did she even have a choice being Embraced? She cringed, perhaps that was what enraged LaCroix further. Their laws existed and were upheld for a reason as he said. A forceful turning, mass Embrace, all these deeply frowned upon within the Camarilla, especially when no permission governed such an act. 

Her train of thought over this new fledgling however was interrupted. Digging her phone out of her purse, it was a message from Dimitri, LaCroix’s Nosferatu contact. 

‘You’d better make your way to the Chantry. Take caution kid, not sure if the Regent knows about this.’

Sarah was tight lipped, reading the message. She considered just what her plan was, until Sarah realized she had no plan.


	50. No Rest For The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read in the last chapter, we will be dipping into the canon Bloodlines story-but that is not to say I will be following the game plot to a T. As mentioned several chapters back EtN takes place in our modern era so some dates and technologies will be different of course to the 2004 present that the original gameplay took place in. Also, I will try not to include a whole lot of spoilers for those that either haven't played Bloodlines or haven't completed the entire game. But I mean the game is over 16 years old now so I'm sure most of us know what happens, but if an important game plot point does come up I will try and put a spoiler alert warning.

Getting into the Chantry was easy enough, but navigating it was a maze. It was as though every hallway she took was endless or led to doors she’d already tried several times. 

When she flung open a new door at last after what felt like an endless loop, she knew Clara was here before even laying eyes on her. 

“Oh Clara! I’m sorry…” Sarah’s voice was shaking. “I’m so sorry. I had no business getting you into this mess.”

The ghoul looked as though she were teetering between life and death. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips parted. She was staring up at the ceiling from where she laid on the bed, her complexion was sickly and pale. 

Sarah was by her side immediately, examining the pinprick bitemarks all across her skin. Some were a day or two old, blood dry and encrusted against her skin. But one in particular was fresh, so much so that the wound was still wet. 

The Ventrue had to push down that hungry impulse, the Beast whispering dark temptation into her ear. How vulnerable and inviting the mortal on the bed really was…

No. She was not about to Frenzy, especially right now when her friend was in trouble. 

“For the love of Caine Clara, how long has this been going on?” Sarah asked but didn’t expect to hear an answer. 

The brunette’s lost gaze found the Ventrue’s. She gave a weak yet happy smile feeling Sarah’s fingers brush through her hair.

“Hi Sare,” She mumbled. “When did you get here? Ophelia invited you?”

“Oph-? Nevermind that, we have to leave.” Sarah said, lifting her to a sitting position. For modesty, she adjusted the skirt of Clara’s dress that had ridden up. 

“Play time already over?” Her attention snapped to the door where a woman with long dark hair and thinly rimmed glasses stood with her arms crossed. “Could at least have knocked first.”

Sarah scowled, “I’m taking her home, she’s my ghoul and my friend.”

“Of course I know that! She wouldn’t stop droning on about you.” Ophelia smirked, “Though you don’t sound like that good of a friend to me.”

The Ventrue bared her fangs defensively. “What is THAT suppose to mean? How would you even know?”

“Well she’s been quite content with my own company for several nights now. Not once has her mystery best friend made an appearance or come to fetch her until now. So many lonely nights she would have endured if not for me.” 

Sarah was tight lipped as she continued to help Clara unsteadily to her feet. But she didn’t take her eyes off the Tremere.

“Do we have to walk now?” Clara bemoaned.

Ophelia shrugged, “But I guess that’s to be expected. Must be awfully busy with your work, and especially busy your Prince.”

“Don’t even start.” Sarah gritted her teeth, “We are leaving, just try and stop us.”

Ophelia gave a mocking chortle, “Why would I do that? I can get another willing blood doll at any available Elysium. There’s plenty more where she came from, trust me.”

“She is not-“

“Oh save me the lecture, as if you Ventrue are any more absolved or innocent. Besides, I have far too much studying to do than get into a brawl with LaCroix’s worker bees. My loyalties are to my Regent, Clan, and the Camarilla. All of which in that order. Now if you’ll kindly leave me to my studies in peace, please.”

Sarah walked Clara out, still not shifting her gaze away from Ophelia until they were heading down the hallway.

“It’s cold down here Sare,” Clara whimpered. “Can we go somewhere warmer?”

Sarah nodded, “I think I know a place where you’ll be safe.”

\-- 

LaCroix was considering all his available options. 

Things were changing in Los Angeles, the Prince was not oblivious to this. It was everywhere, perhaps Grout’s mumblings were not far off from the truth. Every Kindred in the city could feel it, even Strauss the most reserved of the Primogen in Sebastian’s opinion held quiet but obvious concerned.

And the illegal Embrace of that fledgling, it was an unfortunate setback that did not help matters. Didn’t he have enough to deal with?!

Sebastian did not enjoy being made out to be a fool, especially in the presence of so many highly regarded Kindred. He, a highly influential Ventrue and ruler of this domain! If not for Nines making such a scene during the trial, LaCroix could have been rid of this problem. Now he had a fledgling that was not even his or of his own Clan to watch over and take responsibility for should she screw anything up.

Thinking back on the Brujah’s rash outburst, LaCroix scowled with his clasped hands propped up on his knee. Nines had been a rather annoying thorn in the Prince’s side for the last two decades. This had become the very last straw. 

Rodriguez would rue his decision to stand against the Camarilla and meddle in affairs regarding the Ventrue’s city. But fortunately, the rabble leader would be out of the way soon enough, this Sebastian was certain. All that was needed was time, and soon he would have one of his many problems eliminated. Perhaps even two birds with one stone if all went according to plan. 

Coming back to his current predicament, regarding the Malakavian woman, it was one the Frenchman was beginning to see in a new light already. Indeed, a Ventrue could easily turn a problem into an opportunity. The young fledgling might prove to be just that, rather than a hindrance she could be shaped into a useful asset for his organization. Though the Prince would have to wait and see if this new fledgling survived her first nights in Santa Monica before taking things further. Surely she should have met with Mercurio by now. 

Sitting up in his chair, LaCroix opened a new window on the computer. These documents were regarding further updates on the ancient artefacts he’d been made aware of. 

What was dubbed by the humans as the Ankaran Sarcophagus was aboard a schooner, the ‘Elizabeth Dane’, and it was due in Los Angeles port within only a few days. 

He’d seen only a single photograph of the artefact’s exterior, and that was the only one thus far press had leaked. The ancient casket had yet to be opened as far as the Prince could gather. Still, despite the lack of informative intel on the sarcophagus it had stirred up interest within the Kindred community.

Just what could be sleeping inside? Perhaps it could be nothing more than a dried-up mummy, perhaps a centuries or even millennia old specimen. But who was to dismiss that it could be holding something truly powerful and far greater than a meager display piece? A power that someone could easily harness with the sarcophagus in their possession. 

Sebastian’s research would have stretched out into the remainder of the night, had he not received an email from Therese begrudgingly drawing away his attention. It was regarding a sample of werewolf blood at the Santa Monica hospital. 

Closing the laptop, Sebastian began dialing a number into his phone.

\--

Sarah was wide eyed seeing the bruises and smelling the blood.

“What the hell happened?!” She asked, staring up at Mercurio’s beaten face, she cringed seeing all the ugly black and blue swelling. She was sure his nose had been broken as well. 

The ghoul shook his head, “Looks worse than it feels now. That kid the boss sent my way came back with some painkillers not too long ago, even got my money back too.”

“Money?”

He winced, either masking his pain or having realized he had said too much. 

“Forgeta ‘bout that. And I mean about all of this, especially to LaCroix. I already asked the kid if she’d zip her lip. Said a lot of cryptic mumbo jumbo crap but I think she got the message.”

Sarah frowned, “Did she do this to you?”

“No way, I was looking way worse when she found me lying here. The morphine did wonders for the pain at least, I tried to patch some of the rougher shit up in the meantime. Got a guy that can probably fixer up the rest.” Mercurio explained. “So what’s up with the housecall?”

“Well… I don’t know if I should bother you with this. Especially if you have business going on with that fledgling right now.”

He shrugged, slowly laying back down on the sofa now stained with his own blood. “Shoot.”

“It’s about my friend. I just had to rescue her from becoming a midnight snack. She’s addicted to being fed on and I don’t know what I can do to help her. You’ve been Sebastian’s ghoul for a long time, I thought maybe since you know her situation you could give some kind of advice.” Sarah babbled, feeling as though she were the one that sounded like a mess. “I just don’t want to see something worse happen to her.”

Mercurio frowned, staring at her through the good eye he could still see through. 

“Hey, don’t cry or nothin’ alright? It’s creepy when you guys do. Look, I’m no therapist, but I can try talking to her for ya.” He said, trying to be sympathetic. “She here?” 

Sarah nodded, “Yeah, just waiting with the cab.”

“Bring her in then, I’ll give it a shot.”

She walked out the apartment door to fetch Clara. She could hear broken pieces of a telephone conversation across the hall from Mercurio’s. 

Her hand was on the door handle when her own phone chimed in her purse. 

She saw the call display reading ‘Sebastian’.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Good evening,” He greeted. “Understand I granted you the remainder of the night off but there’s a task I would rather entrust you with, cherie. I have the most confidence in your capabilities and it’s imperative this task be done both quickly and discreetly.”

She frowned, nervously staring at the door handle.

“It’ll take me some time to get back into town, I had someone I needed to talk to in Santa Monica.”

“Ah, that’s quite convenient actually. That is precisely where I intended to send you.”

“I thought the new girl was down here. Can’t she take care of it?” Sarah asked.

There was a pause on his end before LaCroix replied. “As I said, someone that I know I can count on is required for this delicate task. She still needs to prove her worth to me before entrusting her with more than what I have already assigned. Now as I was saying…”

He informed her of the situation, that a local tabloid had intercepted the blood and it was now being housed in the hospital’s basement levels. Naturally the idea of the blood sample being from a werewolf was ludicrous to the human staff, but the Camarilla could not risk it being in Kine possession were it to be tested. 

“If you would report back as soon as you have the blood sample, I would be most grateful.” LaCroix said, “I have faith in you.”

Sarah gave a sad smile into the phone, “Ok. I’ll get over there and come back before sunrise.”

Hanging up she gave a hard sigh.

She hoped this would not take too long.


	51. Till Final Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over fifty chapters! I can't get over how much this story has grown and again I just need to thank each and every one of you that's left a comment, a kudos, even just reading the story means so much to me! I really started writing this story just for myself-and in need of more LaCroix content in the VtM tag-but I'm glad to hear that some of you have been enjoying this tag along ride with me. Sad to say we may be a few more chapters away from the end but for now let's keep it going for a little while longer, shall we? :D

Sarah couldn’t stop thinking about just what her next step was. Clara was safe for the time being at Mercurio’s at least. It was far enough from the heart of downtown L.A that the ghoul would not be such easy prey for the city’s Kindred. The human was still very groggy and disoriented when Sarah brought her in, but Mercurio promised to make sure Clara was comfortable when she fully woke up.

After that, she made her way down the street, cutting through the blood clinic to retrieve the sample. How someone had managed to get their hands on werewolf blood, Sarah didn’t know and better yet didn't want to know. From what LaCroix had told her, werewolves were not exactly the most civil or tame of the supernaturals that roamed at night.

It was a pain to gain access, the guard was easily subdued, and the discreet job made easier ‘borrowing’ his keys. But the amount of computer codes she needed was an absolute headache. Sarah specialized in financial planning and budgeting, not that of the series of jumbled letters and codes needed to hack a security system. She had had to creep through nearly the entire hospital before finally gaining access to the controlled substances locker. 

Sarah was surprised to find an entire bag containing the aforementioned blood sample. Perhaps it could have been a plot by the werewolves themselves for all she knew. As disgraceful as it was, she’d read about sects of Kindred and other creatures that would rather see their true nature exposed to mankind and relinquish any upholdings of the Masquerade. Carefully slipping the blood bag into her purse, Sarah shut the door and slipped out of the sample room. Perhaps if she were quick and the traffic on the freeway was not so bad she could deliver the blood and immediately return for her friend.

The ebony haired Kindred normally felt at ease when Venture Tower came into view, but she could feel nothing but worry. Perhaps the thick sense of foreboding in the air had begun affecting her too, it seemed no vampire within Los Angeles was immune or knew just what was causing it. 

Sarah frowned seeing the empty desk in the lobby, perhaps she should mention this to Sebastian. Not that a human guard behind the desk was much means of protection for a two hundred-year-old Ventrue, but it just looked unprofessional for the man to not be at his assigned post. What were they paying him for?

Buzzing herself up, Sarah’s fingers slid up the strap of her purse, fiddling with the leather material as she rode up the elevator.

Opening one of the double doors leading to LaCroix’s office, she was surprised that he did not so much as look up. His gaze transfixed on whatever he was reading on the laptop.  
Sarah raised a brow, as while the Sheriff was by his side and more than enough protection from an intruder, the Ventrue Prince made no motion or acknowledgement that he had a visitor. 

His attention was drawn back to reality when Sarah tugged back the screen of the computer, viewing the upside-down article. 

“’The Ankaran Sarcophagus?’” Sarah questioned, “What is that exactly?”

Sebastian blinked, gently prying the lid from her fingers as he shut the laptop. 

“Just another matter I’m looking into. But nothing you need to worry over.” He explained.

“I don’t know, should I worry? You seemed so focused on this thing that you didn’t even realize I was standing here.”

LaCroix frowned, “There’s no issue. It is not the first and will not be the last time I’ll have found myself consumed by endless work.”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Sarah wheeled around the desk, placing her hands delicately on his shoulders. “You know why I ask; I’m just concerned. Things have started getting weird lately, and I know the Primogen have been putting more pressure on you. Can’t you take a break for now? It’s almost morning.”

He reached up to place his hand over hers. “Perhaps your concern is warranted. However, not that I wish to damper your sentiment I do want to clear the air of the current matter at hand. You retrieved the blood sample?”

Sarah rummaged through her purse before handing over the blood bag.

“Most excellent,” Sebastian remarked, accepting the offering. “I apologize sending you on this last minute errand, but it can't be helped when we risk exposure to human society. I’ll see to it that the blood be disposed of immediately.”

She frowned, “It’s of no use to us?”

“No, in the past the Camarilla did at one point crave samples of werewolf blood. With the new technologies and science made available they hoped to study and exploit the blood so as to weaken the creature’s numbers. But none of these tests have proven to be of any value, merely dead ends. So the Camarilla scrapped their studies of werewolves at a cellular level.” Sebastian explained.

Sarah nodded, “Alright. I’ll see you back at the haven.”

The Prince raised a brow, “You won’t be accompanying me?”

“I had some… business of my own to take care of in Santa Monica. It’s why I was there after the trial let up, I need to go back and take care of things there.”

“And you expect to drive down to Santa Monica, settle these affairs of yours, and return all before daybreak?” He asked skeptically. “You said yourself my dear, morning is nearly upon us.”

Sarah hated the timing that all of this had come about. Maybe Ophelia was right, she hadn’t been the friend that Clara needed, she was never around anymore it felt like. 

But Sebastian had a point, the young Ventrue had no choice but to wait for the following evening.

“Okay…” She sighed. “Yeah sorry, I guess I just wasn’t thinking clearly.”

LaCroix stood, lifting her chin so as they were eye to eye. 

“It has been a much more trying day for you than it has for me and I understand that. We will go and then sort out what we must tomorrow.” 

Sarah nodded; he was not wrong about this. Between what work she had gotten done, the trial, finally tracking Clara down, and attaining the werewolf blood from the hospital she was mentally quite exhausted. 

“I have something for you when we return that may lift your spirits.” Sebastian gently patted her hand.

Sarah hoped it was a drink, she was about ready to clamp down upon her own arm with how thirsty she was.

\-- 

Felix was in absolute bliss as Sarah rubbed his full furry belly. 

She wanted to make sure Clara was stable enough to return home before returning the cat-not that she didn't enjoy the tabby's company. Pampering Felix, the Ventrue felt especially guilty leaving the ghoul in Santa Monica, even though given the time of day she literally had no choice. 

For the day her friend would be alright, after they had left Venture Tower Sarah sent Mercurio a message saying she would have to come back for Clara when the sun went down. Though he seemed okay with this setback, saying that Clara had been asleep, only waking up at one point asking for water.

She had already dressed down into a loose, comfortably fitting nightdress for her daytime rest, indigo in color with a black frill trim. Felix shifted in her lap, hopping off the bed as a knock came at the door. 

“Yes?” Sarah called.

Sebastian opened the door stepping in. She was surprised to see he was still fully dressed, although his tie was loosened and the first two buttons of his grey dress shirt undone.

“Not going to bed?” She asked.

“Yes, but first I had something I wanted to give you.” 

LaCroix felt something brush up against his leg. He stared down at the tabby who stared back with an enthusiastic yowl. 

Sarah couldn’t help but giggle, “He likes you.”

Her Sire stepped to the side despite the cat following him and continuing to brush against his pantleg with affection. 

“Yes… So it would seem. I can’t imagine why.” He said stiffly, “Would you care to join me for a moment?”

She got from the bed, “Sure.”

Closing the bedroom door to Felix dismay, Sarah followed Sebastian by the hand to his room. 

“I know this evening was much for you to take in. Even after everything you’ve been through…” He paused. “And everything that we’ve been through together.”

Sarah nodded, “It’s not every evening I see a friend and colleague of mine beheaded and turn to dust during a trial with just about every important Kindred in Los Angeles present.”

LaCroix gave a low hum, “Quite so. I told you much about what to expect in this life, but sometimes I don’t think I properly prepared you for much of what you’ve endured.”

“Maybe,” Sarah agreed. “I mean I didn’t expect to be ambushed by Sabbat, or having to trudge through a sewer and rehabilitate a gargoyle to accomplish an ancient vampire custom. But all the same Sebastian, I would never go back to my life before if I had a choice.”

“Is that so? You wouldn’t rather have stayed mortal, continued a safe steady career, be properly married and eventually have a family of your own?”

The ebony haired woman smiled, taking his hand in hers. “I already told you where I stand with kids. I can live without any of those but if you want us to have a kid, we could always pay the animal shelter a visit and adopt our own Felix.”

LaCroix grimaced at her joke, “Perish the thought my dear.”

“And I don’t need a marriage, or a wedding with all sorts of human customs to be happy. Maybe at one point I imagined it happening for me, but none of that really matters. I just need you. As long as I have that I’ll never regret my decision.”

LaCroix nodded, “I see…”

She tilted her head in confusion but still managed a smile.

“Where is all this coming from anyway?” She asked. 

Sebastian looked as though he were half paying attention as he reached into the pocket of his blazer coat. 

“I was merely curious where you stood on marriage, you questioned me about it some time ago.” He said casually.

The rest of his words fell on deaf ears, as Sarah’s now wide eyes caught sight of a small black box in the palm of his hand. He opened it to reveal a ring.

“A pity you’re past the idea, I’m wondering whatever I shall do with this now?” She could see the smile playing at his lips as he stared between the ring and her.

She was sure she must have been shaking like a leaf.

“S-Sebastian? Are you… Are…?” Sarah stammered, hardly believing just what was happening.

“I had meant to do this under more comfortable circumstances. But I’d rather not postpone it any longer than I already have.” LaCroix dropped down to one knee, an action she never thought she would see the Prince do for anybody. “I expect to rule over this city for a very long time. But I can’t imagine doing so by myself anymore, not when I could have you standing there by my side.” 

Sarah was speechless as he turned the ring box over so as she could see the beautiful glimmer of its contents.

“Sarah Evans, will you do me this honor and become my bride?” He asked, a sincere smile she didn’t often see appearing upon his face. 

She was stammering yet no words were coming out of her mouth, she kept glancing between LaCroix and the ringbox in his hand. 

“I…” Her hands over her mouth as she frantically nodded. “I can’t believe…Yes! Yes I will marry you!”

Sarah reached down to pull the knelt Prince to his feet, before tugging him by the tie to her eager lips for a kiss. He pulled her close, the ringbox still in his hand as the other gently pressed against her back.

“You’re really serious?” She pulled away, asking in complete disbelief and excitement.

“I am. Very vaguely do I remember what it was like to be human. I obviously still recall my mortal life and memories of that time for as short lived as it was.” Removing the ring from the velvet box, LaCroix took her left hand in his. “But since our first meeting, and the time spent with you since your Embrace, the feeling’s I've felt building up have been indescribable. When you were gone towards the end of your Agoge, I wanted nothing more than to summon you back and rekindle that feeling. 

"What sort of feeling?"

"The feeling that... that I feel so much more alive and complete with you.” 

“Sebastian…” Sarah said no louder than a whisper. “I don’t know what to say.”

She glanced down at their hands, watching him slip the ring onto her finger. She held it up to the lamp light as the automated blinds had long since gone down. 

"Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, mon amour." He spoke, fingertips still lingering over her hand. 

Sarah didn’t know what kind of stone the raised blue gem in the center was but could see it was encrusted with small twinkling diamonds and that branched down the rose gold band as though it were a crown.

“This is so gorgeous.” She was in awe of not just the ring. 

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her ringfinger. 

“Ça ne peut pas se comparer à la femme qui le porte,” The Prince spoke softly. “Now I’m sure you’ll want to go and rest for the day, yes?” 

She gave her Sire a smirk, “You actually think I’m going back to my room? After you just proposed?”

Sarah enjoyed the cocky smile Sebastian flashed her right back, “No.” 

No actual sleeping got done, or at least not right away once Sarah had stripped away the layers of Sebastian’s suit. She herself relieved of all she had on apart from the engagement ring. The diamonds twinkled on her finger despite the darkness the Ventrue found themselves cloaked in when the lights were snuffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, mon amour - You don't need to say anything, my love
> 
> Ça ne peut pas se comparer à la femme qui le porte - It can't compare to the woman wearing it
> 
> This was the reference photo I used for Sarah's engagement ring https://www.amazon.ca/Diamond-Flower-Engagement-Beautiful-Wedding/dp/B07YRVC2SK


	52. If You Love Something, Set It Free

Sarah was about to knock when the door to the apartment opened. 

“Oh… Good evening. I didn’t know you would be back here.” She greeted the Malkavian. 

“To complete the quest of many, one must consult the stars in Mercury’s alignment for guidance.” The fledgling explained, or rather attempted to. 

Sarah nodded, “R-Right. Okay…”

She flinched feeling the girl reach for her arm, her heterochromic eyes transfixed on the diamond on her finger.

“The Queen will soon be crowned!” The Malkavian jeered. “Is she prepared to take the throne?”

The throne? Did she mean L.A? She, Prince of Los Angeles?

Sarah tugged her hand away, giggling nervously. “I don’t know if I’d be that good of a Prince, and I’m not about to try and take this city from LaCroix, this is his city first. Not sure if I’m really Princess material though either.”

The fledgling smiled at her. “She doesn’t yet see. But she will when the dormant chess piece makes his one solitary step forward.”

When they parted, Sarah called back. “Hang on! I never got your name back there, at the trial?”

The girl cocked her head to the side, “I run with Carroll, down his many rabbit holes. You know his tales well over a cup of tea.”

She smiled bemusedly. “Ok then, see you around Alice.”

Whether that really was her true name or not the Malkavian seemed to take pride in it as she scampered off. 

Shrugging off that encounter, Sarah opened the door to Mercurio’s apartment. 

“What now? Did you forget-?” He paused, “Oh shit it’s you. Thought the kid was still here.”

Sarah noticed while the couch was still bloody, it was also vacant. 

“Where’d Clara go?” 

Mercurio nodded, “She slept off the rest of the day, I took the couch. She should be up by now.”

“Thank you so much for doing this. Oh! And one other thing.” She reached into her bag, pulling out a small glass vial. “Sebastian wanted me to give you this when I mentioned coming back this way.”

The ghoul’s eyes perked up as she handed him the vial of Ventrue blood. 

“Aw man you’re a lifesaver! Trust me, you got no idea what your guy’s blood does for me.” Unstopping the vial, Mercurio took a seat on the sofa. 

Sarah heard the bedroom door open, “Hello?”

She smiled seeing Clara wrapped up in a worn burgundy blanket. “Hey.”

It fell to the floor as the ghoul wrapped her arms around Sarah tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” She whimpered, “I shouldn’t have kept going out like that. I wanted to try and stop…” 

The Ventrue snuggled her closer, “It’s ok. I found you and you’re alright. The other night… Things just got so crazy and I was so worried about you.”

Pulling away, she held Sarah’s hands in hers. 

Clara gasped, noticing a color and shine that was not on her friend’s finger previously. 

“Sare!” She was agape, holding up the Ventrue’s pale hand. “Is this what I think it is?! Did Sebastian really?!”

Sarah bit her lower lip with an excited smile. “He did, we’re really engaged!”

The brunette squealed with delight, hugging her again. “I can’t believe this!”

Setting the now empty vial on the table, Mercurio stood taking a gander at the ring as Sarah was still in the grips of her friend’s hug.

He whistled. “That’s a pretty big rock, never thought I’d see the night that the boss would be getting himself hitched.”

Pulling away from Clara’s embrace, Sarah stared at the blue and white diamonds. “Me neither, I was pretty surprised when he asked me.”

The brunette pondered aloud. “I wonder how vampires get married. It obviously must be a thing if he asked you.”

Sarah nodded, “Yeah.”

Her smile faltered when she noticed the bruising and healing bite marks along Clara’s skin. 

“How about we head back and can talk about it more on the way?” The Ventrue asked. 

“Okay, just as long as you’re there.” 

Pulling her in for one last hug, Sarah mumbled. “Of course I will be.”

\--

Sebastian impatiently drummed his fingers against the desk, considering his next move. 

New information regarding the Dane was rather alarming. It was due to dock in L.A, however it was late and behind schedule. The schooner was found adrift several hours ago, and was now undergoing the process of being towed back to land. Of the more disturbing details in the news circulating, were that the Elizabeth Dane was without a crew. 

It almost sounded too on the nose for a vampire to hear news of a ship carrying a mysterious sarcophagus adrift at sea with a missing-possibly murdered-crew.

LaCroix gave a hard sigh, once it was in port and the Ankaran Sarcophagus was properly examined perhaps he could sleep easier. Already he had so much to deal with right now. Between these strange goings on with the Dane, the situation regarding one particular Primogen that was beginning to learn a little too much than he ought to be aware of. 

He frowned, realizing how wrapped up he really was with work lately. The fact that two nights prior he had just gained a fiancée seemed to pass right over his head.

Sebastian never considered much in the way of marriage post Embrace, as he saw no real gain nor a need for such an intimate companionship. 

Though as he and Sarah certainly had established the latter, it seemed only right. Though the notion of preparing a proper ceremony was for her benefit rather than his. Despite what Sarah had said prior to his proposal, the Prince knew like most women that she had high ambitions to have a wedding.

He didn’t entirely understand the fascination, but he did see the appeal in a public ceremony. Such an occasion to mark his claim that she belonged solely to him.

LaCroix’s thoughts were drawn back from the role of a fiancée back to Prince as a new email appeared in his inbox. It was from Ms. Ramone, the Malkavian fledgling. The juvenile title of the email ‘Pop Goes the Weasel!’ directed him to a link for a local news station’s broadcast from what was live feed from the Sabbat claimed warehouse. The building-or rather what was left of it-was reduced to smoke and rubble. Fire and rescue were already on scene, but they would not find any survivors.

The Prince leaned back in his desk chair, humming aloud. 

He was impressed, but even more to say LaCroix was surprised she actually managed to do as he asked. Of course, Mercurio had made her work easy enough by attaining the Astrolite-hopefully with no problems or repercussions. But for a Neonate only a few nights old to storm a Sabbat allied stronghold and live to tell about it, it was intriguing. 

Sebastian grimaced hearing his phone chime. The damned little thing was an immense annoyance at best, the generic ringtone was especially bothersome to hear go off on a regular basis. 

His grey eyes softened however, seeing the call display that appeared. 

“Bonsoir cheri, an unexpected pleasure. You've wrapped your affairs then I presume?” LaCroix inquired, exiting out of the email with his free hand on the mousepad, the other holding the phone to his ear. 

Sarah had mentioned being away for a few nights on whatever errand she had been so transfixed with. While her Sire was not pleased to hear of her absence, a few days was preferable to the weeks she had been whisked off in the pro Anarch streets of Hollywood. 

The Frenchman raised a brow in confusion hearing some sort of whimper made in distress on the other line. 

“Sarah?” He asked, a flicker of concern in his tone. “Is… something the matter?”

“I…Sebastian I…” Sarah mumbled, she sounded as though she were crying.

“Listen to me, calm down and tell me what’s happened? Where are you?” He asked, shutting the laptop as he stood up from his seat. 

“I-I’m at the haven. Please, can you come home? I really don’t want to be alone right now…”  
Lacroix was tight lipped as he frowned. 

He still had so much left to do, it was only a quarter past one. It was hardly of proper practice for a Prince to shirk his responsibilities so rashly.

But to hear his lover sound so fragile when Sarah had faced up to much adversary, it triggered alarm bells for the Ventrue Prince. Something was troubling her, so much so given she must understand how busy his workanight lifestyle was. 

“Alright, I will be there.” Sebastian relented, giving the Sheriff a silent signal to follow. 

\--

Arriving to his haven, LaCroix found nothing in particular amiss or to be a cause for concern. 

“Sarah?” He called but received no answer. 

Initially he made his way up the stairs, but found did not find her in her bedroom nor his. His arms crossed, he cursed how spacious the house was, in that one could easily get lost-or rather lose someone else-in its confides. 

Sebastian gave a listen down the adjacent hallway once he had made his way back downstairs, hearing a series of clumsy and disjointed sounds. 

The clunky set of notes was coming from the music room he realized.

When he came across the ajar door, her long ebony hair was the first thing he noticed in the pristine white room. Her back was to him as Sarah sat hunched over the keys of the grand piano. While not dreadful, the notes were certainly slow and offkey as she clumsily played.

LaCroix could hear her sniffling.

“Cherie?” He asked. “What is going on?”

Hearing his voice, Sarah’s hands drooped to either side but she didn’t make a move to get up.

“Sarah…?” He asked again, walking toward her.

When he was finally standing beside her, that was when Sarah lifted herself up from the seat only to collapse in a weeping mess in the Prince’s arms.

She gripped his lapels, continuing to cry. 

LaCroix slowly overcame the surprise and gently put a hand on her back. 

“Mon cher…” He said whilst stroking her hair. “Why are there tears?”

Her cheeks and eyes were smeared red. Sarah hiccuped, trying to regain a little bit of composure despite the pain she was going through.

“After we left Santa Monica… I just kept thinking about it.” Sarah sniffled. “I haven’t been a good friend to her at all, I've been so distant. I haven't been there for her and because of me she nearly got herself killed. I’ve just been so selfish...”

LaCroix frowned, “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I-It’s about Clara.” 

“Did you finally track her down then? Or is this still due to her disappearance?” He asked, seemingly bored and deadpan that his fledgling’s distress was concern over a ghoul.

“..ethergo…” Sarah mumbled.

“What?” He asked, unable to understand what she had said.

“I let her go Sebastian!” She all but screamed, Sarah’s wail echoed throughout the room. The ebony haired Ventrue buried her face against his suit, her words muffled. “I couldn’t let her keep risking her life for me or hurting herself because of me, so I let her go.”

The Prince frowned, there was nothing unusual about cutting a human servant loose. Unless the ghoul was being especially an agitator, it was not often done or particularly when a blood bond had already been established. 

“Just… slow down my dear. Please Sarah don’t cry, you look affright.” He started walking them out of the music room. “Just explain to me what happened between you and Ms. Marcel from the beginning.” 

Sarah sniffled. "Okay...okay... It was the other night right after you proposed..."


	53. What A Tangled Web We Weave

Sarah frowned, seeing the familiar, deteriorated state of the apartment. 

“Sorry it’s a little messy.” Clara bemoaned, “I wish you didn’t have to see all of this.”

The Ventrue waved it off, “It’s okay. I already did when we came by a few nights ago.”

“’We’?” Clara asked, her hands nervously clasped. “Oh don’t tell me Sebastian saw how messy this place is too?! He must think I’m a total slob.”

“No no! He understands what’s been going on with you.”

“I don’t know, still embarrassing that my boss had to see all of this.”

“You weren’t yourself is all.”

Clara shook her head, putting a hand over her mouth as she considered the weight of her friend’s words.

“I really wasn’t was I?” She choked back a dry sob. “What is wrong with me Sare? I just feel like I’ve turned into a walking disaster.”

Sarah was already trying to straighten things up in the ghouls home. Her stress cleaning kicked in as she slid an armful of old leftovers into the trash bin. Clara silently sat down hearing the Ventrue deposit dishes into the sink, beginning to fill it with warm water. 

“Sarah please,” Clara called, “I don’t want you cleaning up. I should do it, it’s my mess.”

Sarah bit her lip, “It feels like it’s mine.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

Turning the water off, she sat down with her friend-while folding and fussing with the rumpled pile of sheets and blankets. 

“Clara, none of this is your fault. All of this is on me,” Sarah shook her head sadly. “I caused all of this, if I hadn’t given you the blood none of this would be happening. You’d still be doing your job like before, sleeping properly, and living a nice normal happy life.”

Clara touched her hand, grasping it in her own. “But you saved my life doing that for me.”

Sarah’s bottom lip quivered, “But I should have stopped there!”

“Besides I am happy! Do you know how relieved I was to find out you were alive-well this kind of alive I mean. Sare, I always feel happy with you and so much better when you’re around.”

“But I haven’t been around and look what’s been happening!” Sarah wailed. “How can you possibly think I’ve been being a fair friend to you?”

The ghoul shook her head, “It’s just life, even for Kindred right? People get busy! You still have a job, and all the things that come with it. Plus you have a fiancée now and are living together. These things happen…”

Sarah pulled her hand away so she could wipe at her red rimmed eyes, she couldn’t cry. It would make things so much harder if she cried. 

“You’re a good friend Sarah, really.” The brunette smiled. 

The Ventrue sniffled. “You’re right, you really are.”

“Of course I am!”

She reached over, bringing Clara in for a hug.

“I’m going to miss you,” Sarah whimpered.

Clara paused, “Miss me? Are you and Sebastian going somewhere? Oh! Are you guys going to have a destination wedding? Maybe he could take you back to France, that would be so romantic!” 

Sarah pulled away, a sad smile gracing her lips. 

“I’m sorry…” 

"Sar-?"

She placed her hands on either side of Clara’s head, gently stroking her hair. The ghoul only just took notice of how blue the vampire’s eyes appeared to be, feeling lost within them.

Under the influence of Sarah’s control, she was at the mercy of the Ventrue’s will.

“You’ll go to sleep for a few hours.” Sarah commanded, trying to control the heartbroken quiver in her voice. “When you awaken, you won’t remember this. All you recall is going out for a few drinks and blacking out after that. You won’t… you won’t remember me, or about what I am. You won’t remember meeting Sebastian LaCroix or who he really is, and you will know nothing about Kindred. Vampires do not exist to you…they never have.”

She felt something wet slide down her cheek as Clara-still half dazed-sleepily nodded.

“I… I feel tired…” Clara mumbled with a yawn. “I think I need some sleep…” 

She slumped against the couch cushions as she fell into her forced slumber. 

Sarah couldn’t hold back her tears for much longer. She knew she had to leave, she had done what had to be done. 

Taking one of the blankets she had just folded up, Sarah unraveled it to drape over her friend. 

Leaning down, she kissed Clara’s cheek. 

“Goodbye.” Sarah whispered, standing fully as she made her way toward the door.  
\--

“The two following nights after that, I stayed in the apartment downtown. All of my personal stuff was moved out of there already, but I still had the key. I had to make sure she was alright and wanted to stay nearby.” Sarah wiped at her blood crusted eyes. “I wanted to make sure she was okay, that Clara was normal again.”

LaCroix frowned, “You could have told me what you were doing.”

Sarah gave a laugh; her shoulders shook as she strained to hold back a sob.

“I know exactly what you would have said, how she’s just another human. A Ventrue shouldn’t get so worked up over letting a blood bound servant go. You wouldn’t shed a tear if you released Mercurio.”

He wrapped an arm around her, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t, though I do not have a strong companionship with him outside the blood bond. Ms. Marcel is someone that meant a great deal to you, which explains the infatuations she held for you.”

“Infatuations?”

“She loved you, that much was evident. Your friendship with her, mingling with the blood bond was enough driving force that she was willing to do anything to please you. She was not merely a slave willing or unwilling to her regnant, Clara clearly cared for you and your well being. So, in short cherie it’s quite understandable that while it was your decision to release her, it’s a choice that has deeply shaken you.”

Sarah wrapped her arms around Sebastian, “You’re saying it’s okay to be sad?”

“Precisely, and as difficult as this may be it will pass with time.”

She nodded, “Okay. I understand what you’re saying. I’m still not feeling alright, but I’ll survive.”

“Good.” Sebastian held her face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing her red stained cheeks. “You should wash up.”

“Can you help? Or just stay with me for the rest of the night? I know you must have work to do but I-“

He pressed a finger to her lips. “You are my priority and always will be.”

She planted a gentle kiss to his finger before reaching up to take it in her own hand. “Thank you…” 

\--

Sarah knocked. She was a little nervous to say the least.

The tabby yowled in the carrier case she held in one hand.

“Hush,” She chided the feline, “This is hard enough without your commentary.”

The door opened after a few seconds passed.

Sarah had to hold herself back from wrapping her arms tightly around Clara, never letting go. It had been five nights since she’d let her ghoul go and already the brunette looked so much more alive and healthy. 

“Can I help you?” The mortal asked innocently, no sign of familiar comprehension in her eyes.

The ebony haired Venture motioned to the cat carrier. “I read this address on his collar, just wanted to make sure he got back safe to you.”

Clara gasped, “Felix! Oh my goodness, I was so worried! Thank you so much for finding him, I can’t even remember how he got out in the first place.”

“It was no trouble at all.”

The former ghoul shrugged, “To be honest the last couple of months have felt like a blur. I mean, not like I had amnesia or anything, but it just feels like… I don’t know like a piece of my life is missing.”

Sarah frowned, perhaps she hadn’t done a good enough job wiping Clara’s memory. But standing before her, she didn’t recognize the Ventrue at all. 

Clara shook her head. “Sorry, I’m rambling. You must think this sounds crazy!”

Sarah held up a hand to reassure her. “No, it’s okay! Believe me, I’ve been going through a lot lately too.”

She considered how much time had gone by. Seven months since her Embrace, was that all the time that had passed by?

Handing the carrying case to the brunette, Clara smiled. “Anyway, thank you so much again. I feel like I should give you a reward for finding him. This big guy means the world to me.”

Sarah declined politely. “That’s not necessary, I’m just happy the two of you were reunited. That’s reward enough for me.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” As Clara set the cat carrier down in the apartment, Felix began clawing at the cage, yowling at Sarah. 

“He seems to like you; I hope he wasn’t too much of a handful?”

“No, he was great! Se- I mean, my fiancée and I took him in for a few days when I found him. It was nice, like having a practice kid.”

“Congratulations for you two! Is that the ring? It looks beautiful! I’m glad he behaved for you guys, Felix is usually a real sweetie once he gets attached to somebody.” Clara paused as though she had something else on her mind. But it must have come and gone. “Well, thanks again for bringing my cat back. Have a good night.”

Sarah nodded, “You too, goodnight.”

The Ventrue walked away, glancing one last time at the shut apartment door. This was for the best, she had done the right thing. At least, that’s what she continued to tell herself.

Sarah sighed, exiting the complex. She really wasn’t in need of blood, or at least she didn't feel up to it despite knowing that she should feed. All she wanted was to go home, she did what she had to tonight. But what then? Sebastian was working-the Prince's job was never done. Did she really want to go back to a quiet house now that Felix was gone too?

Police sirens wailed in the distance, noisily coming up the road. Sarah frowned, sticking a finger in her ear as she turned around the corner. She put her cellphone up to the other ear as she stood in the alley.

She called for a cab to take her back to Venture Tower. Sarah was given the evening off, but she didn’t want to be alone right now. Perhaps she could help Sebastian with whatever affairs he had on the go, they could return to the haven together. The Prince had mentioned he had a meeting with the Primogen and she knew these gatherings of the Clans elite leaders were not occasions he looked forward to.

Sarah stared at the engagement ring as she hung up the phone. 

She wondered just how Kindred got married? Was it any different than how humans did? There would be no cake tasting sessions obviously. But she could have flowers, maybe not a church but a nice venue with beautiful decorations and centerpieces. 

The Ventrue hadn’t mentioned it yet to Rosé, but she was certain the Kindred of Los Angeles were already whispering about the Prince becoming engaged. The Toreador had all but become her personal stylist as much as she had her friend. Sarah could already see the blonde beauty sketching out various wedding dresses. 

So transfixed on her daydream, Sarah hadn’t taken notice to someone coming up behind her until she felt hands tug her hair and pull her back into the alleyway. 

Acting on instinct she clawed at whoever her assailant was to no avail. Shoving herself back, Sarah slammed them into the brick. She heard a feminine voice groan, but the fight did not let up.

Sarah ducked, feeling a knife cut through the air. She caught sight of ginger hair as her fist clenched. 

‘Thumbs out of the fist’ She thought to herself, taking a swing. 

Her first punch hit nothing, but the second made impact with the hunter’s face. A crack was heard, and she could see a spatter of blood gush out her nose. 

Sarah felt her feet swept out from under her, a weight on her chest and a knife gleaming in the dull yellow light.

“You couldn’t fool me,” Jodie sneered. “Been following you long enough to know just what I’m up against.”

Sarah hand gripped the ginger-haired woman’s wrist, attempting to divert the bowie knife from striking down. 

“The Lord will smile down on me for this, and after we’re done with you we’ll rid this city of the archfiend in his tower.”

The Ventrue bared her fangs aggressively, “You won’t touch him!”

Jodie gave a mug smirk, her blade just inches from Sarah’s throat.

“You can’t stop God’s will, LaCroix will meet his end and the Society of Leopold will be there to light the black devil’s pyre.”

It was all fast and instantaneous. She felt a stab of pain as the knife sliced her hand when she knocked it away. Sarah found a burst of raw strength as she slammed the hunter back into the adjacent wall. 

Her body was on auto pilot, the Ventrue felt as though she were merely an observing as she thrashed and leapt for Jodie. A low, predatory voice growled within her head. The inner predator felt threatened. This woman was not only threatening her, but that of her mate. It was such a threat the Beast wouldn't let Sarah stand for. 

The latter struggled within the confines of her coat for a rosary. Her fingers had only just wrapped around the beads, when Sarah teeth ripped into her throat. 

Jodie shook and convulsed as the Ventrue greedily sucked the life out of her, her mouth agape. 

Sarah regained her senses, coming out of her haze. She stared between her bloody clothes and hands to the now lifeless body lying in the alleyway. Was this her first fit of Frenzy?

“Sweet Jesus…” Sarah heard a voice say. 

She whipped around to see Mark staring at her with horror in his eyes. 

“No…” He mumbled, “This can’t be real. I wanted to believe she was wrong about you.”

Sarah wasn’t sure if she meant to say something because she felt a blind surge of pain in the next moment. Her body felt numb and without feeling, but she was still coherent even after the stake was lodged in her chest.


	54. The Heart Is Stone and Still It Trembles

LaCroix drummed his fingers impatiently against the desk.

He had sent out a city-wide stretch search and come up with nothing. Sarah never returned to their haven, and she did not answer to any calls or messages. While she was not joint to the hip to her device, the fact that he had neither seen nor heard from her these past three nights was unusual and had become alarming. 

His fists were clenched, how was the Prince unable to locate the whereabouts of one single Kindred within his domain? Despite the widespread ground of Los Angeles, this should be an easy enough feat, even without the Sheriff’s aid-though he had of course sent the Nagloper out as well on said search.

Was Sebastian worried? Considering the missing Ventrue was one of the Camarilla’s own and to be his future wife he most certainly was. But was he about to admit that? Of course not. He couldn’t very well show such weakness and vulnerability before his council or the Kindred of this city, especially those that stood against the Camarilla. Weakness could be exploited, neither the Anarchs nor the Sabbat would be given such ammunition. For all he knew, either one of them could have been held responsible for Sarah’s disappearance. Or perhaps Ming Xiao had grown tired of their alliance, stolen away into the night with his consort to send a message that their arrangement was off.

LaCroix gritted his teeth, he felt vulnerable and weak. He hated this feeling of helplessness overwhelming his train of thought. 

Yet this was all Sarah’s doing. She had chipped her way through the stone walls and barriers he put up before. Now she was lost, and Sebastian in turn felt lost with her. 

If only he knew just where to look!

The Ventrue Prince scowled at the buzzer.

“Uh Mr. LaCroix sir? Got some folks down here lookin’ to speak with you.”

LaCroix gave a hard sigh, another meeting with the Primogen. The gathering with the Clan representatives had nearly slipped his mind.

Pressing down on the intercom, LaCroix answered.

“Yes yes, send them up!” He gritted impatiently.

“Righto! Very good, I’ll send them right up for your power meetin’.” The simpleton replied.

He ran a hand through his hair impatiently. 

This night couldn’t possibly grow worse, could it?

\--

Sarah felt the cloth ripped away from over her head. Her vision was still very groggy and disorientated, the stake still pressed against her heart was not helping. 

“This is ridiculous! I can’t believe you convinced us to do this.” She heard a deep throated voice scoff. “Should have just reduced it to ash in the alley.”

“I think you’re still too attached to the idea that this is still the girl you once knew.” Another man said with obvious disapproval.

“…Listen, she could be useful to us.” 

Sarah’s vision was becoming less fuzzy, was that Mark’s voice?

“Just what do you think it knows that we could possibly use?” 

“That’s a dumb question, the information we got thus far says it all. With how close she’s been, getting all cozy with the sin ridden fiend himself, there must be many secrets about LaCroix that she’s aware of. Just look at what she has on.”

She could hear his voice falter slightly at that last remark, feeling her limp hand being lifted up.

Sarah could now make out Mark, along with two other men in what looked more akin to an underground dungeon. 

Mark was holding her left hand up, the hunters scrutinizing the ring on her finger. 

“A union between those creatures, disgusting.” The larger man, bald and with a thin goatee scrunched up his face in disgust.

She felt her hand dropped, limply lowered at her side. 

“Lock it up, we’ll decide later on what we can do to… persuade it to speak. I doubt it’ll betray LaCroix willingly.” The other said, who in contrast to his hairless counterpart had his tied behind his head in a short ponytail.

Sarah could see the two bulkier men approach, each grasping an arm, dragging her backward before she was tossed unceremoniously on the ground. She was being locked away in a cage like an animal, she felt appalled that this was even happening.

One of them meant to close the door but paused when Mark spoke up. 

“Wait, should we take that out?” Mark asked, stammering to correct himself. “She can’t very well tell us anything in this state, now can she?”

“You sure you’re not just going soft on us for your old flame, Ackland?”

He frowned, “Of course not. But do you want to be the one to report to Bach that we got nothing out of her? Besides, the bars are reinforced with blessed silver alloy. Even she’s conscious, she’s not getting out.”

The shaggier one with blond hair grumbled. “Fine but make it quick when you take it out. Can’t risk one of these beasts roaming free down here.”

Mark knelt down, his brown eyes meeting Sarah’s blue. He grasped the end of the stake sticking out of her chest. 

Tugging it free, Sarah grunted painfully. Lurching forward she made a grab for him, but Mark was tugged back by his coat before the Ventrue could get her hands on him. She rose to her feet as the iron door was slammed closed. She gave a pained hiss when her hands made contact with the blessed metal bars. 

She bared fangs at them, Mark she had not dropped eye contact with since he removed the stake. 

He stared at her shocked and appalled, similarly to the bewildered look he had on his face watching her drain Jodie dry in the alley. 

One of his fellow hunters clapped Mark on the back. The latter still laying on his backside, staring at her. 

“Still think ‘she’ is capable of being redeemed, boy? You’re still a pup, lots to learn still. Come along, we need to formerly complete our report of this before we can begin our interrogation.”

Mark silently nodded, shakily rising to his feet. All the while Sarah continued to glare at him whilst clenching her damaged palm.

\--

“I’ve said all I need to, for now.” LaCroix formally concluded their meeting. He stayed standing, watching the Primogen turn their backs on him as they walked out.  
Despite how calm his tone was, his patience felt strained. 

The fate of Alistair Grout was called into question, given he appeared to have dropped off the face of the Earth. None of them appeared suspicious of the Prince’s ignorance on the subject, their fingers pointed to the Sabbat rather than anyone else. Quite often they seemed to underestimate him, but not for long, not once this entire city was under Camarilla control. Under his control more specifically, the next course of action would cement that.

It had taken every ounce of restraint LaCroix had to remain unmoved when Gary had the audacity to mention the search he had underway for Sarah. How his agents had been dispersed throughout the city “on a scavenger hunt but coming up with no treasure.” 

Sebastian had seemingly been unfazed by this subtle jab, but inside he wanted nothing more than to rip the Nosferatu’s tongue out of the sewer rat’s mouth with his bare hands. 

The fuse on his temper was lit however, when he saw a fresh faced Malkavian trot into his office. Her given name was Natasha Ramone, but she seemed to only respond to this new alias that she prattled on about needlessly. Regardless, Alice had a chipper skip in her step as she sauntered in. 

LaCroix however was all but seeing red when she approached. He had since heard about the carnage aboard the Elizabeth Dane and endured the embarrassment of the Primogen addressing such incident during the meeting.

“You!” He exclaimed. “What did I tell you?! It’s all over the police radio! Do you even comprehend the consequences of your actions?”

“Maybe yes, maybe no?” Alice played with her hands listening to the Prince raise his voice.

“This kind of exposure reeks of the supernatural in mortal eyes!”

Alice looked amused but unfettered by his tantrum. “It was only a few eyes. Now those eyes won’t tell of what they saw. Eyes don’t have mouths when the mouth no longer breathes.”

“I explicitly asked you NOT to harm the police officers! I’m only going to tell you this once: if you break the Masquerade-if we are exposed-pray that the mortals kill you, for every Kindred on this planet will hunt your blood.” He wheeled around the desk, “Unless you’d rather I put you out of such misery right now?”

“Is the King raising his sword before the head of the pawn?” She asked innocently, seemingly unroused by the murderous glare in his eyes. 

Shoving her against the wall with an instance of speed and strength, the Ventrue bared his fangs at the young Neonate. 

“Is this all amusing to you?! Am I but a joke to your naïve eyes? I don’t need the Sheriff to silence you; I could just as easily snuff out your miniscule existence with one thought! Of all that plagues me tonight, being rid your presence would not go amiss.”

Her eyes curiously remarked his words. “Oh! But you are missing something aren’t you? And it pains you.”

At this remark, his hand found its way wrapped around the Malkavian’s throat. But she strained an innocent chortle as though the notion of being choked tickled. 

“What do you know? Are you insistent on playing this game?! It is one you will surely lose, you live only due to MY intervention and word. You are deluded! Too young, stupid, and naïve to comprehend just what you are or what you say! What pains me, preposterous!”

“Then why does the King weep?”

His grip only faltered slightly when Alice drew a hand up, pulling it back LaCroix noticed a smear of red on her outstretched finger. 

Sebastian couldn’t remember the last time he cried, in both his life or unlife. The very action was so foreign to him, that the Prince did not realize that’s just what he was doing as he screamed at the fledgling. 

Drawing back his hand, he took a few steps back turning away from her and towards the window. 

“Putain de tout!” He cursed, roughly wiping at his bloodstained eyes. LaCroix did not turn around when he spoke again. “Pardon my frustrations. But you must understand, upholding secrecy and discretion is imperative to our survival.”

Alice didn’t seem to mind being rough handled by the Ventrue and scooted with a skip up to his desk. 

“I’m losing patience…” He sighed, trying to focus on the matter at hand. “What did you see on the ship?”

She slid the documents and manifest taken from the Dane over, recounting the bloody handprints and slaughtered crew witnessed aboard. 

LaCroix felt unnerved when Alice recalled how the sarcophagus appeared to be opened, but quickly advised this be disregarded. Then again, if it was opened perhaps what lay inside was the root cause of what befell the Dane’s crew. 

Focus was key, yet that was one thing the Ventrue Prince felt he was currently lacking. 

Securing the Ankaran Sarcophagus was of the utmost importance, so also was the retrieval of the one person in this city he had truly grown to care about. But which one held the greater priority?

For now though, as far the fledgling before him was concerned Grout was a loose end to tie up sooner rather than later. 

“Shall I keep an all-seeing eye open for the Red Queen during my travels?” Alice asked innocently. “Perhaps she can quell the King’s tears.”

LaCroix turned to face her, red still smearing his cheeks that he had tried and failed to wipe away completely.

“I don’t know just how you are aware of the situation regarding Ms. Evans missing whereabouts. Unless you have something useful to contribute, then I don’t care just how you do know. But… if you come across anything of use to me into finding her, report back immediately. With the utmost discretion might I add. But until then, I expect you to carry out your current orders and go seek Grout.” He said, attempting to uphold a stoic façade. 

Alice skipped out of the Prince’s office merrily, LaCroix however sunk into his seat feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

Guilt, it was immeasurable just how much he felt. Sarah was missing, her absence had finally cracked the glass ceiling. How long would it be before the entire structure shattered and collapsed all around him?

LaCroix trusted the Sheriff not to speak of this incident, as the Prince sat hunched over at his desk his shoulders shook as he silently grieved


	55. The Enemy of My Enemy

LaCroix loathed such a loud, rowdy scene. 

Confession was not necessarily a vulgar establishment, but the gothic grunge nightclub lacked the sophisticated finesse Avalon possessed. Besides that most of his blood supply was imported-a rare exception being when he'd happen upon a fresh 'donor' during an abroad business conference. He found no draw to any of these simpletons drinking the evening away. 

“I don’t see enough sinning out there!” The scantily clad proprietor behind the bar called with a devilish smirk on her lips. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the remark, growing annoyed and impatient. 

The Ventrue gave a growl feeling someone nudge his shoulder, but the stranger motioned their eyes from him over to the booth across from the dancefloor. 

The rabble had been here for how long and kept LaCroix waiting? The nerve of him!

Sebastian stood and glared daggers as he walked over, taking a seat across from Rodriguez. 

“My time is short, and my patience is wearing thin.” The Ventrue said, crossing his arms. “As I was to understand it, you had something of importance to discuss?”

Nines was straight to the point. “Just shut up and listen. I don’t like you, and I sure as hell don’t trust you.”

Sebastian scoffed; the feeling was very mutual. 

“But your girl, I don’t know how a viper like you was able to find her. She may be playing for your team, but from what I saw she’s a good kid. I just don’t want to see her get hurt or worse, I’ve never known Ventrue like her before. That’s why I’m here, not for you or the rest of you Capes.”

“Where. Is. She?” LaCroix gritted, all but close to using Dominate on the Brujah. But despite Nines cretinous charm, he had come so far as to meet with the Camarilla Prince-both of course agreeing on a neutral location that is. 

The Anarch shook his head. “Don’t know that exactly, but I do know who took her.”

Nines slid something over the table, LaCroix picked it up as he caught it. It was a beaten-up cellphone, to which the Ventrue frowned.

“The photos,” Nines remarked to which Sebastian pressed the application for images. “It belongs to one of my guys so I’ll be wanting it back. He was on the way over to us when he came across a scuffle. Not unusual for these parts of L.A, but it is when they wear trench coats and carry crossbows.”

LaCroix’s grey eyes narrowed with rage, seeing the blurry but clear enough images as he swiped through them. It was definitely Sarah and in the frozen images she was in a scuffle with hunters. The Society of Leopold was one faction of the dwindling ranks of vampire killers, but could it be possible that they were the ones responsible? One of their agents did attempt to assassinate him once before now. But Bach himself LaCroix had not crossed paths with for several decades, could that relic really still be alive?

The next image was also shaky, but Sarah was slumped over on the ground being dragged further down the alley. Sebastian could practically hear the Beast within roar with unbridled fury seeing a stake sticking out of her chest. 

“Hey easy!” Nines frowned, seeing the inhuman grip LaCroix had on the cellphone. Any tighter and the poor thing would fall apart in his hand. “These were taken three nights ago; it wasn’t until last night that our boy decided to finally bring this up.”

Slamming the phone back down, LaCroix could feel raw rage bubbling up and just begging to surface and explode. 

“That’s all I came to show and tell, don’t know anymore than that.” Nines scooted out of his seat to stand. 

Sebastian was still trying to keep his composure together when the Brujah gave his shoulder a nudge. 

“Hey,” He said, to which the Ventrue glanced over at the Anarch. “You love her, right?”

LaCroix scowled at the man, but answered him nonetheless. “Yes.”

“Well if the girl I loved was out there, I think I’d get off my ass and start trying to find her.” Without another word, Rodriguez vanished among the crowd.  
Sebastian knew just what he had to do now. 

He considered the information passed along to him by the Anarch. It was a generous lead and quite a shame really, that things were about to play out they way they would. The Malkavian girl would be returning from Grout’s estate soon, his subsequent ‘shock’ hearing her recount of the Primogen’s murder at the hands of Nines Rodriguez would leave the Prince with no choice but to call a Blood Hunt.

\--

“Just tell them something, and this will stop. Please…” Mark pleaded. 

Sarah refused to face him, sitting with her knees drawn up in the cell.

“Go away.” She mumbled weakly, “This is your fault.”

“My fault? I was trying to protect you!” He frowned.

Shakily, the Ventrue stood and turned about to face him. Mark grimaced seeing the burns and abrasions she had received. 

“You call this protecting me?!” She snarled. “I was doing just fine before you and your Van Helsing fan club jumped me!”

“No, no you’re not! You aren’t thinking clearly. Just look at what that monster’s done to you!” Mark accused pointedly. 

“Really? What he’s done to me?” Sarah asked. “How about we talk about what YOU did to me?”

He shook his head. “Please don’t start with this…”

“It wasn’t bad enough that you cheated on me. ” 

“Sarah stop-“

“Then you stalk me and try to scare me away from Sebastian. Someone that actually cares about me.” Sarah defended

“He’s evil! I tried to get you away from him with good reason! LaCroix can't be trusted!“

“Are you really so stupid to think that he won’t be looking for me? That the Prince of Los Angeles won’t have already sent out a search party? Sebastian will come find me and when he does he’ll kill every single one of you.”

“Shut up!” Mark shouted, “Just shut up. You’re wrong!”

Sarah stared her ex down, she gave a snort of disgust. “Sebastian may be a monster to you, but at least he’s faithful to me.”

The hunter’s fists were clenched, “He has you fooled, it’s all a lie.”

“Is it?” She continued to keep his gaze, “Even when he kissed me?”

Her power was limited. She was already so starved, and the torture at the hands of Mark’s new friends had left Sarah feeling even more strained. 

But even in her weakened state, the mortal was still captured within her thrall of Dominance. 

“You don’t hold a candle to him Mark,” She boasted with a smile. “Just how it felt when I pressed my lips to his, how he whispered in my ear so only I could hear, and his hands…”

“Enough, I don’t want to hear it.” He grumbled, shaking his head.

“Why? Does it make you jealous? Jealous that he has what you never can…” She couldn't help the victorious smirk she wore. 

Sarah leaned against the stone wall; the soft glow of her blue eyes luminescent in the dark cell. Her hands ran provocatively down her petit but well built frame. 

“I wonder if it just drives you mad, just mad enough to do something about it.” She said as her mind gradually dug deeper into his. 

“M-Maybe I should.” Mark hesitantly said through gritted teeth. "Yeah..."

“Then come in here, say everything you want to say to my face.” She panted, trying to keep what control she still possessed. 

He fumbled desperately with a keyring, using the wrong one the first time. But he pulled open the door, storming in but with a haggard and dazed look in his eyes. 

Sarah could feel his warm breath against her cool cheek as he pressed her against the wall she’d been leaning on, one hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

The Ventrue gave a coquettish giggle. “Seems like you want to do more than talk.”

She wasn’t sure what was coming over her. Rather than merely escape as was on her mind moments ago, the idea of toying with him further felt exhilarating and enticing. 

Sarah could hear the drumming of his heart, the warm blood coursing through his veins. She yearned for it, craved to take it all away. 

“That’s fine…” She whispered in his ear. “I know exactly what's been on your mind. You miss us, how happy we once were. And how much enjoyment my lips gave you...”

Mark's mouth felt dry, words escaping him. "Yes...S-Sarah I-"

"Shhhh..." She cooed, her lips just inches from his before she tugged him closer. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck, lips just ghosting over his throat. "Let me kiss it all better for you." 

Her fangs pierced flesh as she tasted the blood that flowed freely into her mouth. Her nails dug into his back, holding Mark in place when she could feel her control falter and the mortal begin to squirm. 

Sarah continued to drink, with each gulp the Ventrue felt stronger and more restored. She couldn't help but moan as she partook in the sweet taste. It was quite fortunate-in her case that is-that her own ex-boyfriend fell within her preferred palate. 

'That's right...' A disembodied voice spoke in head. It sounded all too familiar but at the same time a stranger to her. 'Continue, feed until he has nothing left to give...'

Sarah was all too willing to oblige this voice. After all, he was the prey with warm blood that was the sweet strengthening taste her body so craved.

'The human is but a slave, you are the master.' The disembodied whisper purred from within her head. 'We thrive and survive, the ruling class of the night.'

But just as this reprieve came, the moment that could have gone on and on was taken away when the sound of footsteps approached. She just needed a little more, even when Mark’s heart began to falter and the rhythm much slower than it had been. Barely audible, or was there any sound at all now?

She could see light pour in through the mouth of the dungeon’s entrance. Releasing the wannabe hunter, who fell over in a motionless heap, Sarah made a run out the cage door. 

There was more than one guard, coming down towards her. But feeling rejuvenated, Sarah was ready to put up a fight against the hunters. She would do what she had to in order to escape. Regroup with the Camarilla, be reunited with the Prince. They would come back in stranger numbers and eradicate this nest of holy meddlers.

But she wasn’t prepared for the blinding white light, causing her to recoil with searing pain. 

Sarah felt as though she were knocked off her feet. Her eyes hurt immensely, seeing spots but feeling as though she’d been stabbed with knives. 

"It was my fault brother. I should have suspected sooner Ackland would venture down to see it, when he was absent from his post" One of the hunter's said sorrowfully. Another crossed himself looking between the crumpled Kindred and Mark collapsed in the cell. He pressed a hand to his fallen comrade's bloodied neck and after a moment shook his head.

She could see an aged man walk towards her, but he did not look frail or fragile by any means. If anything he was the opposite standing proud and tall with icy unyielding eyes. But Sarah was more focused on the crucifix he clutched in his hand. She tried to curl up, shutting her eyes tight baring her fangs in primal defense. The young Ventrue had read about humans that could wield True Faith against Kindred, but it was not a feat that came easy even among hunters.

But Grunfeld Bach was not just another hunter. 

He regarded the scene before him, motioning for the others to tend to their fallen comrade. 

“Shall we snuff it out of existence once and for all?” One of the hunters asked him.

Bach shook his head, “Nae brother. I have far greater plans fer this one. This soulless harpy mae be the key to ridding ourselves of the archfiend LaCroix.”

Sarah shuddered, between the stinging pain she could feel deep down to her bones and the hunters thinly veiled threat.

Sarah felt as though she were shattering from the inside out, wishing for nothing more than to be in Venture Tower or in Sebastian’s haven.

Wherever he was she just wished, hoped, and prayed she could be there too. That this pain stricken nightmare would finally come to an end. 


	56. Where Do The Loyalties Lie?

Alice felt conflicted in her screeching headspace.

Should she have betrayed the black knight of the Anarchists for the white king’s cause? The one she saw walk out of Grout’s mansion looked and sounded the same. Yet it felt as though she were speaking to someone else, as though another creature had adorned the Brujah’s skin.

While many did not trust her, who did she side her loyalties with? Who could the young Neonate trust?

The Brujah’s brothers of the blood were already so tempered and angry, the Malkavian had unintentionally stirred this pot one too many times. 

But she did not like ivory towers and being bent before the king’s knee. Alice did not belong here either, her ideals too loud and unflattering to their selective ears.

The man of Mercury’s sun that served the royal majesty, he did not ask her to choose a side or expect so much from her. He gave her shiny toys in exchange for only her silence. Very pretty toys. 

Alice remembered the crimson tears that befell the king. He direly was missing his queen. 

She was considerably much nicer than he was, when Alice asked the majesty’s Hermes described that “the gal’s got charisma, the resources, and she has a good heart to her.”

The Malkavian did not feel the need to weep, but nevertheless wanted to help find the captured queen. 

This gave her more incentive to engage further with the Kindred that ran amongst wolves of his own blood. They had quite the discussion after the sarcophagus was nowhere to be found within the museum. 

\--

LaCroix felt pain run through him in an instant.

He was not physically wounded, but it was as though a voice within his head was screaming in agony. 

The Prince could only guess where this dread was stemming from. So interconnected through the mingling of their blood, the source of this pain could mean a very unfortunate possibility. 

Sebastian stood, his hands clenched together behind his back as he stared out the windows.

The only saving grace that he could feel his Childe’s pain was that it meant Sarah had not yet met her Final Death. But his blood boiled at the thought of those wretched hunters preying upon her so. 

Given Alice’s statement and description of the human hunter she saw within the burning mansion, Sebastian had no doubt Grunfeld Bach was responsible. Perhaps his taking Sarah alive was an indicator that he intended to draw LaCroix out of his tower.

The Frenchman gritted his teeth. If that fool wanted a war, he would be most obliged to provide him with one. He slaughtered the man's family twice over, maybe now he could snuff the hunter's bloodline out of existence entirely.

His thoughts so loud and overwhelmed, the Ventrue almost didn’t hear the Malkavian stroll in. 

Sebastian turned away from the window and she was all but inches from his face, to which he stood stoic and frowning down upon her.

“I pronounce the blast sentence and I soak the critical fallout. I make the decisions no one else will. Leadership… I wear the albatross and a bull’s eye.”

He grimaced at the ostentatious outfit the girl had on this evening. With the money he had been dispensing upon her, LaCroix would have thought she’d have found something of a little more style and class. Then again, was such a vaudeville fashion really that surprising given the Clan her late Sire belonged to. 

Alice looked like she was thinking long and hard about what to say. “What’s my part? …Oh yes! What troubles you now, my Prince?”

He gave a snort of derision. “I shouldn’t expect you to understand, but here is the reality of the matter.”

Ignoring her childish response, LaCroix went on to explain that the Blood Hunt for Nines Rodriguez was to begin. 

“Given my humor at the moment, I hope for your sake you’ve brought back the sarcophagus-so at least that matter is under control.” He said, still feeling tense and agitated. But he would be more at ease once the fledgling brought the Ankaran Sarcophagus upstairs.

“It was stolen,” Alice said, the cowboy-esque boots clacking on the expensive floor as she did a chipper skip. “But there were lots of dinosaurs! I had fun.”

“Stolen?!” Sebastian repeated with outrage, this was not at all what he wanted or expected to hear. He did not think this task was that trying for the lowly Neonate.

“Yes, st-“

“You!” He sneered, accusing her of thieving his sought after prize. 

Alice giggled, “That accusation was wild! Good joke…”

LaCroix was incensed, unable to contain his anger anymore. “STOLEN?! How?! Who would-“

The Ventrue’s shoulders sagged as he came to an upsetting conclusion.

“Gary! Gary you treasonous maggot! I should have anticipated your treachery sewer rat!” He exclaimed with fangs bared. 

The Prince still seething with rage explained to the Malkavian that the Nosferatu Primogen and his underlings were the ones responsible for tracing the sarcophagus whereabouts and then after securing the keys to the museum. 

“I want him found! I WANT HIM…” Sebastian frowned, regaining a little more composure and choosing his words carefully. “…Found. The sarcophagus could be… exploited. Causing who knows what catastrophe to this city. If it were to fall into the wrong hands.”

“Would it appease you to know this body rangled news of-“

“I don’t have time for your deluded metaphors! You are well aware I have other matters to attend to and that are of the utmost importance!”

There it was again. A scream, one that Sebastian felt was all but deafening. His hands were over his ears as he could hear the cries.

‘Sebastian!’ His fledglings voice in pain and weak pleaded. Sarah’s voice filled every crevice in his mind. 

‘Find me! I feel hurt everywhere!’

‘They won’t stop!’

‘Save me!’

Sebastian flinched, not realizing he had been biting down on his lower lip until he tasted his own blood.

“I hear screams in my head too,” Alice remarked, noticing the silent pain that befell the Camarilla Prince. “But mine do not hurt me.”

“She is not hurting me,” Sebastian growled, “Rather my Childe is in great agony. I do not even know if she is aware that she calls out to my mind with her own.”

“Which is why this vessel wants to tell you a secret that is not so secret!” Alice said. “The man yet not a man that howls with fangs at the moon has told this one of footprints.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Footprints? A trail, a marker?”

“A road, and this path leads down to where the throneless queen screams to you.”

LaCroix would deal with the Ankaran Sarcophagus in due time and could not proceed further until the artefact was in his possession. He would send the confounded girl to Hollywood to track down the Nosferatu and get that loathsome Primogen to talk. 

Before that however, the Ventrue had Alice clumsily describe in her cryptic jargon the news Beckett had provided her regarding Sarah’s whereabouts. 

\--

She felt as though she were already dead-not including that clinically the ebony haired woman already was. 

The hunters had taken great pleasure in torturing Sarah. This time they didn’t seem to care about information, regardless whether she would give them any or not. Of course she refused to betray LaCroix or the Camarilla to these appalling excuses for human beings. The latter were her people and family, the former being the man she loved. No amount of threats verbal or physical would change the Ventrue’s mind or shake her resolve.

But Sarah would be lying if she said the burning, cutting, branding, or any more of what they had done didn’t hurt in the slightest.

The man much older than these thick-skulled henchmen would often watch the torture, but not interfere or join in. Sarah wondered if this man was Bach, the vampire hunter whose family three generations over had been out for LaCroix’s blood. If so, did she stand a chance against this man should she by chance break free and escape?

Somewhere in her groggy state of mind, she wondered what happened to Mark? Did she drain him completely? Since the ambush after her first escape attempt, Sarah had seen no trace of her ex-boyfriend. 

But she thought of him very little, more concerned with escape and freedom. Moreover, Sarah thought of her current suitor. She wanted nothing more than to see Sebastian’s handsome youthful face one more time, to hear him whisper to her in his native French dialect, and to feel his soft lips press against hers. 

Pain faded for a mere instant imagining herself safe in his arms. Would she be able to feel that cool comfort again? 

The guards keeping watch were more diligent since she had already tried to escape. Rather than a cage she was now bound and chained. The metallic confides burned and seared her skin terribly, causing red ugly sores and abrasions along her wrists and ankles. 

Sarah didn’t want to die again, certainly not like this. 

She felt even weaker now with hunger, but the severe inflictions she had been dealt made her feel so tired. The chains rattled as the Ventrue slumped over, feeling her consciousness grow weary.

So much so that the sounds of gunfire, and an explosion up above did not rouse her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm playing a little fast and loose with Sebastian and Sarah's blood bond. While a telepathic mind connection isn't something I've found too much of in VtM lore with the exception of Auspex, it is a common vampire troupe in other stories/interpretations so I'm counting it here too.


	57. Hunters and the Hunted

Grunfeld knew the archfiend was sending his legions of demons into their hideaway. In fact, he had hoped this night would come. The only disappointment was that it had taken so long to pinpoint LaCroix’s movements to Los Angeles. 

For decades he had been chasing after this man. No, not a man at all but rather a demonic charlatan posing as such. LaCroix was the reason Grunfeld as a boy had only ever heard stories of his grandfather, given that he was murdered by the Ventrue vampire before he could ever meet him. Bach was too young to be taught in the ways of their society at the time, but was hurled headfirst into this world of darkness when his father became the heathen’s next victim some years later. 

Sebastian LaCroix was the dark entity responsible for his family’s demise, and so Grunfeld made it his life’s work to be the one to bring the foul creature’s reign of tyranny to an end. 

The hunter could not help the smirk that crossed his aged features, upon hearing the sounds of gunfire echo within the tunnels. Judgement Day had at last come, and the Almighty Lord would guide Bach along with his brothers and sisters in arms towards eradicating the scum of the Earth once and for all. 

\--

Gathering the coterie was a simple feat, especially given the amount of favors LaCroix was owed by more than half of them.

But regardless of their personal acquaintance and partnership to the Prince, these Kindred were more than happy to accept his proposition when it involved decimating a den of vampire hunters.

Though they did hold silent protest under their breath when he personally joined alongside his court.

“Sir, I don’t mean to accuse you of indiscretion. But surely the Sheriff’s assistance would be more than-“ 

“He is attending to other matters within Los Angeles as we speak.” LaCroix interrupted. “Are you insinuating I am not capable of leading the charge, Janos?”

The Toreador bowed his head submissively. “Of course not, I only meant if the humans were able to immobilize you or possibly worse…”

LaCroix gave a chuckle but wore a rather deranged grin which quickly turned to an angry frown. 

“As if such lowly Kine could injure me. Now, unless I stand corrected you all have your marching orders.”

A Ventrue woman part of tonight’s hunting party nodded. “Secure the safety of your consort and destroy the hunter’s den.”

“Exactly,” LaCroix nodded, his grey eyes cold yet filled with rage. “I want to see every last one of them slaughtered before dawn.” 

Sebastian was eager to eradicate these meddlers and would see to the most slow and agonizing death imaginable for what they had put his fledgling through. Even if only a handful of these delusionals had partaken in her torture, each one of these humans was guilty. Who was to say there was not blood on all of their hands? Just how many Kindred, Los Angeles or not had the Society of Leopold killed?

The Prince would personally ensure the sharpest pike of all was reserved for Bach. The information given to him by Beckett through Alice’s outlandish testimony concluded the Ventrue’s decades long adversary was responsible for all of this. Two nights following this tip, and his agents had pinpointed the hideaway for the Society of Leopold to the outskirts of Malibu. At last these mole people could not hide from Sebastian, the Camarilla would make short work of them. 

Did he hope to draw LaCroix out? It was very likely his plan, the mortal was probably still thirsty for his petty vengeance. 

Regardless if this was what the hunter intended upon or not, he would not live to see the dawn.

Though the coterie of Kindred had supernatural Disciplines at their command, it was not a terribly easy battle to partake in. Neither though was it impossible to stymie the hunters. They used traditional holy weapons of the church, lethal to the undead but regardless of their arsenal and numbers the Kine were awaiting to be massacred. 

It was with the simplest of gestures and few draughts of power LaCroix needed to call upon to silence the unfortunate human that crossed his path. He was not even putting up his Fortitude for this fight, the invasion into the minds of his victims was more than enough to bring any sort of advancement on the hunters part to a halt. 

The Prince’s coterie were to divide and conquer, in this case two groups scouring the underground tunnels. Catherine, his most trusted associate among the group’s ranks had offered to escort LaCroix when he took off down the adjacent tunnel. He could feel it, knew exactly what this sensation was. The blood called to him as much as Sarah’s cries within his mind had, and now Sebastian knew just where to go. He was one step closer to bringing his future bride back home.

“I will continue alone, regroup with Janos.” He ordered without even turning to look at his associate. “Once we take our leave and the hunters are eliminated, I want this fortress buried under its own rubble.”

The younger Ventrue frowned, “My Prince, I must insist-”

“I said to go, that is my final word.” LaCroix growled, his jaw clenched. “I know what awaits me, and I will deal with it myself.”

Catherine knew better than to question him, and unhappily obliged retreating to join her comrades. 

The tunnel gave way to what looked to be a poor excuse for a training facility. Sebastian snorted at the asinine target dummies he walked past. None came anywhere close to representing Kindred, even less that of the crudely portrayed werewolf targets-not that he had seen one these creatures firsthand and intended to keep it that way.

It seemed a miracle these holy foot soldiers even knew what a proper vampire looked like at all.

Suddenly, the Ventrue with great speed leapt to his right. He had heard a scuffle up ahead, sure enough a shot rang out shortly after where Sebastian was previously standing. 

While it seemed undignified, LaCroix heard a feral hiss escape his lips as he stared up and saw a familiar face. 

The Ventrue scowled at Bach, the latter still with his eye aimed down the rifle sights. 

“I’ve loong waited fer this night LaCroix!” He hollered, “At last the Lord’s judgement shall fall upon you by mae hand!”

Sebastian sneered, he had no words to waste on this man. Nor did he have time for them before another shot rang out. Another miss.

The Ventrue could not help but smirk at how easy it was to evade Grunfeld’s attacks. With speed not known to mortals, he was getting closer and closer. 

Now arms length from the hunter, LaCroix felt a shot swoosh past him. Though it was certainly a close shave as he heard a small tear.

With one hand clenched over the barrel-already bending under the vampire’s strength-LaCroix clicked his tongue.

“Tsk tsk, this was one of my favorite suits too.” Sebastian frowned, seeing the rip in his sleeve coupled with a smear of red. The bullet had pierced through the fabric, but only grazed his skin having barely felt the shot.

If he expected a response from Bach, he got none but instead LaCroix could not help but recoil as blinding light filled his vision.

“Faith! Shield me!” The hunter shouted, the crucifix held high in his hand.

The Ventrue took a blind swipe, but caught nothing. The pins and needles sensation still lingered in his eyes when the light dissipated. 

LaCroix growled impatiently, seeing that he was alone on the platform. 

But that was not to say the battle was over. 

The Camarilla Prince was caught off guard, when he gave a pained yelp as a blast of fire rammed into his abdomen. 

Patting the flames out, LaCroix with a groan yanked out what looked to be the charred remains of an arrow. 

Bach was already reloading his crossbow. Feeling raw rage build up once more and his patience running dry, Sebastian snapped the arrow in two before going after his adversary.

Dodging bullets was one thing, but Kindred and fire did not pair well. Fortunately, Sebastian was old enough and more than capable of resisting the primal urge to flee from the effects of Rötschreck. 

He would be damned if he left this series of stalagmites and tunnels without Sarah. 

Sebastian did not come wielding bare fists alone. Leaping down-by this point sponging enough power to shield himself with Fortitude-the Prince trained the loaded Glock on where the hunter was crouched behind a flimsy barricade. 

The men chased each other down, bullets and flaming bolts flew through the air. 

It was only after the hunter had attempt to blind the Prince with divine might again, that LaCroix was onto Bach’s next move. 

Averting his eyes, he pivoted, grappling behind him blindly just in time to tug the crossbow from the hunter. Grasping the weapon, Sebastian was nearly caught off guard when a glint of silver swished through the air and a hand reached out to shove the Ventrue backward. 

Nearly catching the vampire off guard, but not quite. LaCroix was quick to draw upon the sabre at his side, the metal colliding with that of Bach's katana. 

Sebastian could not help but smile bemused that the hunter presumed he could best a former infantier of Napoleon's ranks. Their swords clashed, blow upon blow, metal scraping against metal. 

The spar only coming to an end when Sebastian parried only to advance forward with a swift kick of his foot. The katana went flying in one direction, the shove sending Bach hurtling backward. His back hit the wall with a hard and rather painful sounding crunch. 

The hunter grunted, with panting breath, clutching at his side as he felt a good half of his torso had gone numb from the pain. 

His sabre still drawn, LaCroix slowly advanced on the keeled over human. 

“You’ve lost,” Sebastian declared. “My men making short work of yours that scuttle about like cockroaches. I’ll make this very simple for you…”

Lowering the blade the Prince hoisted Bach up with his free hand tightly curled around his throat. 

“Tell me where you are keeping her and I’ll provide you with a… nearly painless death.” The Prince growled with fangs bared. 

Bach struggled to speak, but his eyes were frozen in a stone-cold glare transfixed on the vampire. He expecting the human to plead and beg for his life, but the aged hunter would not give Sebastian the satisfaction of such a grovel. 

“This world will be rid of one more foul daemon of Hell tonight. The question is LaCroix, will you burn with yer she-devil bride or let her alone be cleansed by the flames?”

The Ventrue did not understand until too late Sebastian noticed the detonator in Grunfeld’s shaking hand.

The hunter’s thumb pressed down on the button before the Ventrue could rip the damn thing from his clenched hand. 

“i condemn all yer black devils to the depths of Hell!" Bach growled with a triumphant-albeit-pained smile before LaCroix flung the man back against the wall. A red slick smear was left from where his skull collided with the stone.

Whether Bach was dead or not, LaCroix did not care. Already he could feel the rumbling tremors of whatever explosive charge the Society of Leopold had booby trapped.

His sabre now housed in its scabbard, Sebastian raced up the wooden platform, he could feel the strength of their blood tie was becoming more potent as the Prince hastily ran up to where a lone door was waiting.

He yanked the door open-or rather off its hinges from the sounds of splintering wood and twisting metal-and LaCroix’s icy glare softened substantially. 

“Bon dieu,” Sebastian shook his head. 

Sarah was facing him, or at least she would be were the woman not hunched over, ebony hair spilling in front of her face. Her limbs were forcefully held up by the binds now raw red with sores. They dug into and burned her skin as she was slumped over, unintentionally pulling on the chains tension. 

LaCroix frowned at how similar this felt to when he found Johannes in a similar state. But his Sire had somehow managed to stay conscious through it all, though Sarah was still but a Neonate, just shy of a year into unlife. His fledgling looked as though she had already succumb to torpor, for how long she had fallen into this death like slumber, he was not certain. 

Sarah fell into his arms like a ragdoll as LaCroix gave a sharp tug on the chains-he gave a pained hiss as his hands made contact with the blessed alloy. Ripping open the confides he tossed them away. Brushing back the hair from her face, the poor thing looked starved and exhausted. The wounds from those chains and what LaCroix assumed to be additional burn marks from further torture were barely healing on their own. He considered giving her some of his blood, as he had after the Sabbat attack on Venture Tower. 

Though now was not a safe time nor an adequate place to rouse her-and even if he did it may take some time for Sarah to be rejuvenated enough to awaken. He’d dispatched the Society of Leopold’s greatest hunter, and his coterie laid waste to the remainder of them. But the next step now was evacuation, LaCroix was intent to bring his bride home. 

Hoisting Sarag up, her arms and legs dangled lifelessly as he stood, LaCroix was ready to rejoin his coterie with due haste.

Without succumbing to a state of Frenzy, the Prince had just enough ounce of power to recall the shielding silver glow of Fortitude again. Leaping down below, Sebastian held Sarah tightly in his arms making a break for the door. 

Giving it a swift kick, the double doors were forced opened. Already he could see and feel the tunnels were beginning to collapse as he kept running. 

LaCroix saw movement up ahead, but not that of hunters.

“Sebastian!” Catherine called from what looked to be a short pier. He could hear the sound of a boat motor up ahead. “My Prince, the tunnels up above are blocked! We need to escape by the water, Janos and Adrian were able to secure a small boat tied at the dock. We must go now before the remaining structure collapses around us!”

Hastily they ran up onto the dock, LaCroix still cradling Sarah’s seemingly lifeless body to him as he stepped in the miniscule boat. 

Once Catherine’s foot was off the dock, Janos fired up the motor. It sprang to life as the speedboat rushed through the water and out the mouth of the cave. 

LaCroix hardly concerned himself with the loud blast that could be heard in the distance. Bringing his hand up to Sarah’s face he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. 

Staring down at her, Sebastian was not sure what awaited them upon returning to L.A. He still had the Ankaran Sarcophagus to concern himself with, and whatever was laying within.

But somewhere he felt a small pang of relief knowing that the woman lying comatose in his arms was safe. One treasure at least had been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes, gah! Not my strong suit! Glad to be getting back into some good old fashioned fluff next couple of chapters coming :')


	58. There's No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously plot divergence and delving into spoiler territory in the events of Bloodlines. As I said I don't want the in game elements to read like a transcript of the videogame to a tee-because if you wanted that you'd probably just go play the game again lol. So major changes in events as seen in the last chapter are a thing.

The explosion was deafening to her ears. Sarah looked up, horrified at what she could see. 

Venture Tower within seconds had become a spire made up of flames and smoke. Debris had already begun tumbling down as though it were a rain of fire down below.

She wanted to scream, run inside the burning tower. 

This was too big to be Sabbat, could it be a terrorist attack? Or perhaps something even worse still than that.

How many Kindred had met Final Death in the coming blast? Was there time for an evacuation? How many were still alive inside, if any at all? 

But the spitting flames looked as though they centered around the very top of the high tower. No… there’s no way that he could have been up there. Or was there?

Sarah wanted to scream, feeling only bleak emptiness. The pain within was immeasurable and terrible to say the least. As though a thread had suddenly been cut and severed. The Ventrue felt as though a strong bond had suddenly been ripped away from her being. 

That could only leave one conclusion…

“SEBASTIAN!” Sarah screamed, slumping to her knees as she trembled uncontrollably. Twisted fragments of flaming metal continuing to rain down around her.

Sebastian; her Sire, her lover. She did not want to walk this world alone, not without him. She refused to believe it! He couldn’t possibly be…

\--

Sarah could feel the ache as she woke up. But it was a more pleasing feeling than that of the nightmare she had awakened from. At least she hoped that’s all it really was.

“Se…” She mumbled, even her voice felt weak. “Sebastian?”

The room was shrouded in blackness, but her senses coming around she could see just where she was. The familiar blue black pattern, articulate gold trim along the walls. Could she really be back home?

Blindly Sarah reached out. She needed to see him, touch him. Only then would she be able to differentiate twisted fantasy from reality.

“You brought me back…” She called, growing panicked as she tried to sit up. “You brought me back home. I really… Where… Where are you?”

The young Ventrue felt more at ease as she felt a hand brush her hair back out of her still tired eyes. She relaxed a little more against the covers, smelling the sweet fragrance of a citrus-aqua combination she knew so well.

“I’m here,” A familiar voice said, “Mon amour, you can rest easy.”

Sarah reached for the hand caressing her, peppering each digit with feather light kisses. 

“Sebastian,” She called, her lips reaching his knuckles. “… I was so afraid… I’ve never felt so scared. And I was… I thought I would never see you again!”

The hand in her grasp shifted now replaced by a pair of arms, both which pulled her close until she could now see pale blue silk and blond hair. But it was those stormy grey eyes that gave her peace of mind the most. 

“Shhh… You’re safe now, I have you. There’s nothing to fear anymore.” LaCroix softly whispered to her ear. There again was that tender tone the stoic Prince only ever reserved for her. “You are my fearless champion, cheri. I don’t want to see you so afraid.”

Sarah’s arms went around him, her shoulders shook and trembled. Her grip around him was tight, as though she were worried he would slip through her fingers like a ghost. 

“Sebastian…” She mumbled, “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“Lose me?” Her Sire frowned. “Mon cher, I was the one concerned after scouring the city when you didn’t return. Had it not been for the bond we share I would have feared a much worse fate happened.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

LaCroix pulled away, so as he could cup her face in his hands. 

“Non, no more apologies. There is nothing for us to worry about now. Much happened in my city while you were asleep, fortunately I can tell you it’s very good news for us.”

Sarah blinked, “How long was I out?”

“Eight days, I made sure you were fed in that time to rejuvenate your strength.”

She threw the covers off in a panic, mildly startling LaCroix as she did so.

“Over a week?! That’s not sleeping, that’s a coma! I can’t believe I’m behind on eight days of work! More since I went missing! And-!”

“Hush…” Her Sire chided, coaxing her back into the bed. “Paperwork is hardly cause for concern. You were held hostage by hunters, not vacationing in the Hollywood Hills.”

Sarah relaxed a little hearing this. “It really was bad, wasn’t it? What happened exactly?”

“My coterie made short work of the Society of Leopold’s den of lost boys. I was even able to pay a little visit to our now dearly departed friend, Bach.”

“They’re… you ki-?“ Sarah’s expression froze. “Oh… I… I can’t believe I…”

Sebastian frowned, “What’s the matter? I’ve told you that I’ve killed hunters before. Is it really so disturbing?”

“No. It’s just I… I think I killed somebody.” She mumbled, “In the alley before they staked me. This lady that jumped me, I just remember seeing red and being so… uncontrollably angry.” 

The fledgling Ventrue could remember flashes of it. How out of body an experience it was, she had no control over herself in that instant. She remembered tasting that woman’s blood, not repugnant enough to make her ill but she remembered it lacked the finesse her palate catered to. 

“I turned into a monster back there,” Sarah hung her head in her hands shamefully. “I felt like a wild animal backed into a corner. She threatened me, and then when she threatened you… I just lost it.”

Then she remembered in the hunters underground hideaway. How she'd lured Mark in and how his heartbeat sounded so slow and absent... 

"I actually...I..." She stammered with a pained expression of guilt. She was so weak, and his blood was practically calling out to her. But she hadn't meant to kill him.

LaCroix pulled her close.

“Sarah, listen to me. You’re not a monster, one rage induced Frenzy-to which you killed in self defense-does not make you monstrous. If anything, the amount of humanity I see still lingering in you astounds me. Were I not the one to Sire you, I might have almost mistaken you for a Toreador.”

To this, Sarah tried to smile seeing this was Sebastian’s attempt to soften the blow. 

“I’m not much of an artist,” She couldn’t help but laugh. “My craft is more within balancing books and creating spreadsheets.”

Her Sire weaved a few loose strands of black hair through his fingers. 

“You really do astound me. So young in this new life, but already you’ve completed your Agoge before the Board and continue to carry yourself with an air of prestige and power.”

Sarah was nose to nose with Sebastian. Perhaps his pep talks really were improving, as while she still felt guilt over committing her first kill she felt somewhat better hearing his words.

“What can I say? I have a very good teacher.” She said with a hum. 

LaCroix smiled, and she could not help but feel all her worries melt away staring into his eyes. 

“My protégé, you’ve been excelling in ways a Neonate even of our blood is not often able to achieve so fast. Though do not underestimate what I say, you still have an immensely long road ahead. There’s much more you have to see and learn. Perhaps many nights from now you will seek out a domain to claim as your own just as I did. But for now Sarah, know that I am very proud of you. The service you’ve done for the Camarilla, this city, and most especially to me doesn’t begin to describe it. For me to call you Ventrue, my fledgling, and my bride I feel the most immense pride in doing so.” 

Sarah was at a loss for words. 

“Sebastian…” She finally spoke, “I think that’s the kindest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

"You earned it, my dear." LaCroix chuckled as he cradled her to him, to which she noticed his dressed down attire. 

“Were you asleep?” Sarah asked.

“Somewhat, it gives me immense relief to rest with you beside me. But it was bittersweet as you were bedridden and unresponsive in the week past.” He gestured to her with a nod. “I apologize that I did take the time to redress you while you rested. I was averse to doing so previously but the clothes you had on were tattered and unsightly.”

Sarah silently agreed that it was for the best she awoke in the lavender colored nightdress than clothes that were bloody and torn. 

“Do we have to get up now?” The younger Ventrue asked, snuggling closer to her Sire and lover. 

“Rest a little longer, cherie. I’m not going anywhere for the time being.” Sebastian soothingly spoke

She pressed her mouth to his, feeling soft lips against her own. It gave her a sense of immense comfort as Sebastian kissed her back. 

“Je t'aime tellement,” He mumbled as they parted. 

“I love you too,” She smiled sleepily inhaling the sweet fragrance of his cologne. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Neither can I.” Pressing a kiss to her temple, the Ventrue pair laid back to rest the remainder of the day away. 

Sarah was nearly overcome by sleep-it felt crazy as she had technically been asleep already for eight days-but she could not help but wonder to herself.

‘Mrs. Sarah LaCroix, not a bad ring to it.’

She wondered if this really would make her the Princess everyone insisted on addressing her by-both mockingly and earnestly. Was that really such a bad thing at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Je t'aime tellement - I love you so much
> 
> Lore: 
> 
> Sarah being in torpor for eight days was not random. Kindred can be stuck in torpor for long or short periods of time when they need to rejuvenate their strength/feed. Humanity levels in vtm vary as high as a saintly 10 to no humanity whatsoever at 0. I imagine Sarah teetering between 9 but closer to 8, Kindred of a level 8 humanity take approximately a week to revive themselves from torpor after receiving blood.


	59. Presents and Prizes

Sebastian gently pulled her along by the hand as they walked down another set of steps. 

"Can I look yet?" She asked, tugging on the blindfold.

"Patience is a virtue," He chided in a sing song tone. 

The following evening the Prince said he had yet another surprise for her. Last time he said this, Sarah found herself engaged. So she was beyond curious just what her fiancée had in mind this time.

After another set of steps he stopped, she unable to see bumped into him. 

Guiding her around, Sebastian reached up to untie the blindfold. 

"You may look now." 

Sarah opened her eyes and was in awe.

The underground lot was alight with the shiny glint of well polished metal and chrome.

"You have an entire showroom!" She gawked. Sarah knew Sebastian was wealthy, but to see so many vintage cars, all varied in make, year, and color. It was clear these automobiles were loved and well cared for, shining in the bright automated lights that had kicked in.

"You own all of these?" She asked her Sire.

LaCroix chuckled, bemused. "Your bewilderment is always so amusing to me." 

Sarah smirked, "It's not commonplace for people to have over a dozen fancy cars to their name."

"And I must correct you on one point. You see, all but one of these is mine, the other is yours."

The ebony haired Ventrue’s mouth was agape. 

“Are you serious?!” She asked, still wide eyed.

“Of course, my driver is always available for you to use. But it seemed only prudent that you should have your own personal vehicle to use at your leisure.” LaCroix explained.

“I…” She gaped. “Which one is mine?” 

He gestured to the showroom, “I leave that up to you. Whichever one you want most is considered yours.”

Sarah staggered through the display of mirror shined cars, they were all beautiful.

She almost decided upon the Jaguar when her blue eyes caught a glimpse of metallic shine and color. 

The shade of deep red reminded her of silky smooth velvet, not unlike the kind she'd been draped over more often than not in Sebastian's office or his haven's sitting room. The automobile itself was sleek and pristine. No scratches, dents, imperfections of any kind, not even so much as a speck of dust upon the hood. 

Sarah opened the door to the Camaro, sliding into the cool leather seat. Her pale fingers ran up along the wheel, caressing the material. 

“I like this one,” She was grinning like a kid at Christmas. “And you’re really okay with me having it?”

Sebastian opened the driver’s door, extending a hand for her to take.

“Certainly, consider it my wedding gift to you.” LaCroix’s lips upturned with a smile. 

Sarah took his hand, hardly able to believe it. She should be use to such lavish niceties, but it felt like a dream even still. Just when she thought Sebastian LaCroix could not raise the bar any higher. 

Her arms wrapped around him, feeling the silky material of his suit jacket against her fingertips. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you so much,” She mumbled, closing her eyes in peaceful bliss. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

She felt his hand reach up, gently stroking her ebony hair. 

“You should never feel that way, mon cheri.” LaCroix said, “I can think of no one more deserving of my devotion than you and it will only ever be to you.”

Sarah’s hands dragged across the fabric, down to his sleeves before she clasped her hands in his. 

She was about to say more but that generic jingle interrupted her train of thought. 

“Excuse me a moment,” LaCroix pardoned himself as he had his back to her, taking the phone out of his pocket. “Yes?”

Sarah couldn’t clearly make out what was being said on the phone. But she watched her Sire’s facial queues, rather than mildly annoyed his expression was one of pleasant surprise. 

“Really? I see. Well, I will be arriving shortly then. Bring it up to my office immediately.”

Hanging up, the Prince turned back to face her.

“Work?” The young Ventrue asked him. 

“Our presence is required.” He quietly answered. “I will make sure arrangements are made for readying and refueling your vehicle while we’re gone.”

“What’s being brought to your office?” Sarah was immensely confused. Sebastian seemed to be in a good mood before, but whatever was said to him over the phone really put a spring in his step. 

“Sarah, mon cher.” LaCroix spoke, an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes. “I promised you we would rule over this city together side by side. This will secure our govern and rule once and for all, no one will dare question us.”

Sarah nodded, following him out of the showroom. But with she walking behind him, her Sire failed to notice the concerned frown that had crossed her features. 

She hoped dearly whatever this great power was he had become so transfixed with had nothing to do with her nightmares of fire and destruction.

\--

The first thing that came to Sarah’s mind was how much of an eyesore the ancient casket was. 

She and Sebastian silently watched as three other Kindred hauled the Ankaran Sarcophagus up to the penthouse. 

LaCroix marvelled over it, as if he were staring up at the gods. 

“At last…” He mumbled. “It’s finally mine.”

Sarah watched him silently as her Sire’s hands ran across the chiseled markings and ancient insignias along the side of the sarcophagus. 

“Do we even know what’s inside this thing?” She finally spoke up. “Do we even want to know? All the movies I’ve seen that involve opening an ancient box never seem to go over well.”

“This is not a movie my dear,” He chided, unable to take his eyes away from the ancient coffin. “Can’t you feel it? It’s been filling the city with dread since the Dane docked, and I believe whatever is in this sarcophagus is the very thing responsible.”

He turned around to face her. 

“As for what lies within, I have an independent associate that will be arriving soon to examine the sarcophagus. He may be able to better determine it’s contents where you or I lack such knowledge.”

Sarah sighed, she did not have a good feeling at all about whatever was inside laying in wait. She understood movies didn’t have all the answers obviously. But she'd read just as many books by noteworthy scholars of Camarilla society. These archives foretold doom and misfortune for those that sought out such forbidden power all the way back to the nights of the Clans Antidiluvian elders. It was called many things over the centuries, but the armageddon for all Kindred known as Gehenna was recited over and over in those books. 

Just the premise of opening an ancient box that could hold who knows what inside filled her with doubt and uncertainty. 

Her attention was drawn to the double doors as a man strolled in that she had never seen before. 

Judging by the amber orange gleam of his eyes, Sarah assumed this Kindred to be a Gangrel. His black hair was long and the clothes he wore looked both aged and well worn. 

“I don’t usually make a habit of house calls. But I was promised something very intriguing that is abuzz within every inch of this city.” The stranger smirked, approaching the Ventrue Childe and Sire. 

“Your services are most appreciated, Beckett.” LaCroix said formally. “You’ll be compensated accordingly for your research.”

“I haven’t dealt with matters concerning money for decades. Besides, I volunteered my services for the discovery rather than currency. But also to be the one to finally assuage the paranoid fears of Gehenna going around as of late.” 

“Yes, well I won’t waste anymore time and will leave you to your task.” 

Beckett continued to smirk, glancing over at Sarah. “I see the breadcrumb trail the Prince’s young associate followed up on did not become lost in the wind. At least that’s my assumption given that you’re standing here now, young one.”

She blinked, “What do you mean?”

The Gangrel shrugged, “Well when I crossed paths with his new errand girl, she expressed some concerns she had for your whereabouts. I gave her a few simple tools to lead her in the right direction, and that led immediately to the Society of Leopold’s hideaway.”

Alice? She was concerned for Sarah when she was kidnapped? 

“But why?” She asked. "Why would she do that? I barely know her..."

Beckett tilted his head slightly. “I’m afraid I do not possess such a gift as clairvoyance, I cannot read peoples minds nor would I care to.” 

Sarah had more questions, but she could tell Sebastian wanted Beckett to get to work on deciphering whatever clues were held upon the Ankaran Sarcophagus insignias. 

He quietly had begun his research and attempts at decrypting the unknown when a familiar, pale face waltzed in. Alice it seemed had traded in her cowgirl boots and chaps, for skintight leather.

Regardless of her trampy display, LaCroix seemed to enthralled by his new prize to care.

“You actually brought it back!” The Camarilla Prince shook his head in awe. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you in here again. But here you are, AND with the sarcophagus. Bravo!”

Sarah could see Alice stare at her out of the corner of her eye, as if there were something she wanted to say but was holding back in LaCroix’s presence. Girl to girl, they would talk later. If the Malkavian really had aided in Sarah’s rescue it seemed only right to thank her somehow. 

They bantered a little longer, before Sebastian must have grown bored of her cryptic rhymes and ramblings before his point of focus was back on that dreaded ancient mystery box.

She followed behind Sebastian as the three approached where Beckett was still examining the ancient markings on the sarcophagus.


	60. Friends in Both High and Low Places

Sarah glumly flipped through the fourth bridal magazine in her stack.

She skimmed through them if anything. She knew Rosé was over the moon when she heard about the Prince’s engagement, so much so that she more than willingly volunteered her stylistic services. As it was, the Toreador had already sent Sarah numerous messages with photos of her various sketches for the perfect wedding dress. 

The Ventrue expected no less from the stylist and was grateful that Rosé happily asked to help in any and all ways possible. 

Still, despite the texts and magazines, Sarah’s mind was on other matters than that one perfect dress. She was worrying herself over the wedding yes-despite Sebastian insisting the headache would be delegated accordingly and she needn’t even think about costs-but tonight she was reflecting sadly on what would be absent from such a momentous occasion.

Sarah just really missed her friend. 

Things had gradually been going back to the way they once were, but Clara’s absence was as difficult as it had been the night Sarah set her free. 

On her off nights she tried to force herself out, to go off dancing or sing karaoke downtown. But it felt void and uncomfortable being all by herself. 

Sarah perked up slightly, as the door to her office opened after a knock. 

Sebastian looked impatient, “Did you lose track of time?”

Checking her phone, the fledgling frowned. “Sorry, I suppose I did.”

The magazine was flopped down on her desk as Sarah stood to pack her things for the end of the evening. 

“You seem distracted,” LaCroix observed. 

Sarah shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

“Have I ever told you how admirable your honesty is and seems to effortlessly come to you? Because of this I can tell quite easily when you’re lying.” The Prince crossed his arms, eyes staring at her. “Will you tell me what’s troubling you?”

Sarah set her purse down, gripping the leather strap. 

She sighed, “I just miss Clara. I feel like without her I have no one else I can go to. Not like how I have you I mean but she was my best friend, that girl friend that I could really talk to.”

Sebastian frowned, “Surely there’s someone else? You’ve been here long enough; you mean to say you don’t have any other companions at all?”

“Well my last new friend was decapitated by the Sheriff so I don’t think that does me any good now.” Sarah remarked, “When I still had Clara in my life, I just had no real need for any other friends.”

Were it any other Kindred, the Prince would think little on this. But to hear the only woman close to his heart say such a thing gave LaCroix genuine concern for her. He’d had no idea that Sarah was so lonely, she never hinted that she was before. With how often they themselves were together he likely hadn’t noticed and just assumed all was well. 

Thinking quickly, Sebastian cleared his throat. “There is always Ms. Mordeau as I presumed the two of you to be close companions?” 

Sarah nodded, “Rosé has been very sweet to me since we met, and I guess we did kind of double date with her and Vinny.”

“Precisely, perhaps the two of you could spend further time in each others company. I’m not suggesting she replace Ms. Marcel or presuming to be an expert in the field of making friends. But I suggest this as it may give you some closure.”

Sarah nodded, putting on her burgundy jacket. Perhaps he had a point, and she felt very comfortable spending time with Rosé in her boutique.

Though this gave her pause, an idea forming in her head as they took their leave from Venture Tower for a new day that was rising.

\--

Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It wasn’t so much being in her old apartment, or that she was sitting across from a Malkavian. Rather it was her redheaded ghoul that stared at the Ventrue that was most unnerving. 

“Sweet Heather, our presence is graced by a regal guest! We can’t stare and be rude.” Alice scolded.

“Sorry! I’m just not use to another you.” Heather said still agape. “I mean she’s not exactly you, but she’s just so different.” 

Sarah cleared her throat, “So, it looks like you’ve really made yourself at home here.”

Alice nodded, doing a twirl. “Oh yes, it’s a regal suite. Somewhere for this body to lay its head during the day!”

The Ventrue smiled, “Good. Glad you’re comfortable.”

There was another pause before she continued, “So I have to ask about something.”

“Why oh why I care for His Majesty so little yet hold more servitude for her royal highness?” She asked.

Sarah blinked, “Something like that? Our paths hadn’t really crossed before just after seeing you at Mercurio’s. I know you and the Prince haven’t always seen eye to eye, so why did you want to help me? Beckett mentioned you led LaCroix and his coterie to the hunters.”

“They must have skittered and scattered like mice.” Alice motioned with her wagging fingertips. 

“But why?” The Ventrue inquired. 

It had been perplexing her the last couple of nights since Sarah awoke from her week long torpor. True, she was the reason why Alice was secured the cushy apartment that the ebony haired Kindred had previously been residing in. 

LaCroix was beside himself when she suggested it, but Sarah was a very persuasive young woman and suggested such a haven be reward for the Malkavian’s aid in the rescue. She also banked on the fact that Alice had single handedly stolen back the Ankaran Sarcophagus for the Prince, to which he finally relented. After all, Sarah had no further need for the empty apartment anymore. 

“You’re the only one that can snuff out the coming flames before the King trades his crown for a jester hat. There is more trust to be had with you than in the King's clouded thinking, Mrs. Majesty.” 

Sarah frowned, was she calling LaCroix a fool? Just where was this stemming from?

“Does this have something to do with the Ankaran Sarcophagus?” She asked finally. 

Alice shook her head, “The Jack in the box should not be opened. It spells a lot of bad words if that is to be its fate.”

This left the Ventrue feeling especially uneasy. 

While Sarah had been stressing over her wedding date, she was also concerned for her groom to be. 

The ebony haired Ventrue remembered how angry and hysteric Sebastian was when the lid of the sarcophagus would not budge an inch. To see the wild ferocity held in his eyes in place of stoic normalcy. 

Whenever the subject of the Ankaran Sarcophagus came about, it was as though LaCroix became borderline obsessed with the mysterious contents. The Prince would let nothing stand in the way of seeing that ancient casket pried open. 

Sarah was afraid for just what was inside, and better yet what her Sire planned to do with whatever was within the sarcophagus.

Before he’d left still so disgruntled, Sebastian mentioned a Swedish anthropologist that Beckett would be seeking out for further consultation. She didn’t know that much about the lone wolf Kindred, but LaCroix had told Sarah about Beckett’s centuries long streak for being a renowned Noddist historian and archaeologist. Her Sire had the utmost confidence that once the scholar’s assessment was complete that the elite of Los Angeles would know just what they were dealing with.

All of this was making Sarah’s head hurt. 

“Do you want to get a drink?” Sarah asked. “We don’t have to hunt if you don’t want to, but I just need to get some air.”

Alice clapped her hands. “I accept the invitation to dine out with the queen!”

She smiled at the younger Neonate and her eagerness. 

She pulled her little red case out of her purse, placing a cigarette between her lips as she motioned for the Malkavian to follow. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” 

Alice merely skipped merrily behind-giving a wave back to Heather whom quietly looked on. 

“All the more easy to follow your lead with smoke signals.” She hummed as Sarah shook her head with a chuckle.


	61. True Lies

The girls deposited their bags in the trunk, before climbing into the car. 

“I never knew half those stores even existed!” Sarah remarked. 

Rosé giggled, “They’re very exclusive, but naturally I’m one of their most favored clients.”

She’d been trying to follow through with Sebastian’s suggestion, and arranged to go out for the evening with the stylistic Toreador. Thus had become this evening, which consisted of boutiques and shopping until they were victoriously carrying out hands full with bags. 

While LaCroix may not have had in mind that Sarah also invite Alice along for the ride for her girls night, here the Malkavian was in the back seat of the Ventrue’s Camaro. 

“You look like you got a few nice finds too,” Sarah remarked. 

“Oh yes! Very very pretty and twinkly.” The Malkavian grinned, pushing up a new pair of sunglassed that winked with sparkles in the mirror. “Such regal niceties for me!”

“Speaking of,” Rosé poked Sarah teasingly. “I’ll need to know a date so I can begin work on your dress for the big day.”

The Ventrue had decided on which of the stylists wedding dresses was Sarah’s favorite. So in an attempt to make better friends with the Toreador she finally began to come around on making adequate preparations. This excited Rosé to no end, proclaiming she had had a hand in coordinating some extravagant weddings. 

Fiddling around with the volume on the radio, Sarah nodded. “I will. I really can’t thank you enough for wanting to do this.”

“It’s my pleasure, and I know there’s already so much you two have to attend to.” The Toreador went on. “I mean there’s still regards to choosing the venue, floral, guest list.”

The Ventrue shook her head, “Don’t remind me. I have no idea where to begin, I’m sure most that will be there will be Sebastian’s colleagues.”

“Even Eastern colleagues?” Alice quizzically asked from the back. 

Sarah blinked, glimpsing up at her from the mirror. “What do you mean?”

The Malkavian’s jaw clenched, as if undecided with her words. “The soon to be crowned Queen doesn’t know. Oh dear dear…”

“Know what?”

Alice played around with her petit hands. 

“Proposals outside of marriage have been made, I was told of them. Even though I myself am not fluent in Chinese, is the white King familiar with that dialect by chance?”

Rosé scrunched up her nose, “I hope you aren’t implying the Keui-Jin when you use those cryptic terms, fledgling.”

“But this body hears things! Not just whispered things. The shadow warriors within the Giovanni tomb said such things about pacts and plots.”  
Sarah’s grip around the steering wheel tightened nervously. She wouldn’t accuse Alice of lying, she’d heard the Malkavian had gone threw a great ordeal to retrieve the Ankaran Sarcophagus from the Giovanni’s clutches. 

But she was also resistant to believe this. Sebastian colluding with the Kuei-Jin? Sarah couldn’t believe such a thing. She knew Sebastian LaCroix was not a perfect or saintly man, but for a member of the Camarilla to ally themselves with their Eastern cousins-very distant cousins at that-it would be an unprecedented move. 

“There is no way Prince LaCroix would join forces with those spirit hopping devils.” Rosé sneered, “And I would keep such accusations to myself if I were you.”   
In an attempt to drown out and put an end to the bickering, Sarah turned the volume dial up on the radio as she sped up once the traffic light turned green.

She dearly hoped Alice was wrong. Sarah prayed to Caine himself that it was all a lie.

\--

A key. Indeed it could never be simple. No wonder Sebastian was unable to open it, and without the key the damned thing would not move an inch and was merely an oversized paperweight until that point. 

Once the Ankaran Sarcophagus was secured, LaCroix thought it was all finally his. But now it seemed there was another thing he had to acquire before absolute power could be established.

Beckett had been fairly persuasive and much more patient than the Prince felt at this moment when the Gangrel sought out Dr. Johansen. The anthropologist was oblivious to Kindred, and Beckett left him unharmed and remaining ignorant. Nevertheless, he engaged the mortal outside his hotel suite and asked several inquiries about the Ankaran Sarcophagus. 

Returning to Venture Tower, Beckett prattled on about what he had learned. The Gangrel was right in his early assessment that the sarcophagus was of Assyrian origins and the archaeology team, including Dr. Johansen believed the Ankaran Sarcophagus held King Messerach. He had learned that the engravings and inscriptions on the artefact held relevance to Lamastu, a Lilith figure within both Kine and Kindred mythology.

However by this point, Sebastian was more concerned with getting into the sarcophagus contents rather than what was in it. 

Ever since he’d claimed Los Angeles as his own domain and been appointed Prince for the Camarilla, Sebastian had been looked down upon. For years and years his enemies and peers alike doubted his capabilities. L.A was an Anarch Free State prior to his govern, the rabbles having next to no respect for him or what the Camarilla stood for. But even those within LaCroix’s own court, he was not oblivious or ignorant to the whispers of doubt behind his back. 

Such insubordination within his ranks made the Beast within growl with anger, like an animal backed into a corner. The Ventrue blood that coursed through his veins demanded respect and obedience from the sycophants he was surrounded by. 

But soon they would see, they all would see.

He would truly find solace once he had that key, LaCroix was more than halfway to achieving his goal. He already had the sarcophagus after all. When he was at last able to open the ancient casket and take that power for his own.

But who the hell had that key?!

\--

Sarah stepped out of the drivers seat, shutting the car door as she began walking up to the open red arch. She knew Sebastian would be angry if he knew she had come to Chinatown against his wishes. But she had to know the truth. 

Ever since the other night, the Ventrue had felt uneasy and doubt had become ever present in her mind. After dropping Rosé off at her boutique, she questioned Alice further on what the Chang Brothers had told her of an alliance made between LaCroix and the Kuei-Jin. 

Sarah herself had never met one the Eastern vampires in person, but she had read enough about them to know they were not Kindred and a dangerous, opposing force to their kind.

But in regards to Chinatown, so long as Kindred did not draw attention to themselves, there was a shaky co-existence with the two factions. Within Los Angeles at least, the Keui-Jin and Kindred Clans were not at active war with each. But was there a reason for that unspoken peace agreement?

Alice had spoken to Ming Xiao when she was here and said the Keui-Jin had perceived the Malkavian as more oddity than threat. Despite this, Sarah wasn’t a fool and did not journey down here unprepared. While not equipped with an armory, the young Ventrue did stop in at Mercurio’s and convinced him to give her both supplies and his silence on just what she needed weapons for. She also sent Alice a message, saying to alert the Prince if Sarah didn’t reply back within the hour.

She intended for this meeting to be short and to the point.

Pushing open the doors leading to the Golden Temple, her path was almost immediately blocked. 

“Stop!” A man in orange robes demanded, a sheathed katana at his side. “Explain your purpose here, Kindred!”

Sarah stared the guard down, hands on her hips. He knew well enough what she was, and she knew what he must be. But this didn’t phase her in the least.

“I am here to declare my presence in Ming Xiao’s domain, and have come to seek a brief audience with her on an important matter.” She announced. 

“The Kuei-Jin do not entertain the requests of Cainite invaders.”

“Another Kindred did the same not that long ago upon her arrival to Chinatown. I’m merely following by example and following adequate customs in respect to entering another’s domain.” Sarah explained without batting an eye. 

The man’s eyes narrowed and his stance rigid. But after a silent moment passed, he nodded. 

“You will be brought before Mistress Xiao. But do not overstay your welcome Kindred.” He sternly advised. “Your kind have no jurisdiction here.”

Sarah followed him up the little bridge leading to a structure with a small stairway. He gestured for her to cross the threshold, pushing open the door her senses were hit with the heavy smell of wildflower and sage.

She was never one to be so easily swayed by physical appearances, but Sarah had to admit Ming Xiao was a very beautiful and exotic woman.   
Her domineering height was befitting the dress she wore over her thin frame. The skirt was a long deep red whilst the upper half was an olive green with golden flecks stitched into the fabric. Her black hair was tied back and Sarah could see the bodkins keeping the woman’s updo in place.

“Welcome Kindred,” The Kuei-Jin greeted her. “I am Ming Xiao, High priestess to the people of Chinatown. To borrow from your coarse Cainite language, you may consider me the equivalent to Baron of this domain.”

Sarah nodded, “I know, thank you for the welcome. I am Sarah Evans, belonging to both the Camarilla and the Ventrue Clan.”

Ming craned her head, scrutinizing the ebony haired Kindred. “Indeed, understand we Kuei-Jin do not often venture outside Chinatown or intermingle with your kind when we do so. But even so we are well aware of the Cainite politics of Los Angeles, and I am aware of your close affiliation to Prince LaCroix.”

Sarah would not deny it, not that it was even a secret to begin with. Every Kindred within the city was well aware of who she was by now and her place within the inner hierarchy circle of LA. 

“Yes, he is my Sire and as it happens my consort as well. We are to be married, though we haven’t worked out all the details yet.” The Ventrue couldn’t help but babble. If she had fed before coming, she was sure her face would have reddened with blushing cheeks. 

“My congratulations to you, its commendable to see your kind transcend the simple act of spreading a blood ritual curse in order to pairbond with another.”

Sarah held back a scowl at the crude terms the High Priestess used to classify Kindred. Instead she cleared her throat, eager to get back on topic.

“Well, as it happens the Prince is relevant to why I stand before you this evening.” 

“What is it you seek to hear from me, Kindred?” Ming asked patiently.

The Ventrue looked the woman in the eye, unwavering despite how much she wanted to avoid this.

“I need to know something; do you and Prince LaCroix have some sort of deal or agreement?” Sarah asked at last, praying that she was wrong and this whole trip was a wasted spout of paranoia.

But as untrustworthy as the Ventrue thought of the Eastern vampires, the High Priestess eyes held only brutal honesty as she spoke.

“LaCroix and I did have an arrangement. Both the Kuei-Jin and your Camarilla were beneficiaries to this pact in driving out the rowdier sects in the city. This was shortly before he was declared the victor of what is now his domain.”

No. No way. No way would Kindred-especially a Prince-collaborate with these people. Yet Sarah found herself unable to dispute Ming’s claim. 

“You said ‘did’. Do you not anymore?” She asked. 

“His neverending quest for power which he seeks within the Ankaran Sarcophagus has driven too wide a ridge between our previously agreed on terms. Our kind have been used and exploited so as LaCroix’s selfish ambitions could be fulfilled.” Ming explained. 

Sarah shook her head. “I can’t believe this…”

“I would have thought, for one so intimately close with LaCroix that he would have told you this information himself. Perhaps the Kuei-Jin are not the only ones that have been left in the dark behind the Prince’s true intentions.”

“No he… he wouldn’t do that.”

But could he?

If what the Keui-Jin said was to be believed, Sebastian had not directly lied but had concealed the truth from so many. Including Sarah.

She gave thanks and an abrupt farewell to Ming Xiao. Back in the car, the tires squealed noisily as Sarah sped off, abandoning the streets of Chinatown. 

They were going to be married, and marriage involved trust. If Sebastian would refuse to give her that, then just where did they stand?


	62. To Thy Own Self Be True

Sarah took a detour to Griffith Park when she got Alice's message. Something about it sounded like something was wrong, and she was right. 

She was agape as Alice wobbly stepped into the Camaro. Her hair normally tied up in a neat ponytail was down, matted, and full of forest foliage. The tight fitted leather torn as though the Malkavian had been mauled by a pack of wild dogs. This further accented by the still healing wounds and blood that smeared her cheek.

“What happened to you?!” The Ventrue was agape. 

“Fiery betrayal…” Alice mumbled, “This body was fed to the real wolves.”

Sarah remembered what LaCroix told her about werewolves, and how territorial they could be. 

She didn’t think twice before stepping on the gas as they zoomed out of Griffith Park. Sarah could swear she could hear the faint sound of howls in the distance. She cranked the stereo up, despite not particularly liking Nickelback. 

“The werewolves have claimed the outskirts of L.A as their territory. Why were you even out here?” She asked, playing with the radio dial.

“The white King requested the black Knight’s aid against the Eastern bedfellows.”

Sarah gritted her teeth in disgust and the grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“’The black knight’ being the Anarchs? I thought Nines had a bounty on his head?”

Alice shook her head, detangling a branch out of her hair which she deposited out the window. 

“No longer, it was the Eastern snake of many faces that killed the Primogen. But the wolves have snatched that piece off the board.”

Sarah’s face fell, “Nines is dead? I can’t believe this, what else could go wrong tonight?! You’re lucky they didn’t kill you too.”

Alice tapped her shoulder, “Not this way.”

“I know.”

Alice pointed, “That way.” 

“I’ll drop you off at your haven in a minute. I just need to have a little chat with somebody first.” Sarah scowled, turning the ignition off as they pulled up in front of Venture Tower. “Just wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

The ebony haired Ventrue stepped out, shoving open the doors. She ignored the bumbling excuses of the startled security guard by her loud presence, pressing the elevator button impatiently. 

\--

Unconcerned with making noise as she was downstairs, Sarah stormed into LaCroix’s office, making a beeline for the latter whom was answering a phone call. 

“This is an act of treason, and it needs to be answered for.” He spoke, his grey eyes only just taking notice of the young Ventrue. 

He was caught off guard, looking as though he were about to say something before she snatched the phone from his hand. 

“He’ll call you back!” She exclaimed, before abruptly ending the conversation.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!” Sebastian scowled rather crossly. 

“I should be the one asking you that question!” Sarah argued, wagging a finger at him. 

He raised a brow in confusion, “What on earth are you talking about? If this is about the bloodhunt, I’m afraid she crossed the line.”

His fledgling gave pause, “What bloodhunt?”

“It was reported back to us that Ms. Briggs made contact with Nines Rodriguez, however only the fledgling made it out of Griffith Park. To carelessly murder Rodriguez when I gave her explicit instructions is unacceptable.”

“So you call a death sentence on her?!” Sarah hollered; her arms outstretched in a gesture of disbelief. “Sebastian! She’s just a kid, and I know that she didn’t kill Nines! Even if she did, why do you care? I thought there was a bloodhunt out on him too?”

“No, as it happens I required his assistance in wiping out the Keui-Jin from Los Angeles. They’ve made their treachery against our organization crystal clear and have loitered within our territory long enough. There was to be an alliance between the Camarilla and the Anarchs to rid the city of those foreign devils.” 

Sarah’s eyes narrowed. “So making a new deal after the last one broke off?”

“Sarah, what exactly are you insinuating?” LaCroix asked.

“Sebastian, just tell me the truth!” She snapped. “I already talked to Alice about what she heard in the Giovanni mansion. And Ming Xiao confirmed the alliance you made to me.”

His grey eyes that were filled with anger and confusion were now wide and bewildered. 

“You-? She encroached on our territory?!”

“No, no I went to Chinatown myself.”

“Sarah! I told you never to set foot there, do you know just what the Keui-Jin are capable of? I just got you back, and you waltz into the enemy camp as if it’s a stroll in the park!” 

“I’m not concerned with that right now, what I am is whether or not you colluded with her.”

“We do not trust them, nor do they trust us! Such an idea is ridiculous, they orchestrated this lie to turn us against each other.” 

“But it wasn’t a lie, was it?” Sarah, fists were clenched. “I’m tired of this.”

“Cheri, please-“

“No! I know you well enough by now Sebastian. I don’t hate you if you did it, I just want you to be honest with me.”

Sebastian bit his lower lip, recalling what they’d already been through and coming so close to losing his lover for good. Sarah was without question the only Kindred within this city that he knew he could trust.

“Sarah… you need to understand I had no choice.” LaCroix mumbled through gritted teeth, a fang digging into his lower lip. 

Her shoulders sagged, “So you don’t deny it?”

“To everyone else yes. The Primogen, Camarilla, Anarchs. No one took me seriously regardless of faction or Clan, even what few allies I arrived with. They underestimated what I could do, what I accomplished! The arrangement with Xiao was the ultimatum made necessary to establish power, to finally take Los Angeles for my own. I had no choice!” 

“Why didn’t you say anything until now?” Sarah’s clenched fists began pelting his clothed chest. “Why did I have to hear it from the Kuei-Jin themselves before you told me?! You Sired me, took me in, asked me to be your wife! We’re suppose to work together, to trust one another you stupid man! So selfish and stupid you can be!”

Sebastian let the fledgling vent her anger before he finally grasped her wrists.

She did not cry but her voice cracked, and her shoulders shook. Sarah nestled against him as her Sire’s arms encircled her. 

“I hate that I love you as much as I do.” Sarah frowned, feeling a hand stroke her hair. “Are you being completely honest with me now?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered.

“How do I know that for certain?”

He held her close, “I promised I would never hurt you again. That is one commitment I intend to fulfill. I cannot turn back time and prevent the alliance I formed between myself and Ming Xiao. But I can attempt to repair what is not already woven in the present, and in our future.”

The Prince pulled away, to stare down at her.

“Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé”, LaCroix said softly, “Please forgive me.”

Sarah sighed, “If it were anyone else I wouldn’t.”

She tugged on his tie, stealing a kiss. 

“Answer me one other thing, this arrangement you and her had.” The hint of raw angry jealousy lingering in her gaze. “Please tell me you two didn’t… Like you two weren’t involved in…”

LaCroix made a face as though he’d bitten down on a lemon.

“Absolutely not! My actions may be questionable, but I would not stoop so low as to take that Eastern demon to my bed.”

“Good, you’re mine Sebastian LaCroix. And only mine to have in such a way.” 

The Prince’s gaze softened, “Mon dieu, I think I’m finally rubbing off on you.”

She wore a victorious smile as he pressed his lips to hers. 

“Sebastian, I’ll only forgive you if you can promise me something.”

“Anything mon cher. Name it, and you shall have it.”

She turned away from his youthful face only to glance over at the stone casket. 

“Ever since that thing arrived, something’s changed in you. I can see it in your eyes. This city needs a leader Sebastian. I know you can be just that for them, but you don’t need that dusty artefact to do it.” Sarah turned back to face him.

“But we are so close!” The hitch of desperation in his voice. “All we require is the key and we could be unstoppable.”

“Sebastian, we don’t even know what’s in there! It could be a dried-up mummy, or all for nothing and just be completely empty. Even if there is some sleeping ancient inside, do we really want to wake such a thing up?” She frowned, “You told me if you had the choice not to diablerize Johannes today, you wouldn’t have. Does that still hold true if there is some kind of antediluvian in that sarcophagus?”

She cupped his cheeks with her palms. 

“Please, for me just let this go.” She pleaded. “We’ll get married and then figure out Los Angeles together.”

LaCroix felt as though he were transported two hundred years into the past. Once more at Waterloo, where he was only a young man lying defeated, scared, and uncertain what the future held. 

The Prince shook, bowing his head.

“I need this city, and it needs me. But I…” He felt a lump form in his throat as though he were going to vomit. “I can’t do this alone. I lost all sense of direction, and here you are steering me back on course. Please Sarah, please my love... I need your help.”

Sarah was nose to nose with him, “Over and over you said we would rule over L.A, let me in and I'll help you. I love you, I would do anything for you.”

"And I love you."

"So please, just stay with me."

He nodded, “Alright. Alright…” 

She gave a gentle peck to his cheek, “Thank you, Sebastian.”

“Don’t say that just yet. The events set in motion I can’t so easily reverse.” LaCroix pursed his lips with a stern frown. “To retract a bloodhunt only just called won’t be easy if what you say is correct about Nines Rodriguez.”

Sarah nodded, “It is, I picked her up myself. Alice is just downstairs in the car; she can tell you everything. About the fire, the werewolf attack, all of it.”

The Prince shook his head, “Every Kindred in the city will be after her, the reward for bringing a bloodhunt to an end is bountiful. If she has not already fled whilst we’ve been talking, then someone will have gotten to her first.”

Sarah made a run for the doors, frantically calling for an elevator. She paced uncomfortably before the doors open and she ran through the lobby. Outside, her car was still there but the passenger door was clumsily closed, still slightly ajar. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” The younger Ventrue felt guilty leaving her in the car, she should have brought Alice inside with her. Fortunately though, inside the Camaro there was no signs of scuffle or struggle. The lack of disturbance or fresh blood was a good sign for now.

Making her way back up to the penthouse, Sarah shook her head. “She’s gone, but I don’t think she was killed.”

Sebastian gave a hard sigh, “Even if she were to provide a convincing testimony, Ms. Briggs fate is sealed unless she can prove herself to the Camarilla. I told you that I intended to snuff out the Keui-Jin from our city, and I will hold true to this.”

She crossed her arms, “How?”

“It’s simple, Ming Xiao holds the key to the Ankaran Sarcophagus. It is well established the sarcophagus is under Camarilla protection. If the Malkavian takes that key from Xiao, it will be seen as a means of gaining the organization’s good graces back.”

Sarah frowned, “I assume Ming isn’t going to just hand over the key if we ask nicely?”

LaCroix could not help the dark smirk that crossed his face. “No, thus I’m sure you know what action must be taken. Another act to truly gain clemency from the Camarilla.”

There was no way around it, even if LaCroix agreed to Sarah’s terms regarding the Ankaran Sarcophagus fate. 

They needed to secure the key, and in order to do that there was only one course of action: Ming must die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again plot divergence. And as we reach closer and closer the end of the Bloodlines plot, so to do we the end of the story.  
> Only a few chapters more!


	63. Big Trouble in Little Chinatown

Sarah was relieved to hear back from Alice. What she was apprehensive of was where she had to go to find the Malkavian fledgling. 

She was less than impressed to see the redheaded Brujah standing watch outside the hotel room. 

“Oh Hell no!” Damsel growled with gritted teeth. “You got some nerve showing your face around here, Cammy!”

Sarah returned her glare. “Believe me, the feeling is mutual.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t stomp your pretty little face in.”

Before the Ventrue could answer, both womens attention diverted to the door that creaked open. A familiar fresh faced Malkavian poked her head out.

“There is the guest of honor!” Alice clapped, holding the door open. 

“No fucking way is she going in there!” Damsel exclaimed, her fists clenched. “That dandy fascist Prince probably sent his girlfriend to finish what the werewolf started.”

Sarah blinked, werewolf? She couldn’t possibly mean to say…

The Ventrue pushed past her, and was met with unexpected and slightly grisly sight.

“Nines!” She was agape, “How-? You’re alive?”

The aforementioned Brujah shrugged, but grimaced as he did. “You catch on quick.”

Half of his face was bloody and mangled, his clothes were ripped apart in a similar fashion that Alice approached her. Sarah could see the tremble in his arms as Nines sat up on the coffee table. Beside him she could see three empty blood bags discarded on the tabletop.

She was about to say more but the Ventrue held her tongue seeing the bloody mound of fur seated on the counter. It looked like a wolf’s head, only this was three times bigger. “Is that a-?”

“What’s left of him, almost thought I was a goner when he jumped me. Was even more surprised the kid made it out in one piece.” Nines said, casting an unnerved glance at the severed werewolf head. “Even most older Kindred aren’t able to say they could walk away from a werewolf attack.”

Alice sauntered back in, she rubbed behind the head’s ear. 

The Malkavian frowned, genuinely perplexed. “Lassie seems sad.”

Sarah tried to ignore the one-sided exchange, focusing her attention on the wounded Brujah. 

It seemed that whilst Sarah was confronting Sebastian about his under the table dealings with Xiao, that Smiling Jack had come across Alice and convinced her she wasn’t safe waiting in the heart of downtown L.A. They’d regrouped here in Hollywood, but only after she had to fight her way past several Kindred hellbent for her demise.

Alice had been on good terms with the Anarchs since she brought down the plaguebearers of Los Angeles and thought they to be a much safer option than going back to LaCroix.

“Look,” Sarah explained, “I know you and the Prince are nothing alike, I can’t change that and I’m not trying to. But even if the two of you hate each other, both the Anarchs and the Camarilla have a common enemy. One that goes beyond sects and clans. Right now it’s Kindred-and I mean all Kindred-against the Keui-Jin.”

Nines crossed his arms, wincing against a painful jerk. 

“That’s a fine speech you have, but still don’t know if I feel cozy rubbing elbows with the Camarilla.” He frowned. “If it makes you feel any better, you seem like an alright sort. But even if I trust you and what you’re saying, I don’t buy a word of what comes out of LaCroix’s mouth.”

Sarah sighed, she was a very persuasive woman but the Anarch was not making this in any way easy. “A truce, that’s all I’m asking. Ming Xiao has the key to the Ankaran Sarcophagus, she can’t be trusted with it. Sebastian told me you guys lost a lot of people when the Keui-Jin invaded L.A. Don’t you want to see them gone for good? If she gets her hands on the sarcophagus when she already has the key, she could kill all of us.”

Nines scoffed, “Word on the street is LaCroix has that sarcophagus, whose to say he isn’t just having us do his dirty work and fetch the key so he can crack that box open himself?”

“Because I won’t let him!” Sarah said angrily. “I want Ming Xiao out of the picture, but I want that damned box gone too.” 

The Brujah seemed genuinely intrigued by the Ventrue’s outburst. 

“The only way that the bloodhunt will be called off is if Alice gets the key from the Kuei-Jin, the Camarilla will see it as a gesture of good faith. But I told the Prince where I stand on the sarcophagus and that it has to go.”

Nines couldn’t help but smirk, “Sounds like you’ve got his balls in a vice.” 

Sarah frowned, “It wasn’t a particularly fun conversation believe me. Please, a truce just for one night. Both the Camarilla and the Anarch community wipe out the Keui-Jin once and for all. If not for me, at least do it for Alice.”

The Anarch considered this, glancing over at the leather clad Malkavian that kept trying to coax the werewolf head into barking. Maybe it was because he was left Sireless too, or due to her being so young and not just as Kindred-the girl looked no older than twenty-five when she was Embraced. 

Perhaps even a small portion of him trusted Sarah’s words and promises. 

“Alright, this doesn’t square anything between me and LaCroix. But if the Camarilla are willing to fight with us, then we will.”

Sarah nodded, “Thank you. I know it won’t be easy, and we may lose a few people doing it. But if we can take the Keui-Jin down, the city can rest a little easier for both our factions.”

\--

The Kuei-Jin anticipated a counterattack from LaCroix once the alliance was severed, but they did not expect it to be with such a shellshock force as the gargoyle that smashed into their temple seemingly out of nowhere.

The gargoyle crashed into one of the guard towers, flailing and hissing as the stone creature rose. 

But the gargantuan of blood and stone was not the only invasive force to the Keui-Jin’s sanctuary. Indeed, even the Eastern supernaturals were caught off guard by the waves of Kindred that emerged guns blazing. 

The battle commencing between the undead was divided yet the Kindred were a united force. 

Nines was still licking his wounds from the werewolf attack but was able to spare some reinforcements for the ambush on the temple. 

Fighting alongside the Brujah and Gangrel clans were the most unlikely of allies only second perhaps to Ventrue. Whilst calling upon Claudius at the Chantry, Sarah asked if on behalf of the Camarilla the Tremere Primogen could aid the cause. While Strauss had a similar distaste for the Anarchs as much as LaCroix did, he agreed that the eradication of Ming Xiao and her underlings was for the greater good. Thus the Anarchs found themselves fighting alongside well trained Tremere apprentices harnessing their blood magic. 

Sarah glowered with a silver shimmer as stray rounds ricocheted off her. Her eyes were an unnatural blue as the Ventrue willed herself into the weaker minds of the temple guards she crossed paths with. 

As they convulsed around her Sarah heard another scream, clutching his head as Alice giggled curling her fingers into a fist. 

One by one, the feeble guards were easily dispatched by the conjoined factions. The Brujah fueled by Potence and raw fury, the Tremere were likewise using masterful Thaumaturgy against their shared enemy. 

The interior was a maze, and while the Kindred did indeed gain the upper hand Sarah and Alice still had yet to cross paths with the High Priestess. This was going to be a very long night. 

\--

LaCroix felt insecure, growing impatient and fearful in his high tower. 

He had been keeping close tabs on the state of emergency in Chinatown. 

To the human residence and local news reporting the abnormal tremors, it was obviously being seen as a deliberate assault. But a Camarilla Prince does not gain such a title without having prestige and high influence. To avoid the incident risking the Masquerade, it was now being classified as a terrorist attack as far as any Kine were concerned. 

But he wasn’t worried about exposure, Sebastian knew Sarah to be careful. Her plan to establish contact with the Anarchs was an astonishing success. 

The Prince had also been made aware that Strauss had aided in the young Ventrue’s cause, perhaps as insurance that the Camarilla would hold the reigns over the Anarchs of Los Angeles. 

Sarah was truly remarkable, having been able to do what Sebastian could not. She had brought both opposing sides together with her charisma and compassion. She truly was a natural born leader, thanks to such talents the Keui-Jin would be outnumbered and destroyed, and the key would very shortly be in his possession. 

But once that happened, would he truly be able to follow through and abandon all pursuits concerning the Ankaran Sarcophagus? 

Sarah’s words had merit, she could be correct and inside could be nothing but bones and dust. But if there were a resting ancient, sleeping dormant and vulnerable within, the power it could be holding was unimaginable. LaCroix could be unstoppable with such might, instill his will beyond the borders of Los Angeles!

But Sebastian promised to cast aside this endeavor, and to her he intended to keep each and every one he made. Only ever for her. 

Nevertheless, the Beast within growled and snarled, the blue-blooded genes of the Ventrue demanded he open the sarcophagus and take that power and glory for himself. The cries that pleaded that LaCroix needed it, had to have it. 

For once in his two hundred years of unlife, such calls for conquest and control were all beginning to make his head hurt. 

He had requested a draught of his blood preference be brought to his office earlier that evening. Eyeing the wine glass he had been neglecting, Sebastian tipped his head back as he drained the crimson contents feverishly. His hunger was sated, but his nerve still wavered awaiting his bride’s return.

\--

“No, we already tried that one.”

“Here?”

“Yes, no wait! No that pillar there, I’m sure that’s the one.”

Alice repositioned the jade figurine on the final pillar. 

The calvary of Kindred had continued to overrun the temple whilst the two women descended down once they’d found the hidden stairwell. 

Now as the last of the four jade figures was prominently placed on their appropriate pillars, a massive white light burst forth from the center of the ceremonial chamber.  
Staring back at each other, as if silently asking if this was still a good idea, the Ventrue and Malkavian stepped into the blinding threshold. 

Sarah felt as though her body were levitating, her feet lifted off the ground. She wondered for a split second if this was a trap they’d foolishly stepped into. 

But she was relieved to feel her feet back on solid ground and Alice just as bewildered but unharmed. 

The Ventrue could not help but grimace seeing the High Priestess at the end of the chamber they’d been transported to. She looked less than impressed to see them. 

“You’ve become a grave disappointment, Kindred.” Ming frowned, “This was not meant to be the destination for either of you, but your path will end here.”

Sarah frowned, “I don’t think so. We will leave, but only once we have the key.”

“Foolish Cainite, a thousand years of suffering you shall suffer for this blind lust instilled in your inferior blood.” The Keui-Jin angrily said.

Sarah had her sabre drawn, Alice excitedly cocking the rifle in her hands. 

Both women knew this would not be an easy fight, but neither expected Ming Xiao’s shape to shift into the monstrous, tentacled creature that wriggled and hissed before them. 

“I hope you still have a lot of ammo!” Sarah hollered with alarm as she ducked her head. 

“Many more shinies with wings where these came from!” Alice chortled, bullets violently flew through the air as the battle commenced.


	64. Finally Facing My Waterloo

If Sarah needed to breathe, she would surely be winded and out of breath. 

“I feel like I need a shower, and then another one after that.” The Ventrue grimaced. Her skin was sticky and grimy from the gelatinous ooze the creature that was Ming Xiao had been violently spitting. Now what was left of the tentacled shapeshifter was a slimy mass of dead flesh on the chamber floor. 

Alice‘s boots made squishy squeaks as she walked through the puddle of goo, grasping hold of the bulky artifact that had costed Ming’s life. 

“A lock for every key!” The Malkavian declared, turning the object upside down as she inspected it. 

Sarah frowned, “Even the key for the sarcophagus is an absolute eyesore.” 

“Will he really bend the knee before Mrs. Majesty?” Alice asked, handing over the Assyrian artifact to the Ventrue. 

She nodded, “He will. I promise it.”

“The fates eye tells this body that it must be the Queen that evades the coming flames. Else the King put himself in checkmate.” The Malkavian Neonate recalled. 

Sarah couldn’t help but remember her dream. Venture Tower was burning, and she couldn’t feel her bond with Sebastian, as though it had been severed. She felt alone, hurt, and abandoned. Was he dead in the riddle Alice recited on about and in the dream? It was a feeling that made her sick to her stomach to even imagine. He had been by Sarah’s side every step of the way, as her mentor and soon after her consort. 

If the roaring fires were a premonition for what was yet to come, Sarah would see that this prophecy was not fulfilled. 

\--

Sebastian’s face was alight with glee hearing that the Ventrue-Malkavian duo had been buzzed in. 

His smile faltered, taking in the disheveled and tired state the women were in. 

“Xiao?” LaCroix asked. “You confronted her?”

Sarah nodded, “She put up a pretty nasty fight.”

He wiped away at a discolored smear on her cheek. “Are you very hurt?”

“Alice had it worse, but I think we’ll both survive.” She smiled, putting on a brave face. 

Most of her wounds were superficial or already healing. She could still feel a burning tingle along her leg from where one of Ming’s slimy limbs had grabbed hold and flung Sarah during the struggle. 

All the same, her Sire seemed to be well prepared. Once he’d wiped away at more of the goop on her face with a handkerchief, Sebastian gestured to the fresh glass beside the one he’d previously drained. Sarah could immediately tell the blood fell within her preference and couldn’t help but lick her lips with hunger.  
Sarah took a gulp of her glass, as she heard LaCroix chuckle. 

“So, Ming Xiao is dead. And soon all her devilish kin that remain will share her fate. The Golden Temple was all but decimated. Any stragglers that may have escaped our notice will make themselves scarce of Los Angeles before sunrise or be executed.” Sebastian grinned. “The Camarilla has prevailed, and you my dear protégé are once again my fearless champion.”

Sarah shrugged, “I did help but I don’t think I’m the only one you should be thanking, mon cher. I believe there’s a bloodhunt that needs to be dissolved.” 

The Prince’s attention lingered over the Malkavian, to which he nodded. As if he only just now realized she were in the room. 

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Yes, I will make immediate arrangements to call off the bloodhunt for Ms. Briggs. As with the re-emergence of Nines Rodriguez amongst his rabble possie, and her aid in assassinating the Keui-Jin that have plagued my city the Kindred of L.A will recognize her innocence. She will receive full pardon for the previous allegations.”

Taking another sip, Sarah tapped her glass. 

“Maybe she deserves a little liquid courage as well?” She voiced in an as a matter of fact tone. 

He sighed, “Very well. I’ll make the appropriate accommodations for her, as well as transport back to her haven. In the meantime Ms. Briggs, would you kindly excuse us?”

Alice gave Sarah a passing glance, a twinge of doubt in her heterochromic eyes. Wordlessly though, the Malkavian took her leave, Sire and Childe left completely alone.

Sarah knew LaCroix had taken notice to the satchel bag over her shoulder when they walked in. Though she wished he hadn’t. The Prince had given her his word, but she knew Sebastian LaCroix well enough by now. He strived for power, glory, and control. Though she could not fault her Sire on this, an impulse instilled in their bloodline. However, dangling the potential source of great power in his face and expecting him to lay down further pursuit would not be so easy. 

“I should hope you didn’t stuff Ming’s head into that.” Sebastian half joked but did not take his eyes off it. “Not that she needs it anymore at any rate.”

“I think we both know what’s in here.” The Ventrue fledgling said.

Setting it down Sarah dug into the bag before pulling out the Assyrian artifact.

“The key…” Sebastian mumbled; his grey eyes transfixed on the object. “You have it.”

He couldn’t help himself reaching an arm out as if expecting her to hand it over. 

Sarah held it back, “Sebastian, you promised.”

“I know what I promised…” The Prince frowned, “But could we not just look inside? Dissuade the rumors, find out for ourselves just what we could have!”

Sarah worriedly shook her head. “No, no we can’t. You and I both know just why you want it open.”

She did not feel betrayed by his words, for she could see desperation in LaCroix’s eyes. It was internal turmoil, the Beast speaking its words through his lips in an attempt to manipulate them both. 

“Sebastian, please.” Sarah pouted, “This isn’t you talking. Think about all you accomplished without the help of some old relic. Just look at where Los Angeles stands! The Camarilla and the Anarchs can try and work together, not as enemies. The city doesn’t have to be so divided; compromises can be made. I know you can lead them.”  
LaCroix’s shoulders shook as he fell to his knees. 

“Sarah, you’re fearless. Absolutely fearless… I feel as though I am both a fool and a coward.” He spoke, his expression blank but his eyes held immense panic. “Aidez moi. S’il te plait aide moi, mon amour.” 

They key clattered noisily to the floor as Sarah dropped down to his level, pulling him into her arms. 

“I will help you, after all you’ve done for me. We can help each other.” Sarah soothingly embraced him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Remember what you taught me? We are Ventrue, we maintain power through honor. Bearing the burden of leadership that no one else will. We’ve done it for centuries: from Ventru himself at the side of the legendary father Caine, Antonius of Cairo, Mithras monarchy in London, and endless more.”

Sebastian laughed shakily, his arms encircling her. “Cheri, how did you become so wise?”

“As I said, I had a very good teacher to guide me.”

“The sarcophagus…” He swallowed. “It should be destroyed, disposed of, it can’t stay here…”

She smiled, “That sounds like an excellent course of action.”

The Prince bowed his head, “How do… I can’t trust myself with doing it…”

Sarah glared at the sarcophagus. “I’ll do it. That way you can’t be tempted to go after it again. I might need another set of hands but only I’ll know where it’s going.”

Sebastian clenched his fists, shutting out the roars of protest that echoed in his head. “Yes, do it. Please.”

Sarah didn’t have to be asked twice on this matter. She would see it done.

\--

It was unusually foggy this evening. Visibility was poor, but the few Kindred aboard the boat were well aware of their geographical bearings. By now they had since drifted out far from the Prince’s L.A influence. 

Sarah wanted to ensure if by chance Sebastian learned of the Ankaran Sarcophagus location that he would not have proper jurisdiction to seek it out. The Baron that claimed the city and by extension these waters was sympathetic and permitted this. But even so, it would be next to impossible to obtain even for Kindred. 

The Ventrue shot the sarcophagus a scowl, before nodding. “Here.”

The boat’s engines slowed and came to an eventual full stop. 

Silently, the Tremere and Toreador that had accompanied her on this journey began pushing the Ankaran Sarcophagus. 

A few more feet… Just a few more…

Sarah took a drag from her cigarette, her expression stoic and unmoved as she watched the ancient casket teeter overboard. It impacted with a hard splash, swallowed up by the sea as it plummeted down into the black waters. 

She felt immense relief, seeing nothing more of the Ankaran Sarcophagus as staring over the edge she saw nothing but water and mist.

The key she had since destroyed by other means, as it was not good enough to keep the lock and keep separated. A stone sarcophagus was difficult to incinerate, but the bulky key on the other hand stood no chance against the flames. It was no more after several hours in the enclosed chamber of fire.

Ming Xiao was dead and the Keui-Jin all but wiped out from their domain. A truce between two waring Kindred factions was in place for now, and the dreaded cause for paranoia and hysteria of forewarned Gehenna was now lost to the ocean’s deep depths. Some mysteries were to always remain so, as was the fate of the Ankaran Sarcophagus and its sealed contents. 

She flicked the nubby cigarette into the water, watching it bob on the surface. At last Sarah felt as though she, her beloved Sebastian, and the residence of Los Angeles really could sleep easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore - Antonius was Embraced by an unknown Ventrue in the year 130, and ruled as Cairos Prince for centuries before his assasination in 1406. Mithras was also an Elder Ventrue Prince, who held influence over Western Europe as a whole but was primarily Prince of London. 
> 
> Translation - Aidez moi. S’il te plait aide moi, mon amour = Help me. Please help me, my love
> 
> So for those veteran players I am borrowing the endgame scene and bits of dialogue from several endings. Primarily LaCroix's, Ming, and the Clan Quest Sabbat ending in regards to burning the key-though they actually set the entire sarcophagus on fire in the 'good' Sabbat endgame.


	65. Madame et Monsieur LaCroix

Six months after Sarah buried the Ankaran Sarcophagus at sea, and it was the eve of her wedding night. 

She was nervous, not to the extent that she would be getting cold feet-metaphorically of course. But she had read it was common to get wedding jitters the day before.

The Ventrue had been learning and researching the appropriate customs when two Kindred decided to tie the knot. A blood marriage could consist of similar traditions to its Kine counterpart, but with a few key differences.

Sebastian gave Sarah free reign with most of the accommodations, as he insisted that he was more concerned that it be up to her standard and what she wanted than his own. By this point he trusted her judgement, and that her ideas would not seen as unorthodox or outlandish as there would be very astute members of Camarilla society present. For some of these individuals, their attendance was silently mandated to uphold appearances. They were more concerned that it was a Prince being courted than the festivity itself and the gossip that would ensue if said individuals did not attend. But the bride herself had also been causing quite a slew of whispers in these inner circles. 

The Camarilla even outside of Los Angeles had found Sarah to be a very intriguing woman, the heroic tale about Ming Xiao’s fall travelled fast. While the young Ventrue insisted that Sebastian receive full credit for such a well orchestrated plan, it was not overlooked just who had physically led the charge against the Keui-Jin. Sarah Evans was a Neonate that had made a name for herself, not just among the Ventrue or the Camarilla. Even some members of the Anarch community were hailing her as a hero. She kept up relations and negotiations with Nines to continue the peace she had established. Damsel gave rude looks from the side lines, but even the high tempered redhead had to admit it was a 'badass thing' that Sarah helped quash the Keui-Jin in L.A. 

The Camarilla and Anarchs were still divided in values, but in Los Angeles Sarah had created a sturdy enough bridge between the two factions. LaCroix’s govern was not so judgmentally scrutinized after a year had passed since Sarah’s Embrace, as the night following this anniversary she was officially christened the Prince’s Seneschal. Second only to Prince LaCroix himself she held free reign over Los Angeles and would speak on his behalf on several diplomatic decisions.

The fact that they were now due to be married would further solidify the bond they had. 

Though the Prince had one last minute addition to their wedding that he wished to include. Which was what he was so adamant to discuss the evening before. 

“Another surprise?” Sarah asked bemusedly, “Given your last surprises were an engagement ring and then following that up with a car, I can only guess next on the list is a puppy.”

Sebastian smirked, “Not quite. But I’m sure you will like it.”

He led her downstairs toward the front door, just before a knock was heard. 

"Right on time, most excellent." LaCroix remarked.

Sarah raised a brow.

“I thought you didn’t entertain much?” She asked.

“I don’t, but this party is not for me. It’s for you.” LaCroix corrected her, as he reached for the doorknob. 

Sarah could feel her eyes welling up as she stared back at a face that she thought she would never see again. 

“Hey,” Clara smiled, the word barely passed through her lips before the Ventrue enveloped her in a hug. 

“Clara!” She happily sniffled. 

She hugged Sarah back, soothingly rubbing the Ventrue’s back. “I missed you so much!”

“But… But how are you here? I thought you-?” 

But it was then that she realized something was different. Only after she pulled away did Sarah realize her color was off, and there was an abnormal afterglow in her companion’s eyes. 

“Imagine my surprise when I was approached with permission for this request.” Sebastian spoke up. 

Sarah was startled to come to this realization. “You don’t mean, but now she’s a-? 

The brunette gave the Ventrue a pleading smile, she could see the elongated canines poking out. “Sare it’s ok. I wanted to do it, really.”

“I thought you said to me you could never be out at night by yourself, or ever imagine drinking blood?”

Clara grimaced, “That’s still taking some getting use to. But I got use to so much when I was with you… Also I… I kind of met someone, and I just really wanted to be with him. Even if it meant making a few sacrifices.” 

Sarah shook her head, with so many questions. “But how do you remember everything? You shouldn’t have.”

“You didn’t erase her memory necessarily but concealed the ones you didn’t want to be seen. It wouldn’t take much for a Kindred skilled in Domination to lift the restrictions on those memories you sealed away.” LaCroix piped up. “It was quite simple once I realized it was Ms. Marcel. Given that she had a previous history with Kindred it would make her transition into our society much smoother.”

Sarah couldn’t help but wonder, was Clara a Ventrue too? 

Clara attempted to alleviate some of the question’s in her friend’s head. 

“After what you did, and when you let me go I went about life like it was before. Just the same thing every day, week, and month. It was a few months after that when I met Percy.” She explained “I didn’t know that he was Kindred at first, we just got to talking and he said he had this feeling about me. I think he said he knew one of the Kindred I was… seeing previously. I still didn’t know he was a vampire, but we went out for awhile and then one night he asked if I wanted to stay with him for a weekend in San Francisco and told me everything. I was scared at first, but Percy has been nothing but sweet to me ever since we met. He took me to an art show on our trip, I never would have imagined he was the Percival Dowling from one of the paintings we walked past otherwise! The date said it was painted in 1906 afterall!” 

Sarah was gradually coming around, filling in the gaps. 

“Painting, so… Percy is a Toreador?” She asked.

Clara nodded, “You’ll like him, he’s just so charming and passionate. I didn’t think he would be that interested in me when I was told what he was and when the Prince helped me remember. But he liked me, and I really like him. I said I would let him… you know…”

Sarah frowned, “But what about everything else in your life? And Felix?”

The brunette gasped, as if mockingly offended. “It would take a lot more than a vampire for me to give up my beloved fur baby! And Percy loves cats, always spoils him when he comes over!”

The girls laughed as Sarah had to reach out and hug her again, making sure this was all real.

“Everything else I gave up though, once I remembered everything I just kept thinking about you. With how strong you were, and I didn’t want to lose Percy. And now this means we can be friends again, and that you don’t have to worry anymore about me.”

Sarah smiled; she could hardly believe this. She felt a pang of downheartedness knowing just what Clara had given up, but she could see it was for a reason that made her friend especially happy. She had missed Clara terribly, despite making new friendships and companions in the months that had passed. 

“Now, I don’t mean to shoo the two of you away…” Sebastian interrupted, “But you do only have so many hours left before sunrise.”

Sarah pulled back, giving Clara and Sebastian a questioning look. “What are we doing?”

“Well ‘we’ involves you and me as no boys are allowed for this one,” Clara pointed, with a mischievous smirk. “Because tonight is your bachelorette party!”

The young Ventrue couldn’t help the grin of excitement as she bit her lower lip. “Really?”

“Of course Sare! You can’t stay shut in at home the night before your wedding, it’s practically a rule.”

Sebastian held out the well worn and well-loved burgundy jacket that Sarah refused at every turn to replace. “Go off and have fun, mon cher. It’s not as if I won’t see you tomorrow.”

The ebony haired Ventrue let the newborn Toreador tug her by the hand down the steps once she had gotten her jacket on. Sarah couldn’t help the grin when she saw Rosé through the rolled down window of the limousine and Alice poking her head-and most of her upper body-out of the sunroof.

This left only one problem; how to break the news that Sarah would have a new maid of honor.

\--

Just a year and a half ago, Sarah never would have imagined her life turning out the way it had. 

She wasn’t sure which variable would have been the harder of the two for the old Sarah Evans to believe; that she would be a vampire or that she was about to get married. Both had at one point seemed highly unlikely. 

"You look absolutely beautiful," Rosé gasped, marvelling at her work, as she circled around the Ventrue. “One finishing touch is all we need now!”

The Toreador gestured for Sarah to dip her head low as she could feel the long veil being fastened in the back with a few discreet bobby pins. Sarah smiled noticing the shiny tiara that Rosé held with delicate hands, as though the object would shatter at even the slightest amount of pressure.

“I know you insist people not use the term, but I think every bride deserves to feel like a princess on their wedding day.” The Toreador remarked, placing the crown upon Sarah’s head. “And I have to say you’re the most beautiful of all those brides combined, sweetheart.”

Rosé satisfied with her handiwork, excused herself to rejoin the others for the ceremony about to begin. 

Sarah couldn’t help but do a cautious twirl in the mirror. It was very modest for a ballgown, it was layered but not to the point that she felt constricted and unable to move about freely. The cream colored floral trim along the neckline and waist complimented the pale blue hue of the dress. It stood out just enough to not feel generic but perfectly ideal for a wedding. 

Sarah may have denied every claim of being a princess left and right, but she was about to be married off to her Prince. She supposed she could live in the fairytale moment for just one evening. 

Stepping out she could hear the gentle melodies of the orchestra. Despite following behind Rosé, Alice, and Clara, the Kindred-and some accompanied by their ghouls-stood with all eyes on her. When the bridesmaids were lined against the arches left, only Sarah remained walking down the aisle.

Since the fall of the Keui-Jin she was the center of L.A’s watchful attention, but to actually see so many eyes staring at her did unnerve Sarah to an extent. She tried to focus her eyes instead on how many floral arrangements she passed with each aisle. She silently counted in her head six rows of peach and pink lilies before her face was alight with gleam meeting the eyes of her soon to be husband. 

The young Ventrue could not believe Sebastian to look any more impeccable or handsome as he did in his usual workanight attire. But she felt as though she really was staring upon Prince Charming. 

The navy-blue suit just a shade or two away from being black fitted his thin frame perfectly, the tailcoat was both modest and modern in style. His tie matched the silver accented shade of the suit vest against a pristine white dress shirt. 

Sarah noticed the small metallic gleam pinned to his lapel, the Ankh that was the hallmark symbol of the Camarilla. She owed so much to the society that wholeheartedly accepted her as one of their own. Such a sect is what brought she and her Sire together in the first place. 

The blood marriage was to be christened by an appropriate official in both title and age. Naturally, Sebastian had connections that stretched beyond L.A, calling the aid of an ally and one of the few he loosely considered to be a friendly companion. 

The Nevada native Prince stood between the betrothed. Two rings, a dagger, and an empty chalice placed upon the podium. 

“Tonight is momentous for both the Ventrue and the Camarilla as a whole.” Benedic pronounced. “For Sire and Childe to have such a bond by not only blood, but as it happens formed too from love is one to be envied and encouraged. It shows us trust and devotion to both man and woman as well to Prince and Seneschal.”

Sarah felt her hand grasped in Sebastian’s, she watched him slip a single gold band diamond encrusted over the ringfinger stacked atop her engagement ring.

“Keeping with tradition, I must ask if you Sarah Evans accept Sebastian above all others? Devoting yourself only to him as he would to you.” 

She did not have to be asked the question twice, “Yes. I can’t even begin to say how much more meaning my life has with you, Sebastian. It wasn’t the moment of my Embrace that I hold the most dear or life changing. It was when you first said that you love me. I would not change a thing at all that we’ve endured together, good and bad. I feel it’s only made us stronger. As long as we can be together, I don’t care what the future holds. I’ll stand by all of it with you.”

Sarah made sure her hand was steady as she in turn grasped the Prince’s, placing a single band on his ringfinger.

Benedic continued, “Sebastian LaCroix, do you take and accept Sarah as the only one above all else? Providing your eternal devotion to her as she to you.”

Sebastian nodded, “Of course. Understand I sought only an obedient fledgling when I chose you, but found so much more. Between your brave resolve in the face of adversity and even your eccentric quirks, you opened my eyes to so much I was lacking that I didn’t even realize. I only wish it hadn’t taken two hundred years for our paths to coincide. But I am thankful for you, mon cher. I brought you into this life, but Sarah know that you are the one to have rescued me from this empty dissonance of solitude.”

The Ventrue officiant handed the L.A Prince the blade that could not be more than a few inches in length. 

“The communion is to be sealed by blood to further instill this mutual bond.”

LaCroix barely flinched as he let the blade slice his palm, before holding the bleeding wound above the chalice. 

The wound closing over after a minute or two passed, he handed the blade back to Benedic to which he offered the knife then to the bride. 

Sarah held a straight face, use to far greater pain by this point as she too cut open her palm. The blood dribbled into the goblet, mingling with Sebastian’s.  
Benedic held the chalice out for Sarah.

“Ladies first,” He gave a cheeky smile as she accepted it. Along with the hint of her own blood, she could also taste the rich, sweet heat of her Sire’s blood. Sarah watched the Vegas Prince pass the chalice to Sebastian who too drank the draught of comingled vitae. 

The now empty chalice seated back on the podium, Sarah LaCroix could barely contain the content bliss as she kissed her husband for the first time. 

\--

The celebration was to go on even throughout the following night amongst the prestigious that were in attendance. Just the events following the wedding were eventful and overwhelming. While the aristocracy of it all did remind her of several prestigous gatherings she’d been to for various reasons, here she was the center of most of the attention. 

Swaying as she and Sebastian danced, she could not help but peek over his shoulder. 

Sarah assumed the gentleman with curling red hair that held Clara in his arms was Percy, he did certainly fit the beautiful mold of a Toreador. 

They swayed for awhile longer, only just as they were parting did the young Ventrue notice her fashionista friend, blissfully lost in the arms of a sharply dressed Nosferatu. 

Rosé and Vincent were a shining example that love trumps hate, both looking so happy and at peace.

Sarah paused hearing the song change, something familiar about it.

_‘There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us?’_

“Hey, I know this one!” Sarah beamed, “But I don’t think I put this in the playlist.”  
“You didn’t.” Sebastian smirked.  
She lovingly leaned against him, feeling a hand gently press against her back.

_‘Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who?’_

“Do you still listen to the disc I made?” She asked.

“Some of it. I don’t feel quite as agitated when I listen to it.”

“It’s that good?”

Sebastian nodded after a moment. “It is, but rather because it makes me think of you.”

_‘But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips’_

Sarah felt him pull her in close, her lips pressed to his. He didn’t stop when she expected for him to pull away. 

“I thought it wasn’t customary for an astute Ventrue Prince to show so much outward affection.” She mumbled. “Aren’t you concerned? Everyone’s watching us.”

There was a low growl in his throat but she could see the yearning in his stormy grey eyes. 

“Let them, I’m more than within my right to kiss my wife on our wedding day.” LaCroix rebelliously countered, stealing yet another kiss.

_‘And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today’_

Her arms wrapped around his neck, fully embracing the moment of intimacy. None of these people existed right now, only she and the man in her arms.

_‘Who waits forever anyway?’_

\--

The Ventrue pair arrived at their haven for the day rest that was imminent with the coming dawn.  
Sarah couldn’t help but giggle as she felt herself lifted from the ground as her feet dangled carelessly upon being carried in the house.

“I’ll have you know I have two feet of my own!” She feigned protest but laughed as she said so. 

“Is it not a custom I carry you across the threshold?” Sebastian asked, equally amused.

“It is, though we aren’t exactly consummating this marriage for the first time. But we can still pretend.”

She was already tugging on the silver necktie whilst being carried upstairs. The open bedroom coming into view, she wagged her feet about until she heard the heels clatter onto the floor. Moments later her back was pressed against the cushy bedding, she was sat up so as Sebastian could have easier access to the fastenings of the wedding dress. She was equally impatient, attempting to wriggle herself free of the fabric. 

When the gown lay in a sad crumpled heap, Sarah in only her undergarments watched with a smile as Sebastian sat up at the foot of the bed, holding one of her bare feet in his hand. Marveling at the vision of beauty laying in wait for him, Sebastian almost felt unworthy at the sight. He kissed up along the milky white flesh, gradually making his way up her leg. The Prince continued the trail of kisses, earning a gasp from her as he lingered with both lips and teeth along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She weaved her fingers through his pristine blond hair when he climbed up further, his lips reaching her stomach. Another line of kisses between her breasts, his hands groping and tugging at the silky fabric of her bra until Sebastian could not help but stop at his most favored spot. 

Sarah all had managed to due away with the tie, blazer, and nearly tugged off the vest when her hands fumbled feeling her Sire’s fangs scrape against the tender flesh at her neck. 

“Yes…” She moaned, “I want to feel your kiss… Please…”

The young Ventrue had tugged hard enough to rip open three of the buttons on his now open dress shirt when Sarah felt him bite down. Her eyes rolled back in blissful pleasure as she blindly groped to undress Sebastian further. 

He sank down against her on the bed, giving Sarah easier reach to tug off the shirt, and focus her attention on the pesky belt buckle in her way. 

She tugged down on the pants, the lovers refusing to disentangle as they undressed the other.

When they were both fully stripped and bare before each other did they become lost in each others eyes. 

He pulled away only to be brought up to Sarah’s lips that beckoned for more. 

“I want this moment to last forever,” She breathlessly mumbled between hungry kisses. 

“Who is to say it can’t?” Sebastian asked, shifting whilst knelt above her. "We have all the time this world has to offer us. Many more nights to come, cherie. So many more."

Apart from the mumbled moans and sweet nothings that tumbled from their mouths as they were entwined within and against each other, not another word was spoken until the following nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left lovelies!! :')  
> References
> 
> The song I referenced bits and pieces of is another hit by Queen "Who Wants to Live Forever". I wrote this scene with the cover version by The Tenors in mind, but I think the scene plays out evenly well with Freddie's original vocals.
> 
> Sarah's dress and tiara  
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/304063412321603671/?d=t&mt=login  
> https://www.dhgate.com/product/european-bridal-crowns-hairbands-wedding/412555121.html#redirect_detail=WAP2PC
> 
> Sebastian's tux  
> https://www.amazon.com/Groom-Tuxedos-Pieces-Tailcoat-Wedding/dp/B073XKQHDK
> 
> Lore  
> -A Seneschal is second in command to the Prince, and more often is either his/her Childe or handpicked by the Prince by another means. Should Final Death unexpectedly claim the Prince's life, a Seneschal would take their place. Because of this not all Prince's appoint a Seneschal as they don't anticipate their own demise or risk being betrayed and assassinated by their second in command.
> 
> -There's not a whole lot known or described in VtM-at least that I've been able to find-about blood marriages. One in particular detail mentioned in the VtM Camarilla book is the 'Vermillion Wedding' which was a blood marriage between a Toreador Victoria Ash and an Assamite named Tygyrius. It was a marriage built on love, but also a political statement as it formed a bridge between the Camarilla (Ash) and Ashirra (Tygyrius) sects. 
> 
> -Benedic is a Ventrue Embraced in 1792, that has been a Camarilla Prince of Las Vegas for over fifty years. Like LaCroix in Bloodlines canon he relies primarily on both his Sheriff and Seneschal, a Nosferatu named Geoffrey Montrose against Sabbat raids and the looming threat of vampire hunters.


	66. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Sebastian, Sarah, and the Kindred of Los Angeles where are they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just wow. It's been quite a journey the last six months since I started writing this story. This is the longest project I have ever worked on, and the longest one I have ever finished! I never expected it to go so far and I couldn't have done it without every single one of you that have read, Kudos, or reviewed this story.  
> Now that being said "Embrace the Night" is coming to an end but I have at least two sister works relevent to EtN in the works (one that primarily revolves around LaCroix). So look out for those in the VtMB archives soon enough!  
> Again, thank you so much to all of you <3

Twenty Years Later

Alec was in deep thought as he stared down upon the cityscape below. He was barely roused from his window gazing when a feminine voice cleared their throat.

“Prince Cross,” She addressed him. “I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. As my flight leaves in an hour I thought it best to formally wish you a good evening in person.”

The Prince turned to the ebony-haired Ventrue. 

“It was my pleasure, you did after all have some immeasurable insights that I’m sure will benefit the future of this city. I trust you’re eager to return to your own, so I won’t take up much more of your time.”

Sarah nodded, “Thank you.”

Alec gave her a reassuring smirk, “I see now why the name LaCroix turns heads when mentioned. I had been hearing much about you from a contact of mine in Los Angeles but seeing your negotiations at work I’m very impressed.”

She couldn’t help the self-assured smile she wore.

“Prince Cross I’m humbled and flattered really. But I am only Seneschal acting on behalf of my own Prince.”

“I understand, and I won’t keep you any longer. I’m sure your husband is anxious for your return. Do give Prince LaCroix my regards.”

“Of course, good evening.” She gave a nod of her head before making her leave. 

Sarah did enjoy her time, both business and leisurely in Seattle. But she would feel much better once she had landed in L.A.

Her belongings were already on the way to the airport, getting herself to Seattle-Tacoma International she had her own arrangements. 

Reaching the top floor of the omnipotent skyscraper, she watched the gargoyle that had blended in with the exterior surroundings come to life. Claudius gave a satisfied purr-like growl as Sarah caressed his stone snout. 

“Time to go home.” She soothingly said to her stone companion. 

The gargoyle bowed his head, his wings folding down as the Ventrue climbed on his back. 

Feeling the Kindred was safely secure, Claudius leapt up into the cloud cover across the night sky. What would have been almost half an hour’s drive in downtown Seattle traffic to the international airport was but half that aboard the back of a stone gargantuan gargoyle.

Discreetly depositing Sarah at her destination, Claudius still under the cloak of Obfuscate made his own long and vigorous journey to Los Angeles whilst the ebony-haired Ventrue climbed aboard her private flight. 

\--

Sebastian thought nothing of the buzz his phone made during the meeting. Given it was another mind numbingly tedious gathering with the Primogen, he wanted to see to it the meeting was uninterrupted. But he found it difficult to ignore, feeling his pocket buzz for the second time he finally relented.

“Excuse me,” The Ventrue pardoned the interruption. 

When the screen came alight, he scrolled through the messages. The Prince wished he had held out until after the meeting. 

He immediately turned the device over, so it was facing down on the table. But doing so a little too hard it made an indecent smack against the wood. 

“Why are you so twitchy all the sudden?” Nines asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Sebastian cleared his throat, attempting to save face. “Nothing you need be concerned with, I assure you.”

“Then can we get this done and over with?” The Brujah asked crossing his arms. He never did look comfortable since he reluctantly came to be a part of these meetings.  
Strauss gave a disapproving frown at the man’s impatience, while Rusell and Dawson of the Toreador and Ventrue Primogen respectively chose to ignore him. Though Gary seemed simply amused by it.

Ever since the Keui-Jin siege, the Anarch while still against the Camarilla’s ideals had come to a shaky but stable truce with Prince LaCroix, though this only by Sarah’s intervention. She had been the one that paved the bridge interlinking the city’s factions and the one to convince Nines to take the vacant spot on the council. The Brujah was no public speaker and had made it clear he was only doing this due to the truce, taking the reigns as voice of the Anarch community. 

But the disgruntled Brujah was hardly on Sebastian’s mind right now, but rather his thoughts transfixed on the messages that had popped up in his inbox. 

Sarah’s flight had arrived at LAX ahead of schedule but based on the rather promiscuous picture he had received she had since already left the airport and returned home.

Sebastian attempted to stay composed and stoic. Still, he couldn’t help but notice Gary’s crooked smile out of the corner of his eye. 

\--

It was a relief to see the familiar Los Angeles skyline, as the private airliner made it’s decent. 

Sarah was oh so delighted when through the layer of smog she could see Venture Tower stand out amongst the skyscrapers rendered miniscule in comparison. She had missed the city and her husband especially. 

Though in the last twenty years, they had endured much worse than a mere two week stretch away from each other. She understood that her duties to the Camarilla were always high priority. 

Nevertheless, as trying as maintaining their domain could be Sarah always felt homesick for L.A. As Prince, Sebastian had affairs that stretched beyond the borders of downtown. In most of these cases his presence was required, but his own designation didn’t always permit an extensive leave of absence. 

So where he himself could not be, his Seneschal was able to stand in his place.

It was an absolute comfort though to be back home. She had considered calling Clara, but realized both she and Percy would still be in New York until Sunday. The last several years they had been doing nothing but travel, Los Angeles being the only city they stayed in the longest in between these cross country adventures. They’d even taken Felix with them, as if a ghouled-and still overweight-feline couldn’t manage a few days on his own!

Rosé had not answered her, but in recent nights had been closing shop early so as she could spend more time with Vincent so this was not unsurprising. Since Sarah and Sebastian's wedding, the Toreador-Nosferatu power couple had felt more open about their relationship in Kindred society circles. Even if they themselves did not have a ceremony of their own, their love transcended the need for a formal wedding as the Ventrue had had.

When Sarah had reached Alice on the drive over, she was too preoccupied to escape for a night out. Since her bloodhunt was dissolved and she was a free Kindred, the Malkavian had taken a page out of the Voerman 'twins' book and opened a somewhat smaller establishment in the heart of downtown. While not as popular as the 'Confession' by any means, the Malkavian had found tremendous success with the small and quaint nightclub 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. 

Thus this left Sarah with a free night on her hands upon her early arrival. But she would thankfully not be sleeping in a bed alone come daybreak. 

Whether it was fourteen days or forty she couldn’t wait to see him again. She only had to wait a few hours more. 

Knowing Sebastian’s nightly routine he would no doubt still be working in his penthouse tower. 

Her lips curved with a mischievous look on her face.

\--

The Prince entered his keycode, gave a swipe of the card and slipped inside the immaculate haven for the day. 

Closing the door behind him, Sebastian listened and looked for any sign of his companion. The sitting room and kitchen were quiet and empty. 

But he gave a moments pause hearing the harmonious tune down the adjacent hall.

“Sarah?” Sebastian asked, following the sounds coming from the music room. 

The site he was met with was both intriguing and startling. 

Indeed his wife was home and at the moment deep into practice. Since the years began to fly by, Sarah had taken to expanding her musical talents. She had taken up the clarinet again after purchasing her own, reminiscing as she played. But over the years, having her Sire and husband as a dedicated tutor, Sarah had gradually been improving her skills on the baby grand. For awhile she had taken to the saxophone as well upon Vincent expressing he use to play before he pursued acting pre-Embrace, but she had fallen rusty here. 

While Sebastian would under normal circumstances be impressed by how refined her rendition of Chopin’s Revolutionary Etude was, he was rather distracted by her state of dress this evening.

The royal blue lingerie was lacey and thin, the see through frills accenting her petit curves and pristine body. 

“Bonsoir, mon cher.” Sarah greeted him; her tune was flawless as she continued playing. But her lips curved into a vexatious grin. 

Sebastian was slack jawed. While not the first time Sarah had worn something rather risqué, the young Ventrue had surely outdone herself. The snapshot selfie she had texted him was a mere tease and did not do justice to the goddess seated before him at the baby grand piano.

“Something the matter? I hope you didn’t have a bad day today.” She teasingly asked, cutting her song short. 

The Prince attempted to keep his composure, trying desperately to withhold himself from ravaging her right on the piano-as he would rather not damage the instrument. But as she stood up and walked towards him, he wished for nothing short than to peel away the thin layers of the blue teddy. 

“Not at all, I’m glad you arrived promptly.” Sebastian said, but his wife could hear the slight whine of desperation in his tone. 

Standing in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You’re sure nothing’s the matter? You seem tense, I think you may need to loosen up a little.”

Sarah lowered her hands to tug at his tie as her Sire could not help but lose himself in her kiss.

Pulling away, whilst she slid the silky fabric off his neck and moved on to his shirt buttons.

“I would have thought you were going to…” He mumbled in between kisses. “Provide me with… your report from Seattle…”

Sarah gave him a bemused look, “That seems like pretty poor foreplay to open up with. But if you must know right away, the negotiations were successful. Prince Cross seems overly sure of himself but seems to have a handle on the affairs going on in his city.”

“I see…”

“Now,” She tugged him by the hand. “The sun will be up soon, and I think the bed would be much more comfortable than the baby grand. Don’t you agree?”

A sly smile of his own tugged at the Prince’s lips. “Wherever would I be without you?”

Sarah smiled contently. “Let’s not linger on that. I want to savor what we already have.”

Sebastian didn’t want to imagine how his life would have turned out were he and Sarah to have never met. Would he still have been Prince of Los Angeles? Would he have given in and opened the Ankaran Sarcophagus? And if he did, what would have become of his future?

Regardless of this outcome never to be, he was forever grateful for the nights he had shared in both her company and her embrace.

And they had many more nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As VtMB2 has not been released yet and there is not a whole lot that can be found on Prince Alec Cross personality, this is my interpretation on what he could be like.


End file.
